Chuck Versus The Yogurt Girl
by Jay1978
Summary: After surviving the horrors of war, former Navy medic Chuck Bartowski must overcome his wounds, both physical and emotional. When he meets Sarah Walker, a former supermodel running from a tabloid smudged past, two broken people experience the healing power of love. A/U
1. Chapter 1: Sea Change

_A/N: I know A/U stories aren't everyone's cup of tea. This one will be completely A/U. No spies, no lies, just plenty of Charah. You asked for Charah, you're getting Charah!_

 _Chuck is a former US Navy medic who leaves the service after being severely wounded in Afghanistan. Sarah is a former supermodel trying to turn her life around from a tabloid smudged past. As in canon, it's a story of two broken people who form a bond, and look out world! Yeah, it will be as fluffy as it sounds. Consider this story my attempt to conquer a fear about writing fluff. Having said that…remember, I like a good plot twist or two, so don't get TOO comfy._

 _I would like to thank charahkids for tirelessly serving as my Beta reader. Charahkids offered a wealth of suggestions, and kept me honest during the edit phase. My sincere thanks to charahkids!_

 _Chapters 1 and 2 will be posted at the same time as a double-feature. Considering Chuck is a Navy Veteran in this A/U, I felt it befitting to begin the story on Veteran's Day. To all who served, thank you._

 _It is my sincere hope this story is enjoyable.  
_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Chuck. Not my pond, I just swim in it!_

 **Chapter 1: Sea Change**

 **Camp Leatherneck, Helmand Province, Afghanistan, November 2009**

"Ow! Jesus Christ, Doc! What the hell did you inject me with, a fucking ice pick?" Bellowed Sergeant Jonathan Cassidy.

Chuck sighed heavily, after removing the needle from Cassidy. "Look, Sergeant. If you don't want a tetanus shot every time you step on a rusty nail, start wearing your boots out here in 'the suck.' It's bad enough controlling ringworm and sand mites."

Cassidy pulled up his trousers, rubbing the injection site with his hand. "Sorry, Doc. That's the pain talking."

Chuck grinned. "I thought Marines were immune to pain?"

Cassidy winced. "Not this Marine. I can whine like a little girl under the right circumstances. Doc, no offense, but that shit feels like cold cement."

Chuck slid off his latex gloves, and tossed them in a nearby trash can. "I'm sorry about that. We have to keep penicillin cold. Just keep rubbing the injection site. That should help with the muscle. You'll be sore, but not as sore if you rub it in, and walk around for a little while."

Cassidy nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Doc."

Chuck smiled. "You're welcome, Sergeant Cassidy. Come back before you hit the rack so I can change the dressing on your foot."

Cassidy left the Connex box, shaking his head with a smile.

Chuck sighed heavily. This was his third combat deployment since enlisting in the Navy in 2003. He was accustomed to serving on deployment, but he still missed his sister and brother-in-law.

Chuck glanced at his clock, and panicked. "Oh, geez. Ellie is gonna kill me!"

Chuck bolted from the Connex box, currently used as Bravo Company's medical facility. Well, more like a "band-aid hut in a box" as Chuck affectionately called it. At least it had an Air Conditioner, unlike the Connex box used in Iraq in 2005.

Chuck lowered his eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat. Fallujah was his second, but worst deployment. He lost five Marines, and watched two of them die in his arms as he desperately tried to revive them. For his efforts, Chuck was awarded the Bronze Star Medal with "V," but he didn't even want a medal. It was his job to render life-saving medical aid to Marines. His Company Commander saw things differently. Chuck exposed himself to enemy fire, and pulled one badly injured Marine from a rooftop.

Chuck didn't even notice the shrapnel from a stray enemy round embedded in his shoulder, which earned him a Purple Heart. Chuck considered the wound only a scratch, but the DOD doesn't categorize "wounds received in combat."

Chuck took a seat on a small box he used as a chair, and activated the video chat program on his laptop. Ellie's smiling face materialized. He knew it was early back home, but Ellie insisted on video chatting at least once a week.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at his sister's appearance. "Hey, El. I take it you just got off your shift?"

"My shift ended six hours ago. We had a multiple car pile-up on the 405." Ellie cast her eyes away after the statement.

Chuck softened his tone. "Bad?"

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. No matter how long I practice medicine, I will never get accustomed to watching a child fight for their life."

Chuck nodded in understanding. He had treated countless Iraqi and Afghan children. His heart shattered at the cost of war on civilians, especially children.

"I'm sorry, El." Chuck smiled sadly at his sister.

Ellie stared her brother in the eyes. "I miss you, Chuck. Is your unit still coming home next month?"

Chuck nodded. "I should be home in time for Christmas."

Ellie smiled. "Good. I can't wait to see you, little brother."

Chuck's eyes moistened. "I can't wait to see you too, sis. How's Awesome?"

Ellie wiped away a stray tear. "Still awesome." Ellie chuckled at her attempt at humor.

Chuck grinned. "Careful, El. Keep cracking jokes, and you might develop a sense of humor."

Ellie smirked. "Smartass. I'll have you know I have a great sense of humor."

Chuck laughed at the statement. He was about to respond, when a Marine from his company, Corporal Chad Davis, hurriedly poked his head in. "Doc, we gotta move."

Chuck spoke quickly. "Gotta go. Love you, sis."

Ellie nodded with a look of concern. "Love you too, Chuck. Be careful."

Chuck disconnected the feed, and donned his equipment. Bravo Company, Second Platoon was on QRF duty, and he was the Corpsman on-call.

Two Corpsmen presented themselves outside Chuck's tent. They would help man the triage if any casualties were in-bound from the action.

Chuck, as a Leading Petty Officer, was responsible for managing other junior Corpsmen while on watch.

Chuck spoke with authority to the Corpsmen. "Foster, Adams, maintain contact with the helo if we have to do a CASEVAC. Assess, and be ready. Who's the surgeon on duty?"

Hospital Corpsman Second Class Foster spoke for the men. "Commander Stacey."

Chuck nodded. "Good. Adams, after Foster receives instructions from me, I want you to personally brief Commander Stacey. Is that clear?"

Hospital Corpsman Seaman Adams nodded quickly. "Yes, Petty Officer."

Chuck pat both Sailors on the shoulder. "Stay frosty."

Foster put a friendly arm on Chuck's shoulder. "Watch your ass, Chuck."

Chuck winked, and ran toward the departing convoy of Humvees.

 **6 Hours Later, Echo Park, California**

Ellie dropped the telephone in her hands, and let out a hysterical cry. Devon, standing close-by, caught Ellie as she collapsed to her knees.

Ellie latched on to Devon, crying into his shoulder. Devon picked up the telephone. "I'm sorry, my wife is a little upset."

The caller, a civilian representative with Navy Casualty Assistance, replied sympathetically. "I understand. Is this Mr. Woodcomb?"

Devon nodded. "Yes."

The representative spoke calmly. "Mr. Woodcomb, as I explained to Mrs. Woodcomb, Petty Officer Bartowski is alive, but he is in critical condition."

Devon closed his eyes. "Ma'am, Ellie and I are both doctors. Do you know his prognosis?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Woodcomb. The latest news I have on Petty Officer Bartowski, is he was airlifted to Germany after he was stable enough to move. What I can tell you, he was severely wounded, but he is alive. That's the important thing."

Devon bit his lip as tears streamed down his face. "Is there anything we can do?'

The representative spoke reassuringly. "I will update you as soon as I can. I have been informed once Petty Officer Bartowski is stable enough to return stateside, he will be flown to Walter Reed National Military Medical Center in Washington. Once he is stateside, you and Mrs. Woodcomb will be provided transportation to visit Petty Officer Bartowski."

Devon nodded. "Thank you."

The representative responded politely. "It is my pleasure, Dr. Woodcomb. My name is Ashley Kazinski, and I will walk you both through this from now, until Petty Officer Bartowski arrives at his final hospital destination. I will also give you my direct number. I will keep you apprised of any changing developments, but feel free to call me if you have any questions or concerns."

Ellie whispered in between sobs. "Please don't die, Chuck. Please be okay."

Devon tightened his hold on Ellie, and whispered in her ear. "Chuck will be fine, Ellie. I know he will."

 **5 Days Later, Walter Reed National Military Hospital, Washington, DC**

Devon decided to leave the room, and visit the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. It had been an exhausting 5 days, and neither he, nor Ellie slept much.

The couple finally slept a couple of hours on the long flight from Los Angeles to Washington. They were met at the airport, and driven to Walter Reed.

Devon never wanted to serve in the military, but he couldn't help but feel the compassion displayed by every representative they met, was second to none.

Devon couldn't help but admire the level of honor, respect, and compassion shown to service member's families. One nurse even held Ellie for almost an hour when she first arrived, and cried when she first laid eyes on her unconscious brother, with bandages all over his body.

Chuck underwent three surgeries from the time he was wounded, until now. He was shot five times, three times in his left leg, shattering his femur, and severing his femoral artery. If not for Chuck clamping off the artery off himself, he would have bled to death.

Chuck was also shot in the left hand, and arm. These wounds would heal with no complications.

Chuck's prognosis was good, but the doctors were concerned about Chuck's leg. Had Chuck lived during previous wars, a shattered femur and severed femoral artery would have resulted in amputation. In modern times, multiple surgeries, and physical rehabilitation would lead to recovery. The catch, however, is Chuck would be disabled for the rest of his life.

Chuck's eyes fluttered open, and he immediately winced. His whole body ached. Ellie shot across his body, and kissed her brother on the cheek, hugging him gently.

Chuck's mind was in chaos. He couldn't remember much, except arguing with Gunnery Sergeant Pearce on CASEVACing his four patients before loading him on a helicopter. Chuck lost consciousness when the last patient was on board.

Chuck's natural instincts focused on his sister, now latched on to him, and crying. Chuck spoke in a hoarse voice. "Ellie, are you alright?"

Ellie half laughed, half cried at the question, but took a deep breath before responding. "I am now, little brother. I am now."

 **New York, November 2009**

Sarah Walker had it all. The beautiful, pampered supermodel was considered the biggest catch of the modeling industry. She was a seasoned veteran of both American and European designers. Every major fashion show showcased her as the star model.

On this chilly evening in the Big Apple, Sarah could not stop crying. Last night, she tried to surprise her boyfriend, Cole Barker, while he was shooting his latest action movie in New York. Instead of Sarah surprising Cole, she was in for the surprise.

Sarah arrived at Cole's Manhattan hotel room, and found him in bed with his co-star. This wasn't the first time Sarah caught Cole in bed with one of his co-stars. It happened four times, and each time, Cole would beg Sarah to forgive him, they would sleep together, and he would leave, not to be heard from again for several days. It was a constant cycle of heartache.

This time, Sarah had enough. She had a meltdown, stormed out of the hotel, and screamed, "IT'S OVER!"

Sarah found herself the next evening, in her own hotel room, staring at a news story about Afghanistan. She hadn't really paid much attention to the wars in Iraq and Afghanistan, and it really didn't affect her all that much. She was simply looking for a distraction, and the headlines was a place to start.

" _In Afghanistan, last night, Marines with the First Marine Division were ambushed in Helmand Province. Two Marines were killed, and four others were injured, along with a US Navy Corpsman, when their convoy was attacked by a large Taliban force. Sources tell us the firefight lasted an hour."_

Sarah sighed heavily. She was a pacifist by nature, and hated war. "I wish they would bring those people home."

Sarah was jarred by a knock at her door. She scrambled to the door, and sighed before opening the door. "Hey, Carina."

Carina stepped inside. "Hey, girl. I heard about Cole. I'm sorry."

Sarah returned to her couch. "I can't say I didn't see it coming."

Carina walked to Sarah's bedroom, and returned with a short cocktail dress. "Go take a shower, and get dressed. Zondra and I are taking you out tonight."

Sarah grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest. "Carina, I don't feel like going out."

Carina took the television remote from the coffee table. "Come on, Sarah. Cole was a beefcake. There's no denying that."

Carina's smile turned wicked. "But honey, where we are taking you…you'll forget all about Cole."

Sarah threw her hands in the air. "Okay. I'm in."

Carina pushed Sarah to her bedroom. "You won't regret it."

 **Los Angeles, California, March 2010**

"Come on, Sarah. Hold that pose…that's it! That's it! I love it!" Said Max Greenfield, Sarah's photographer for today's shoot.

Sarah tried her best to hold her current pose, but her head still hurt. Clubbing into the wee hours of the morning, then nursing a massive hangover was taking its toll.

Max stopped, and frowned. "Sarah, what's with you today?

Sarah stood upright in her 4" heeled shoes, and sighed. "Sorry, Max. Long night. Maybe it will help if I took five."

"I agree. Drink a bottle of water. That helps." Max said, then handed the camera to his assistant.

Sarah walked to the dressing room, and took a seat in front of the mirror. She stared at herself for several moments before tears welled in her eyes.

On the outside, she looked like a supermodel, with her styled hair, make-up, and designer clothing. On the inside, Sarah felt dirty, and ashamed.

She was tired of her life. She was successful, but she felt anything but successful. The money was great, but the lifestyle was anything but great.

Sarah took a long moment to ponder her life. The partying, one-night stands, paparazzi, and destructive behavior was making her feel more and more inhuman.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah spoke barely above a whisper. "I won't let Cole destroy me. I won't be remembered as a complete and total mess. It has to stop."

With newfound determination, Sarah shed the designer clothing, and put back on her leggings and t-shirt. She stormed out of the dressing room, right into the photographer.

"Max, I quit." Sarah said as she walked right past him.

A stunned Max was right on Sarah's heels. "Sarah…what are you doing? You can't just quit!"

As Sarah reached the elevator, she turned. "I just did."

Minutes later, Sarah's Porsche sped out of the studio in downtown Hollywood. She drove for nearly an hour, until she arrived in a parking lot in Burbank, staring at a vacant Weinerlicious. The hot dog franchise closed recently.

Sarah always dreamed of owning her own business. She started modeling in Sydney as a teenager. She earned numerous scholarships, and decided to attend Harvard in the United States. While at Harvard, she did a few modeling gigs on the side, mostly for a local clothing chain, until she caught the eye of one of the biggest modeling firms in the country. Her life felt like a fairytale, until things recently came crashing down.

The stresses of a busy schedule, pressure to give and look your best took a toll. Many models resorted to substance or alcohol abuse to cope. She never used drugs, but after her break-up with Cole Barker, she joined two of her friends, fellow models Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo, and partied every night. The trio drank heavily, and partied into the night. Sarah loved dancing, and found the club scene a nice way to escape.

Then things turned destructive. The alcohol, long nights, and one-night stands made Sarah feel dirty, and used. Sarah's conscience was in turmoil.

Sarah noticed newer models receiving most of the attention, and her work load started to decrease. She didn't realize at the time, her party lifestyle was getting a lot of attention. The tabloids turned her into a sensation, and she became "the" party girl of the LA club scene.

And now, staring at a vacant fast food lot, Sarah had an epiphany. It was time to change her life. Her behavior had to stop, and right away.

Sarah was broken from her musings when a blonde middle-aged woman approached her. "Hi…I'm sorry to disturb you…but are you…"

Sarah smiled. "Sarah Walker."

The woman smiled. "Wow. It's an honor."

"Thank you." Sarah said, holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Alex Forrest. I'm selling the lot. The Weinerlicious just didn't make it."

Sarah shook Alex's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex. How much do you want for the lot?"

Alex furrowed her brow. "You're kidding?"

"Name your price." Sarah said, making eye contact with Alex.

Alex blinked. "Uh…the lot was appraised at $250,000."

Sarah removed a checkbook from her purse. "I'll take it. Will a check do?"

Alex was stunned. "Absolutely."

Sarah wrote out a check while Alex contacted her attorney to prepare the bill of sale and deed. After handing Alex the check, Alex took Sarah inside to inspect the vacant building.

"If you don't mind me asking…what do you have in mind?" Alex asked curious.

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?" Sarah asked, leaned on one of the tables.

Alex thought for a moment before responding. "Frozen yogurt. This is a busy shopping center, and there is not a frozen dessert franchise. Lou's Deli put me out of business. Not that I'm mad. I like Lou. Hell, I eat there too. She tried to send some of her customers my way, but people are making healthier choices. Hot dogs aren't very healthy."

That's when an idea popped into Sarah's mind. "That's it. We'll call it the Orange Orange, or Double O. It's catchy, flashy, and people will remember it."

Alex smiled. "I think it will be a hit, Sarah."

Sarah turned. "Alex, if you don't mind me asking…would you like to be my General Manager? I'll work here too, but as an employee."

Alex's eyes widened. "I would love to. But Sarah…this is your franchise."

Sarah sighed. "I'm looking for a fresh start. I want to…blend in. I know people will recognize me, but I want a low profile. I'll be the owner, and you'll be my manager."

Alex nodding. "I think I get it. I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you. By the way, I'm also looking to buy a fitness club. Health and fitness is a hobby of mine. I want to stay busy." Sarah walked around the counter, and began visualizing the interior of her new yogurt franchise.

Alex winked. "I know just the place. The couple that owns it are looking to retire soon. It's not far away."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Alex. For everything."

Alex approached, and put a hand on Sarah's arm. "Don't mention it. I'll get started on the permits. And…Sarah…everyone deserves a fresh start. I think we just helped each other today in more ways than one."

Sarah lowered her head. "Thanks."

Sarah walked to the window, folding her arms. "All I know is…it's time to start over."

 **Echo Park, March 2010**

Ellie gently knocked on Chuck's bedroom door, and waited for a reply before going in. Last night was a long night. Chuck went to bed, and woke up around 2AM screaming from a nightmare. Ellie stormed into the room, and Chuck was in a corner of his room, curled in a ball. It took an hour for Chuck to calm down, and return to bed.

Ellie's heart ached for her little brother. Chuck always had a big heart, and went out of his way to help others. Those traits, along with Ellie being a doctor, inspired Chuck to join the Navy after the heartbreak of Stanford, and become a medic.

Ellie noticed the changes in Chuck's normally cheerful personality when he returned home after his first deployment. He didn't want to talk about Iraq, and would leave the room when any news about Iraq aired. After his second deployment, Chuck started having nightmares. He would become very uncomfortable in crowded public spaces, and he even threw a fit about the neighbors leaving their garbage outside their apartment. That's when Ellie realized, piles of garbage is one of the means insurgents used to hide IED's.

Ellie was relieved when the Navy granted Chuck an Honorable Discharge after his last deployment, but she was jarred by the man who now occupied her brother's body. Chuck was withdrawn, and disinterested in the things that brought him joy, such as video games. All the things that made him Chuck, seemed to be gone, or at least, lost inside him. Ellie knew Chuck's wounds crippled him physically, but she now understood the emotional scars left on her brother.

Ellie walked softly into Chuck's room, and found him staring out his window. She took a seat on the edge of his bed, waiting for him to speak. He looked different with his hair growing longer, and the long beard covering his face.

Out of the blue, Chuck started crying. Ellie moved quickly to her brother as he hugged himself. Ellie put a hand gingerly on Chuck's shoulder, and he latched onto her, hugging her arm against his face.

Ellie wrapped her arms around Chuck's head, and hugged him close, her own tears now falling.

Chuck choked out through his sobs. "I…I'm sorry, Ellie….I'm sorry…"

Ellie's reply was soft, and motherly. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Chuck took a ragged breath, and spoke softly. "I can't ask you to live like this…it's not fair to you and Devon to put up with me."

Ellie lowered herself, and took Chuck's face in her hands. "Sweetie, you are not a burden on us. You are going to get through this, and I am going to be right here beside you. Chuck…we are all we have, and you are staying right here."

Ellie smiled. "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're home. Safe."

Chuck glanced away. "What will I do?"

Ellie sat on the edge of Chuck's dresser, and held his hand. "Let's work on you getting comfortable again going out in public, then we'll start looking into a job."

Chuck winced, and grabbed his leg. Ellie spoke concerned. "Are you taking your Vicodin?"

Chuck shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No. I'm rotating Tylenol and Ibuprofen. I need to learn to manage the pain without getting hooked on that stuff."

"Will an ice pack help?" Ellie asked, already heading to the door. Not bothering for a response, Ellie returned from the kitchen with an ice pack. She helped Chuck adjust the leg brace, and positioned the ice pack.

Chuck sighed. "I was thinking of…working at the Buy More with Morgan. I need to do something to help out around here."

Ellie smiled. "Sweetie, you already receive an income. The VA told me you'll get a check every month for the rest of your life."

Chuck huffed in frustration. "I need to do more, El! I can't…sit here on my ass all day doing nothing!"

Chuck closed his eyes. "Ellie, I'm sorry."

Ellie ignored Chuck's outburst, and took his hand. "I'll make a deal with you. When you can walk around the Echo Park lake using your cane, I'll help you put in an application."

Without batting an eye, Chuck stood up, much to Ellie's protest. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Chuck…what are you doing?"

Chuck grabbed his cane, and grunted when he put weight on his leg.

Ellie shook her head. "Absolutely not. It's too soon."

Chuck was already heading for the door, the pain was obvious on his face. "Look, it's going to hurt like hell either way the first time. I'd rather get the hard part over with now."

Ellie sighed, and followed him to the door. When the siblings rounded the corner to exit the complex, Ellie looped her arm in Chuck's. The two walked wordlessly for several minutes before Ellie broke the stalemate.

"God. You were stubborn before, but the Navy turned you into a monster."

Chuck laughed softly. "Your tax dollars at work, sis."

Ellie swatted Chuck on the arm playfully. "Smartass."

Chuck stopped suddenly, staring at an object off the path. Ellie noticed it too, and spoke reassuringly.

"It's not a threat, Chuck. It's just a pile of rubbish."

Chuck took a steady breath, and nodded. "You're right. Let's keep going."

As the pair walked past the pile, Ellie couldn't stop her tears. She realized her brother didn't just have a big heart, he was a fighter.

Once past the pile, Chuck stopped, and slowly turned around. To lighten the mood, Ellie gave Chuck a quick kiss on the cheek, and spoke like a damsel in distress.

"My hero!"

Chuck smirked, and rolled his eyes. "I'm no hero, El."

Ellie smiled, turning serious. "Yes, little brother. You are."

 _A/N: Chuck and Sarah will meet in the next chapter, so stay tuned!_

 _I by no means profess to be an expert on PTS, with the exception of what I have learned in an academic capacity. What I will say is this. My heart goes out to those brave men and women who suffer from PTS. It isn't an easy road to recovery._

 _Chuck is a Navy Corpsman assigned to First Battalion, Fifth Marines (1/5), during the unit's 2009 deployment to Afghanistan._

 _CASEVAC means "Casualty Evacuation." A "rack" is a bed. "The suck" is a term of endearment Marines use to describe tough deployment conditions. "QRF" means Quick Reaction Force. Navy Corpsman are affectionately called "Doc." I think that's it for the military lingo in this chapter._

 _The US Army and US Navy merged Walter Reed and Bethesda into what is known today as Walter Reed National Military Medical Center._

 _Each branch of service has their own Casualty Assistance program. In real-life, active duty officers inform the family of a service member their loved one was killed or wounded. If memory serves me right, it isn't uncommon for a phone-call to be the initial contact with family if a service member is wounded, and then they will be visited by a Casualty Assistance Officer. For deaths, initial contact is always done in person. I tip my hat to those men and women who serve on Casualty Assistance duty._


	2. Chapter 2: The Yogurt Girl

**Chapter 2: The Yogurt Girl**

 **Burbank, California, September 2010**

Morgan Grimes watched in amazement as his best friend balanced himself on a cane, after closing out the paperwork for the latest Nerd Herd work order.

Chuck smiled at his short friend. "What? Is my fly open?"

Morgan laughed. "Nah. I'm just glad to see you walking again, that's all."

Chuck glanced down, and frowned slightly. "More like limping."

Morgan replied softly. "No, more like living." Morgan glanced away sadly. He had never cried more in his life than when he found out Chuck had been severely wounded nearly a year ago.

The road to recovery was a long one, both physically and emotionally.

Chuck put a hand on Morgan's shoulder, casually changing the subject. "Come on, Morgan. Cheer up. It's not that bad. At least I get premium parking with a handicap decal. That comes in very handy on movie nights."

Morgan grinned. "I know, I know. Are you ready for Ellie's surprise birthday party?"

"Minus the surprise." Chuck smirked, then walked around the Nerd Herd counter.

Morgan gave a coy look. "I wonder how many women Ellie invited."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Probably every single female with a pulse at Westside Medical. I wish she would stop trying to fix me up with nurses."

Morgan leaned over the counter. "Chuck, some of said nurses are pretty hot. How come you never try to at least take one out to dinner? Who knows, you might actually have a good time."

Chuck glanced away self-consciously. Morgan frowned.

Chuck smiled, wanting to change the subject. "Come on. It's pineapple fro-yo time for yours truly."

Morgan waved a hand. "You go ahead. I'll wait until Ellie's party to get my sugar rush. She's making punch, right?"

Chuck smirked. "Just don't spike it again, please. The last time you spiked the punch, we had a hard time explaining to our neighbors why a handful of guests were dancing naked in the fountain."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "That wasn't my fault! They started drinking before arriving at the party!"

Chuck shook his head, laughing.

An idea popped in Morgan's mind. "Say, have you met the blonde who works in the back at the Double O? She is a knock-out! She looks identical to that model that was all over the tabloids last year!"

Chuck laughed softly. "This is California, Morgan. Three-quarters of the women in this state are either blonde, or look like models."

Morgan pat Chuck on the shoulder. "That may be true, but this one is quite fetching. We're talking major eye candy."

Chuck waved over his shoulder as he limped toward the exit. "Thanks for the tip. I think I'll settle for a pineapple yogurt instead of a phone number. I doubt she wants to park in the handicap spot for a date anyway."

Morgan frowned at his departing friend. "If she has a soul, she would. Chuck, you're the best man I know. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Chuck made his way across the parking lot smiling at everyone he met. Some people returned his cordialness, while others looked at him with pity.

Chuck opened the door to the Orange Orange as a rather large guy came walking out. The door slammed into Chuck, almost knocking him over.

The guy snarled at Chuck. "Watch where you're going, dork! Or I'll break your other leg!"

Chuck sighed heavily.

Chuck stared the guy in the eyes. "My mistake."

Chuck proceeded into the shop, not giving the guy a second thought.

Some people have to prove a point, or think they have to prove a point. The guy followed Chuck inside, and yanked Chuck's cane from his hands.

"I was talking to you! Don't walk away from me!"

Chuck turned and rolled his eyes. "Look, Biff, Bruno, or whatever the hell your name is, you ran into me. Why don't you move on about your business, and let me mind my own business?"

The guy stared at Chuck's uniform. "Nerd Herd. That figures. What's with the cane? You fall and hurt yourself typing on a keyboard?"

Suddenly, a blonde was standing between Chuck and the large guy, putting her hand on her hips. Chuck did a double take at the angelic Australian accent filling his ears. He was taken aback by the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. They were a shade of blue he's never seen before, and for a few seconds, he was mesmerized. As if he was in a dream. A gorgeous, wonderful dream. Forgetting all that was going on in front of him, all sights and sounds were muted. He was awestruck by this angel.

 _O...M...G..._

Suddenly, reality struck and he was back. Back to the nonsense with this idiot.

"Listen, I told you to leave! Do I need to call the cops?" Said the blonde, making an extra effort to shield Chuck from the bully.

The guy smiled. "You were just playing hard to get. Besides, I'm talking to the geek."

Chuck stared at the blonde. "Miss, you don't have to do this."

The blonde turned. Her piercing blue eyes meeting Chuck's. Chuck found himself locked on the blonde's eyes, and his breath shortening. "I'm not going to let this guy bully anyone else! He spent the last half hour staring down our tank tops! I'm not going to let him hurt someone with a disability!"

The guy grabbed Sarah's arm. "Tell you what. I'll leave him alone if you leave with me."

Chuck narrowed his eyes, his training now taking over. He knew he could hurt this guy, really bad if he wanted to, but quickly calculated the right amount of force he would use. "I would take your hands off of her if I were you."

The guy smirked. "Or you'll do what exactly?"

Chuck took a step forward, now standing next to the blonde. Chuck spoke with authority. "You should really check references before starting a fight with a complete stranger. Now, take your hands off of her before someone gets hurt." _Please let her go…I don't want to hurt you._

The guy yanked the blonde toward the door. "What are you gonna do? Cry on me?"

On reflex, Chuck grabbed the guy's hand and twisted it behind his back. The move released Sarah from the man's grasp, and Chuck quickly shoved her behind him. The man howled in pain as Chuck applied pressure to the man's wrist.

Chuck spoke in a calm fashion. "About a year ago, I was in some hell-hole fighting people who would have cut my head off if they captured me. I never thought I would have to fight stupid pricks like you when I came home."

Chuck let the guy swing with the other hand. He blocked the punch, grabbed the guy, and performed a hip-toss. The guy landed on the ground, hard. Chuck grunted at the pain in his left leg, but quickly subdued the man by locking the guy's arm behind his back, with his good knee pinned behind the guy's neck.

The guy cried out. "Who are you!?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, and spoke with authority. "Former Navy Corpsman. Today, I'm trying to get a frozen yogurt, and not be hassled by assholes like you. If I let you up, you leave. Got it? If not, I'll be glad to give you a brief history of pain with my fist."

Chuck lowered his face to the man's ear. "If you ever harass any of these ladies ever again, eating solid foods will be a distant memory after I knock out your teeth. Guys like you who mistreat women, piss me off. Nod that you understand."

The guy nodded quickly. Chuck released the guy, who bolted out the door. The patrons clapped, while Chuck leaned down to pick up his cane. The young blonde was quick at his side.

"Sir, please, let me get that for you. I am so, so sorry about that."

Chuck raised his eyes and met the blonde's. "No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who should apologize for causing a scene."

The blonde touched Chuck's arm. "The other guy caused the scene, not you." _Oh my…he has gorgeous eyes!_

Chuck nodded bashfully. The blonde brushed her hair behind her ears and studied Chuck carefully. Chuck intrigued her, and she felt safe in his presence, but she couldn't understand why. She just met him.

Sarah helped Chuck stand, then stood in front of him, holding out her hand.

"That was very sweet of you. My name is Sarah. Sarah Walker."

Chuck smiled and took Sarah's hand. "Charles Bartowski. Please, call me Chuck."

Sarah grinned. "Wow. I didn't know people still name their kids Chuck."

Chuck winked. "My parents were sadists."

Sarah chuckled slightly at the remark. "I seriously doubt that. It's nice to meet you, Chuck"

Chuck nodded bashfully. "It's nice to meet you too, Sarah."

Sarah crossed her arms and smiled. _This guy doesn't have a conceited bone in his body, and he's cute!_ "Come on. You came here for a fro-yo. What would you like? My treat."

Chuck shook his head politely. "That's very kind of you, but I should really pay for it. You guys have a business to run. It's no big deal, really."

Sarah turned serious. _Okay, humble, cute, and brave. Where have you been all my life?_ "Chuck that was a big deal. That guy comes in here every day and harasses us. I doubt he will be back after today. Thank you."

Chuck took a seat at a booth. A slightly older employee Chuck recognized as Alex Forrest, came around the corner carrying a cup of yogurt.

Alex smiled at Sarah and Chuck. "Sarah, why don't you take a break? Chuck, I took the liberty of preparing your usual. I threw in a few extra pineapples, just the way you like it. Enjoy."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, Alex. That's very kind of you."

Alex put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Ellie told me it's your birthday, is that true?"

Chuck smirked. "Is there anyone in Burbank she hasn't told?"

Alex laughed. "Nope."

Sarah motioned for the seat across from Chuck. "Do you mind if I take my break here?" Sarah cast her gaze to Alex, giving her a knowing look. Alex grinned.

Chuck smiled. "Not at all."

That was Alex's cue to leave these two kids alone. "Um...I have more prep to do in the back. If you need anything Sarah..."

"Y...yeah, Thank you, Alex." Sarah was very grateful that Alex gave them some alone time.

"No problem, Sarah." She winked at Sarah with a smile as she returned to her duties.

Sarah took her seat and smiled. Chuck didn't seem to recognize her at all. Most men recognized her right away. For once, it was refreshing to not be treated like an object, and be treated like a normal girl.

Sarah clasped her hands together. "So, Chuck. You were in the service, huh? Please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem like the military type."

Chuck grinned. "Ah…my hair is longer and I don't wear a uniform anymore. My sister keeps nagging me to get a haircut. I kept my head practically bald for 6 years. I'm taking a sabbatical from the barber."

Sarah chuckled. "I'll bet." _Wow, great sense of humor! I wonder if he was injured._

Sarah turned serious. "If you don't mind me asking, were you injured?"

Chuck smiled solemnly. "Yeah. Last year."

Sarah sensed Chuck's modesty, and a sense of sadness as he glanced off to the side.

Sarah put a comforting hand on Chuck's. "I shouldn't have asked."

Chuck waved a hand. "It's okay, really. I was wounded in Afghanistan on my last deployment."

Sarah replied softly. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Chuck replied modestly. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Chuck glanced around. "I take it by your accent you're originally from Australia. When did you enter the yogurt game? I think this is the first time I've seen you here."

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I'm originally from Sydney. I moved to LA several years ago, but I began my exciting career in frozen yogurt months ago. I...decided to make a career move. I work here during the day, and I teach yoga and aerobics at night."

Chuck smiled. "That's great. How many students do you have?"

Sarah beamed inside at someone actually interested in her rather than her looks. _He is genuinely interested in ME!_ "Well, I have 25 students in my yoga class, and 40 in my aerobics class. I'm starting out small, but I'm enrolling about 10 more in future classes."

Chuck listened intently and smiled. "That's awesome. We had to take some aerobics type classes as part of our physical training when I was in the Navy. It was a lot of fun. And trust me, that's saying something coming from a guy who was allergic to working out before I enlisted."

Sarah chuckled, then leaned forward interested. "I'll bet you were exposed to a lot of cardio and calisthenics too."

Chuck nodded. "As a matter of fact, they did. They incorporated a lot of different disciplines."

Sarah smiled. "What did you do in the military?"

Chuck answered modestly. "I was a Navy Hospital Corpsman. Well, combat medic in layman's terms."

Sarah rested her face in her right hand. "That's very noble of you. And you work at the Buy More now?"

Chuck stared down at his name badge. "I guess the pocket protector and goofy mug shot gave that one away, huh? Be honest. My face belongs on a milk carton, right?"

Sarah laughed softly. "No, your face doesn't belong on a milk carton. At least you can wear a name tag. These tank tops don't leave much room for a name tag." _Your face is adorable, just for the record.  
_

Chuck grinned. "In the Navy, we had sewn name tags."

Sarah nodded. "Maybe I can suggest that."

Chuck shook his head. "Nah. I wouldn't ruin those orange tank tops. I think they look nice the way they are. Simple, yet professional."

Sarah smiled. The fact Chuck spent the entire conversation maintaining eye contact, as opposed to sneaking a peak at Sarah's chest made Sarah believe the statement. Now, she was sensing that she had just met a true gentleman. It was also a bonus she thought he was cute, funny, great to talk to, and charming. Not like the arrogant guys she was accustomed to dating.

Sarah glanced at her watch. _Okay, cutie, I'm about to give you an open door to ask me out._ "Well, my break is almost over. I'd better get back to work."

Chuck smiled. "I'm sorry you had to waste your break on me, Sarah."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes _._ "It wasn't wasted at all, Chuck. I really enjoyed talking to you. I hope we can do it again sometime." _Come on, Chuck. That's your cue._

Chuck took a breath. "I'd like that."

Sarah waited a moment, hoping Chuck would pick up on her cue to ask her out. That's when she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. She realized he probably wouldn't ask her out, thinking his disability would cause her to say no. Sarah decided to take matters into her own hands.

Sarah nodded. "Chuck, I, uh, I hope this isn't forward, but I'm not familiar with the area, and I was thinking…maybe you could show me around sometime?"

Chuck's eyes widened in awe. Sarah smiled. "That is, if you're free."

Chuck gulped, then stammered. "Uh…um…well…uh…sure! Sure! I would uh, be happy to, you know, give you a tour of the area."

Sarah smiled. She found his nervous stammering cute. "Thank you. Maybe we can have dinner first? Then you could show me some of the sights?"

Chuck nodded quickly and took a breath. "That would be, uh, that would be great."

Chuck thought for a moment. "Uh, should I pick you up, or…"

Sarah brushed her hair behind her ears to steady her nerves. "I could pick you up if that's okay?"

Chuck glanced off to the side. "Uh, sure. If that's what you prefer."

Sarah smiled. "Can I see your phone? I'll program my number."

Chuck nervously handed Sarah his Iphone. Sarah called her phone, and programed Chuck's number. She did the same for Chuck's phone.

Sarah handed Chuck his phone. "Tell you what, since today is your birthday, and your sister is throwing you a party tonight, how about tomorrow night?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "I suppose Ellie invited every single female in Burbank to this party."

Sarah laughed. "Alex spoke to your sister earlier while I was in the back taking inventory. She's just trying to be a good sister. I hope you don't end up with another date after tonight." _Because I am not about to let another girl cut in, until I see where this is going._

Chuck rested his face in his hands. "This is so embarrassing. Sarah, I am so sorry about that. Trust me, I won't be making other plans tonight."

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's arm. "It's okay, Chuck. I think it's sweet you have a sister looking out for you."

Chuck's chivalry kicked in. "Tell you what, I'll call you after the party tonight, and we'll discuss a time and location. If that's alright with you."

Sarah smiled. _Wow…smooth operator! He knows how to put people at ease._ "Sure. My classes end at 7:30, and I should be home by 8. You can call me around 9, if that's okay?"

Chuck smiled. "I'll call you around 9."

Chuck finished his yogurt and stood, resting on his cane. He glanced down self-consciously and frowned.

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's arm. "Chuck, I'm looking forward to your call tonight, and our date tomorrow night."

Chuck answered solemnly. "So am I. I'll call you tonight."

Sarah smiled. "I'll talk to you then, Chuck. Happy Birthday."

Chuck rested a hand on Sarah's arm. "Thanks, Sarah. I hope you have a great day."

Sarah looked Chuck in the eyes. "I will now."

Chuck nodded bashfully, and left. Sarah watched Chuck's departing form as Alex stepped up beside her.

Alex smiled. "I'm surprised he didn't recognize you."

Sarah answered softly. "It's refreshing, Alex. Every man I have met besides Chuck sees me as a conquest because of my modeling career. Chuck is the first guy I have ever met who is interested in me, and not my looks."

Alex sighed. "Did you tell him you own the Orange Orange, and the gym?"

Sarah took a breath. "Not yet. I want to get to know him better. I got the feeling he would have been intimidated by that. I didn't want to scare him off. He's so sweet, and modest, Alex."

Alex put a hand on Sarah's arm. "He's the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He's a hero too, Sarah. Ellie told me he saved four Marines in Afghanistan. He was shot multiple times, and stayed in the hospital for quite a while."

Sarah's eyes began watering. She covered her hand with her mouth. She just met Chuck, and she already cared about him. She couldn't imagine what he must've been going though. Her Chuck admiration needle went up a few notches.

Clearing her throat, Sarah said, "That's why he has to walk with a cane."

Alex nodded. "A lot of the girls who work here would love to go out with him, but he is always polite and never hits on anyone. He even fixed our register a few times. He's pretty handy with computers and electronics."

Sarah smiled. "Smart, charming, and cute. I think I hit the jackpot."

Alex smiled sadly. "Sarah, just be careful. Chuck is a strong guy, but he is pretty fragile right now. In addition to being wounded, he was expelled from Stanford after being framed for cheating. Ellie told me Chuck was engaged, but the girl broke off their engagement and ran off with the guy who framed Chuck. That's not all. Ellie and Chuck's parents abandoned them at an early age."

Sarah shot her eyes to Alex. "Oh my God, Alex. Most people would be bitter because of all of that."

Alex nodded. "Not Chuck. He joined the Navy after he left Stanford. Did three combat tours from what Ellie told me. He comes in every few days, orders the same flavor yogurt, eats in silence, then leaves. He treats the girls with respect, and offers to help out when we have problems with our equipment. Ellie also told me he can cook."

Sarah smiled. "Sounds like quite a catch. I can't believe I haven't met him before now."

Alex grinned. "Just be glad I'm not 8 years younger, or he would already be off the market."

Sarah turned mischievous. "I'm sorry I disappointed you."


	3. Chapter 3: The Baggage Handler

**Chapter 3: The Baggage Handler  
**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charahkids for serving as the beta reader for this story._

 _Thank you for the PM's, reviews, favs, follows, or simply reading! I live by the philosophy, if I entertained one person with my writing, it was worth it. That's what it's all about. Your entertainment. Enjoy!_ **  
**

* * *

Ellie's party was as predicted. Ellie invited so many women, Chuck decided to sit in a corner and enjoy the night to himself. He was getting better at being comfortable in crowded situations, but tonight, a certain blonde dominated Chuck's thoughts. Most of the women Ellie invited ended up in groups, or met another guy. Not that it really mattered to Chuck.

Ellie sat next to Chuck and frowned. "Chuck, I haven't seen you talking with very many people tonight. Are you okay?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm enjoying myself, I promise."

Ellie smirked. "Sitting in a corner alone."

Chuck grinned. "You know, to the Apache, silence was considered a pleasure."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Goofball. Why not mingle a little? You're a great guy, and I want you to meet a great girl. Dana has been eyeballing you all night, in case you haven't noticed."

Chuck snorted. "Ellie, Dana has been eyeballing every guy here. Trust me, I've noticed. She's playing the tipsy redhead with a cute laugh routine." Chuck pointed at Sean, a proctologist. "Sean is about to make his move, right about...now."

Chuck winked at Ellie when Sean approached Dana. Ellie chuckled, swatting Chuck playfully.

Chuck sighed. "What if I told you I...sort of...met someone today?"

Ellie's eyes lit up. "Really? Where? Who is she? Do I know her?"

Chuck held up his hand. "El, El, calm down. Please don't start the Spanish Inquisition on me. Her name is Sarah, and I met her at the Double-O this afternoon after work. We are just going out to dinner tomorrow night. I offered to show her around. It's not a date."

Ellie grinned. "You idiot. Of course it's a date. That's the oldest trick in the book a girl uses to ask a guy out."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Don't be silly, El. It's just dinner."

Ellie chuckled softly. "Well, I'm glad some lucky girl finally conned you into a date."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Ellie, it is not a date."

Ellie took a sip of her punch. "Just keep telling yourself that."

Chuck crossed his arms. "I knew I shouldn't have told you…Mom."

Ellie turned serious. "Are you calling her tonight? You're supposed to call her. That's what a gentleman would do."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "I'm calling her in 5 minutes. She teaches a yoga and aerobics class at night."

Ellie smiled mischievously. "Wow. Yoga instructor. That's every guy's fantasy."

Chuck huffed. "Ellie, that is so shallow. What difference does it make what she does for a living?"

Ellie winked. "Just testing you, little brother. What's her name?"

Chuck nodded. "Sarah. Sarah Walker."

Ellie spit her punch out and stared at Chuck in shock. "Sarah Walker?"

Chuck looked confused. "Yeah…is she an ax murderer or something?"

Ellie's mouth was widened in shock. "Chuck, Sarah Walker is a model! She has been on the cover of _Vogue_! She works in the Orange Orange?"

Chuck stared ahead in confusion. "Yeah, she sells frozen yogurt and teaches fitness classes. Are we talking about the same person?"

Ellie stood. "Wait here."

Minutes later, Ellie returned with a copy of _Cosmopolitan_ , dropping it in Chuck's lap. Chuck looked at the date on the cover. It was dated last year. Chuck sat up in his chair in shock when he saw Sarah on the cover.

Chuck tossed the magazine back at Ellie. "Great. Just great. Now she is really going to think I'm a loser."

Ellie glanced at Chuck and sighed. "Chuck, Sarah dated Cole Barker for a while. He cheated on her, and they split up. It was all over the tabloids. She was a party girl for a long time. She ran around with Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo."

Chuck stared at Ellie in shock. "Cole Barker the action star? I like his movies. Not that I am a lifetime subscriber to _The National Enquirer_ , but I know Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo make Lindsey Lohan look like a nun. Talk about two hot messes."

Chuck frowned. "Huh. I never paid much attention to the fashion world. I wonder if she thinks I'm a hermit for failing to recognize her."

Ellie took a breath. "Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't go out with Sarah, just be careful. Not until you find out what her angle is. You are a war hero."

Chuck sighed. "Ellie, I'm not a war hero. People care more about the damn Kardashians than they do about people serving their country."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "It's 2 minutes after 9. I'm already late calling Sarah."

Ellie smiled. "Good luck, little brother. Just follow your heart, okay?"

Chuck nodded. "Thanks, El."

Chuck turned. "And check the punch. Morgan may have spiked it again."

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "Morgan Grimes!"

Morgan's head appeared among the refreshments. "Busted!"

 **Maison23**

Sarah could not free her mind from the man about to call her. Her heart was pounding, and her stomach doing cartwheels. She hadn't been out on a date in a long time, and she didn't want to sound overly excited.

Chuck was a catch, and she couldn't fathom why he wasn't already in a relationship.

Sarah stared at her clock. _9PM. Okay phone, ring…_

Nothing happened. Sarah took a steady breath to calm her nerves. "Nobody calls at the exact time. I wonder if he met someone at the party, and forgot all about me?"

Sarah frowned. "Why wouldn't he meet someone else? I mean, he's hot, funny, charming, and holds a conversation."

Sarah glanced at her clock. _9:02PM. Dammit._

"I bet he met some perky brunette who is running her dirty hands all over him."

Sarah grabbed her pillow, and covered her face, groaning. "I hate parties."

Sarah slammed her pillow next to her, and huffed. "I hope the sweet guy routine wasn't an act. I really want to see where this goes."

Sarah covered her face with her hands, and was about to give up hope, when her phone rang. She nearly jumped out of her skin, as she scrambled to answer.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck entered his bedroom and dialed Sarah's number.

Sarah picked up after the first ring, and sounded slightly annoyed.

"I thought you decided not to call me."

Chuck closed his eyes. "Sarah, I am so sorry. My sister held me up."

Sarah sighed. _Get a grip! You sound like a psycho!_ "I'm sorry, Chuck. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I…this is embarrassing, but you're the first guy I have asked out to dinner, and this is the first real date I've been on in a while. I'm a little out of practice."

Chuck smiled. "Sarah, you're doing fine. I'm the one out of practice. I should have texted you that I was held up. It's not my style at all to make people wait when I give them my word."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Chuck. I appreciate that. So, how was the party?"

Chuck grinned. "Predictable. Ellie invited half the women at her hospital, and I sat in a dark corner enjoying time to myself. The good news is, half the women Ellie invited left with a potential suitor."

Sarah chuckled. "That's usually how parties go." _Phew! That's a relief!_

Chuck sighed. "Sarah…can I ask you something and you not get angry, or offended?"

Sarah paused, replying softly. _He found out who I am._ "Sure."

Chuck softened his tone. "My sister told me you were a model. She showed me a magazine with you on the cover. She also told me about your break-up not long ago. I just want you to know…I won't judge you, or think any differently of you. I hope that doesn't change anything."

Sarah took a breath. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me sooner."

Chuck replied softly. "Sarah, I'm a little out of touch with the last 6 years. We weren't given much news on deployment."

Sarah sighed. _Okay, he doesn't think I'm a complete mess._ "Chuck, I'm not…I'm not the same person anymore. I'm trying really hard to get my life together. After the break-up, I made some really bad choices. I'm ashamed of that. My point is, I have a lot of baggage."

Chuck answered in earnest. "I could be your very own baggage handler."

Sarah smiled awkwardly.

Chuck grimaced. "Wow. That was totally lame. Excuse me while I dig the foot out of my mouth."

Sarah laughed softly. "That wasn't lame, Chuck. A little awkward…but sweet." _Very sweet, in fact._

Chuck answered embarrassed. "I am very, very sorry I said that, Sarah. You're not the only one out of practice with this whole…I don't know, boy/girl thing. I have a tendency to say some pretty dumb things."

Sarah answered quickly, but softly. "Chuck, please don't put yourself down. You're doing fine. I'm touched at how considerate you are."

Chuck took a breath. "If going out tomorrow night is too awkward for you…I would understand if you…"

Chuck never finished the statement. _He's intimidated by me?_ "Chuck, wait, no, this isn't awkward at all…well, maybe a little since you know my story, but I feel stupid for not telling you sooner. This is my fault, not yours."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah, don't apologize for being who you are. Look, it doesn't matter to me if you are a supermodel, or a girl working in a yogurt shop. I know I've only known you a short time, but I don't ever want you to feel awkward, or upset, or thinking you have to explain anything to me. Just be you."

Sarah felt her eyes well with tears. _Oh my…he is so sweet._ "You're a sweet guy, Chuck. No one has ever treated me like you do. Thank you."

Chuck answered with conviction. "Sarah, people shouldn't treat you any other way. It's not fair to you to have to live up to someone else's standards. You'll never have to do that around me."

Sarah replied in almost a whisper. "As famous as I am…I don't have anyone I consider a close friend. I even have an estranged relationship with my parents. I can't tell you how alone I feel."

Chuck's heart broke hearing Sarah's words. "I know how you feel…my parents abandoned me and my sister when we were young. If you'll have me, I would love to have you as a friend. I know we only met this afternoon, but I do care about you."

Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes. _We have something in common. We've both been hurt by our parents._ "Thank you, Chuck. That means a lot to me."

Chuck got an idea. "Do you like Mexican food?"

Sarah replied distractedly. "Um…sure." _Think fast…yes, Mexican restaurants have salad. I haven't told him I'm a vegetarian._

Chuck nodded. "There is a new Mexican restaurant in Glendale. It's secluded, and in a nice neighborhood. I hear they even have a live mariachi band. How does that sound?"

Sarah smiled. "That sounds like fun. What time should I pick you up tomorrow night?" _Interesting setup. A relaxing environment. Wait…he's trying to make me feel comfortable. That is so sweet of him!_

Chuck smiled. "I'll defer to the lady."

Sarah chuckled. _Yep. He's a keeper._ "Okay. How about 7?"

Chuck injected levity in his voice. "Hmm. Let me check my calendar."

Sarah laughed. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Wow, I didn't realize you were such a busy man." _He is the first guy to ever make me laugh!_

Chuck laughed. "I'm just kidding, Sarah. 7 is perfect. I'll text you my address."

Sarah answered quickly. "Echo Park, right?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "How did…"

Sarah slapped her hand to her mouth. _Oops!_ "Uh…I may have Googled you. I'm sorry, Chuck. I shouldn't have snooped." _He looked so handsome in his uniform for that Bronze Star Medal ceremony in the LA Times._

Chuck grinned. "I think you have another secret you're not telling me. Let me guess, being a model is just a cover. You're actually a gorgeous blonde super-spy for the CIA, right?"

Sarah let out a wet laugh. "You got me! I'm a bad-ass CIA assassin!"

Chuck smiled warmly. "I wasn't kidding about the gorgeous part, Sarah. I think you're really pretty."

Sarah blushed. _You're a bold one. I like that._ "Thank you. I think that's the nicest compliment anyone has ever given me. I think you're cute, Chuck." _More like hot, but I don't want to make him more nervous than he already is._

Chuck turned three shades of red. "Uh, um…th…thanks."

Sarah giggled at Chuck's nervousness, and spoke playfully. _He is ADORABLE!_ "Chuck, do I make you nervous?"

Chuck gulped. "Nervous? Absolutely. But I was thinking more along the lines of being ridiculously intimidated by you."

Sarah chuckled. "Don't be. I won't bite. Well, not hard, anyway." _A little flirting wouldn't hurt. Let him know you're interested._

Chuck yelped. "Noted."

Sarah laid back on her pillow. _Okay, Sarah, calm him down. Don't be a bloody fool and scare him off!_ "Tell me about the party. Did you get any presents?"

Chuck smiled. "Ellie bought a TV for my room, and Devon got me a video game."

Sarah smiled. "You're a gamer, huh?"

Chuck nodded. "Too nerdy?"

Sarah chuckled. _No, I think it's cute._ "I don't think so. I've never played a video game, if you can believe that."

Chuck smiled. "Is that so? In that case, we, Sarah Walker, are going to add video games to the Chuck Bartowski College of Useless Knowledge that you have enrolled in."

Sarah laughed. "Chuck, you're funny. I like that, because I'm not funny."

Chuck turned goofy. "Not funny. Check."

Sarah turned coy. "Are you making fun of me?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "No. Not. At. All. I was…I was just kidding."

Sarah grinned. "You thought I was being serious, didn't you?"

Chuck answered flatly. "No."

Sarah laughed. "Liar." _I am so enjoying this! He is hilarious!_

Chuck feigned hurt. "What? We haven't known each other a full day, and you're already calling me a liar? You're a real hard-ass, Sarah Walker."

Sarah held her side laughing. "Ch…Chuck! Stop making…me laugh…side…hurts."

Chuck grinned. "What? You can't handle the Chuck Bartowski laugh-torture-treatment? Wimp."

Sarah buried her face in her pillow, laughing hard. She finally composed herself to a chuckling Chuck on the other end of the line.

Sarah feigned anger. "Oh, you are so getting your ass kicked when I see you."

Chuck gulped. "Uh…um…sorry?"

Sarah chuckled. "Chuck, this is the most I have laughed in a long time. Thank you. I should really get some sleep. I have frozen yogurt to serve in the morning." _Well, more like the only time a guy has made me laugh. He is a pro at cracking jokes, and he's not bombarding me with cheesy pick-up lines and a really bad attempt at humor just to appear macho._

Chuck nodded. "I should probably turn in too. I have hard drives to fix tomorrow."

Sarah bit her lip. _I so want to see him before tomorrow night._ "Chuck…how about lunch tomorrow? Lou's Deli is my Friday lunch spot. Call it…a pre-date before the actual date."

Chuck smiled. "A pre-date, huh? Sounds fun. Lou makes a mean Reuben. What time is your lunch break?"

Sarah deflected. She wasn't quite ready to disclose she owned the Orange Orange. "What time is yours?"

Chuck replied. "11:30. Big Mike likes for us to handle the lunch rush during the noon hour."

Sarah smiled. "In that case, I will see you at 11:30."

Chuck smiled. "Sounds like a plan. And…Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"I meant it when I said you're pretty. In fact…you're beautiful. I know you've probably heard that a lot…but to me…your heart is just as beautiful as the rest of you."

Sarah grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her body, practically melted by Chuck's sincere words. _THAT was charming!_ "Thank you. That was sweet. I meant it when I said you're cute. In fact, I don't think that describes it. You're very handsome, and very down to earth."

Chuck glanced away sadly. "Sarah, please be honest. Does…my disability bother you?"

Sarah sat up in her bed, and stopped herself from berating him. She remembered how self-conscious he was with her earlier in the day. _Oh, Chuck…_

Sarah softened her tone, but spoke firmly. "Charles Bartowski. Do not think for one second that anything, and I mean anything about you bothers me."

After hearing Chuck sigh on the other end of the line, she softened her tone even more. "Chuck…when was the last time you went out on a date?"

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "6 years ago."

Sarah covered her mouth with her hand. Alex told her Chuck's story, but she didn't want to embarass him. "That must have been some break-up."

Chuck took a steady breath. "I was engaged. She…left me for my roommate back at Stanford."

Sarah took a breath. _Wow, what a slut! She didn't deserve him._ "You went to Stanford?"

"Yeah…I was expelled." Chuck said sadly.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Alex told her the story, but there had to be more to it. She didn't believe Chuck had a dishonest bone in his body. "What happened?"

"Some…tests found their way under my bed, and my roommate was kind enough to alert administration. I was expelled the next day." Said Chuck, lowering his head in shame.

Sarah took a steady breath. "You didn't do it, did you?"

"No." Chuck replied simply. "I've done a lot of things in my life I'm not proud of…but cheating wasn't one of them."

Sarah smiled. "I believe you. I think it's a given you're an honest guy."

Sarah glanced away. _Okay…tell him your story. I trust him._ "I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you care about. After…my break-up…I made a lot of bad choices. The tabloids turned my life into a circus. I remember doing a photo shoot nursing a hangover…and it hit me. Being a party girl is not how I want to be remembered. So, I quit modeling and started over."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Sarah sighed. "Life is about choices. I made a lot of bad ones using the break-up as an excuse. I'm ashamed of that."

Chuck's response was quick. "Sarah, no, don't feel ashamed. It happened. Forgive yourself, and move on."

Sarah smiled, her heart warmed from Chuck's sincere concern for her. _No one has ever defended me…even though I was wrong. Sarah, you are a fool if you let him slip away._ "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Chuck asked curiously.

Sarah's tone was practically angelic. "I'm glad that girl is out of the picture. You wanna know why?"

Chuck replied softly. "Why?"

"Because we wouldn't have met." Sarah smiled after the statement.

"I'm glad we met. For the record…meeting you was worth the wait." Chuck said with pure conviction.

Sarah sighed in content. _Okay, end this call before you drive over there, and start this relationship out on a steamy note._ "I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "Have a good night, Sarah."

Sarah pressed her phone to her chest and smiled through closed eyes. Chuck laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, smiling.

Sarah squealed in delight, and pulled her pillow to her chest. "Wow. Sarah Walker, you just hit the jackpot!"


	4. Chapter 4: Two Dates, One Day

**Chapter 4: Two Dates, One Day  
**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charahkids for serving as the Beta reader for this story! My thanks again for the reviews, PMs, favs, and follows!_

 _I intended to post this chapter yesterday, but I had to play husband and dad for a little while. It worked out. It allowed charakids and I to do a final touch-up._

 _I'm behind on responding to reviews, my apologies for that. I do thank you all for taking the time to share your thoughts. The next update should be ready in a few days, perhaps as late as the weekend. Sooner if possible._

 _This chapter is a little longer, with a tad more narrative during the second date.  
_

 _Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chuck handed the repaired laptop to a customer and felt his phone buzz. He stared down and smiled. It was Sarah, texting him again.

 _Hey! Ready 4 lunch?_

Chuck glanced at his watch and smiled.

 _Sure. Meet you at the Double O?_

Chuck grabbed his cane when his phone buzzed again.

 _Look up._

Chuck glanced up, and saw Sarah standing on her tip-toes at the entrance, giving him a wave. Chuck smiled and waved back.

Chuck ignored the prodding from his fellow co-workers. Even Big Mike noticed the commotion, and headed for the Nerd Herd desk.

Big Mike shook his head. "Bartowski, don't keep that young lady waiting. Go enjoy your lunch, son. The rest of you clowns, get back to work!"

Chuck nodded bashfully. "Thanks, Big Mike."

Big Mike handed Chuck a $10 bill. "If you go by the deli, I'd like a ham and cheese with all the fixings."

Chuck nodded. "You're in luck. That's where we're headed."

Big Mike smiled. "Take your time."

Chuck headed to the entrance and met Sarah. Sarah gave Chuck a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Chuck blushed slightly. Sarah wrapped her arm around Chuck's, and the two walked towards Lou's.

Sarah gave Chuck a dazzling smile. "So…how is your day going?"

Chuck smiled bashfully. "Well, it's looking up at the moment."

Sarah grinned. "Mine too."

Sarah glanced away. "I, uh, I forgot to ask if it's okay if I text you."

Chuck gave Sarah a warm smile. "Sure. Why wouldn't it be?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know…I suppose I don't want to seem…stalkerish."

Chuck snorted. "Are you kidding me? Sarah, I don't see you texting me all morning as stalkerish…well not entirely."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Chuck winked. "Gotcha."

Sarah swatted Chuck's arm playfully. "Then I won't be texting you again."

Chuck laughed softly. "Sarah, it's fine. I enjoy texting with you. As long as you don't start sending me pictures of your body parts, text all you want."

Chuck covered his head and laughed. Sarah grabbed his arm and rolled her eyes. "Oh, very mature." Sarah covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Sarah glanced at Chuck. "Can you believe people do that?"'

Chuck took a breath. "Unfortunately. I knew a lot of guys who received rather risqué photos of their wives and girlfriends on deployment. Now, I did find it cute when these women were clothed, just wanting to get all dolled up. Sending a picture of yourself in your underwear? That's just raunchy."

Sarah sighed. "Sadly, a lot of women do that for attention."

Chuck nodded solemnly. "Yeah. No one should ever have to do anything that drastic to get attention."

Sarah smiled softly. "Are you always this noble?"

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "That has nothing to do with being noble, Sarah. That's just basic right and wrong."

Sarah nodded. "That may be, but you strike me as someone who always does the right thing. There are a lot of people who take advantage of good looks. I know, I've been there."

Chuck nodded sadly as they reached the entrance to Lou's. "Like I told you last night. It sickens me that people have expected anything from you other than you being you."

Sarah's heart fluttered. She leaned up and gave Chuck a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Sarah entered the deli first, followed by Chuck. The two stood in line at the counter. Lou noticed Chuck and gave him a wave, then walked around the counter.

Lou gave Chuck a warm hug. "Hey, Chuck. Long time no see. Where have you been hiding these days?"

Chuck grinned. "Not from this place, I assure you. I've been helping out during the lunch rush."

Lou smiled at Sarah, and held out her hand. "Hey, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Hey, Lou."

Lou gave Sarah a wink. "Watch out for this guy. He's a charmer."

Sarah gave Chuck a smile. "I'm starting to notice that." _Why do I feel jealous that she hugged him?_

Lou laughed softly. "Chuck, why don't you and Sarah take that booth over there? Do you want the usual?"

Chuck nodded. "Sure."

Chuck turned to Sarah. "Sarah, what would you like?"

Sarah glanced at the menu. "I think I'll have a Chef's salad. Hold the ham and bacon bits. Light ranch dressing."

Lou smiled. "Perfect. You guys take a seat, and I'll bring out your orders."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Lou."

Lou nodded. "My pleasure, Sarah."

Chuck and Sarah made their way to the fountain and filled their cups. Sarah opted for a water, while Chuck filled his cup with a sports drink. The two took their seats at a both, just as their orders arrived.

The two thanked Lou and began eating their lunch. During lunch, Chuck and Sarah stole glances, and grinned at each other periodically.

To Chuck's credit, being raised by an older sister taught him a lot about women. Sarah looked beautiful, but today, he noticed the extra care she took primping herself. Her hair was curled, and she wore slightly more make-up. Instead of wearing white capri pants, typical of the Orange Orange uniform, she wore a khaki button-down skirt. She also wore a nice cardigan to cover up the orange tank top. She wasn't just beautiful, she was off the charts.

Sarah blushed slightly when Chuck's eyes studied her look. She gave Chuck a toothy smile.

"What?"

"You look gorgeous. That's what." Chuck said in earnest.

Sarah bit her bottom lip to off-set the crimson rising in her cheeks. "Thank you."

Sarah kept staring at Chuck's tie, and finally, couldn't help herself. She got up, and scooted into the seat next to him. "May I?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, and glanced at his tie. "Uh…sure."

Sarah adjusted his tie, then her eyes met Chuck's. She grazed her fingers across his brow, and then across his shoulder. "There." _Okay, get control, Sarah. I don't want to appear OCD. I have been wanting to play with his tie, and his hair since meeting him for lunch._

Chuck smirked. "I know, I dress sloppy."

Sarah turned coy. "I'm not an expert on the military, but didn't they teach you how to dress properly?"

Chuck shrugged. "We were punished if our uniform wasn't pristine. Let's just say… I did a lot of push-ups between basic training and "A" School for my lack of congeniality. Aaaaand for sticking my hands in my pockets. Apparently, the sloppy-grunge look is frowned upon by the military."

Sarah grinned. "Push-ups?"

"I…well, after getting my ass handed to me." Chuck smiled sheepishly after the comment.

Sarah laughed softly. "A lot of photographers I worked with were like that."

Chuck smiled at how cute Sarah looked when she rested her face in her hand, and the way her blue orbs shined in the light. "I had to sit through several episodes of _Project Runway_ with Ellie. It looked stressful."

"It was." Sarah said, playing with a straw. "Behind the scenes, you have minutes for make-up and wardrobe changes. People are shouting, and running over each other."

"That sounds like the first 48 hours of boot camp." Chuck said with much levity in his tone.

Sarah grabbed a carrot from her tray, and took a bite. "Where all did the Navy send you?"

"Great Lakes, Illinois for boot camp and "A" School, I attended FMTB at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, then I was assigned to the Fifth Marines, First Marine Division based out of Camp Pendleton in San Diego." Chuck paused, and swallowed hard. "I was deployed three times. Twice to Iraq, and once to Afghanistan."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I bet it was hard."

"Not always. Being in a war zone is stressful, don't get me wrong. Some of the best times of my life took place with the guys I served with. You had to watch your back. Running gags on each other was common. It's just…guys being guys, I suppose. We were all homesick, so we had to do something to take the edge off." Chuck said.

Chuck took a sip of his drink. "I'm sure being a model meant a lot of stamps on your passport, huh?"

"Yeah, I visited Europe quite often. Milan and the French Riviera were probably the most enjoyable places I visited." Said Sarah, taking another bite of her carrot.

Chuck smiled, with a faraway look. "What about Paris? I've always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."

Sarah smiled softly. "I've been to Paris six times, and I have yet to visit the Eiffel Tower. I've seen it from a distance, and from the air. It's really beautiful at night."

Sarah looped her arm in Chuck's, and smiled sweetly. "Maybe we can visit it together sometime."

Chuck's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Sarah grinned. _He cares so much about the little things most of us take for granted. His enthusiasm is infectious!_ "It's that important to you?"

Chuck nodded. "It's one thing to read about an important place, or see it in a picture. But, to see something that iconic up close…it's just…amazing to me."

Sarah pat Chuck's arm, and smiled. Chuck didn't take anything for granted, and she enjoyed that about him. "In that case, we'll have to make visiting Paris a priority."

"Not on my salary." Chuck said in playful sarcasm.

Sarah winked. "Don't give up hope." _Okay, if this relationship goes where I feel it going…a romantic getaway to Paris is in order. I wonder how he would feel about a hotel with a view of the Eiffel Tower?_

The pair continued chatting, and enjoying each other's company. After lunch, Chuck escorted Sarah back to the Orange Orange. Sarah gave Chuck a peck on the cheek and thanked him for lunch. To Sarah's surprise, he paid for both of their lunches. She considered it a sweet gesture. Cole often had her pay for dates.

As Chuck walked away, Sarah's phone rang. She rolled her eyes when she saw the number.

"What do you want, Carina?"

Carina answered sweetly. _"Is that any way to talk to an old friend? I was going to invite you out clubbing tonight. We haven't hung out in a while."_

Sarah sighed. "No thanks. I have plans."

Carina chuckled. _"What, teaching college girls and house wives yoga and aerobics? Come on, Sarah! Just one night. Zondra tells me that new club in Hollywood has a lot of hot guys."_

Sarah answered curtly. "You two have fun. I have a date tonight."

Carina grinned. _"Back in the saddle already, huh? Come on, details! Is he a hunk? Anybody I know?"_

Sarah rolled her eyes. "He's no one you would know. He's a really great guy."

Carina laughed. _"Come on, Sarah. You moved to Snoresville. Burbank is filled with losers. Besides, LA has the cultural panache of a port-o-potty."_

Sarah gritted her teeth. "Carina, this guy is not a loser. Look, I have two businesses to run. Try not to end up in the tabloids tonight."

Sarah disconnected the call and huffed in frustration. She cast her gaze toward Chuck, who turned and waved as he entered the Buy More. Sarah smiled softly and waved back. _Another first. That's the first time a guy has ever waved at me._

Sarah muttered to herself. "There is no one else I would rather be with tonight than you, Chuck. You're the first guy I have ever met who understands me."

Later that evening, Sarah spent an hour trying on different ensembles for her date with Chuck. She wanted to look elegant, but not too over-the-top. She decided to leave the short dresses and skirts at home, and go for a simple purple blouse, black skinny jeans, and ankle boots. She wore her hair in a French bun.

Sarah arrived in Echo Park at 6:45. She knew she was early, but she was excited. She felt like a teenager again with a schoolgirl crush. Sarah walked through the courtyard, and smiled at how cozy the complex looked. She especially liked the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Sarah knocked on the door to Chuck's apartment, and was taken by surprise when a beautiful brunette answered the door.

 _This must be Chuck's sister, Ellie...or it better be._ Sarah thought with a slight pang of jealousy.

Ellie stood there stoic. She moved forward, and quickly closed the door behind her. Sarah was shocked and confused. Worried, actually. Ellie grabbed Sarah's arm, and moved them to the side.

With a low, snarly voice, Ellie said. "Sarah, is it?"

Sarah slowly nodded her head.

"I know you're a supermodel and a party girl. I also know that your ex cheated on you. Chuck is not your 'rebound' guy. My wonderful brother is a kind, and sweet man. He has been through a lot lately, and he is not to be played. He has a big heart, and if you ever hurt him, you'll have ME to deal with. Am I clear?"

Sarah knew at that instant Ellie was a force to be reckoned with. She respected how loyal and protective she was of Chuck. She immediately admired Ellie...and feared her.

Sarah responded with a soft voice. "Ellie, I adore your brother. He's a wonderful man. I know what it's like to be treated badly. I would NEVER do anything to hurt him...ever." Sarah's gaze dropped to her feet, her blue orbs getting misty.

Ellie's heart broke. She knew what Sarah just said was sincere. She assumed that Sarah was trying to start over, considering her new career. She deserved a chance. In fact, she was a keeper.

 _I may have been a little rough on the woman…but Chuck hit the jackpot!_ Squealed Ellie in the inside.

Ellie softened her features. She pulled Sarah back, and they were now in front of the door. Ellie happened to have a facial tissue in her pocket, and dabbed Sarah's eyes without ruining her makeup. Sarah let her do it without protest.

"Ok, let me start over." Ellie held out her hand and said with a chipper voice. "You must be Sarah. I'm Ellie, Chuck's sister!"

Sarah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled and shook Ellie's hand. "Hi, Ellie. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ellie opened the door, and stepped aside. "Please come in. Chuck should be out any second. He got home from work a little late."

Sarah waved a hand. "I understand completely. I'm a little early."

Sarah glanced around the apartment and smiled. "I love your place. It looks so warm and cozy."

Ellie smiled. "Thank you. Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

Sarah shook her head politely. "No thank you. I'm fine."

Ellie motioned for the couch. "Please, have a seat. Let me check on my knucklehead brother."

Sarah took a seat on the couch and glanced around the apartment. A blonde male walked around the kitchen island and held out his hand, giving Sarah a warm smile.

"I'm Devon. Ellie's husband. It's nice to meet you, Sarah."

Sarah nodded politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Devon. So, Chuck tells me you and Ellie are doctors?"

Devon smiled. "Yeah, I'm a cardiologist, and Ellie is a neurologist."

Sarah smiled warmly. "That's amazing."

Devon looked around and made sure Ellie wasn't in hearing distance. He leaned to Sarah and whispered. "Did...did Ellie give you the third degree?"

Sarah looked down and nodded.

With a toothy smile Devon said. "Don't take it personal, Sarah. That's Ellie's way of vetting potential suitors. If it's any consolation, Ellie likes you, or you wouldn't be in here. You passed."

Sarah nodded bashfully.

Devon heard Chuck about to exit his room, and winked at Sarah. "Go get em'."

Sarah smiled warmly at Devon. "Thank you, Devon."

Chuck exited his bedroom and smiled at Sarah. "Hey Sarah. Wo...wow, you look beautiful." Chuck cleared his throat nervously.

Sarah blushed slightly, giving Chuck a dazzling smile. "Thanks. You look very handsome."

Chuck nodded. "I sort of cheated. Ellie demanded she use me as a Ken-doll and play dress-up. Now I know how her Barbie dolls felt when she was little."

Ellie grinned. "Well, I'm sure Sarah approves."

Sarah nodded, and spoke playfully. "You did a magnificent job, Ellie."

Chuck smiled at Sarah. "Well…shall we?"

Sarah nodded. "Um, sure."

Ellie pat her brother on the back. "Don't be out too late there, Sailor."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Yes, Admiral."

Chuck laughed softly and opened the door for Sarah. Everyone said their good-byes, and the two entered the courtyard. Sarah looped her arm in Chuck's.

Ellie took Devon by the hand. "Well, what do you think?"

Devon grinned. "Awesome!"

Ellie chuckled. "Need I have even asked? Come on, husband. Let's watch a movie."

Devon turned serious. "It's good to see the Chuckster smiling again."

Ellie rested her head on Devon's shoulder. "I still can't believe he's going out with a model. I knew he had it in him to meet someone special."

As Chuck and Sarah arrived at Sarah's car, Chuck gave Sarah a bashful smile. Sarah stared at Chuck through her eyelashes, smiling softly.

Chuck grinned. "Well, we made it through the pre-date. Now for the main event."

Sarah chuckled softly. "I'm looking forward to it."

Chuck smiled. "So am I."

The drive to the restaurant was interesting. Chuck had never ridden in a Porsche. He also learned that Sarah drove like a maniac. Sarah chuckled when he informed her the hand bar over the door was affectionately known as the "Oh shit!" bar in the military.

Chuck and Sarah sat in a booth, and sipped margaritas waiting for their meal. Chuck kept stealing glances, much to Sarah's delight.

Sarah smiled. "What?"

Chuck smiled bashfully. "You're just…beautiful, Sarah."

Sarah crossed her hands under her chin. _Let's crank things up a notch._ "What's beautiful about me?"

Chuck smiled. "You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes. "Mmhmm."

Chuck nodded, and stared Sarah in the eyes. "Okay. Well, your eyes for starters. I've never seen blue eyes that change shades with your emotions. Like, right now they are a soft shade of blue, because I can tell you're happy, and relaxed."

Sarah smiled a toothy smile, practically squealing on the inside. _WOW!_ "Go on."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Yes, you have a very pretty face. But, if you look beyond that, you have a very cool personality. You're kind-hearted. I mean, you're providing the highlight of an average guy's life tonight sitting across from him smiling that smile that makes me feel like turning to goo."

Sarah glanced away bashfully, smiling from ear to ear. She took Chuck's hand, while a soft expression formed on her face. "Actually, you're making tonight the highlight of that girl's life. You're pretty amazing."

Chuck grinned, replying with playful sarcasm. "Please. I'm incredible."

Sarah answered in earnest. "Yeah. You are." _In fact, you're perfect._

Chuck smiled warmly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sarah smiled. "Very much. You?"

Chuck nodded. "In all honesty, this is the best date I've ever been on, Sarah. I mean that."

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes. "Me too."

Sarah took a breath. "In fact…I like you, Chuck."

Chuck smiled warmly. "I like you too."

Sarah leaned across the table, and took Chuck by the hand. "You are incredible. I am so glad we met."

Chuck smiled. "I just feel...like this is a dream. I keep thinking I need to pinch myself. I never imagined gorgeous and kind-hearted could exist in the same sentence. But with you, that doesn't break the surface of how amazing you are."

Sarah cocked her head to the side, and smiled. "Chuck, there is nowhere I would rather be than sitting right here with the most handsome, and caring man I have ever met."

Comfortable silence passed for several seconds, as the couple stared in each others eyes, as if under a spell. A beautiful, loving spell. All sights and sounds of the busy restaurant disappeared, as if Chuck and Sarah were the only two people in existence. Although no words were spoken, they eyes spoke volumes to one another.

Seconds later, their food arrived, breaking the trance. The two spent the rest of their time in the restaurant talking about themselves. Each soaking up information about the other like a sponge, all the while, surrendering to the unseen force that began the much needed healing of two broken hearts.

After leaving the restaurant, Chuck took Sarah to a small club near Echo Park. It was a modest club in the Indie scene, with a bar, live band, and dancing. The two sat on a bench and enjoyed the music while sipping a cocktail. Dancing was one of Sarah's favorite activities, and she was asked to dance several times by other men, but she politely turned them down. Sarah was actually taken aback when the same men begged Chuck's pardon when they saw his cane.

As the night drew on, Chuck took Sarah to the Griffith Observatory. The Griffith Observatory had a perfect view of the city lights, and stars. Sarah had never seen anything so mesmerizing. Chuck pointed out the names of several stars and constellations. Sarah quickly learned Chuck possessed boyish enthusiasm, which she found endearing. Chuck went out of his way to make this night all about her.

Chuck was equally impressed with Sarah's knowledge. When Chuck pointed out a constellation, Sarah would recite what she learned during her days at Harvard, taking a course in Greek mythology. Chuck listened in awe as Sarah gave a brief synopsis of each constellation.

In turn, Sarah beamed inside at someone interested in actually talking to her. The two spent hours staring across the landscape, and at the night sky.

When the observatory closed, Chuck suggested the two drive to a beach in Malibu. For the rest of the night, the two huddled together on the sand, talking about everything from their pasts, to their life goals.

Chuck even told Sarah about his time in the military, omitting the worst moments. Some of Chuck's stories made her laugh, while some made her cry. Sarah hugged Chuck close as he recalled certain moments, that caused him to blink away tears.

Sarah shared with Chuck the events that led to her break-up, and her downward spiral. She was amazed that Chuck didn't judge her. He offered an empathetic ear, and words of comfort.

As the sun rose over the vast Pacific Ocean, it dawned on the two they had talked all night. Sarah found herself resting her head on Chuck's shoulder, while he hugged her close to keep her warm. Chuck picked up right away that Sarah was very cold-natured.

Sarah felt warm and safe in Chuck's embrace. He was the first guy she had ever met that treated her like a lady, and not an object.

Chuck and Sarah both realized as dawn settled, they had never felt connected to anyone as they were to each other.

The night's epiphany was clear. Chuck and Sarah were not simply becoming best friends, they were falling in love.

Sarah whispered softly. "Chuck, I wish this night wouldn't end."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "Me neither. But, we always have today, and tomorrow to look forward to."

Sarah looked in Chuck's eyes, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "I have never met anyone like you."

Chuck looked longingly in Sarah's eyes. "I feel the same way about you. You are one of a kind."

Sarah leaned her face inches from Chuck's. "Is there anything in the friend handbook about us kissing?"

Chuck cupped Sarah's face in her hands. "I think it's affirmed in the second chapter."

Sarah chuckled softly. "Well, in that case…"

Sarah leaned forward and softly attached her lips to Chuck's. She gasped when Chuck gently took her in his arms, applying gentle pressure to her lips. Sarah gently sucked on Chuck's lower lip as he gently attached to her upper lip. The kiss was slow, and tender.

Chuck slowly broke the kiss, much to Sarah's shock, giving a quick, gentle kiss before pulling away. Sarah gasped slightly as she forced air into her lungs. She noticed Chuck do the same. Unlike other men who automatically crammed their tongue in Sarah's mouth, this was the first time Sarah experienced a loving, gentle kiss.

Sarah melted as she stared in Chuck's eyes. She noticed Chuck had a way of studying her eyes, so she let him see the deep affection she felt. Chuck smiled softly and caressed Sarah's cheek. Sarah closed her eyes and leaned her face into Chuck's gentle touch.

For Chuck, having this angel in his arms was a like a dream come true. He was completely enchanted by her.

Chuck whispered softly. "You are so beautiful."

Sarah opened her eyes and smiled. She had been called beautiful before, but to hear it spoken from Chuck, made her feel beautiful.

Sarah whispered with a slightly ragged breath. "Are you off today?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah. Are you?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "We should really get some sleep."

Chuck nodded. "I agree."

Sarah took a breath, not wanting to part company with the man next to her. "Chuck…do you think…would you…can we just…go lay in a bed and you hold me?"

A stray tear slid down Sarah's cheek. Chuck gently cupped Sarah's cheek, and gently wiped away her tear with his thumb. "Absolutely."

Chuck slowly stood up and held out his hand. Sarah took his hand and the moment she was on her feet, she cupped Chuck's face and kissed him softly on his lips. Chuck rested his hands firmly in the small of Sarah's back. Sarah slowly ended the kiss and smiled.

 _Wow…he literally took my breath away! He is a great kisser!_

Around an hour later, Chuck and Sarah were laying in Chuck's bed, with Sarah nestled in the crook of Chuck's neck. She draped her arm over Chuck's chest and wrapped her leg's into his. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed contently at how warm and safe she felt. Chuck held Sarah firmly, but gently.

Chuck changed into a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, while Sarah changed into one of Chuck's T-shirts, and a pair of PT shorts from his days in the military.

Chuck texted Ellie several times to let her know he was okay. When Ellie arrived home from shopping in the early afternoon, she peeked in at the sleeping couple. Ellie smiled at the view. Both were snoring softly, nestled in each other's arms.

As Ellie closed the door, she whispered. "Well, Chuck. I think a great girl found you."

 _A/N: FMTB is Fleet Marine Training Battalion. Prior to recent years, all Navy Corpsmen assigned to the Fleet Marine Force attended FMTB at Camp LeJeune. Today, there is a second FMTB school at Camp Pendleton. After serving one year with a Marine unit, Corpsmen who meet certain requirements, including examinations, qualify for the Enlisted Fleet Marine Force Warfare Specialist badge. Naval Construction Battalion personnel assigned to support Marine units may also qualify. There is also a Fleet Marine Force Warfare Officer badge for Navy officers, notably chaplains._

 _My wife being Mrs. Fashionista inspired Sarah's wardrobe ideas. Left up to me, and Sarah would be wearing a t-shirt and jeans! That's about the extent to my knowledge of the fashion world! LOL!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Ties That Bind

**Chapter 5: Ties That Bind**

 _A/N: This chapter includes one of the most awkward types of scenes for me to write. A love scene. It isn't a graphic shot-by-shot replay, and it stays true to the story rating. The door closes before things get into "Mature Audiences" territory, because that's what doors are for! For my own sanity and hopefully, your entertainment, I injected a little humor. Chuck is a lot more mature as a combat veteran in this story, but Sarah still turns him into a stammering wreck.  
_

 _Special thanks to charakids for serving as the Beta reader for this story. As for the reviews, PMs, likes, and favs...I'm speechless. Saying thanks doesn't even come close.  
Some have asked about Casey...have no fear. Casey appears next chapter. The next update should be up this weekend, or soon after. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were practically inseparable two months after meeting by chance in the Orange Orange. Since then, they spent their lunch breaks together, off-days together, and were even sleeping over at each other's place, despite the fact they had yet to consummate their relationship.

Sarah was taken aback by Chuck's chivalry, but she was growing frustrated. Since their first date, the only discussion they had about their relationship included the word "friend." Sarah realized it was time to clearly define their relationship.

Granted, they were friends who slept in the same bed, hugged, kissed, and curled up on the couch together watching a movie. Movie nights was becoming one of Sarah's favorite nights. She missed so many movies during her modeling career.

After watching _50 First Dates_ , Sarah decided it was time to define their relationship. Tonight, Sarah decided to go the extra mile, and capture Chuck's attention. She settled for a flirty, yet conservative top, black skirt, and strappy heeled shoes. Sarah puffed her hair, and her make-up was light, yet perfect.

When Sarah arrived at Chuck's apartment, Chuck nervously clearing his throat, and Ellie's approving wink, told her all she needed to know. Mission accomplished.

After the movie, the two sat on the fountain in Echo Park. Sarah took Chuck's hand and decided to go for it.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Chuck, I think we need to talk about us."

Chuck lowered his head with a look of fear. Sarah quickly shook her head. She recognized since knowing Chuck, his confidence could use a lot of work.

"Chuck, no, this isn't a talk where I tell you we can't…dammit, I'm not good at this at all."

Chuck turned and took Sarah's hands. "Sarah, before you go any further, can I say something?"

Sarah turned and smiled. "Sure."

Chuck took a steady breath. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I know you told me once that you would love to be a normal girl. The thing is, you will never be normal."

Sarah held her breath, until she saw Chuck smile at her. "What I mean is, you're special. One of a kind. I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world just to be your friend. But the thing is…"

Sarah knew Chuck was struggling. "It's okay, Chuck. You can tell me."

Chuck nodded and looked determined. "The last thing I want is to ruin our friendship…but Sarah, I think of you as more than a friend. Much more than a friend, actually."

Sarah smiled as tears welled in her eyes. They were both on the same page. She decided to let him off the hook. "Chuck, I know what you're saying, and I feel the same way. I…consider you my boyfriend."

Chuck smiled the one smile that always made Sarah's heart flutter. She glanced away shyly and smiled softly.

Chuck spoke in a soft, earnest tone. "As your boyfriend…I know you've been hurt. I promise, I will never hurt you. I care about you so much." Chuck took a breath after he said the words.

Sarah, with tears streaking down her cheeks, turned Chuck's face to meet her own. "It's settled. We're dating…exclusively."

Chuck gently cupped Sarah's face, and thumbed away her tears. "You make me very happy when we're together. I promise, I will do anything to make you happy."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Chuck, you do make me happy. I love being with you."

Sarah turned coy. "I'm glad we settled where we stand. Now, I can kiss you on the lips when we meet for lunch."

Chuck turned slightly red. Sarah knew PDA was a little hard for Chuck, but she thought it was cute when Chuck turned bashful.

Chuck smiled shyly. "I suppose."

Sarah knew Chuck wasn't aggressive. Even when he would initiate a kiss, or some other form of physical contact, he was always gentle and never presumed anything. She admired Chuck, and found his willingness to let her set the pace an admirable, and equally attractive quality. That surprised her, having been around agressive men. Chuck was a handsome, attractive guy, but he never used those qualities to his advantage. Sarah found Chuck's gentlemanly, and kind treatment of her endearing, and a complete turn-on.

Whatever Jill broke inside Chuck years ago, Sarah made her sole ambition to heal, and claim for herself. Chuck's wonderful, big heart.

At this moment, Sarah made a critical decision. She was taking charge of the next level in their relationship. Intimacy. This gentle, caring, handsome guy, whether he knew it or not, turned one of the most beautiful women in the world into a woman so smitten with him, she would do anything for his affection.

Sarah took Chuck's hand and gave a knowing look. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me, uh, pack a bag."

Sarah leaned forward and purred in his ear. "Chuck…I don't plan on us doing a lot of sleeping. I need you bad."

Sarah giggled when Chuck turned beet red, and his eyes widened.

Chuck stammered. "Huh? Uh…you…want to…uhhhhh..."

Sarah chuckled softly. "Don't freak out. I hate to be pushy, but I think it's time. Honestly, it's past time."

Chuck gulped. "I, I, I,…I am freaking out...just a skosh…."

Chuck stammered nervously. "I haven't done…you know…that, as in, that...in a very long time."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Chuck lowered his head embarrassed. "Yeah. Pretty pathetic, huh?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face in both hands, and straddled him right there on the fountain, not caring she was probably giving the neighbors an interesting show. She attached her lips to his, and kissed him for all she was worth.

Sarah broke the kiss, and spoke breathlessly. "I hate to break it to you, but tonight...the drought ends."

Chuck gulped. "Oh…"

Sarah kissed him again, suddenly feeling more aroused than she had ever felt in her life. She yanked Chuck to his feet, grabbed his cane, and quickly helped him to his apartment to pack a bag. "We're leaving now!"

Chuck yelped as Sarah drug him toward his apartment. "Who's ya momma!?"

As the couple stormed into the apartment, they ran into Devon. "Hey guys, where's the fire? We were about to watch another movie."

Ellie saw the lust in Sarah's eyes, and grinned. _O...M...G!_

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "Rain check?"

Chuck made a "move" motion with his hand, and gave Devon a pleading look.

Devon winked, and stepped aside. As Chuck and Sarah flew past him, he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Sexy time. Nice."

As the couple bolted for the door, Chuck yelled over his shoulder. "Goodnightloveyoubye!"

Devon grinned. "Judging by the look in Sarah's eyes, she is going to..."

Ellie smacked Devon on the arm. "Devon!"

Ellie and Devon stared at one another, then started laughing.

When Chuck and Sarah reached Sarah's car, she pinned him against the car, hooked a leg around him, and pressed her lips to his. Time stood still, and nothing around them mattered. The couple was completely lost in each other.

Minutes into the intense make-out session, reality set in. Sarah began gently grinding herself against Chuck. Chuck quickly sought to diffuse his girlfriend, before she tore his clothes off in the street.

"Sarah...Sarah...car...bed...do this...there..." Chuck managed to blurt out between kisses.

Sarah ended the kiss, giving Chuck a look he had only seen on Animal Planet...before a lion eats a gazelle.

Sarah opened the door, Chuck gulped "oh boy," and Sarah carefully shoved Chuck inside. By the time Chuck registered the door closed, Sarah was already in the driver's seat, and the car in motion. Chuck's head rotated from his door, to Sarah. "How...did..."

Although it took 30 minutes for Sarah to travel from Chuck's apartment to Maison23, she did it in 10.

Sarah peppered Chuck with kisses from the time they exited her Porsche, to the time her key unlocked the apartment door. Sarah yanked Chuck through her door, grabbed the back of Chuck's head, and pounced.

Sarah slammed Chuck against the door, molding her body to his. Chuck's hands roamed all over her body, and to Sarah's surprise, he picked her up. Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist as their tongues dueled hungrily.

Sarah leaned back. "Are you okay?"

Chuck nodded quickly. "Yeah…I got this."

Chuck moved slowly to Sarah's bedroom, with his hands resting firmly on Sarah's hips.

Sarah grew concerned. "Chuck, if this is hurting you…"

Sarah never finished as Chuck muffled her mouth with his own, kissing her softly. Sarah moaned into his mouth as she felt herself lowered gently to her bed.

Sarah smiled mischievously, and flipped Chuck onto his back. She pushed his shirt up, and kissed slowly along his abdomen, and chest, before straddling him.

Sarah leaned back, and untied the strap around the neck of her top. Chuck gently took her hands when they landed on the hem. "Let me."

Sarah nodded through a gasp, and Chuck shifted his body, and sat up. Sarah's breathing increased as Chuck slowly raised the blouse over her head. When the top of the hem covered Sarah's eyes, Chuck captured her lips. Sarah let out a deep moan as Chuck finished relieving her of her blouse.

Sarah gently pushed Chuck to his back, and gave him a coy smile. "You like games, huh?"

Chuck's eyes glazed over, and he gulped. Sarah smiled when she slowly undid the clasps on her bra, allowing the article to slide down her waist, while covering her chest with her arms. She slowly moved her hands to Chuck's chest, and slowly unbuttoned his buttons.

Chuck panted. "Sarah…"

Sarah placed a gentle finger to Chuck's lips. "Shhh."

Sarah stood up, and slowly finished undressing. Chuck rested himself upright on his elbows, and watched the goddess before him in amazement and awe. Sarah slowly crawled back on top of Chuck, and made quick work of his belt, and jeans.

Sarah took a steady breath in admiration of Chuck's form. He was handsome in every way, and she felt herself practically melting under Chuck's loving gaze.

At this point, Chuck grabbed Sarah's hands and spoke softly. "Yes, I like games, and I'm calling an audible. I hope you don't mind."

In a swift motion, Chuck gently put Sarah on her back and hovered over her, rubbing his hands through her hair lovingly.

Sarah gasped at how Chuck suddenly took charge. This restrained, yet aggressive Chuck pushed Sarah over the edge. The passion inside her was now a raging inferno.

Chuck found the base of Sarah's neck and began trailing soft kisses. Her hands roamed all over Chuck's body, as he softly kissed her. Chuck moved to the softness of her neck, kissing gently below her ear. He found a spot that caused Sarah to go limp when he softly attached his lips.

Sarah moaned softly. "Oh, Chuck…"

Chuck then made eye contact with Sarah, and she felt his eyes gaze right into her soul. She smiled at the man before her, and felt her whole body on fire.

Sarah instantly wrapped her legs around Chuck's torso, and whispered sweetly in his ear. "Keep going."

 _One Hour Later…_

Sarah sighed contently, and molded herself on top of Chuck, staring in his eyes. "That was…wow!"

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair with his hands. "I couldn't agree more. Sarah, you took my breath away."

Sarah ran her finger along Chuck's jaw-line. "You better be careful, you might spoil me. Chuck, that was incredible!"

Chuck grinned. "Well, the general idea from here on out will be to spoil you."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "I'm glad we settled where we stand. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out."

Chuck smiled. "I'm embarrassed…I've fantasized about you…a lot."

Sarah smiled. "Don't be. I've had some pretty scandalous thoughts about you too, mister."

Chuck blushed slightly and Sarah giggled. "Chuck. Sweetheart. You mean after what we just did, you're still bashful?"

Chuck took a breath and grinned. "I suppose. The thing is…you always make me blush."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips, then turned serious. "Thank you. That was…I don't even have the words to describe it. Chuck, every nerve bundle in my body feels so sensitive!"

Chuck smiled, and brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears. "You are amazing. So beautiful, and amazing."

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes and smiled. She had never had anyone look at her the way Chuck did. It made her actually feel beautiful. Sarah laid her head down in the crook of Chuck's neck, and sighed when he wrapped her in a gentle embrace. She smiled when Chuck kissed her on her forehead.

Sarah knew by the look on Chuck's face, the wheels in his head were turning. "What's on your mind?"

Chuck gulped audibly. "Sarah…be honest…was I…I don't know…okay? I mean…I really, really want to please you. Please tell me if I did something wrong."

Sarah lifted herself and made eye contact. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or smack Chuck senseless. "Are you serious? Wow, Chuck. I mean, wow. Did all the screaming, moaning, and squirming I just did not convince you, that you, sir, are a rock star, passionate, GREAT lover? I'll put it to you this way. I blacked out. Three times."

Chuck's eyes grew concerned. "Are you okay? Sarah did I hurt you? Why didn't you say anything?"

Sarah blinked, and let out a loud snort. She kissed Chuck when she noticed his look turn from concern to utter confusion.

Sarah smiled. "Sweetie…a lady sometimes blacks out when she has…well, an intense…moment of passion."

Chuck's jaws dropped. "Oh…OH! Right! I guess I missed that one…not…not that I wasn't paying attention to you, because I was. I mean, my ears ringing from your screaming should have been a dead giveaway. Right. Shutting up now." Chuck smiled sheepishly.

Sarah knew that sometimes, actions speak louder than words. "Well, I guess I will just have to convince you. Again."

Sarah lifted herself slowly on top of Chuck, gently reached behind her, and smiled devilishly when Chuck's eyes bulged out of his head.

Sarah leaned forward, and trailed kisses along Chuck's face and neck. "Let's find out if you're convinced after round 2."

 _Another hour later…_

Chuck stared at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face. "Okay, you convinced me."

Sarah let out a wet laugh, and buried her face in Chuck's chest.

 **Orange Orange, The Next Morning**

The next day, Sarah couldn't think straight. Alex noticed Sarah practically glowing as she worked in her office.

Alex leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms. "I take it you and Chuck finally had that talk, huh? Sarah, I have never seen you this happy."

Sarah gave Alex a warm smile. "It's official. Chuck is my boyfriend."

Alex smiled. "Sarah, that's great. I think you two make a great couple."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex saw the hesitation in Sarah's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sarah glanced off to the side. "Well, so far the media has kept their distance. A former model taking over a yogurt shop and a fitness club isn't as juicy as upskirt shots of you dancing at a club."

Alex studied Sarah. "You're worried they'll get wind of your new beau, and the paparazzi will start hiding in the bushes?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, being a party girl is a better story than going clean. I think that's why they're keeping their distance."

Alex took the seat across from Sarah. "Sarah, have you told Chuck that you own the Double-O and your fitness club?"

Sarah sighed. "I keep putting it off, and I don't know why. One thing I'm worried about his confidence. I can tell he still feels inferior because of his disability, and the fact he works at a Buy More. The thing is, he is absolutely amazing. He's smart too. Scary smart. Ellie even told me he is a genius, and she wasn't exaggerating."

Alex nodded in understanding. "What about talking Chuck into finishing his degree? From what Ellie told me, he was 12 credits shy of completing a degree in Electrical Engineering."

Sarah glanced away in deep thought. "You know, I think I read somewhere about academic forgiveness policies at most universities. I wonder if Stanford has the same policy? With Chuck's service record, I'm sure they would be more than happy to let Chuck redeem himself."

Alex smiled. "It's worth a shot."

Sarah thought for a moment. "One of the photography firms I did photo shoots for is ran by a Stanford alum. In fact, I think she even teaches a photography class on the side."

Sarah picked up her phone and dialed a number, quickly whispering to Alex. "Her name is Alex too."

Sarah smiled when she heard Alex answer. "Alex, hi! Sarah Walker. How are you doing these days?"

Alex smiled. _"Sarah! What a surprise? I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?"_

Sarah answered happily. "Great, actually! I bought a yogurt chain and a fitness club recently. I'm really enjoying it."

Alex answered surprised. _"Sarah that's wonderful! I always knew you would make an excellent business owner. So, what can I do for you?"_

Sarah replied in a soft tone. "Alex, I need your advice. It's kind of a long story if you have a few minutes?"

Alex replied concerned. _"Sure, Sarah. How can I help?"_

Later in the afternoon, Sarah contacted Stanford and requested information on their academic forgiveness policy. They mentioned they would not be able to release any information on Charles Bartowski due to federal law, but they did mention they have a veteran's program.

As luck would have it, the Assistant Registrar Sarah spoke with accessed Chuck's records, and something interesting caught her eye. Chuck wasn't given due process when the former Dean of Students issued the expulsion. The Assistant Registrar notified her boss, the Registrar, who immediately notified his boss. By the end of the day, Dr. Jacob Hemingway, Stanford's President, stared wide-eyed at Chuck's record.

Dr. Hemingway immediately phoned his university counsel. "Joan, it's Jacob. I found another victim of Professor Fleming."

The university counsel sounded concerned. _"How bad?"_

Dr. Hemingway frowned. "Enough for a lawsuit. We need a plan."

 **Orange Orange, Later That Day**

Chuck entered the Orange Orange, and Sarah met him at the door. "Hey…you, said you needed to talk?"

Sarah took Chuck's hand, and smiled. "Yes. Let's go to the back."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Is…something wrong?"

Sarah turned around and captured Chuck's lips. She knew he always worried, and this is how she reassured him. "No, sweetie. Nothing's wrong. I just…there's something I have been meaning to talk to you about, and I just keep putting it off."

Sarah led Chuck to her office and closed the door. Chuck glanced around the room, and furrowed his brow when Sarah took a seat behind the desk.

Chuck smiled, and shook his head. "I think I know what this is about. You own the Double-O."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "You found out, didn't you?"

Chuck took a seat, and shook his head. "I…had a hunch. Sarah, I didn't snoop on you, I promise."

Sarah chuckled, suddenly feeling relieved. "I also own the gym where I teach fitness classes."

Chuck looked concerned. He leaned forward, and took Sarah by the hand, his tone soft. "Why were you worried about telling me? Sarah, I'm not surprised that you own your own business. I mean, why wouldn't you? You can do anything. You're smart, responsible, and creative."

Sarah blinked away tears, wondering why she was foolish enough to believe Chuck would be intimidated by her owning her own business. "Chuck…just when I think I have you figured out, you always remind me how amazing you are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Chuck smiled. "Don't be. I'm proud of you."

Sarah got up, and moved quickly around the desk, kneeling in front of Chuck. She rested her arms around Chuck's waist. "It's just…Chuck, you're so humble, and kind. I didn't want you to feel…I don't know…intimidated?"

Chuck placed a gentle kiss on Sarah's forehead, then her lips. "I'm already intimidated by you, but not in the way you think. Each and every day, I have to pinch myself that I am in a relationship with the most beautiful, and kind-hearted woman I have ever met. It's like I'm living in a dream, and every day just gets better, and better."

Sarah smiled, wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, and pulled him to her lips, for a deep kiss. "And you, Mr. Bartowski, take my breath away with one look from those gorgeous eyes of yours."

Chuck smiled, and kissed Sarah on the lips. After the kiss, he turned mischievous. "I suppose I've got connections, now. All the pineapple fro-yo I can eat!"

Sarah turned coy. "I also want you to start coming to the gym with me."

"What about my leg?" Chuck said, glancing away sadly.

Sarah nodded, and rested her hands on Chuck's face. "Ellie and I have been discussing your injury. You inspired me to hire a physical therapist. Her name is Gertrude Verbanski. She's a former Marine Drill Instructor, and she has experience with combat related injuries. I told her about you, and she and I are going to start working with you."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "Sarah…they told me I would never fully recover. Another five minutes, and they would have had to ampu…." Chuck trailed, not wanting to finish the statement.

Sarah blinked away tears. "Let me do this for you. And before you let your mind go places it doesn't need to go, this isn't because your injury bothers me. Okay, maybe that's not entirely true. It bothers me, but only because it bothers you. I want to help you improve your quality of life. It's important to me that we at least try. Will you do that for me?"

Chuck nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll give it a try."

Sarah slowly pulled Chuck to her for a hug. "Thank you."

Chuck wrapped his hands firmly around Sarah's body. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You bring out the best in me, Chuck. When I am with you…I feel like anything is possible." Sarah said, smiling through her tears.


	6. Chapter 6: A Midnight Clear

**Chapter 6: A Midnight Clear**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charakids for serving as the Beta reader for this story. As for the reviews, PMs, likes, and favs...I am grateful beyond words. This chapter turned out quite long, but there is a lot happening. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

 **Sweatz Fitness, November 30, 2010**

"That's it! Come on, Chuck! Don't give up!" Encouraged Gertrude Verbanski, as Chuck's face displayed the pain he was in.

Sarah, kneeling next to Chuck, and fighting back tears, watched as her boyfriend held his leg at a 45 degree angle off the workout mat.

Verbanski moved in, and grabbed Chuck's leg over her shoulder. "Alright, here we go."

Verbanski extended Chuck's leg straight up, and Chuck blew a grunt. "Ow!"

Sarah positioned herself behind her boyfriend, and rested her hands on the side of his face. "Come on, sweetie, hang in there. You're doing great."

Chuck held in his cry as long as he could, and finally let it out. "AAAHHHHHH!"

Verbanski quickly, but gently lowered Chuck's leg to the mat, and moved her hands to both sides of his femur, massaging the muscle. "Two inches further than yesterday. Tomorrow we're going for three."

Sarah quickly ran her hands along Chuck's face, as he bit his lip, tears spilling from the side of his eyes. "Chuck, that was great. Breathe, sweetheart."

Verbanski inspected the scars on Chuck's leg, and nodded in satisfaction. "Alright. Rest."

Gertrude Verbanski, a raven-haired former Marine Chief Warrant Officer 4, spent 4 of her 24 years of service at Marine Corps Recruit Depot (MCRD) San Diego as a close-quarter battle instuctor. She was tough as nails, but quickly developed a soft spot for Chuck. Verbanski completed a degree in Physical Therapy, and was a licensed Physical Therapist.

An avid fitness enthusiast, Verbanski purchased a membership to Sweatz Fitness soon after it opened. Sarah and Verbanski quickly became friends when Verbanski enrolled in a yoga class. After Sarah approached her for physical therapy advice, Sarah offered her a job.

Chuck rested an arm over his forehead. "Thanks, Verbanski."

"You're welcome. Take 5, and I want you and Sarah to spar today." Verbanski glanced at Sarah and winked.

Since Chuck began going to the gym, one of Verbanski's suggested physical activities was to practice close-quarter combat techniques. This had a dual purpose. First, it exercised every muscle group in the body. Second, Sarah begged Chuck to teach her self-defense, and who was Chuck to turn her down? Verbanski even started teaching Sarah a few moves in their down times.

Sarah, excited to show-off for her boyfriend, smiled. "Come on. I want to show you something."

Sarah gingerly helped Chuck to his feet, and placed a towel around his neck. Verbanski held his cane. "I want you to walk next door, unassisted."

Chuck knew physical therapy wasn't going to be easy, and he was all-too-familiar with the "tough love" approach displayed by Marines. Verbanski was no exception.

Nodding through a deep breath, Chuck moved slowly to the door, down the corridor, and into a room with several punching bags of various sizes. Once inside the room, Sarah stripped off her tank top, leaving her in a sports bra and spandex shorts. Verbanski helped wrap Sarah's wrists, ankles, and put on sparring gloves.

Chuck took a seat on one of the benches, and Verbanski placed his cane against a wall, pointing to the cane, and giving Chuck a look that he had to retrieve it from across the room.

Sarah clapped her fists together, and gave Chuck a wink. Suddenly, Chuck's eyes widened in shock as a flash of blonde went to work on the mock-up of a human upper torso. She started with a combination three-punch jab to the torso's face, proceeded by grabbing the head, and a three combination knee to what would be the groin, and abdomen. She backed away, and her right foot flew away from her body like a rocket, slamming into the sternum. She then spun around, and landed a powerful kick to the head.

Sarah, now dripping with sweat, turned and crossed her arms, giving Chuck a wicked grin. She almost laughed when Chuck appeared to be in dream land, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Chuck? Chuck!"

"Huh? Oh! OH! That was…that was awesome, Sarah!" Chuck stammered.

Chuck couldn't stop staring at the blonde goddess in her tight workout clothing, sweat dripping from her body. It took Chuck to his happy place.

Verbanski bit her lip, and gave Sarah a knowing look. "Sarah, I have an appointment in few minutes."

Verbanski walked past Chuck, and shook her head in amusement. Sarah sauntered to her stunned boyfriend, and rested her gloved hands on his shoulders. "Well? What do you think?"

"You are so hot!" Chuck's eyes widened. "I mean…that was really, really good. I'm impressed. Had that been a real person…ouch!" Chuck smiled sheepishly.

Sarah glanced quickly at the door, and leaned down, planting a very wet kiss on Chuck's lips. "I'm glad you liked it."

Sarah grinned. "Now you know I can kick your ass if you get out of line, mister."

Chuck laughed heartily. "Ha! You don't have to worry about that, missy. Wouldn't dream of ending up in the dog house."

Sarah helped Chuck to his feet, and walked quickly to a shelf to retrieve a pair of gloves. Sarah handed Chuck the gloves, and helped him to a nearby mat.

Chuck slapped his gloves together, and gave Sarah a wink. Chuck changed his voice to match one of Morgan's Kung Fu classics. "Okay, grasshopper. Today we will learn ancient art of bloody nose. Bloody nose no good for bad guy. Very messy, and painful."

Sarah laughed hysterically at Chuck's antics. "Yes, Sensei."

Chuck made a stance. "Whaaaahhhhh!"

Sarah whined like a little girl. "Chuuuuck, stoooooop."

Chuck sighed, then winked. "You are adorable, Sarah. Alright. Make a fist."

Sarah made a fist. Chuck moved forward, and adjusted her thumbs. "Be sure you never tuck in your thumbs. When bone meets bone, something is getting broken. The bones in your thumbs are weaker than the ones in someone's face. And, if you're going for the nose, use your palm. You're less likely to hurt yourself."

Sarah nodded, focusing on Chuck's instruction.

Chuck moved to the side. "Okay. Today, I am going to teach you how to perform a hip-toss."

Sarah grinned wickedly. Verbanski taught her that last week.

Sarah turned, gently grabbed Chuck, and put him on his back, taking extra care not to injure him.

Sarah hovered over him, with her arms at both sides of Chuck's body. "Like that?"

Chuck yelped. "Yep! Like that!"

Chuck smiled. "You know, you are sexy when you're a bad-ass."

Sarah laughed, and kissed Chuck on the lips.

 **Echo Park, December 10, 2010**

Sarah knew she could catch Ellie home alone. Chuck had a tech support call at the Westin Hotel in downtown LA, and wouldn't be back until after his shift.

Sarah knocked on the door, and Ellie answered still wearing her scrubs. "Hey, Ellie…can we talk?"

Ellie nodded quickly, and stepped aside. "Sure. Is something wrong?"

Sarah put a hand on Ellie's arm. "No, it's just…I need advice."

"Let's sit at the table. I'll make tea." Said Ellie, heading straight for the kitchen.

One trait Sarah grew to admire about Ellie, if you needed advice, or help, Ellie sprang into action. She saw the same trait in Chuck, time and again.

Sarah took a seat at the dining table, and sighed, fidgeting with her hands.

When the water finished boiling, Ellie poured two cups of tea, and walked gracefully to the table.

"Okay. What did Chuck do this time?" Ellie inquired, trying to hide her smirk.

Sarah chuckled at the remark. "He hasn't done anything wrong. Trust me. I can handle him if he did. He has been perfect, I promise."

Ellie gave a firm head bob. "Good. Otherwise, I'll kick his little ass. What's on your mind?"

Sarah folded her arms on the table. "I was thinking of taking a vacation for the holidays. Chuck mentioned he would really enjoy seeing the Eiffel Tower. I…wanted to surprise him with a trip to Paris after Christmas."

Ellie gushed, and covered her heart with a hand. "Awww, that sounds so romantic!"

Sarah smiled. "The plan is, we're still spending Christmas here. I know having him home for Christmas this year is important to you. I wouldn't dream of taking that away. On Boxing Day, we fly to Paris, and return after the New Year."

Sarah glanced at the table, blushing furiously. "This will be our first New Year's kiss…and I want it to be special."

"That would be so perfect!" Ellie said, practically jumping up and down in her chair.

Sarah took a breath, and turned serious. "Now for the advice."

Like flipping a switch, Ellie settled down. "Okay, fire away."

"How do I tell him? It's a big deal to him that he doesn't make me feel like he's using me for my money. I just want to do something special for him without making him feel like he's doing something wrong." Sarah said, sighing after the statement.

Ellie nodded, biting the inside of her mouth. A habit of Ellie's when pondering something important. "Sarah, Chuck feels like he has to be the one always doing something for other people. He will literally do anything for those he cares about. But that comes with a certain set of problems. He feels like he is burdening people if they do something nice for him."

Sarah nodded. "I know. He won't even let me pay for our dates."

Ellie sighed. "Part of having such a big heart and a sense of duty to everyone around him…it's hard for him to accept kindness from those he loves. He feels like he should be the one always doing things for other people."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "The thing is…my ex always used me as his personal ATM machine. After I told Chuck about it, he started grabbing the check every time we went out. It's not a big deal…but I think he feels it will bring up old memories if I pay for anything, and he already goes out of his way to make sure his actions and words don't bring up that time in my life."

Both Sarah and Ellie's eyes were watering. They knew Chuck was very caring, and he would do anything for the people he loved. He would rather be the one suffering and handle the burden. It wouldn't be Chuck-like, if he didn't.

Clearing her throat, Ellie said. "That's my little brother. He adores you. He doesn't want to feel like he's taking advantage of you. He'll do anything to make you feel comfortable. He'll always put YOU first, Sarah. If he had the power to erase your bad experiences, he would do it. All he wants is for you to be happy. That's the type of person he is."

Even though Sarah experienced everything Ellie just said, it always felt like it was the first time, every time, to see the way Chuck cared for her and his loved ones. Whenever she thought about Chuck, she couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have met him.

 _Thank you, bully. If it wasn't for you, Chuck wouldn't have came to my rescue, and I wouldn't have met him._

Wiping a tear, Sarah paused. "It's the sweetest thing I've ever experienced, but frustrating at the same time. What do I do?"

Ellie nodded. "I'll have a talk with him."

Sarah shook her head. "Ellie, I admire you, I do. But when it comes to my relationship with Chuck, I don't want to be that girl who runs to his sister every time there is a problem."

Ellie smiled. "You're right. I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah took Ellie by the hand. "But, that doesn't mean I won't seek your advice before I act. Ellie, you raised him, and I can't thank you enough for making him the man he is today."

Ellie's eyes turned misty. "Sarah, he is so lucky to have you. You have been good for him. He's happy again, and the brother I knew from 7 years ago before that…damn war hurt him is returning. I have you to thank for that."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears. It meant the world to her to be accepted by Ellie. "Thank you."

Ellie squeezed Sarah's hand, and got down to business. "Okay. What you'll need to do is talk to him about it. Let him know how you really feel. Then, surprise him."

Sarah sighed, a lot more confident about the situation than before she arrived. "I'll talk to him."

Sarah's smile turned devilish. "And I know just the way."

 **Maison23, Later That Evening**

Earlier in the day, Sarah went shopping, and returned with an ensemble with the sole intention of knocking Chuck's socks off.

In Sarah's past relationships, if you could call them that, she had never used seduction. In hindsight, she didn't really want to, or even cared enough in the first place to even consider it. Being in a relationship with a man who didn't objectify her in a lustful way was refreshing. Chuck was just as content talking to her, and simply being with her, as he was making love to her. Sarah never experienced deep affection on this level.

Sarah was even balked at by Cole for wanting to cuddle when she wasn't feeling well. With Chuck, she didn't even have to ask. It was like he could read her mind. Sarah learned he was very attentive to her, and when he sensed she was sad, or not feeling well, he wordlessly took her in his arms, and simply held her for no other reason than his desire to make it all better. Sarah cried the first time, because she had never felt more loved, and safe as she did in Chuck's arms. Since then, Sarah would even wake up, drive over to Chuck's apartment, and slip through the Morgan Door just to feel Chuck's arms around her.

Chuck was a sweet, kind, and considerate man who never asked her for anything, other than her presence. Instead, he practically worshiped the ground she walked on. It made her want to please him, knowing full well she didn't have to please him. Chuck was pleased with her just the way she was. He cared for her unconditionally, and never asked her to do things many men ask in order to satisfy their own gratification.

The first time Sarah wore what could be considered a "sexy outfit," on a date, Chuck was putty in her hands. When Sarah noticed him staring at her in the short dress and heels, she didn't see the first ounce of lust. She saw a man in awe of her beauty, and being appreciative of that beauty. It took Sarah's breath away, and turned her on. Later that evening, Sarah practically devoured him.

Since that time, when Sarah decided to surprise Chuck with a flirty outfit, she was treated to a man who refused to take her for granted, and showered her with his affection, and genuine appreciation of her beauty. For the first time in her life, she actually felt beautiful, and sexy. She felt more confident in herself, and relaxed. Chuck cared about her heart, not her wardrobe.

And so, when Sarah decided to purchase the little black dress and 4" killer heels for Chuck's benefit, she didn't second-guess her decision at all. She even purchased a little special something to wear underneath the dress. Surprisingly, she had never worn anything like that before for a man. In fact, it left her giddy with anticipation of doing something special for her special guy. She could not wait to see his reaction.

Tonight, Sarah wanted to send a clear message. She appreciated him putting her first, but Chuck needed to understand that she put him first too. He needed to let her do special things for him, and not feel like a burden when she wanted to treat him special.

Chuck arrived at Sarah's apartment after closing out the work order at the Westin Hotel. He had take-out in a plastic bag, courtesy of an Italian restaurant Sarah was fond of.

Chuck knocked on Sarah's door, and quickly adjusted the bag in his other hand, when it got wrapped around his cane. Chuck's eyes were on the bag, when the door opened.

Sarah stood in the door frame, running her right arm up the frame, and bending a knee forward, giving Chuck a coy smile.

Chuck glanced at Sarah, grinned, unwound the bag from his cane, glanced at Sarah again…and dropped the bag, cane, and in the process, his jaw.

"Uh..." Chuck whimpered, staring at the sight before him.

Sarah couldn't help the smile on her face. She was going for Chuck's undivided attention, and she had it. And…she thought the outfit was sexy, and she was going for sexy. She even felt sexy wearing it. Chuck's reaction made her feel even sexier.

Sarah smiled sweetly, and slowly bent down to retrieve the bag, and cane. She sat both on a table next to her door, grabbed Chuck's tie in one hand, the back of his head in the other, and kissed him soundly.

After breaking the kiss, she smiled at her dumbfounded boyfriend. "How was your day?"

"Huh? Where am I?" Chuck cleared his throat nervously. "OH! Right! My day! It was…okay…I guess. What's…what's the occasion?" Chuck chuckled nervously after the statement.

Sarah gently ran her fingers through the back of Chuck's hair, while playing with his tie. _He is ADORABLE!_ "I just wanted to do something extra special for my boyfriend."

Chuck nodded quickly. "You look…wow. Gorgeous doesn't even come close." _Goddess maybe? Am I dead? Is this what Heavan is like?_

Sarah took a step back, and struck a pose. "Do you like it?" _Play it to the hilt, Sarah. He is so cute, and sweet when he's nervous. We may have to visit the bedroom before our talk..._

"Yes! Yes! You look…wow!" Chuck stammered, motioning to Sarah's attire with a twist of his hand. _Breathe, Chuck! Don't freak out...but...but...she's so beautiful!_

Sarah smiled, and sauntered back to her stunned boyfriend. "Thank you, sweetie."

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's. "Are you going to come in, or stand out there all night?"

"OH! I suppose I should come in, huh?" Chuck said sheepishly.

Chuck grabbed the door frame, and limped inside the apartment. Sarah looped her arm in Chuck's, and picked up the bag with off the table with a finger.

"Mmmm…this smells delicious. Vito's?" Sarah purred.

"Uh, huh!" Chuck squeaked. "Only the best for my girl!"

Sarah led Chuck to her living room, sat dinner on the coffee table, and helped Chuck sit. When she sat down, she made an extra effort to slowly cross her legs. The crimson rising in Chuck's face almost elicited a giggle.

"Before we eat…there's something I wanted to talk about." Sarah said, turning her legs to give Chuck an ample view. _There, sweetie. I love it when he stares at me, and tries to hide it._

Chuck's eyes darted from her legs, to her dress, to her eyes. "Sure! Absolutely!"

Sarah leaned forward, resting her forearms on her crossed legs. "Well, I think it is sweet that you always pay for our dates, but I think you should let me contribute every now and then. Wouldn't you agree?"

Chuck raised a finger, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Chuck took his eyes off Sarah, and thanks to the benefit of his training, got a grip on himself.

Chuck scooted down the couch, and reached for Sarah's hand. "Okay, time out. Before I say something really dumb, let me just say this. I think it's cute you got all dolled up for me, just to have a discussion you thought would be difficult. Sarah, I am so sorry. I'm not trying to be macho paying for our dates. It's just… I don't want you to think I'm using you."

Sarah glanced at the ceiling, and sighed. She suddenly felt silly, and foolish. She thought by seducing him, it would make the conversation easy. She underestimated him, and that unnerved her.

That's when Chuck took her other hand, reading her like an open book. "Okay, Sarah. Stop what you're thinking. No, you're not being silly right now. Trust me on that. You look radiant."

And then there was that. Chuck just diffused an atomic bomb of an awkward situation.

Chuck softened his tone. "All you had to do was tell me I was doing something that bothered you. I never want you to feel like you have to walk on egg-shells around me."

Sarah smiled, and squeezed Chuck's hand. "Chuck, I should be telling you that. I know why you do it. You don't want to remind me of my sleazy ex. Sweetie, you're not Cole Barker. You're Chuck Bartowski, the sweetest guy on earth."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I told you I would never hurt you. Sarah, even if my actions, although honorable, bothers you in some way, please tell me."

Sarah moved closer. "Chuck, you have never hurt me. Not once. In fact, you go out of your way to make me happy. Whoever pays for our dates is not the issue here. The issue is, I want to do things for you without having you feel ashamed."

Chuck lowered his face. "You're right. I'm sorry, Sarah. Relationships are a two-way street, and I know I'm terrible when it comes to people doing things for me."

"You have to accept acts of love." Sarah glanced away quickly at her Freudian slip. "And kindness."

 _Did...did she say "love"?_ Chuck was beaming inside, but he didn't want to put Sarah on the spot. So, he let it go...this time...but kept it in his 'Sarah File'.

Chuck smiled solemnly. "Okay. I will do a better job of accepting when you do things for me. I promise. Fair warning. Prepare to be bombarded with compliments. I'm not abandoning gratitude." Chuck winked.

Sarah laughed softly. "Hey, bring it. I never get tired of you being you. Your compliments mean the world to me."

"That's because you mean the world to me." Was Chuck's quick, but sincere reply.

Sarah blushed, smiling softly when she returned her gaze to her smiling boyfriend. "Thank you."

Sarah reached for an envelope on the coffee table. "Which brings me to my next topic of discussion. My Christmas present to you."

Chuck smiled, and gingerly took the envelope. After removing the plane tickets and hotel reservations, Chuck looked shocked. He then stared at Sarah, his eyes misting with tears.

"I…don't know what to say…thanks? You're amazing? Best girlfriend ever? I…I'm at a loss for words." Chuck said solemnly.

Sarah blinked away happy tears. "This will serve two purposes. We both will finally get to visit the Eiffel Tower, and we will share our first New Year's kiss in the most romantic city in the world."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat, and kissed Sarah's hand. He stared Sarah in the eyes, and spoke from his heart. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled. "You're welcome. I wanted to do this for you since our first date."

Chuck chuckled softly through a nod. "I remember."

Comfortable silence filled the room, until Sarah spoke up. "Chuck, I can change if this outfit is too much. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Chuck laughed softly. "Sarah…please don't think I'm being a male chauvinist pig for saying this…but don't you dare. You look gorgeous. Beautiful. Elegant."

Sarah shrugged. "I do feel kind of sexy in this outfit."

Chuck winked. "Yeah, you can definitely add sexy to the list too."

Sarah glanced at her attire. "Chuck, be honest. Does it look like I purchased this dress from Sluts-R-Us?"

Chuck closed his eyes, and let out a wet laugh. "And you said you weren't funny!"

Sarah bit her lip, but snorted loudly. "Okay, for the record, I would never wear something this revealing out."

Chuck smiled, and nodded. "You look great. However, as for that dress, I have to be honest. You made the dress, the dress didn't make you. Just sayin'."

 _Oh, you just charmed this dress right off of me!_ Sarah mused.

Sarah took a slow breath. "What do you say we take a rain check on dinner? I've been…thinking about you all day. Would you like to see what I have on…under the dress?" Sarah's tone turned seductive with her last statement.

Sarah stood up, and took Chuck by the hand, helping him to his feet.

Sarah looped her arms around Chuck's neck, and kissed him softly. She turned, gave Chuck a seductive wink, and pulled him gently to the bedroom. Chuck whimpered, and Sarah giggled, when she slid the dress to the floor along the way.

Sarah crawled seductively into bed, and sat upright on her knees to begin undressing her boyfriend. Chuck surprised her, by gently pushing her to her back. Sarah gasped at what he said next.

"You are absolutely beautiful. Thank you for what you did tonight. You look like a goddess. Now, lay back, relax, and let me show my appeciation of you."

 _Wait...what is he...OH GOOOOOOOOD!_ Sarah mused, as a soft cry escaped her lips when Chuck began trailing soft kisses along her inner thighs.

Minutes later, Sarah's voice echoed in the now vacant living room.

"Oooooohhhh, Chuuuuuuck!"

 **Echo Park, December 24, 2010**

"Sweetie, why are you nervous?" Sarah asked, as Chuck adjusted his tie.

"I haven't seen Casey since…well, before we met. He checked in on me a few times after my discharge, and he's…well, he's like a father figure to me. I really want him to like you." Chuck said, once again re-doing his tie.

Sarah stood up, and popped Chuck's hands away from his tie, giving him a coy smile. "Let me. Relax, sweetie."

Chuck sighed. "Okay."

Chuck watched Sarah as she focused on his tie. "Thank you."

Sarah glanced in Chuck's eyes briefly, then back at the tie, smiling. "For what?"

Chuck rested his hands on Sarah's arms. "For being you, that's what."

Sarah finished Chuck's tie, and adjusted his shirt, running her hands across his shoulders to smooth out imaginary wrinkles.

Sarah looped her arms around Chuck's neck, and kissed him softly. "Chuck, it will be fine. Stop being nervous."

Chuck nodded. "You're right."

Sarah smiled, and brushed Chuck's hair across his brow.

"You look beautiful." Said Chuck, lost in Sarah's eyes.

Sarah smiled, and gave Chuck a deep kiss. "Thank you. That was sweet." Sarah took a step back, admiring Chuck's appearance. "You look very dapper."

Chuck smiled, and reached out to take Sarah by the hand.

Sarah moved closer, resting a hand on Chuck's chest. "Come on. I need to help Ellie."

Sarah gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips, as she turned to help Ellie in the kitchen. Chuck proceeded to the living room, and took a seat on the sofa next to Devon.

"So, Morgan found a girl, huh?" Devon inquired, with levity in his voice.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Said Chuck, grinning.

Devon turned to face Chuck. "She's a photographer?"

"Yep." Said Chuck. "Sarah knew her from her modeling days, and worked with her on several shoots. Her name is Alex McHugh. Anyway, she had some issues with one of her cameras, and Sarah recommended her to the Nerd Herd. That's how they met."

"So the love bug bit Morgan, huh?" Devon asked with a grin.

Chuck gave a lop-sided smile. "It would appear so. He's having dinner with Alex and her mom tonight. Sarah told me her parents split up many years ago."

Devon frowned. "Sorry to hear that. Hopefully, she'll be good for Morgan."

Chuck nodded. "I agree. It's time he grew up. Maybe this is exactly the kind of motivation he needs."

A knock at the door prompted Chuck to stand, using his cane to assist him. Devon tried to stand, but Chuck stopped him. "I'll get it. Thanks, Devon."

Devon nodded, smiling at how far his brother-in-law had come over the past year.

Chuck opened the door, and met Casey. Casey grunted lowly, holding a bottle of wine.

"Bartowski."

Chuck nodded. "Please come in, Sir."

Casey stepped inside, and leaned to Chuck' ear. "Bartowski, you can cut the sir crap. Casey will do."

Chuck nodded. "Right. Sorry."

Casey gave Chuck an approving look. "Good to see you moving around more."

"It's getting better, although the cane isn't going away anytime soon." Chuck said, chuckling slightly.

Casey placed a comforting hand on Chuck's arm. "You're walking. That's the main thing."

Chuck nodded, lowering his head. Casey pat Chuck on the arm.

"Come on. Let's get some hot chow." Casey then addressed Ellie. "Ellie, it smells delicious. Thank you for inviting me."

Ellie moved quickly from the kitchen, and gave Casey a hug. "You're family, John. You're welcome here any time. I'm glad you came."

Casey smiled, and handed Ellie the wine.

Ellie smiled. "Thank you. Please make yourself comfortable."

Devon approached, and held his hand. "Good to see you again, John."

"Good to see you too, Devon." Said Casey, shaking Devon's hand.

Ellie glanced at Chuck, and prodded him to introduce Sarah, who was standing with her hands folded in front of her.

Chuck popped the side of his head, and rolled his eyes. "Casey, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Chuck walked to Sarah, and smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Sarah Walker."

Sarah smiled, and held out her hand. "How do you do. I've heard a lot about you."

Casey grinned at Chuck, then smiled at Sarah, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Walker. Please, call me John."

Casey furrowed his brow. "Forgive me…but you look familiar."

Sarah smiled, and waved a hand. "I get that a lot. And…please, call me Sarah."

Ellie rested a hand on Casey's arm. "Sarah was a model."

Casey nodded in realization. "That explains it. My apologies."

"Oh no, it's fine." Sarah said nervously. Chuck looped his arm around her, and kissed her on the cheek. Sarah turned, smiling at her boyfriend. He always knew how to calm her.

Ellie motioned for the table. "Alright, everyone. Let's eat. I'm starving!"

Casey watched as Chuck expertly sat his cane next to the table, and pulled out a chair for Sarah to sit. Sarah thanked him with her eyes. Casey took notice of the way Sarah's eyes watched Chuck as he moved to his own seat.

Casey couldn't help but smile at that, and muttered under his breath. "Outstanding."

Ellie put Casey at the head of the table, next to Chuck. The group ate dinner, making small talk, before retiring to the living room. Ellie and Sarah brought in trays of wine, and holiday snacks, such as baked sweets, and a personal favorite of Casey's, sausage balls.

Chuck glanced at Casey, asking a question on his mind all night. "Casey…did you make Lieutenant Colonel?"

Casey winked. "I pinned on my silver oak leaves in October."

Chuck smiled. "You deserved it. Did they give you a battalion?"

Casey grunted in satisfaction. "Yep. The Corps entrusted me with First Battalion."

Casey leaned forward. "Remember Beckman? They made her a Brigadier General, and moved her to the Pentagon."

"What about General Stansfield?" Chuck inquired.

Casey grinned. "Well, Major General Stansfield now commands the division."

Chuck glanced away. "Did…did Jax make Gunny?"

"Yeah, kid. They transferred him to Parris Island. He's pushing boots." Casey said, taking a sip of another personal favorite, Johnny Walker Black Label.

Chuck nodded. Casey knew what Chuck was really asking. "The rest are fine. They all made it."

Chuck made eye contact with Casey. "I…was curious. They couldn't tell me when I was in the hospital."

Casey sat his tumbler on the table, and leaned forward, facing Chuck. "They're all at home this Christmas with their families, because of you. Solid copy?"

"Solid copy." Chuck replied.

Casey noticed the faraway look in Chuck's eyes. Sarah and Ellie noticed it too. He was reliving what happened in Afghanistan. Sarah took Chuck by the hand, and Chuck shook off his thoughts, raising Sarah's hand, and placing a gentle kiss on her palm.

Casey glanced at Ellie, who wiped away a stray tear. He decided to lighten the mood.

"Ellie, did I ever tell you about this idiot's choice of boxers?" Casey glanced at Chuck, and winked.

Chuck's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Please don't!"

Sarah glanced at Casey curiously. "I'd like to hear this story."

Casey's smile was practically evil. "During the first three months at Camp Leatherneck, our friendly, neighborhood Taliban decided to lob mortar rounds at odd-ball times inside the wire. Anyway, on one particular morning, all hell broke loose, they hit one of the barracks, and Bartowski goes running across the compound like a mad-man, complete with helmet, vest, boots, and a pair of Star Wars boxers. In the midst of the confusion, Bartowski here forgot to put his pants on."

Ellie clapped her hands, and let out a laugh. "I remember those boxers!"

Casey smiled. "Nobody got hit, thank goodness, but Bartowski became an instant sensation. Instead of taking cover, everyone was laughing their butts off at Bartowski here, streaking across 'the suck' in his skivvies."

Casey removed his phone, and handed it to Sarah. "We even immortalized him."

Sarah took Casey's phone, and covered her mouth, laughing at Chuck standing upright, hands on his hips, in his beloved boxers. The caption below the picture read, "Casual Fridays at Camp Leatherneck. Pants? We don't need no stinking pants!"

Chuck turned beet red. "Thanks a lot, Casey."

Sarah handed Ellie the phone, and she burst into laughter. "Can you send this to me?"

Casey grinned. "I have several I'll be glad to send both of you ladies."

Devon took the phone, and grinned. "That's awesome! You look totally bad-ass, Chuck!"

Casey chuckled. "We should have turned him loose on the bad guys. They never would have known what hit 'em."

Everyone laughed at the remark. Even Chuck started laughing. Casey glanced at his clock, and slapped his hands on the arms of the recliner. "Well, I'd better get back. Promised my Sergeant Major I'd give him a little R&R tomorrow on the golf course, while I wet nurse homesick Marines who couldn't go home for Christmas."

Casey stood, and watched as Sarah helped Chuck to his feet, but not before grabbing a decorative gift bag next to the couch. Chuck held up the bag to Casey. "Before you go, we got you a little something."

Casey narrowed his eyes, and took the bag. "This better not be one of your gags, Bartowski. Let me guess, fake barf?"

Chuck laughed at the remark. "It's not a gag. Open it."

Casey removed a gift box containing a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label. Next, he removed a box that made his eyes widen in shock. "Ooooohhhh….these are pre-revolutionary Costa Gravan Coronas."

Casey gave Chuck a grin. "How the hell did you find these?"

Chuck motioned to Sarah. "Sarah has a few connections. She did a beach shoot in Costa Gravas a while back."

Casey removed a cigar, and stuck it in the side of his mouth, holding out his hand to Chuck. "Thanks, Bartowski."

"Enjoy your Christmas, Casey." Chuck said, smiling warmly at his old commanding officer.

Casey then held out his hand to Sarah. "Thank you, Sarah. Don't let this guy get under your skin."

Sarah chuckled. "Don't worry. I have him well under control."

Casey pat Chuck on the arm. "Take care of yourself, kid."

Casey addressed Ellie. "Ellie, would you mind walking me to my car?"

Chuck grinned. "Still driving the Crown Vic?"

"Only the best." Casey winked.

Casey said his good-byes, and led Ellie into the courtyard. He removed a box of matches from his pocket, and lit the cigar.

Ellie folded her arms. "I take it you wanted to talk?"

Casey nodded. "I've been working on something for Chuck. A citation for what he did in Afghanistan."

Ellie looked curious. "What kind of citation?"

Casey made eye contact with Ellie. "The Medal of Honor. You understand what it is, right?"

Ellie looked shocked. "I think so. The President awards it, is that correct?"

"Yes. The Medal of Honor is the highest combat decoration this country awards. Generals Stansfield and Beckman inform me they have completed the interviews of the men who were there. The citation has been submitted. So far, it's going well. The only snag is, some paper-pusher in the Pentagon wanted to downgrade it to the Navy Cross. That's why it took a year to process."

Ellie covered her hand with her mouth, then stared Casey in the eyes. "John, would it matter either way?"

"It matters to the people that were there, Ellie. Those bastards would have killed all of us had Chuck not done what he did. That's a fact." Casey paused. "He didn't give up, so we're not giving up until the President places that medal around his neck."

Ellie's eyes welled with tears. "Wow."

"Just…thought you should know. Keep it between us, if you don't mind. He'll know when the time is right." Said Casey, placing a hand on Ellie's arm.

Ellie nodded, and wiped away her tears. "Okay. It's just…he doesn't talk about…what all happened the night he got hurt."

Casey pondered Ellie's words. "He needs to face it. It'll eat him away if he doesn't. You and I both know...the kid's not a killer. That night...he made the choice to take lives in order to save lives. The Taliban didn't give him any other option. This is a good way to go about helping him face it...so he can move on."

Ellie sighed, nodding her head before glancing at her feet. "You're right."

Casey grunted lowly. "Not many people have received this medal. In many cases, it's awarded posthumously. To the Marines who were there that night…it will mean a lot to see that medal around his neck. He won't be wearing it for himself, although he earned it. He'll be wearing it for them too, and for our friends who didn't come home. That's what the Medal of Honor means, Ellie. Do you understand?"

"I do." Ellie said, making eye contact with Casey. "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome. Happy Holidays." Casey said. Ellie smiled, and hugged Casey. "You're a good man, John."

Casey ended the hug, and gave Ellie a nod, before exiting the courtyard. Ellie watched his departing form, and smiled sadly.

Ellie turned, and noticed a package sitting by the door. Ellie retrieved the package, and narrowed her eyes when she noticed it was from Stanford University.

Ellie walked to the window, and glanced inside as she tore open the package. When she removed a red diploma display binder, and a letter, Ellie's eyes' widened in shock.

Ellie read the letter out loud to herself.

 _Dear Mr. Bartowski,_

 _First, on behalf of the faculty and staff of Stanford University, please allow me to thank you for your service to this nation._

Seven _years ago, this university was stained by a scandal involving a former Dean of Students, a Professor in our Department of Psychology, and a former student. During the scandal, three students were wrongly accused of committing acts of academic misconduct, and were denied due process when they were expelled from this institution. The university has conducted an investigation of the incident, and allowed two students to complete their degrees, at no cost. The university also issued damages to these students. It has recently come to my attention, through an anonymous call to our Registrar's Office that this institution failed to identify you, as the third student wrongly accused in 2003._

 _To that end, I have instructed the Board of Trustees to issue your Bachelor of Science Degree in Electrical Engineering without further delay. Your record indicated you satisfied the requirements for completing your degree. Your final 12 credits will be added to your transcript, with the final grade based off your performance up to dismissal. It is my pleasure to inform you, you earned a 4.0 Grade Point Average in each course._

 _Chuck, on behalf of the faculty and staff of this institution, please accept my personal apologies for the manner in which your case was handled. I will be in contact with you in the near future, to arrange for you to visit Stanford as my personal guest, and to discuss how Stanford can compensate you for this unfortunate incident. I am deeply ashamed this matter was not brought to my attention sooner, and if there is anything I can do to ease the pain and suffering from this experience, please do not hesitate to ask._

 _In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy your degree. I have also included a copy of your amended college transcript for your records, in addition to your long-overdue degree._

 _I wish you well, Chuck, and I look forward to meeting you in person._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Jacob Hemingway, President, Stanford University._

Ellie closed her eyes as tears spilled from her eyes. She then proceeded back to the window, and smiled through her tears at her baby brother, and the woman by his side.

 _A/N: Gunny is short for Gunnery Sergeant. Skivvy means undergarments, both undershirt and underwear.  
_

 _More to come about Stanford. That little tidbit isn't over yet._

 _The Medal of Honor is the highest combat award given by the United States, and has the most stringent criteria. It can take decades in many cases to finally be awarded. That is due in part because the act is considered so extraordinary, and cutting through a lot of red tape once the citation begins making rounds to the necessary approval authority. Every MOH citation I have ever read left me misty eyed, because every act was selfless, and done to save lives with no regard at all for their own life._


	7. Chapter 7: From Paris, With Love

**Chapter 7: From Paris, With Love**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charakids for serving as the Beta reader for this story. Thank you all for the, PMs, likes, and favs...I never imagined this story attracting this many readers, and the reception continues to blow me away!_

 _In the spirit of the Holiday Season...this chapter is pure, unabated, FLUFF. Charahkids said it best. We are turning into a couple of mushballs!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Echo Park, December 25, 2010**

"Chuuuuuck, pleeb leb me sleeb fibe more minebs…" Sarah muttered against her pillow.

Chuck cursed himself for waking the sleeping blonde, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. "Sarah, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Sarah, with eyes still closed, rolled to her back, holding out her arms like a zombie, her Australian accent thick. "Neowwww….cuddle with me."

 _My God. Even the way she says words in her accent is sexy. What an amazing woman._

Chuck snorted, mimicking Sarah. "Neowwww…not until you kiss me."

"Chuuuuuck…stop making fun of me." Sarah whined, sounding almost like a child. Her face formed an adorable pout, and her hands motioned for Chuck to join her.

"Sarah, I like your accent. It's adorable. You can talk like that any time you want."

With an adoring look, Chuck laughed softly, and slid his long frame back into bed. Sarah's pout turned to a broad smile, as she snuggled against her warm boyfriend, tucking her arms against his chest. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's petite frame, resting his chin against the top of her head. Looped a leg around his legs, pulling him close to her.

Sarah sighed in content, muttering against Chuck's chest. "Why do you have to wake up so early?"

"Well, after waking up before dawn every day for six years of my life, that's how I'm programmed." Chuck said, cocking his head to kiss Sarah on the head.

"The Navy is just mean." Sarah said, her accent still thick. Chuck noticed Sarah's accent thicken when she was tired, excited, or angry. Normally, only a few words Sarah spoke on a regular basis gave away her Aussie roots. Having lived in the United States for much of her life, her accent sounded more American, with a touch of Australian.

Chuck laughed softly. "It wasn't the Boy Scouts, that's for sure."

Sarah suddenly realized something important. Chuck spent his last Christmas Day in the hospital. The thought of Chuck lying in a bed, severely injured brought tears to her eyes. She clung to Chuck's shirt, not wanting to let him know she was crying.

But, this was Chuck that Sarah was trying to fool. "Sarah…why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Chuck said, his tone soft.

Sarah cocked her head, and kissed Chuck on his jaw, making sure to hold her breath. Morning breath embarrassed her. "I'm sorry, it's just…I was thinking about you being in the hospital this time last year."

Even though Chuck and Sarah were not an item when he was badly injured, his heart ached. He hates seeing her upset. If he can eliminate Sarah from ever feeling sad he would. He simply wanted her to always be happy, but he knew that would be realistically impossible. But, he can try, right?

"Sarah, don't feel bad about that. It wasn't grim by any means. The President visited Walter Reed while I was there. He presented me a Purple Heart Medal, and I got to shake his hand." Chuck said, his tone upbeat.

Sarah lifted her head, resting it on her hand, her elbow pressed to the mattress. She stared Chuck in the eyes, and smiled sadly. "Had we been together back then, I wouldn't have left your side. Chuck…I want to say something, and I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

"Sure." Chuck said, shifting his body to where he could give Sarah his undivided attention.

Sarah took Chuck by the hand. "I want you to know something about me that I have never told anyone. When I started modeling, my parents cut me off. They were two very ambitious people, and wanted me and my sister to be just as powerful as they are."

Tears trickled down Sarah's cheeks. Chuck smiled sadly, and gently wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I vowed to never rely on anyone else for as long as I lived. When…Cole and I were together, I ensured we didn't live together, not that he wanted to anyway. We were both independent people, and I believe now we dated more for the press it attracted than anything else. I…got attached to him because I wanted a normal relationship with someone so badly, and he took advantage of that by acting like we were getting serious, and then acting like it didn't matter after he got what he wanted." Sarah paused, when she saw Chuck's eyes flash with anger.

"What an ass." Chuck said, making no attempt to hide his disgust.

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yes, he was an ass. He wasn't abusive or anything like that. He was just a guy who thought he was God's gift to women. My point is…after Cole, I made a lot of mistakes. The tabloids made me out to be nothing but a tramp, but the truth is…I only had two one-night stands. I was too drunk to remember much about either of them, but I did make them use protection. At least I wasn't a complete fool."

Sarah closed her tear-stained eyes. Chuck caressed her cheek, remaining silent to allow Sarah to finish.

Wordlessly, Chuck took Sarah in his arms, and she chocked back a sob. "It's okay, Sarah. I know that must have been hard for you to tell me."

Sarah took a steady breath to get to her point, not wanting the pain of what happened to cloud what she wanted to say. "That was hard...but my point is…you are the first person I have ever seen a future with, and it is so bright, and beautiful…I can hardly contain my excitement. Each and every day I ask myself…what did I ever to do deserve someone as handsome, funny, caring, and considerate as you. I wish we could have met a long time ago." _And we are already married, and perhaps starting our own family._

Chuck took Sarah's hand, and placed a slow, gentle kiss on her palm. "I wish we could have met sooner too. But I don't think you would have liked the person I was back then. When I came home from Stanford, I fell into a pity-party. I sat around all day eating cheese balls, and moping like a child. I was out running errands one afternoon for Ellie, and I passed a Navy Recruiter's office. Instead of walking by, I walked in. The first thing I told the recruiter, is I just got kicked out of college. I'll never forget what he said when he saw my eyes. He said, 'Son, the Navy doesn't care about your past. The Navy only cares about your future. If you're looking for a second chance at life, you came to the right place. There's just one catch. Your success or failure after you sign up, is up to you.' I sat down, and said 'let's do this.' I left for Great Lakes a week later."

Chuck paused. "I signed up to punish myself. I knew it would be hard, and the irony is…the Navy is just what I needed to save me from falling into a funk. They taught me to take pride in myself, and there is nothing I can't do. Failure is not an option. It changed my life for the better, and I knew when I graduated from basic training, I made the right choice."

Chuck winked. "And, Ellie was highly pissed at me."

Sarah chuckled softly. "I'll bet. I would have been too. I respect men and women who serve in the military, but I'm a pacifist. Politicians never have to fight in wars, but they always start them. Sending brave men and women to die on some battlefield is tragic to me."

Chuck smiled. "Which brings me to my point. Our past doesn't matter. Our success or failure in this relationship is entirely up to us. As far as I'm concerned, I'm all in to make sure we succeed. You're worth the effort, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, practically melting. "I really want to kiss you right now…but we both have morning breath."

Chuck grinned, and burst into laughter. "Okay. Let's go sanitize our breath, Miss Hygiene."

Sarah got up, and threw a pillow at Chuck. "Come on. I want that kiss."

Chuck got out of bed, and joined Sarah in the bathroom. They stood side-by side, and Chuck handed her the toothpaste. Chuck smiled at Sarah. Even dressed in a tank top and yoga pants with messy hair, she looked beautiful. He chuckled when Sarah frowned taking in her own appearance in the mirror, and quickly pulled her golden hair in a ponytail.

"Spearmint okay? Normally I'm a peppermint man, but today, I'm living on the edge." Chuck quipped, handing Sarah the toothpaste.

Sarah gave a coy smile, and the couple began brushing their teeth, stealing glances and smiling at each other. After rinsing, Sarah snaked her arms round Chuck's neck, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Chuck picked Sarah up, and sat her on the lavatory. Sarah smiled into Chuck's mouth, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ellie knocked gently on the open bathroom door, and gushed when she saw the couple kissing. "Sorry to interrupt guys. Is pancakes okay for breakfast?"

Sarah turned her head, giving Ellie a smile. "Works for me."

Ellie smiled. "I also have strawberries."

Chuck sighed. "Sounds like a winner, El. Need my help?"

"Sure." Ellie said, then left the bathroom.

Chuck gave Sarah a quick peck on the lips, then lifted her off the lavatory. Once on her feet, Sarah gave Chuck a very wet kiss, and rested her hands on Chuck's chest. "Go help Ellie. I need to get dressed."

Chuck smiled, then limped toward the kitchen.

Sarah bit her lip, and walked swiftly to the bedroom. She knew just the outfit she would wear today. Once her clothing was laid out, Ellie slipped into the bedroom, and shut the door.

"Sarah, I have something to show you." Ellie handed Sarah a package.

Sarah removed the diploma, and letter from Stanford. Ellie waited until she finished reading it. Sarah's bottom lip was quivering. "If my hunch is right, you were the anonymous caller."

Sarah wiped her tears and nodded. Ellie grabbed Sarah into a hug. "Thank you."

"Ellie, I didn't do anything except ask about their academic forgiveness policy." Sarah said, confused as to why Ellie was thanking her.

Ellie broke the hug, wiped a tear, and gave Sarah a 'you're kidding me, right?' look. "If you hadn't called them, this wouldn't have happened. I wanted to sue those bastards, but Chuck talked me into letting it go."

 _That's, selfless Chuck._ Sarah sat on the bed, and smiled at the degree. "Well, today is the perfect day to present him with this. What's the plan?"

Ellie smiled. "I want you to give it to him. Devon already knows."

Sarah looked surprised. "Ellie, this should really come from you."

"Sarah, you did this for him. I think it will mean a lot to him." Ellie said, then turned to leave, leaving no further room for Sarah to protest. Ellie winked before closing the door.

Sarah hid the package, and left the bedroom to get ready.

Chuck and Ellie were finishing breakfast, when Sarah exited the bathroom. She slipped into the bedroom to put the finishing touches on her look. Today was special, and she wanted to look her best.

Sarah stopped at the door frame to the kitchen, and smiled as she watched the brother and sister banter. Chuck turned with a plate of pancakes in his hand, and froze dead in his tracks. Sarah smiled the moment their eyes met.

Chuck's eyes started at Sarah's feet, and stopped at her eyes. Sarah felt like she was practically floating the way Chuck's eyes took in her appearance. Chuck cleared his throat. "You look gorgeous."

Sarah sauntered to her smiling boyfriend, and took the plate of pancakes from his hand, sitting it on the table. She snaked her arms around his neck, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Today was a simple family holiday, and Sarah went for a simple look. She wore the blue button-up blouse Chuck mentioned he liked, and a pair of designer jeans. Chuck stood in awe of the way Sarah's golden locks shined in the light.

Chuck took notice of the look Sarah and Ellie gave one another. Sarah smiled, and pulled Chuck wordlessly to the bedroom. Chuck looked at Ellie with a 'What's going on' look.

Ellie waved him off. "Shoo, follow your girlfriend."

Still confused, he obeyed his older sister and followed Sarah. Once inside, Sarah pointed to his dresser. "Notice anything new?'

Chuck looked confused. "No, not really." Chuck approached, and his eyes fixated on the diploma. He gave Sarah a surprised look, and picked up the degree.

Sarah noticed Chuck's breathing deepen as he read the letter. Sarah moved across the room, and rested a hand on Chuck's back.

Chuck took a steady breath, and spoke in a soft tone. "How?"

"I called them to ask about their academic forgiveness policy. This arrived in the mail yesterday, according to Ellie. Chuck, I can't take credit for this. You didn't do anything wrong, and they came to their senses." Sarah said, rubbing Chuck's back lovingly.

Chuck shook his head and stared ahead, his tone solemn. "7 years. It took 7 years to clear my name. Unbelievable." _Can Sarah be anymore amazing?_

Chuck sat the degree back on the dresser, and took Sarah in his arms. "Doesn't matter anymore. I won't deny that for a long time...it did, and this degree does mean a lot to me. I'm glad they found out the truth, and made this right. I can live with that. But now…I can't imagine anything else in my life having more meaning than you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears. "Chuck, you mean everything to me. You may have had to wait 7 years for your degree, but you will never have to wait for me. You have me." _Forever, Chuck. You have me forever_ _. I know that without a doubt._

Sarah pulled Chuck into a hug, and Chuck spoke softly. "I can finally put that chapter of my life behind me now. I'm happy Stanford made things right. But Sarah...I'm even happier that I have you." _What did I do to deserve this Angel?_ _I love you, Sarah._

Sarah tightened her hold, and smiled through happy tears. "Oh, Chuck. I couldn't imagine my life without you." _I love you so much, Chuck._

 **Charles De Gaulle Airport, Paris France, December 27, 2010**

Sarah could not stop giggling. Sure, she was giddy about a romantic getaway with her boyfriend, but she thought it was cute how Chuck tirelessly tried to communicate using a translator book.

"Uh…excuse me…la zone…des…bagages…Mademoiselle?" Asked Chuck, eliciting a giggle from the brunette airport employee. Sarah noticed how the employee sized Chuck up like a piece of prime rib.

Sarah took Chuck by the arm. _What is it with the damn brunettes?_ "Let me, sweetie. Où est la zone de récupération des bagages?"

Chuck looked at Sarah in awe. "You know French?"

The attendant pointed to a sign. Sarah nodded, and pulled Chuck along. "Oiu, oiu, Monsieur."

"You are so awesome, Sarah!" Chuck declared in awe.

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek, and whispered in his ear in a seductive tone. "Ce soir, je vais déchirer vos vêtements, et de faire de mad, amour passionné pour vous...mon cheri."

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. "Uh…I have no idea what you just said…but I'm definitely on-board. Even if you just asked me to plunge a toilet. That was totally hot!"

Sarah laughed, and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. "I said…tonight, I am going to tear your clothes off, and make mad, passionate love to you, my...my sweet." Sarah caught herself from saying "love."

Chuck gulped as Sarah kissed him softly below his ear, her hot breath sending chill bumps down his spine.

Chuck yelped. "Yep! Definitely hot…is it…hot in here to you?" Chuck smiled sheepishly, while tugging at his collar.

Sarah stared at Chuck through her eyelashes. "Definitely."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek, and wrapped herself in his arm. After retrieving their bags, clearing Passport Control, and finding a taxi, the couple were on their way to their hotel.

Chuck and Sarah walked into the lobby of the Hotel Eiffel, located across the Seine River. Sarah hand-picked this hotel for its famed views of the Eiffel Tower from across the river. The suite Sarah booked, even had a complimentary telescope, and a balcony, for a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

Chuck stared at the decorative lobby, ornate furniture, and paintings in the hotel lobby in awe. "Wow…"

"You like it?" Sarah asked, swaying their interlocked hands as Chuck took in the view.

"Do I like it? I love it! Sarah, this is fantastic!" Chuck declared, resembling a kid in a candy store.

Sarah noticed the attendant smiling at the two of them, and pat Chuck on the shoulder. "Wait here. I'll check us in."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek, and giggled as he moved across the lobby to admire the aesthetically pleasing scene.

Sarah approached the attendant, and handed her a printout of her reservations, and passport. The attendant smiled. "American, Madame?"

"Yes. Sarah Walker. I have reservations for two." Sarah said politely.

The attendant typed on the keyboard, and smiled. "Ah, yes. You have the Executive Suite, and your payment has been processed. I will just retrieve your keys."

Sarah noticed that while the attendant was processing their arrival, she was stealing glances at Chuck...and Sarah didn't like it. Not one bit.

 _What the hell is she looking at? Better not be Chuck._

She was looking at Chuck.

After retrieving the room keys, and handing Sarah papers to sign, she motioned to Chuck. Looking him up and down. "His first time in Paris?"

"Yes." Sarah said politely, and a little pissed. "It's a dream of his to see the Eiffel Tower." _You're not going anywhere near him, bitch! I should have checked myself in using your face on the keyboard!_

"I admire his enthusiasm." The attendant said in a sultry tone, taking in Chuck, as he moved excitedly around the lobby. _Hmmm...what I'd do to him._ Thought the attendant.

Sarah was no fool. She may be a blonde, but not a dumb blonde. _What is it with these brunettes going after Chuck? First that bimbo at the airport, and now this...this skank!_

Sarah knew then and there she had to keep an extra eye on Chuck from these...these...women. _That's right, honey. He's all MINE. My Chuck!_

Sarah caught herself and smiled. _Did I just call my wonderful boyfriend "My Chuck"? Yep, I guess I did._

Sarah was interrupted from her musings by the porter that appeared next to Sarah, and retrieved the luggage. Sarah thanked the porter, and the skanky attendant, before turning around to admire her excited boyfriend.

Sarah took this moment to simply watch him. It still amazed her how she was so lucky to have met him, and especially, to be in a relationship with him.

Sarah's mind drifted to the most important topic of discussion for this trip, and it was a big step for the both of them.

Sarah had never lived with anyone since her parents cut her off years ago. Her father was a major businessman on Australia's Gold Coast, and her mom was a respected solicitor in Sydney. The couple married for convenience rather than love, and for power and prestige.

Sarah was always a bit of a rebel. Instead of following her parent's career paths, as they pushed her to do, Sarah aspired to other goals.

Growing up, Sarah's parents hired private tutors for her, and her younger sister Molly. She learned French, Spanish, Russian, German, and a variety of other languages. They were both required to take dance classes, and learn the piano. Social graces, as her mother described it. If they were to be ladies of high society, they should be smart and clever.

When Sarah attended Harvard and began modeling, that's when the trouble began. Her parents ordered her to quit, and forbade her from accepting her first major modeling contract. When she accepted against her parent's wishes, that's when they cut her off. She still kept in contact with Molly in secret.

Staring at the man before her, Sarah yearned to spend as much time with him as she could. She missed him when they slept at their own places. To cure herself of her longing, and take their relationship to the next level, Sarah planned to ask Chuck to move in with her on New Year's.

Sarah never considered herself a "mother hen," but it brought her joy to help Chuck. Most activities Chuck could do himself, but he still had problems putting shoes and socks on his bad leg, and had a small amount of difficulty dressing himself below the waist. The VA removed the leg brace bolted to his femur a few months before they met, but she could still see the pain it caused him from time to time trying to do normal activities. The physical therapy was paying off, but slowly.

Sarah glanced at Chuck, and smiled, whispering softly to herself. "I love you, Chuck Bartowski. I truly love you."

And Sarah did love Chuck. She was deeply in love with him, and decided in that moment, to begin working on building not just tomorrow, but the rest of their lives together.

Sarah wiped away a stray tear, and moved quickly across the room to retrieve her excited boyfriend. When she got close, Sarah wordlessly grabbed Chuck by his jacket, and crashed her lips into his. After a hot kiss, Sarah winked. "How's that for a...French kiss?"

Chuck forced air into his lungs, stunned from the hot kiss. "Wow."

Sarah turned, and winked at the attendant, who looked like she was about to faint.

As the couple entered the elevator, Sarah silently mused. _This is the happiest I have been my entire life. Maybe one day…just maybe…I can change my name to Mrs. Bartowski._

 **Paris, The Next Day**

Chuck and Sarah greeted the next day to a light snow falling on the iconic French capitol. The scenery was breathtaking. The couple ordered room service, and sat next to the large window in their suite, eating breakfast, and enjoying the scenic view.

"Talk to me, Chuck. What are you thinking?" Sarah asked, as she rested her face in her hands.

"I'm sitting in a beautiful room, looking at a beautiful city, in the company of a beautiful woman. I'm just trying to figure out what I did to deserve being this happy." Chuck said with conviction, as she stared lovingly into Sarah's blue orbs.

Sarah smiled happily. "Oh, Chuck. How is it you always make me feel like I'm floating on a happy cloud?"

Chuck took Sarah by the hand, and smiled. "Being with you is like being in heaven, Sarah. Thank you for this. I never imagined I would feel this…happy being here. And I am still pinching myself every day that I have the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met by my side."

Sarah lifted herself, and gently sat in Chuck's lap, making sure she wasn't hurting him. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, as she snuggled her head into Chuck's chest, sighing contently.

"Are you still up for the Eiffel Tower today? We can wait until the weather improves, if you like?" Sarah asked softly.

Chuck was already on his phone, checking the weather forecast. "Light snow all day, all night, all day tomorrow, and the day after that…let's go for it."

Chuck glanced out over the city landscape. "Looks peaceful."

Sarah sighed. "I could stay like this all day."

Chuck smiled, kissing Sarah on the top of her head. "Mmm. I agree."

Sarah smiled when Chuck took in Sarah's scent. "I switched shampoos. Do you like it?"

"Yep. Sarah, you could wash your hair in vinegar and still smell sweet to me." Chuck said, tickling Sarah quickly on her ribs.

Sarah squirmed, and laughed softly, before scrunching her nose. "I don't know about vinegar. That sounds kind of gross."

Sarah raised her eyes and met Chuck's smiling face. She traced his jaw with a finger, and cupped his face for a soft kiss. Sarah smiled, and gently turned her body, facing Chuck, resting her arms around his neck.

"You look happy." Sarah said, smiling at Chuck.

"I am happy. I have my degree now, so I can put Stanford behind me. And, I have the most beautiful woman in the world sitting in my lap at the moment, so yeah. Life is good." Said Chuck, placing a gentle kiss on Sarah's lips.

Sarah bit her bottom lip, and smiled mischievously as she untied the belt on her robe. Chuck cleared his throat nervously, as Sarah got up, and quickly closed the blinds. She turned, and let the robe drop to the floor, before taking Chuck by the hand, and leading him to the bed, left in only her satin camisole top, and lacy boy shorts.

Sarah sat Chuck on the bed, and scooted him to the center. She stripped herself from the waist down, and quickly did the same to Chuck. Sarah climbed in bed, and sat in Chuck's lap, scooting her legs behind him, so they were facing each other.

Sarah's breath grew ragged. Sarah latched on to Chuck's head, as he attacked her neck with soft kisses. Sarah arched her body, and let out a loud moan.

 _30 Minutes Later…_

Chuck hugged Sarah close. "That was…wow."

Sarah smiled, as she hugged her boyfriend. "That was my favorite so far. I love being so close to you like that."

Sarah glanced at the bathroom as a mischievous thought entered her mind. "Let's take a shower."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, you go first. We should probably get moving."

Sarah swatted Chuck playfully. "I meant together."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sarah nodded. "Mmmhmm."

Chuck glanced at his leg. "Sarah, I'm not sure if…"

Sarah didn't bother responding, she helped Chuck to his feet, and cupped his face. "Do you trust me?"

Chuck nodded. "Sure, but…"

Sarah silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Shhh. No buts. Just…trust me. Okay?"

Chuck smiled, and Sarah pulled him gently to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Chuck's voice echoed through the room. "Sarah, Sarah, what are you…uh…I didn't know you could do that…OOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

 **Eiffel Tower, Later that Day**

Sarah ensured she and Chuck were properly bundled up for today's adventure to the top of the Eiffel Tower. The light snow and wind turned the city into a winter wonderland.

Sarah decided on a plaid wool skirt, with opaque tights and black suede over-the-knee boots to keep her legs warm. She also wore a black turtleneck sweater, and a black peacoat. She pulled her hair into a knit slouchy beanie.

Chuck wore a blue sweater with a polo shirt underneath, jeans, hiking shoes, and a navy blue lined trench coat from his time in the Navy. Chuck also wore a LA Dodgers ball cap to shield his head from the snow.

Once the couple reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, Chuck's eyes and mouth widened in shock. "Oh man! This is crazy, Sarah!"

Sarah, awestruck by the view, gasped. "It's gorgeous!"

Chuck pointed off to the side. "That's Notre Dame!"

Sarah, now infected by Chuck's enthusiasm, pointed in another direction. "Look at how beautiful the city is in the snow!"

Chuck smiled, his eyes fixated on the view. Sarah took a moment to stare at him, quickly removing her Iphone from her pocket. "Come on. Let's send Ellie a picture."

Sarah looped an arm around Chuck's neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two smiled bright for the picture. Sarah glanced at the picture, and put a hand to her mouth. "I'm making this my wallpaper."

Sarah set the picture as the wallpaper on her phone, and texted the picture to Ellie.

Sarah stared at Chuck through her eyelashes, grabbed him by the lapel of his trench coat, and crashed her lips into his. Sarah held her phone at arm's length, and snapped another photo.

Chuck heaved in laughter when Sarah started giggling against his lips. She broke the kiss, and held up the picture for Chuck to see.

"That's cute." Chuck grinned. "Hey, I want one on my phone."

Sarah held out her hand. "Okay."

Chuck handed Sarah his phone, and she kissed him again. She didn't realize she forgot to take the picture, when Chuck's tongue grazed over her lips. As the couple kissed softly for several moments, the world disappeared around them.

As Chuck slowly ended the kiss, the two stared longingly in each other's eyes, just as Sarah took the picture. Sarah blinked, then distractedly checked the phone. She cast her eyes at Chuck and put a hand to her mouth at the picture of the two of them staring in each other's eyes.

"We look so…happy." Sarah said, giggling in delight.

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears. "Yes, we do."

Sarah spun herself around and grabbed Chuck's arm, pulling it around her stomach. She leaned into Chuck's shoulder, and Chuck rested his face on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah raised the phone, and took another picture.

After several more minutes, and several more photos, the couple rode the elevator to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.

Sarah, unable to contain her giddiness, pulled Chuck toward the Seine River. Satisfied there weren't many people on the walkway, she turned around, grabbed Chuck behind the head, and kissed him. Several minutes passed, and after the kiss ended, Sarah felt eyes upon them. An elderly couple out for an afternoon walk, stood there smiling at them.

Chuck laughed softly, and pulled Sarah close, hiding the crimson rising in his cheeks. Sarah chuckled, resting her head on Chuck's shoulder.

The couple began clapping. "Bravo!"

Chuck bashfully waved at the couple, who proceeded on their way, but not before the woman gave them both a kiss on the cheek, and the man pat them both on the shoulder.

Chuck laughed. "Well, apparently we're a big hit around here."

Sarah giggled. "That was cute. I hope we're like that when we're old."

Chuck smiled, and gently brushed Sarah's cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Me too."

Sarah's eyes glistened, as she stared longingly in Chuck's eyes. _Chuck_ , _don't take too long. And if you were to ask me, it...it would be yes!_

Sarah's hopeful thought was interrupted as her phone signaled a text. She glanced at the text, and giggled. It was Ellie.

 _I am so jealous! You two look ADORABLE! Give Chuck a big wet one for me! Love you guys!_

Sarah showed Chuck the text, who chuckled heartily. Sarah cupped Chuck's face, and grinned.

"Well, the lady said give you a big wet one. Let's not disappoint her."

Sarah crashed her lips into Chuck's, and giggled when he lifted her by the waist. Sarah curled her legs, smiling against Chuck's lips.

 **Paris, New Year's Eve**

Sarah was both excited, and a little sad. The couple would be flying back to Los Angeles the day after New Year's. However, Sarah would never forget the last several days in Paris, with the man who held Sarah's heart in his hand.

Chuck and Sarah decided to watch the fireworks instead of attending any parties. Sarah wasn't much for big parties these days.

The couple dressed, and ate dinner before finding a romantic spot to watch the fireworks. It was a cozy café not far from the Seine, and offered a perfect view of the night sky.

Around five minutes before midnight, Chuck and Sarah walked to the River, and huddled together to watch the display.

Sarah, still nervous for the question nagging away at her, decided the time had come.

"Chuck…I need to ask you something, if that's okay?"

"Sure. Ask away." Said Chuck, as Sarah moved to stand in front of him, taking his hands.

Sarah took a steady breath. "I've been thinking a lot about us…and how far we have come as a couple. We're perfect, and every day just keeps getting better and better."

Sarah paused, and glanced at her feet. Chuck lifted her chin gently, and placed a gentle kiss on Sarah's lips. "I feel the same way. It's okay, ask your question. You don't have to be nervous."

Sarah chuckled, and bounced on her heels. "It's just…I hate being away from you. I know that sounds kind of needy…but I need you with me. What we have is…amazing, and I want us to be together as much as possible."

Chuck blinked curiously. "What are you saying?"

 _Will you marry me?_ "Will you move in with me?" Sarah sighed, then schooled her expression to a bright smile.

Chuck smiled. "Okay. Let's move in together."

Sarah's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Chuck looked concerned. "Well, why wouldn't we? I mean, we practically live together now anyway. For the record…when I'm not lying next to you…I miss you."

Sarah smiled, and hopped up and down excitedly. "It's settled."

Bystanders began counting down the time, and Sarah took a breath, glancing quickly at her watch.

Chuck took a step forward, cupped Sarah's face, as the seconds counted down. Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes, and as the city greeted the New Year, the couple's lips met. Sarah felt her whole body go warm, as Chuck's lips softly caressed her lips. Sarah molded her body into his, and snaked her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for well over a minute, as the fireworks boomed across the night sky. Finally coming up for air, the couple stared in each others eyes, smiling.

Chuck's eyes glanced at the fireworks. "We're missing the fireworks."

Sarah turned coy. "I saw plenty of fireworks from that kiss."

Chuck shook his head, and laughed, before turning serious. "You're right. That was pretty explosive."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears and studied her eyes. "Thank you, Sarah. Thank you for this trip, thank you for being you, and thank you for making me the happiest I have ever been in my life. I cherish you, and I will never take you for granted. I promise."

Chuck paused, his eyes welling with tears. "You have given me so much...peace of mind since we've been together. It's like every bad thing that's ever happened to me in my life doesn't matter anymore. You have helped me in so many ways...and Sarah...I...lo..."

Sarah's eyes shined expectantly as Chuck almost spoke the three words that meant so much to her. She turned her head when a loud explosion filled the air. Startled, she clung to Chuck. Chuck's eyes glanced at the sky, and smiled. "It's okay. One of the fireworks blew up prematurely."

Sarah sighed. _That damn firework!_ "That was some explosion."

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes. "I'm sorry that scared you."

"Chuuuuck, stop apologizing for other people's screw-ups." Sarah said, her tone playful. She kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Let's go back to the hotel."

Chuck winked. "I agree. Your nose feels like a Popsicle. As your boyfriend, I feel it is my duty to warm you up."

Sarah smiled, and pulled Chuck close. "And such a considerate boyfriend you are. Nice thinking, Chuck."

Chuck brushed Sarah's face gently with the back of his fingers. "You look beautiful when you're cold." _  
_

Sarah blushed, and stared at Chuck through her eyelashes. "Charmer."

Still lost in Sarah's eyes, Chuck mused. _I love you, Sarah._

Sarah smiled, and took Chuck by the arm, leading him back to the hotel. Sarah glanced at Chuck, silently musing. _I love you too, Chuck. You didn't have to say it. Your eyes said it.  
_

 _A/N: I have never been to Paris, but there is a really cool website that offers a panoramic view from the Eiffel Tower. Just Google it, and check it out. Yes, I do research for stories!_


	8. Chapter 8: Girls Night Out, Part I

**Chapter 8: Girls Night Out, Part I**

 _A/N: I promised a few twists along the way, so here you go.  
_

 _My sincere thanks to charahkids for your guidance, patience, and for being a kung-fu Beta reader, and advisor! I would also like to thank everyone for your reviews and PM's. It's thrilling to know people are engaged, and enjoying the story. I know I've been a bum lately responding to reviews, and I do apologize for that. I'm grateful to all of you for sharing your thoughts.  
_

 _Warning: This chapter includes strong language in a brutal argument. There is a lot of name calling, typical of alcohol-induced confrontations._

* * *

 **Echo Park, January 2011  
**

Sarah huffed in frustration after calling the last listed ad for an apartment. "Well, that one is taken already."

"It's tough finding a downstairs apartment in LA." Ellie said, thankful that she and Devon found their current apartment years ago. Having a ground floor apartment proved critical when Chuck returned home from Walter Reed.

Sarah frowned. "I really want Chuck to live on a ground floor. Maison23 has an elevator, but what if there is a fire? He would have trouble using the stairs, and that's unacceptable to me."

Ellie smiled bright, giving Sarah a look of pure admiration. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she knew it wouldn't be long at all before she would be calling Sarah her sister-in-law.

Sarah smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." Ellie said, biting her lip to stop her grin.

Sarah gave Ellie a 'get real' look. "Ellie, spill. You've been giving me that same look all day."

Ellie nodded, and took Sarah's hands. "I'm really glad Chuck has you."

Ellie smiled, blinking away tears. "I thought it would be hard letting go…but now that he has you, I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

Sarah smiled sadly. "Ellie, he's not going far. I know you raised him, and Chuck moving out must be difficult. That's why I wanted to include you in this. Chuck and I talked about this, and neither of us want you to feel left out. We both love you."

Ellie choked back a sob, and squeezed Sarah's hands. "I know."

Ellie took a cleansing breath. "I want to ask you something, and please don't think I'm putting you on the spot. I noticed you've been looking at bridal magazines a lot since the two of you love birds returned from Paris. Want to talk about it?" Ellie grinned mischievously.

Sarah chuckled. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Nope." Ellie said with a smile.

Sarah sighed. "It's hard to explain…I know it's still early in our relationship, but all I can think about since we returned from Paris is getting married."

Sarah clapped her hands to her face, and groaned. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, I think you're in love." Ellie said, slapping Sarah on the knee playfully. "Sarah, honey, there's not a timetable involved with falling in love. When it happens, it happens. That's nothing to be ashamed about."

Sarah stared at Ellie through her eyelashes, and spoke softly. "When did you know you loved Devon?"

Ellie smiled. "When we broke up."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "The two of you broke up? Ellie, the two of you are practically joined at the hip! What happened?"

Ellie took a steady breath. "I…had…sort of an identity crisis back in college. I went through this…Goth phase. I don't know, I just felt like I was rebelling against the way guys always undressed me with their eyes. Anyway, when I started medical school, I toned the Goth look down quite a bit. I didn't necessarily want to look like a mortician working on cadavers."

Sarah chuckled at the remark. Ellie winked mischievously. "Chuck was very supportive of me back then. He knew part of my rebellion was not having our parents around, and I just felt like I needed to look after myself for a change. As it turned out, Chuck started looking out for me."

Sarah smiled. "That's our Chuck."

Ellie laughed softly. "I decided to start dressing normal again, and that's when I met Devon. I still hung out with a lot of my friends in the Goth scene, and Devon being Devon, made some comments that I took the wrong way. I got mad, dumped him, put on my skimpiest dress, and went to a rave. When I got home, Devon was sitting by the front door with my favorite flowers in his hand. He looked terrible, and gave me the sweetest apology. So, we made up."

Ellie winked. "I made Chuck sleep over at Morgan's that night. You get the picture."

Sarah laughed softly. "I get it."

Ellie smiled. "When I saw him sitting there so broken…that's when I knew he was the one. Devon did something wrong, and he went out of his way to make it right. Devon is a sweet, caring guy, but he puts his foot in his mouth sometimes. He wasn't picking on my friends to be mean, he was just trying to be funny. Since then, he doesn't try to be funny at others expense. He learned his lesson."

Sarah turned coy. "Chuck told me about some of your outfits."

Ellie winked, and got up from her seat, proceeding to her bedroom. She returned a few minutes later wearing a black corset top, tight pants, and ankle boots.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Wow…Ellie, you look hot!"

Ellie took a seat, just as the door opened. Chuck walked in, and froze.

"This a bad time? I could go to my room if the two of you need a minute."

Ellie gave Sarah a grin. Sarah smiled, understanding Ellie's meaning. Chuck, being Chuck, didn't pay Ellie's attire any mind. He accepted everyone around him at face value.

Ellie got up, and gave her brother a hug. "How was your day, little brother?"

"Okay, I guess. I really hate Jeff and Lester sometimes. Jeff is an 80's social experiment gone wrong, and Lester is…" Chuck furrowed his brow. "I haven't figured him out. Maybe he needs Ritalin."

Ellie broke the hug and pat Chuck on the chest. "Have you talked to Big Mike? You are the Nerd Herd Supervisor."

Chuck sighed. "They both need jobs, and jobs are hard to come by these days. Besides, Big Mike is more interested in the contents of a box of donuts than he is in running the store. He leaves that to me and this new weasel of an Assistant Manager corporate sent down named Emmett Millbarge. They do really great work…but getting them to actually work is the challenge."

Chuck muttered. "That's why I'm a proponent of compulsory military service for some people."

Sarah chuckled, and gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips as he approached the couch. "Sit. Prop your leg up, and rest."

Chuck grinned. "Yes, Ma'am. How was your day?"

Sarah sighed. "The same as yesterday. The apartment search is turning into a bust."

Ellie glanced at the clock. "Devon should be home any moment. I'll go call him and make sure he's on his way home."

Ellie kissed Chuck on the cheek, and proceeded to her room. Sarah had a faraway look.

"I suppose this is the part where I ask what's on your mind." Chuck said, injecting levity in his tone.

Sarah sighed. "Oh, it's just…finding a ground floor apartment in LA isn't easy."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand. "Don't stress out about it, Sarah. We'll find something."

Sarah pouted adorably. "I know, it's just…I'm ready to move in together. I hate waiting."

Chuck leaned back, and propped his leg up on a nearby Ottoman. Sarah frowned. "Chuck, are you in pain?"

"A little." Said Chuck, rubbing his thigh. "I took Verbanski's advice, and went without my cane for a few hours today. She said the muscles would be a little sore."

Sarah got up and walked briskly to the refrigerator for a bag of ice. She returned, and knelt next to Chuck's leg, applying the ice pack. "Is that helping?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah. I'll be fine, I promise. Thank you."

Sarah smiled, and rubbed Chuck's leg. "We'll let you rest tonight. How about a movie?"

Ellie came back into the living room having changed her corset top for a tunic top. "Sarah, did you forget? Girls night out?"

Sarah's eyes widened in realization. "I forgot."

Chuck laughed softly. "You and Ellie go have fun. You could use a little Ellie Bartowski stress management."

Chuck glared playfully at Ellie. "Easy on the Mojitos, El. Don't get sloppy. I don't want to bail you out of County for starting any bar fights, missy!"

Ellie let out a wet laugh. "You bonehead. I never get that drunk. Just a little tipsy."

Sarah frowned. "Chuck, are you sure? I can stay with you tonight if you're hurting."

As if on cue, Devon walked in the door. "What's up amigos?"

Chuck winked. "Your relief just arrived. Devon and I are watching _Inglourious Basterds_ and _Sherlock Holmes._ Two movies I missed when I was on deployment."

Devon held up the movies in one hand, and a case of beer in the other. "Girls night out, guy's night in. Awesome."

Chuck grinned devilishly. "Popcorn, or pizza rolls?"

Devon winked. "Got us covered, bro."

A knock on the door prompted Devon to turn. It was a pizza delivery guy.

Sarah smiled, and pat Chuck on the leg. "I'll go change."

Chuck and Devon settled into the couch watching the first movie. Sarah decided on a plain red peplum top with black skinny jeans.

Ellie grabbed her purse, and kissed Devon on the lips. "You boys have fun. We should be home around 11."

"Sounds good. Be careful." Devon said with a smile.

Sarah smiled when Chuck did a double-take at her appearance. "Have fun, sweetie."

Chuck's eyes darted back to her eyes. _She looks...wow!_ "You too. And remember to relax, okay? Have fun, and forget about the apartment search for a little while."

Sarah nodded, and cupped Chuck's face, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Sarah whispered softly. "I'll see you in a little while."

Chuck smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Sarah blushed. "Thanks."

The women left, and Chuck smiled. "We haven't done this in a while."

"Morgan usually joins us. Where is your bearded bud?" Devon asked curiously.

"One word. Alex." Chuck said with a sly grin.

Devon chuckled. "He's whooped."

"Like a puppy." Chuck said in a mischievous tone. "But so are we."

Devon winked. "Indeed."

Devon got up to start the first movie. "Alright, Chuckster. Pick your poison." Said Devon, giving Chuck a raised brow.

"Hmm. That's a tough one. Let's go with Mr. Tarantino first, if you please? I'm very curious as to how Brad Pitt performs in a Tarantino movie."

 **Club Grande, Downtown LA**

Ellie knew Sarah would resist going to a night club for dancing and drinks, so she talked her into going to a club not frequented by celebs. It was still a rather large club frequented by young adults who were looking to dance and have a good time.

Sarah was impressed. Although a popular club, it offered a comfortable atmosphere. Ellie and Sarah found a booth, and ordered cocktails.

Sarah grinned when she noticed Ellie flash her wedding rings to the first guy that approached the table, cutting him off before he even got a word in.

"Sorry. We're both off the market. Thanks anyway. There are plenty of good-looking single ladies here to choose from, so good luck." Ellie said politely.

The guy smiled, and tipped his glass at the ladies, before finding another target. Two more guys approaching from different directions saw the exchange, and disengaged.

Ellie smiled. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice." Sarah said, taking in the scene. "It's pretty laid back here."

Ellie winked. "That's why Devon and I come here for drinks and dancing."

Sarah smiled. "Has Chuck been here?" _And how many skanks hit on my man?_

Ellie nodded, seeing the flash of jealousy in Sarah's eyes. "I brought him once after his first deployment. He sat there like a statue, not really interacting. He didn't dance or anything. He just sat there nursing a beer, and didn't really say much."

Ellie glanced away. "I know he was hurting. He just seemed…so saddened by everything he saw over there."

Sarah smiled sadly. "He's been through a lot."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Sarah…I know he has told us both bits and pieces, but I also know he is ashamed to tell either of us about his last deployment. Casey told me he had to use deadly force in order to save lives. I just wish he would open up about it. Keeping all that bottled up isn't healthy for him."

Sarah sighed. "He still has nightmares every once in a while. He leaves the bedroom and sits in the living room. When I get up to comfort him, he won't say anything, he just lets me hold his hand. I hate seeing him in pain. It breaks my heart."

"It breaks my heart to know that my brother is a hero, but he doesn't see himself that way. He did what he had to do to save lives, and I wish he could stop dwelling on it, and focus on the lives he saved." Ellie said, smiling sadly.

"I hate what war does to people, especially the man I love." Sarah said, then her eyes widened in shock.

Ellie's face turned to a broad grin. "It's okay, Sarah. I know you love him. In case you haven't noticed, Chuck is in love with you."

Sarah glanced away shyly. "Ellie, I love him so much. I didn't even know what the word meant until Chuck showed me how to truly love someone. I've never been this happy, and felt more fulfilled in a relationship my entire life."

"When's the wedding?" Ellie said with a wink, eliciting a chuckle from Sarah…at first.

Sarah stared Ellie in the eyes. "I would marry your brother tonight if he asked me. I'm deeply in love with him, and I am so ready to start building a life with him."

Ellie smiled bright. "If he over-analyzes anything, leave that to me. I'll make sure to steer him in the right direction."

Ellie took a sip of her cocktail. "I know you like purple and blue, but please don't make me wear a purple bridesmaid dress."

Sarah snorted at the comment. "Don't worry. As my maid-of-honor, I'll let you decide the color of the bridesmaid's dresses."

Ellie blinked away tears, then shot across the table, pulling Sarah into a hug. "The bride has the last say, silly. Just don't make me wear purple, please?'

Sarah smiled. "I promise."

Ellie sat back down, practically giddy. "Alright. Tonight, we are going to burn this club to the ground. Let's hit the dance floor. Chuck told me you love to dance."

Sarah stood up. "Come on. I'll show you a few moves."

Ellie laughed when she hit the dance floor, and began dancing. "Nope. I'll show you a few moves."

 **Outside Club Grande**

Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo had only been to Club Grande a few times. It wasn't high on their frequent flyer list, but they enjoyed giving the "little people," as Zondra called non-celebrities, a thrill.

After entering the club, the ladies smiled as nearby attendees took pictures with their cell phones. The ladies went to the bar, and ordered drinks.

While scanning the crowd, Carina's eyes widened. "Well, well, well. Look who came out of hiding."

Zondra noticed Sarah dancing with an attractive brunette. "Who's she? Is Sarah a lesbian now?"

Carina smiled devilishly. "I know a way we can find out."

Carina turned, and noticed a guy strike out with a redhead at the other side of the bar. "Bingo."

Carina sauntered to the guy, and smiled. "Hey, handsome. You look like you could use some company tonight. Interested?"

The guy smiled lecherously at the alluring redhead. "Oh, yeah. I'm interested, sweet thing. I've never had a model before. I'm a big fan, by the way. You know what would look great on you? Me."

Carina winked. "Easy, tiger." Carina turned and pointed to Sarah. "See that hot blonde out there? She's a friend of mine. Sarah Walker. She's a little shy, and she told me she has been watching you all night. Why don't you go out there, and introduce yourself?"

The guy stood up, smiling. "No way…that's Sarah Walker?"

Carina smiled, running a finger sensually down the guy's arm. "Go talk to her. And uh…she thinks it's sexy when a guy takes charge. Play your cards right, and you might just have a little company in your bedroom tonight."

"Thanks for the tip." The guy said, before swaggering to the dance floor.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck shook his head, still laughing. "That was freaking awesome! That is definitely in my Quentin Tarantino top five list!"

Devon heaved in laughter, mimicking Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz. "Say 'Auf Wiedersehen' to your Nazi balls!"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "That was crazy! A Tarantino movie wouldn't be a Tarantino movie without a mass-shoot-out!"

Devon stood up, and removed the movie from the player. "Ready for _Sherlock Holmes,_ my dear Watson?"

"Elementary." Said Chuck, smiling from ear to hear. "I have been really looking forward to this."

Chuck grinned when Sarah texted him a picture of her and Ellie. He held up the phone to Devon. "It looks like Ellie and Sarah are having fun."

Devon smiled. "That's a good thing, bro. Ellie pulled a few double shifts while you and Sarah were away in Paris."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "It looks like they're both getting to let their hair down."

Devon opened two more beers, and handed one to Chuck. "So long as they're not letting their hair down too far. Does it bother you at all our ladies are at a club, getting hit on by other guys?"

Chuck shrugged. "Nope. It's all about trust, Devon. In case you haven't noticed, our ladies can take care of themselves. Sarah gets hit on all the time."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Devon asked curiously.

Chuck bounced his head around a few times pondering Devon's words. "Well…yeah, I mean having the woman you love getting hit on by some ass-hat would bother anyone. Dating a former model who Aphrodite herself is jealous of, compounds that problem significantly. The key, is talking about it, and trusting each other."

Devon nodded in understanding. "I suppose you're right. Your sister gets hit on, a lot. She's one sexy momma."

"Uh, gross. TMI, Devon." Chuck said in faux disgust.

Devon chuckled. "Sorry, bro. It just…bothers me that maybe some other guy will sweep Ellie off her feet. I mean, I wanted to drag her back to the bedroom and peel those pants…"

Devon stopped when Chuck gave him a goofy look. "Sorry. My point is, our ladies are at a club where every guy there wants to peel their clothes off."

Chuck smiled. "Ellie loves you, Devon. And, we Bartowskis are pretty damn loyal. Fearless. Don't fuck with us, or it's your ass kind of loyal. It's that simple."

Chuck paused. "When Sarah and I started dating, I went by her gym to pick her up after work, and I saw a guy who looked like The Incredible Hulk's first cousin hitting on her. Sarah handled it like a pro. She was polite, but left no room for discussion. When she saw me standing there looking awkward, she got pissed. Very, very pissed. Good thing the guy left, because Sarah was on fire. She drug me to her office, closed the door, grabbed my face, and told me she was sorry I had to see that. My biggest weakness is being insecure about her, and who wouldn't be? I mean, she's not a big fish, she's a freaking Blue Whale for crying, out loud. Anyway, we talked about it, and then she locked the door, and made sure I knew who her man is."

Devon grinned. "Eww. TMI, Chuck."

"Payback sucks, doesn't it?" Chuck said with a wink. "My point is, I trust Sarah. Now, here is where it gets ironic to me. Sarah is jealous. And when I say jealous, we're talking scary, adorable jealous. Over me. Chuck. Nerdy, former Navy guy who works at a Buy More. That blows my mind."

Devon grinned. "Yeah, Ellie and I have noticed the looks she gives any girl that even talks to you. She's got it bad for you, bro."

"I have it bad for her too." Said Chuck, in a solemn tone.

Chuck slapped his hands on his knees. "Bottom line, I trust Sarah. And don't worry about Ellie, either. They both can handle getting hit on, so let's you and I enjoy the movie, and not worry about them."

 **Club Grande**

Well into their sixth song, Ellie and Sarah were a duo of giggling, laughing, and generally trying to out-do one another on the dance floor.

Ellie found out one important detail about Sarah's dance skills. She was a bombshell on the dance floor. Ellie grinned when she noticed all eyes on the pair, but that didn't matter. The ladies were having fun, and that's all that mattered.

Sarah was about to compliment Ellie, when she felt a pair of hands land on her hips, and a body press to her back.

Sarah quickly pushed the hands away, and spun around. "Excuse me? What the hell are you doing?"

The guy smiled. "I'm introducing myself, sweet thing."

"This is how you say good-bye. Bye." Sarah said, pulling Ellie away from the creep.

The guy stood there stunned, but he liked a challenge. "Playing hard to get huh? I'll play along. I've never bagged a model before."

Ellie was speechless. "Who was that guy?"

"Just some creep. Never met him before. They're at every club." Sarah said in disgust.

Sarah turned around, and huffed. "Great. Apparently this guy can't take a hint."

The guy moved next to Sarah. "Come on. Let's dance."

"Look, take the hint, and beat it." Sarah said, squaring off with the guy.

The guy put a hand on Sarah's arm. "Don't be like that. You know you want me. According to your redhead friend, you've been eyeing me all night."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What redhead friend?"

The guy rolled his eyes. "Carina Miller. Everybody knows her, and everybody knows you too, Sarah."

Sarah was now blinded by red. She smiled sweetly at the guy. "Okay, let me spell it out for you considering you're mentally impaired. Get away from me, and if you touch me again, you'll have a hard time wiping that smug look off your face when I break every finger on both hands, asshole."

Sarah left the guy in her dust, and moved to Carina. Ellie got in front of the guy as he tried to follow her. "Oh, no you don't. Turn around, and walk away. This is your final warning."

Ellie followed Sarah, leaving the guy in her wake.

Sarah approached Carina and Zondra, fuming. Carina chuckled. "Sarah Walker. Small world, huh?"

"Too small." Sarah said, not hiding her anger.

Zondra pointed at Ellie. "Who's your friend? Lover?"

Ellie was about to give this silicone-enhanced tramp a piece of her mind, when Sarah stopped Ellie. "This is a friend of mine, Zondra. Her name is Ellie Bartowski. She's a doctor."

Carina clapped sarcastically. "Woopty-do."

Ellie smiled sweetly at Zondra. "Wow, I didn't know bimbos could speak in complete sentences. One of your boobs is sagging. I think your breast implants are leaking."

Zondra's eyes shot to her own chest, eliciting a snort from Ellie. Sarah grinned, then turned her attention back to Carina.

"Carina, I'm in no mood for games. Stop sending sleazy guys to hit on me." Sarah said, folding her arms.

"Come on, Sarah! Don't be angry with me! I was just having a little fun." Carina said, as she walked around Ellie and Sarah, sizing them up.

"Something's different about you, Sarah. Still dating the guy from Snoresville?" Carina said in a cocky tone.

"His name is Chuck." Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"Sounds like a loser to me." Zondra said with a smug look.

Ellie knew that she and Sarah were not drunk, but they were both tipsy. They opted to take a cab, knowing neither one of them would pass a Field Sobriety Test. Ellie also knew alcohol impaired judgement, and it was clear both Zondra and Carina were two-shades-in-the-wind.

That didn't stop Ellie's wrath, however.

Ellie got in Zondra's face, seething. "Listen you fake-breasted, lipo-suctioned, failed Botox experiment! That's my brother you're calling a loser! If anyone in this place is a fucking loser, it's you, you half-wit BITCH!"

Zondra jumped slightly, then narrowed her eyes. "Back off, slut!"

"Oh, you bitch…" Ellie said, before raising her fist to teach this bimbo a lesson. Ellie never followed through, when Sarah grabbed her.

"Ellie, no! You can't get arrested for assault! They'll yank your medical license!" Sarah pleaded, pulling Ellie away.

"Nobody talks about my brother like that!" Ellie seethed.

Sarah stood in front of Ellie. "You're exactly right. Nobody talks about my Chuck, and gets away with it. Here's the thing. You can't get in trouble."

Sarah turned, and smiled sweetly at Zondra. "But I can."

Sarah punched Zondra in the stomach, hard. The brunette dropped to her knees, gasping for air. Carina backed away in complete shock.

Sarah seethed. "If you ever call my boyfriend a loser again, I will beat the ever-living shit out of you!"

Carina, now feeling brave, grabbed a drink from the bar, and tossed it in Sarah's face. "Fuck you, skank!"

Ellie grabbed a drink and tossed it in Carina's face. "You're one to talk, whore! Making a living on your back must be hard work, huh? How do you take your Johns? One at a time, or in groups? While you're at it, go brush your teeth. I can smell cock on your breath all the way over here!"

Sarah saw bystanders filming, and a few photographers appear. "Shit. The paparazzi followed these two inside."

Sarah turned, and grabbed Ellie. "Let's go, Ellie!"

Ellie was still blinded by rage. "Not until I find out if this slut is a natural redhead!"

Sarah suddenly felt arms around her, and a bouncer grab Ellie. Two more bouncers grabbed Zondra from off the floor, and Carina.

The bouncers separated the four women, and the one holding Sarah released his grip when she held up her hands in surrender. "Okay! I'm cool!"

The bouncer spoke in a firm tone. "I'm going to release you, but the cops are on the way to sort this out."

Sarah grabbed her face in frustration. "Dammit."

 **Echo Park, Midnight**

Chuck hung up his cellphone, and grabbed the car keys. "Something's not right. Neither of them are answering their phones, and they're an hour past due."

Devon nodded, grabbing a jacket. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Chuck and Devon made it to Devon's SUV, when Devon's phone rang. He quickly answered. "This is Devon."

 _Devon…it's Ellie._

Devon silently got Chuck's attention, mouthing "Ellie." "Hey, babe. Chuck and I were just about to come looking for you guys. Is everything alright?"

Devon heard a sigh on the other end of the line. _Sarah and I…sort of…got into a little trouble tonight._

Devon put the phone on speaker. "What kind of trouble?"

 _We're both fine, it's just…we've been detained._

Chuck and Devon stared at one another in shock. "Huh?"

 _We…sort of…got in a fight._

Chuck gave Devon a goofy look. "I told you to lay off the Mojitos, El."

Ellie huffed in frustration. _Chuck, it's not what you think._

Chuck furrowed his brow, and checked a tabloid website on his phone. The top story was a brawl between Sarah Walker, an unknown brunette, Carina Miller, and Zondra Rizzo.

Chuck held up his phone to Devon. "Ellie, sit tight. We're on our way. Are you and Sarah alright?"

 _We're fine, Chuck. Just…get us out of here, please?_

Devon said his good-bye, and hung up the phone. "Great. They made it into the tabloids."

Chuck looked concerned. "Sarah's worst fears are coming true. This has got to be hard on her."

"What do you think happened?" Devon asked.

"I don't know, but it never pays to assume anything. Let's hear what Sarah and Ellie have to say about it first." Said Chuck, opening the car door.

 _A/N: Out of all the television shows and movies I've seen in my lifetime...nothing good ever happens in a night club... Oh well._

 _Casey will return in a few chapters, so he hasn't gone very far. And yes, I fell out of my chair laughing at Stiglitz's line in_ _ _Inglourious Basterds_. I watched that scene 5 times, back to back, and it never fails to make me laugh. And, of course, no one survives a Tarantino mass-shoot-out! No one!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Girls Night Out, Part II

**Chapter 9: Girls Night Out, Part II**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charahkids for serving as the Beta reader for this story. Thank you all for the, PMs, likes, and favorites! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Detective Lieutenant Nicholas Quinn sighed as he studied the four women sitting in the station's detention cells. He addressed the Sergeant standing next to him.

"The bouncers definitely jumped the gun calling us. They could have handled this by simply asking these ladies to leave."

Sergeant Daphne Peralta nodded in agreement. "I agree. Especially with this being a high-profile call."

Quinn shook his head. "Hollywood PD has more…finesse than we do handling celebrities. The Assistant Chief already called, but I reassured him no charges will be filed. If they want to press charges, they can come by the station later. The videos posted by the tabloids didn't show anything substantial than a few drinks thrown. We've got plenty of more serious cases than four women giving each other a booze bath."

"Have they notified anyone to pick them up?" Quinn inquired.

Sergeant Peralta nodded. "Miller and Rizzo's manager is on the way. Walker and Bartowski have someone arriving soon. They should be out within the hour."

"Good." Quinn said. "I really hate this town sometimes. If we're not dealing with homicides, we're dealing with spoiled celebrities who think they're above the law."

Quinn sighed in frustration. "They weren't booked, correct?"

"They were never here, Lieutenant. As requested." Said Peralta with a grin.

Quinn nodded, and left to return to his office. He paused when he noticed a tall man with a cane, followed by a blonde male enter the station. Quinn furrowed his brow at the tall man's composure, and the way he spoke to the Desk Sergeant.

 _Hmm. Former military. I bet he was wounded._

Quinn served as an Army MP prior to joining the LAPD. A Veteran of the First Gulf War, Quinn was assigned to guard Iraqi Prisoners of War.

Quinn approached the desk, and held out his hand. "I'm Lieutenant Nick Quinn. I couldn't help but notice your injury. Iraq, or Afghanistan?"

Chuck shook Quinn's hand, and smiled. "Afghanistan. I was a Navy Corpsman with the Fifth Marines. Did you serve, Lieutenant?"

"MP during Desert Storm." Quinn said politely. "Thank you for your service."

Chuck nodded humbly. "And thank you, Lieutenant."

Quinn put a hand on the Desk Sergeant's shoulder. "Sergeant Smalls, let's release our guests into this man's custody. I think they'll be fine to go home."

Chuck smiled. "Thank you for your courtesy, Lieutenant Quinn."

Quinn nodded. "Anytime."

Chuck took a steady breath and glanced at one of the bulletin boards. It was filled with the usual information, from how to report crimes, to contact info for local bail bond agencies. There were even wanted posters, and the FBI's Top Ten Fugitives.

The door opened, and a middle-aged woman wearing a pant suit strolled into the station, on her cell phone. She hung up the phone, and addressed the Desk Sergeant.

"I'm Sydney Prince, manager for Carina Miller and Zondra Rizzo. I'd like them released, please."

"Gladly." The Desk Sergeant said, picking up the phone.

Sergeant Peralta came around the corner with Sarah and Ellie. Chuck and Devon were both flabbergasted by their disheveled appearance. They had both sobered up quite a bit.

Chuck wanted answers, but right now, he was fighting a losing battle with his hormones.

Sarah was hot, and not just sexy, she was off-the-charts. Chuck quickly tried to squash his growing arousal, but he couldn't help himself.

Having served in the military, Chuck learned how to manage his emotions. Chuck learned how to remain calm under duress, and reflect a stoic disposition. He quickly schooled his expression when Sarah appeared visibly nervous.

In fact, she looked scared. She was shaking like a leaf when she saw her boyfriend.

Sarah thought Chuck would be angry with her. Her deepest, darkest fear was having the tabloids turn her life upside down again, and lose Chuck in the process. Her reputation as a party girl scared her, because she feared Chuck would think less of her.

Chuck narrowed his eyes when Carina and Zondra rounded the corner, escorted by another female officer. He shook his head in frustration.

Ellie approached Devon, and gently hugged her husband. "Devon, I am so sorry about this."

Devon replied softly. "Let's go home. We can talk there."

Ellie nodded, and smiled at Chuck, who gave her a stone cold look. Judging by his demeanor, he appeared highly pissed.

"Hey, Chuck." Ellie said, trying to sound upbeat.

Chuck stared at Ellie, not saying a word. He couldn't really speak anyway, because he was fighting a war inside of himself to keep from taking Sarah right there. He had never felt this aggressive, but he couldn't help it. Seeing Sarah in her flashy clothing, slightly messy hair, and the way her eyes shined in the light was driving him mad with passion. Chuck felt guilty, knowing now was not the time for such thoughts.

Sarah fidgeted with her hands. "Chuck, I…"

"We'll talk at home." Chuck said, opening the door.

Sarah nodded quickly, remaining quiet. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying.

Prince, Carina, and Zondra, typical rude snobs, walked past the group, taking advantage of Chuck's kindness. Prince and Carina walked by, with Carina sizing Chuck up. Chuck simply stared in her eyes, and what Carina saw, startled her. She quickly glanced at her feet and kept walking.

Chuck shook his head. "You're welcome."

Zondra, on the other hand, from the time she laid eyes on Chuck, licked her lips. _Wow…not sure about the cane, but he is HOT! I take back everything I said about this guy. He must be great in bed if he has Sarah._

Zondra flipped her hair over her shoulders as she passed the group, took a quick glance at the ladies, who didn't pay her any mind, and decided to introduce herself.

Zondra put on her best smile, and held out her hand to Chuck. "You must be Chuck. I'm Zondra."

Chuck glanced at Zondra's hand, then her eyes, not taking her hand, or replying to her greeting. All he had on his mind was ravaging Sarah, and the poor guy was turning into a vegetable.

Zondra frowned. "You know, it's not polite to leave someone hanging."

Chuck shook his head, and shook Zondra's hand for about a second before releasing it. "Sorry…Zoe, was it?"

"Zondra." Zondra said, not quite sure if she was feeling mad, or turned on even more by this guy. Most guys turned to putty the moment she spoke to them, and she was accustomed to being in charge. Not this guy. He seemed to be…disinterested.

 _Now I have to have this guy. Nobody has ever turned me down._

Zondra smiled, and leaned forward, whispering. "If you ever want to be with a real woman, give me a call."

Zondra ran a finger quickly along Chuck's chest, and walked away, stealing a glance over her shoulder. Chuck didn't pay her any mind.

 _Oh, now I have to have you. Sorry, Sarah. You have a little competition now._

Sarah walked past Chuck with her head down, and Chuck's eyes followed her from her golden hair to the way the tight jeans she was wearing complimented her "assets." Chuck gulped audibly the way her shiny pants hugged her gorgeous body.

 _Chuck, you asshole! Sarah must be going through hell right now, and all you can think about is ripping her clothes off! What's wrong with me? Oh, geez, I have never seen her this hot! Get a grip. Think….Jeff and Lester. That's it! Or, or…Emmett Millbarge…yes! That'll work…come on, work…it's not working! DAMMIT IT'S NOT WORKING!_

Ellie and Devon walked past Chuck and obstructed his view of Sarah's body. He shook his head and stared ahead, sighing heavily. "Get a grip, Bartowski."

Devon furrowed his brow. "You okay, bro?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "Fine. Let's go home."

Chuck locked his eyes to the floor, but once out the door, he saw Sarah cover her mouth with her hand.

Chuck quickly caught up to her, and bit his lip as he placed his arm around her shoulder. Sarah quickly molded herself into Chuck's side, and the fire inside his body was now a raging inferno. He didn't want to touch her, but he wasn't about to watch her suffer.

Chuck took a steady breath, but his tone came out a little harsh. "Sarah, I'm glad you're okay."

Sarah jumped slightly, tightening her hold, nodding quickly. Tears spilled from her eyes, and her lip quivered.

The 20 minute drive back to Echo Park was pure hell for Chuck and Sarah. Neither said a word. Sarah thought Chuck was angry at her, and her mind was now bringing every fear to the forefront. Primarily, Chuck breaking up with her.

What Sarah didn't understand, is Chuck wasn't mad at her. In fact, he was more aroused than he had ever been his entire life. Sure his love life with Sarah was spectacular, and that was an understatement. But the way she looked at this moment, sitting next to him in the back seat, he wanted to do things to her he never, ever thought about doing to another woman. And the sad thing is, Chuck absolutely hated himself right now.

Sarah stole glances at Chuck, who appeared stone-faced. Stoic. _He's going to break up with me, I know it. This can't be happening! What am I going to do without him? I…I can't let that happen. I'll beg, that's what I'll do. I'll never go to another club again as long as I live. I'll sell my businesses and stay home so he won't have to worry about me. How could this happen? He hates me now. He thinks I'm a slut. Oh, Chuck, please don't leave me…_

Sarah whimpered and grabbed her mouth. Chuck furrowed his brow, and placed a hand on her knee, and his eyes crossed when he almost had an accident in his pants. _She feels so good…oh no…no, no, no, no, no, please don't…stop…stop….relax…BARTOWSKI, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, SAILOR!_

Sarah was frozen. Unable to speak, unable to move as the car pulled next to Echo Park. Chuck got out of the SUV, and walked around to Sarah's door, and nearly fainted when the street light illuminated her form-fitting, shiny attire. When Sarah's long legs stepped out of the vehicle, the atomic bomb inside Chuck detonated.

Chuck was about to ravage Sarah. Sweet, gentlemanly Chuck could take the night off. He was going to kiss, caress, and touch every inch of this woman's body, and die a happy man tomorrow if his time was up.

Chuck grabbed Sarah by the hand, and gently, but forcefully led her to the apartment. Ellie and Devon froze dead in their tracks.

Ellie, believing Chuck was about to read the Riot Act to his girlfriend, tried to intervene.

"Chuck, wait…"

Chuck spun around, gave Ellie a daring look, and stopped her verbal assault by simply holding up his hand, and shaking his head.

"Ellie, you and Devon go find a coffee shop, and sober up. I'll deal with you later. I need Sarah alone for about an hour."

Ellie was the matriarch of the Bartowski clan. She was always the reasonable one. Being Chuck's surrogate 'mother'. Raising him when their parents left them to fend for themselves. She worked countless hours so she and Chuck can have a better life. She went to med school and become a doctor. She was Chuck's role model. But now, with what just happened, she took a step back from being the matriarch. She was wrong, embarrassed, and she obliged Chuck's request without a second thought.

Ellie nodded quickly from the way Chuck's tone pierced her ears. "O…okay, Chuck."

Chuck drug Sarah across the living room, opened his door, walked inside, and released her hand.

Sarah was now trembling, and staring at her feet. She braced herself for what she thought was going to be the worst moment of her life. Her eyes filled with tears, and her lip quivered in terror.

Chuck let out what sounded like a growl when he spun around. Startled, Sarah raised her tear-soaked face, and cried out when she felt herself lifted in the air, and pinned against the door.

It took about 2 seconds for what was happening to register with Sarah. Chuck had never initiated sex in their relationship. He always let Sarah set the pace. He told her once guys who constantly hounded their girlfriends for sex bothered him. It just wasn't in his nature to be aggressive with a woman, but to always be understanding, and considerate of her needs before his own.

Once it registered with Sarah what was happening, when she felt one hand hold her firmly from behind, and another slide up her top, she quickly wrapped her legs round his waist, and cried out.

"CHUCK!" _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…yes, yes, yes...Chuck, I don't know what got into you, but don't you dare stop!_

Sarah was now on fire with passion. Her sweet, amazing boyfriend had never initiated intimacy, and she was now on a roller-coaster ride of excitement, and arousal. Chuck's lips on her neck, coupled by his strong, but gentle hands caressing her body pushed Sarah completely off the cliff.

Sarah felt herself about to explode. Chuck whispered the following words breathlessly against her ear, his hot breath causing Sarah's eyes to roll in the back of her head. "You are so gorgeous, Sarah."

Sarah took a deep breath, dropped her legs, and pushed Chuck back gently with a palm to his chest. Her eyes glazed over when she saw the look of lust, and love in Chuck's eyes. This amazed her the most. Even an aggressive Chuck complimented her with his eyes.

Sarah quickly kicked off her ankle boots, and in the same motion, stripped herself down to her underwear, not even bothering with her top. Stepping out of her pants, Sarah grabbed Chuck's t-shirt, and yanked it over the top of his head, and attacked his lips while making quick work of his pants.

Stepping out of his pants, Chuck picked Sarah up, and pinned her against the door. Sarah panted his name as she relieved him of his boxers with her feet, while Chuck ripped her underwear away. Sarah's eyes widened in shock. She wrapped one arm around Chuck's neck, and supported herself against the door with raised arm.

"OH CHUCK!" Sarah screamed, as Chuck continued his loving assault. She had never felt anything this intimate. Chuck softly panted Sarah's name and stared in her eyes. Once Sarah's eyes met Chuck's she felt herself plunging over the edge.

Several minutes later, Sarah felt herself black out as the most intense throw of passion of her life consumed her. When she came to her senses, Chuck held her firmly in his arms, and grabbed her face gently in his hand when he noticed her black out, studying her eyes.

Sarah pulled Chuck to her lips, and kissed him for all she was worth. Her whole body still exploding with pleasure.

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sarah felt herself melt in her boyfriend's arms. After giving her the most intense session of love-making in her entire life, he was apologizing, thinking he had done something wrong. She wasn't about to let that stand.

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips, and wrapped him in her arms. "Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Don't ever think that. Chuck, that was incredible! What got into you?"

Chuck looked away, ashamed. "Seeing you tonight…I don't know. I just…had to have you."

Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes. "I love you. Oh my God, I love you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears, and she whimpered. "Oh, Chuck. Perfect." _Oh my…the first time he told me he loved me is after the most intense love making we have ever had…Oh, Chuck…_

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips, and stared deep into his eyes. "I love you too, Chuck. I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that."

Sarah laughed softly, trying to school her fear. "I thought you were mad at me. I thought you were going to break up with me."

And then, it hit him.

 _Dammit, my military training. I must've been too serious at the station, telling her "we'll talk at home" like I'm her father talking to a little girl, and acting like an ass in the car making her think the worst. My poor Sarah. How can I be so stupid? Who the hell am I to treat the love of my life like that? Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

 _That's it. From now on, I will do whatever it takes to reassure my baby that I will never break up with her no matter what. That my love for her is unconditional. I will show her everyday how much my soulmate means to me._

Chuck shook his head berating himself. "Sarah, no, I would never do that. At the station, and in the car…I was trying not to…you know…with you."

Chuck blushed. "You just look so hot tonight. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk."

Sarah's eyes twinkled. _My sweet Chuck._ "Chuck, it's okay. I…wore this outfit to peel it off for you when I got home anyway. As for how you acted…I know how serious you get in stressful situations."

Chuck blinked. "Sarah…I acted like that because seeing you with the messy hair and that outfit just…drove me nuts. I can't explain it."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Thank you. That was sweet. Chuck...don't ever feel ashamed for being attracted to me. I'm attracted to you, and our attraction for each other is a wonderful, natural feeling."

Sarah sighed. "As for how I felt tonight…my biggest fear is my past catching up to me. The tabloids turned my life upside down, and I never want that to happen to us."

Chuck made sure their eyes met. "Sarah, your past will never come between us. I promise."

Sarah nodded and pulled Chuck close. "Please do that again. Chuck, sweetie, I know you let me set the pace in our relationship, but that was..." Sarah sighed in content. "Wow."

Chuck nodded. "I thought…"

Sarah silenced him with a finger to his lips. "What you just did…you did everything right. In fact…it's my turn now."

Sarah shoved Chuck back to the bed with a devilish grin, and straddled him. She kissed him furiously, and Chuck's hands caressed her entire body.

 **The Next Morning**

Chuck woke up early, and proceeded into the kitchen. He found Ellie sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Chuck poured himself a cup, and took a seat across from his sister.

"Ellie, I need to apologize for my behavior last night." Said Chuck, taking a sip.

Ellie sighed. "Sweetie, you had a right to be mad. We shouldn't have gotten into a fight."

Chuck nodded. "I figured you had a good reason."

Ellie made eye contact with Chuck. "Chuck, Carina and Zondra called you a loser. That's a hot-button issue with me and Sarah. Most people may say that in passing, not really meaning anything by it, but I almost lost you, and Sarah did too for that matter, because you almost didn't come home from Afghanistan. Nobody calls you a loser."

Chuck sighed. "Ellie, sticks and stones, for crying out loud. Does it really matter?"

"It mattered to me and Sarah. Those two women don't even know you, and they had no right to say that." Ellie said confidently.

"Do me a favor." Chuck said, his tone firm. "Promise me you'll never fight over me because some nit-wit calls me a loser. It's not worth it."

Ellie was about to protest, but Chuck held firm. "Ellie, I compromise a lot for you. You can do this one thing for me. I don't want the two most important women in my life spending a night in jail fighting for me."

Chuck took a steady breath. "That would hurt me more than anything to see the two of you in trouble on my behalf."

Ellie closed her eyes, and nodded her ascent.

Chuck smiled. "Thank you."

Chuck gave a grin. "So, how many Mojitos did you have before redecorating Carina's dress with a Bloody Mary?"

Sarah entered the table. "It was a Blow Job Shot, not a Bloody Mary. Very befitting for Carina."

Ellie let out a wet laugh and then the two women looked at each other. They were both in good spirits, and very, very happy. They figured out that their men must've had their way with them. They both smiled and blushed. Ellie cleared her throat and grabbed her cup of coffee to hide her growing smile. She and Devon had other plans than having coffee. They did some 'exploring' in the back of their SUV.

Sarah was getting turned on again by recalling their, ahem...sessions. Chuck was oblivious to what was going on with the two women, and if he ever figured out about his sister, he would turn the color of a beet.

Suddenly, Sarah was shaken from her wonderful thoughts, and looked perplexed. "How did you know Ellie threw a drink on Carina?"

Chuck shrugged. "It's on TMV. Devon and I watched several videos of your little tiffy on the way to bail you two out of the clink. Very action-packed. The bouncers got there a little too quick for my liking. I wanted to see some hair-pulling action." Chuck winked after the comment.

Ellie and Sarah's jaws dropped. "We're in the tabloids?"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "Congratulations, sis. You're famous."

Chuck slid a napkin across the table. "Can I have your autograph?"

Ellie balled up the napkin, and threw it in Chuck's laughing face. "You dork."

Sarah took a seat, groaning. "Oh, no. Now the paparazzi will be all over the Double O and Sweatz. This can't be happening."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand. "I took the liberty of calling Alex and Verbanski. There are no photographers hiding out in the bushes. I would be more concerned with wearing sunglasses for that hang-over than being blinded by photographers."

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's. "Chuck, I'm so sorry about this."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "From what I saw, the two of you were provoked. It's not an issue."

Sarah nodded sadly. "Okay. Let's just put this behind us."

 **Buy More, Later that day**

Chuck sighed, and beat his head against the Nerd Herd desk a couple of times before approaching Jeff and Lester. The two were once again taking voyeur shots of unsuspecting women.

Chuck grabbed both by the scruff of the neck, and drug them to the back of the store. Once out of sight of other customers, Chuck wordlessly held out his hands. "You guys do remember Big Mike's policy on 'mammary cam,' right?"

Jeff looked confused, as he slipped the CD out of the video recorder, and passed it to Lester behind his back. "What are you talking about, Chuck?"

"What I am talking about? So, you didn't just remove the offending video from your camcorder and hand it to Lester behind your back?" Chuck said, folding his arms.

Lester had a goofy look as he struggled to grip the tape in his fingers. "Oooh, Chuck, now my feelings are hurt. After all this time, where's the trust, my friend?" Lester said, slipping the disk in a bag, then holding up his empty hands.

Chuck smirked. "In Jeff's sweaty hands, along with the amateur consumer porn."

A brunette woman wearing sunglasses, and a ridiculously short skirt approached the trio. Jeff glanced at Lester. "Quick…the tape!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I thought there wasn't a tape?"

Lester grabbed the bag, and scurried away to find a concealed spot. Jeff followed close behind, grabbing for the disk.

Chuck sighed. "Why me?"

Chuck's musings were interrupted by a sultry voice. "Hi. I was wondering if you could help me?" Zondra said, slipping her sunglasses to the edge of her nose.

Chuck didn't recognize Zondra, nor should he. He hadn't paid her any mind the previous evening. "Sure. How I can help you, Miss?"

Zondra chuckled softly. _There's a hundred ways I could answer that question, honey._ "Chuck, I'm Zondra. We met last night."

Chuck nodded slowly. "Ah. I remember now. You and your friend Carina had a little disagreement with Sarah and my sister."

Chuck walked away. "Pardon my manners, but I'm on the clock. Excuse me."

Zondra followed Chuck. "Chuck, I apologize for insulting your sister. I was wondering if we could talk?"

Chuck sighed, and walked to a corner of the store, away from customers. "And what about apologizing for insulting Sarah?"

Zondra smiled, ignoring the question. "How long have you and Sarah been dating?"

"A while." Chuck said, giving no further explanation.

Zondra chuckled. "Not a man for words, huh? I can deal with that. Here's the deal. I think you're hot. In fact…" Zondra leaned forward and whispered what she would like to happen in the next 30 minutes back at her place.

Chuck didn't blush. In fact, it actually pissed him off.

Chuck took a steady breath. "Zondra…I'm not even flattered by your proposition. Sarah told me the two of you were friends once. What kind of friend tries to sleep with her friend's boyfriend?"

Zondra shrugged. "All is fair in love and war."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "In the right context, that might be true, but not when it entails cheating. I'm not that kind of guy, Miss Rizzo. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work."

As Chuck turned to leave, Zondra followed him. "Chuck, I hate to break it to you, but Sarah is damaged goods. You deserve a lot better."

Chuck turned his head, his tone sharp. "You really are full of shit, you know that?"

Chuck moved closer, his tone firm. "You and Carina never cared about Sarah, did you? You were more interested in the publicity. Sarah isn't like either of you. She's smart, kind, and has a helluva lot more loyalty than either of you ever dreamed of. She was hurting, and all the two of you were interested in is playing games. Well, I've got news for you. You and Carina are pathetic emotional cripples."

Chuck turned around, and walked away. Zondra smirked. "This isn't over yet, lover boy."

Zondra made it to the exit, and Sarah followed her. Sarah came by the store to check on Chuck, and stayed out of sight during his confrontation with Zondra. His words brought tears to her eyes. Her amazing guy defended her, and she wasn't about to let Zondra walk away clean.

Sarah grabbed Zondra by the arm, and spun her around as she approached her car. "You've got some nerve!"

Zondra rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Walker. You always thought you were better than us."

Sarah folded her arms. "How dare you? Zondra, I never did anything to you and Carina. How can you say that?"

Zondra moved into Sarah's personal space. "Because I wanted Cole, but you got him! You know how I felt about him, but no, you had to have him for yourself!"

Sarah sighed. "Zondra, I didn't know you liked him!"

Zondra smirked. "Doesn't matter. I kept your side of the bed warm while you were away."

Sarah blinked. "If that's supposed to get a rise out of me, it won't work. I know about you, and every other slut he slept with."

Zondra cocked her head to the side. "Are you calling me a slut?"

Sarah seethed. "Just calling it how I see it."

Zondra grabbed Sarah by the arm, cramming her finger in her face. "You whore!"

Sarah slapped Zondra's hand away, but didn't back down. "If you're looking for a whore, go look in the mirror. Hear this, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. Stay away from Chuck, or that gut shot I gave you last night will be just the beginning."

Zondra laughed. "I could kick your ass blindfolded."

Sarah moved into Zondra's personal space. "Wanna find out?"

Zondra studied Sarah's eyes, then chuckled. "I wouldn't want you to break a nail, princess."

"No, but I will break your face!" Sarah seethed.

Zondra flipped her hair over her shoulder, and climbed back into her sports car. "I'll see you around."

Sarah replied in an icy tone. "Stay away from Chuck."

Zondra laughed, and sped away.

Sarah was so angry, she was now crying. She stayed out of sight of pedestrians in the parking lot, and sat on the pavement, covering her face with her hands. She wasn't sitting long, before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, and her boyfriend sit beside her, and pull her to him.

Sarah rested her face against Chuck's chest, and got control of her breathing. Chuck's tone was soft. "I saw you in DVD Dramas. How ironic."

Sarah chuckled softly. "You always find the humor in everything, don't you?"

Chuck sighed. "Tis better to laugh, than cry, my dear."

Chuck turned serious. "Sarah, she's not worth crying over. I told Ellie this morning, that I would appreciate the women I love not ending up in jail fighting over me. Let it go, okay?"

Sarah sighed. "Chuck, I won't let her hit on you and not do something about it."

"I know." Chuck said. "You trust me, right?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

"Then trust that I'll do the right thing if she ever comes around again. Sarah, fighting Zondra is a waste of time. She isn't worth it. Women like that think their fame, money, and looks is a license to get everything they want. It's tragic. Any beauty she may think she has is cheapened by her cocky attitude. There is nothing attractive about a woman acting like an ass."

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's. "Is she prettier than me?"

Having an older sister, Chuck knew women needed affirmation. Chuck knew he could give the eloquent speech, but he settled for simple.

"Not even close." Chuck said, turning mischievous. "Now, as for the skirt she was wearing, I think she purchased that from Sluts-R-Us. It wasn't flattering, either." Chuck winked after the comment.

Sarah bit her lip. "Oh, so you were staring at her ass?"

Chuck shrugged. "No, I wasn't looking. She doesn't have what I'm looking for. Just because a woman has good physical qualities doesn't make her attractive."

Chuck winked. "I do, however, have a thing for a certain blonde. I'm in love with her. She's not just drop-dead gorgeous, she's loyal, kind, smart, funny, has a great personality, and fun to hang out with."

Chuck grinned. "As for this particular blonde's body…she is sheer perfection."

Sarah laughed softly, swatting Chuck's chest playfully. "That skirt was too short. She's a model, and should know better."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Thank you. You never fail to make me feel like a princess. For the record, that blonde is madly, deeply in love with you too."

Chuck shrugged. "Yeah, she should look to you for fashion pointers. That outfit you wore last night, for example…I can't scrub it out of my head. I hate saying this, but wear it again the next time you want me to ravage you." Chuck winked.

Sarah's eyes glazed over, her tone breathless. "Oh my gosh, please be quiet. Chuck, last night was incredible. If you don't shut up, I'm dragging you back to my office, and ravaging you."

Chuck turned red. "Uh…sorry."

Sarah laughed softly, and kissed Chuck on the cheek. "I should ravage you anyway for being so sweet. Come on. Let's go back to work, and forget all about Carina and Zondra. You're right. They're not worth it."

Sarah helped Chuck to his feet, and he rested his hands on her arms. "Are you okay?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm fine."

Chuck smiled, and took Sarah's hand. "Come on. I'll walk you back."

Sarah wrapped herself in Chuck's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

 **Downtown Hollywood**

Zondra strolled into the tabloid news agency TMV like she owned the place. Her contact, Daniel Shaw, greeted her with a smile. "Welcome, Zondra. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Zondra smiled. "No thank you."

Shaw led Zondra to his office. "Well. You said you wanted to go on record about what happened last night?"

Zondra leaned forward. "Yes, I do. Sarah Walker is a liar, and a cheat."

Shaw furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah Walker cheated on Cole Barker. That's why he cheated on her." Zondra smirked.

Shaw's eyes widened in shock. "With who?"

Zondra shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Shaw grinned. "Not really."

Zondra's smiled a wicked smile, and handed Shaw a CD. "See for yourself. Your ratings are about to get a boost." _Poor Sarah. It's payback time. As soon as I run you off, that boyfriend of yours will be mine._

Zondra grinned when Shaw took the tape, licking his chops. "Thank you, Zondra. I'll make sure this is released tonight."

 _A/N: I love a good plot twist, especially the kind where nothing is as it seems...I'll leave it at that.  
_

 _I intentionally changed TMZ to TMV for the purposes of this story. I normally change the names of media outlets, magazines, and things like that for stories.  
_

 _Believe it or not, I researched "celebrity culture" for this story. I've never been one to "follow the stars." To be honest, it's quite mind-numbing. Things like "sex tapes" and "nudies" makes me wonder what's happening to humanity (Facepalm). I'll stick to worrying about my own life.  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Smear Tactics

**Chapter 10: Smear Tactics  
**

 _A/N: It occurred to me while writing this arc in the story, I haven't highlighted the fact that Chuck is a genius. So…what better way to reflect that than a crisis?_

 _Special thanks to charahkids for serving as the Beta reader for this story._

* * *

 **Maison23, January 17, 2011**

"Chuck, listen to me. I don't want you to come over here. The paparazzi is everywhere." Sarah said frantically.

 _Sarah, I don't care what the tabloids are saying about you. I need to see you. You're not alone in this._ Chuck pleaded.

"No." Sarah said, a little more harshly than she intended. "Chuck…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just…I don't want you to have to be subjected to all this. If you come here, they will be all over you. Just…trust me, okay? Stay at home until this blows over."

Chuck sighed. _Okay. I'll respect your wishes. But Sarah…I don't give a damn about the tabloids. All I care about is you._

Sarah blinked away tears, replying softly. "I know. I just don't want you to have to deal with all this."

Chuck spoke solemnly. _Sarah, anything that you're going through, I'm going through. Just…remember that I love you, okay? Nothing else matters._

Sarah choked back a sob. "I love you too, Chuck. Please tell me you didn't watch that video."

 _No, I haven't watched it. Sarah, I know it isn't you. We've talked about this already. Even if it was you, I don't care. That happened long before we met._ Chuck said firmly.

Sarah smiled sadly. "I love you so much, Chuck. I'm sorry."

Chuck spoke reassuringly. _I love you too, Sarah. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm not going anywhere. When you're ready, I'll be here._

 **Entertainment Today**

Nancy Odelle read through her questions for the third time. This was a big scoop, and she wanted this interview to go smoothly.

Sitting across from her, Cole Barker smiled at the assistant fitting him with a microphone.

As the interview began, Nancy fired off the most important question first. "Cole, are the allegations true? Did Sarah Walker cheat on you when the two of you were together?"

Cole answered calmly. "Absolutely."

"Do you have any way of proving it?" Odelle asked.

"Well, not really. I mean, she and I had busy schedules, but the fact that when we were together, our…love life was non-existent was the first sign there was a problem." Barker said in a suave tone.

Odelle narrowed her eyes. "What about the video? We can't see faces. Is Sarah in the video?"

Cole smiled. "It's hard to say. But, the allegations make perfect sense with the way we began to drift apart. It's sad, really."

Odelle blinked. "What about several of your co-stars saying you were sleeping with them?"

Cole shrugged. "It's true. But, only after Sarah and I started drifting away. I wasn't going to sit around and wait."

Odelle blinked rapidly. _This guy is full of shit._ "Cole, I have to ask. All of this surfaced just days after an altercation in a LA night club between Sarah Walker, Carina Miller, and Zondra Rizzo, not to mention an unknown brunette we haven't been able to identify. Do you think this is Carina or Zondra's doing in some sort of retaliation?"

"I don't know, Nancy. All I know is if someone has come forward and claimed to have a sex tape, I'm not surprised." Cole said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 **Zondra's Condo**

Carina barged right in Zondra's condo, throwing her purse on a nearby table. "Zondra, what the fuck is going on? Are you behind this? You and I both know Sarah never cheated on Cole Barker."

Zondra shrugged. "What if I told you I am?"

"Why?" Carina said, her anger brewing. "What did Sarah ever do to you to deserve to be slandered like this?"

Zondra's smile turned wicked. "I'm tired of taking second place to her. First, it was Cole, and she knew I wanted him. So, now I want this guy she's dating. Nothing long term, I'll just use him up and toss him aside like every other guy I've ever been with."

Carina shook her head. "She's your friend, Zondra!"

"No, she's your friend, Carina." Zondra shot back. "Little Miss Goody Two Shoes Sarah can see what it feels like to live in the gutter for a while."

Carina shook her head angrily. "This is insane. You're insane. I won't let you do this to Sarah."

As Carina stormed out of the condo, Zondra laughed. "Then you can join her."

Shaw came out of the bedroom with a sinister smile, went to the bar, and poured two glasses of Bourbon on ice. He approached Zondra, handing her a glass.

"Well, that went well." Smiled Shaw.

"She's weak. She always had a soft spot for Sarah. I never really liked her. I only tolerate her because we make a good team when we're out looking to get laid and then dump these guys pathetic asses. I love a good conquest." Said Zondra with a devilish grin.

"You are a bad, bad girl." Taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, well, being bad gets the most attention, power, and money."

"My ratings are going to go through the roof." Laughed Shaw.

"And I'll get my sweet revenge on that Goody Two Shoes tramp, Sarah." Joining Shaw in his laugh.

With hunger in her eyes, Zondra crashed her lips into Shaw. She then growled and said. "Let's celebrate this wonderful plan, and I know the best way to do it."

Shaw smiled and said. "Like I said, you're a bad bad girl...I like it."

"You'll like me even more with what I'm about to do to you." Smiled Zondra.

 **Maison23  
**

Sarah stared at her phone trying not to cry again. It had been 3 days since she last saw Chuck.

Sarah was now in a deep state of depression. She only corresponded by text to Alex and Verbanski, who agreed to temporarily run her businesses. It was now to the point she dreaded talking to Chuck. He tried to sound upbeat, but she could sense his sadness. He really didn't deserve to be subjected to all this, and Sarah cursed herself for allowing her past to catch up to her.

"Maybe it would be best if I left town for a while." Sarah mused out loud.

Sarah stared at the pictures from Paris on her cell phone through teary eyes. "We were going to start our life together. Everything felt so perfect, and then this had to happen."

Sarah choked back a sob. "I miss you, Chuck. I miss you so much."

Sarah took a cleansing breath, got dressed, and put on a ball cap. She snuck out of the side entrance of her apartment building, and walked briskly to her car. She slipped inside, and calmly exited the parking lot.

 **Headquarters, First Battalion, Fifth Marines, Camp Pendleton, California**

Sergeant Major Davis knocked before entering Casey's Office. "Permission to enter, Colonel."

"Granted. Come in, Sergeant Major." Said Casey, dropping his pen.

Davis motioned for a television in the lounge. "Bartowski's dating that former model, Sarah Walker, right?"

"Yeah." Casey said, narrowing his eyes.

Davis stepped aside. "You'll want to see this, Sir."

Casey strolled into the lounge, and a number of officers and non-commissioned officers assigned to HQ were glued to the screen. They all knew Chuck, and served with him.

"A sex tape? No fucking way!" Bellowed Gunnery Sergeant Gonzales.

Staff Sergeant McClusky, who is alive today because of Chuck's actions at Fallujah, slammed his fist on a table. "Why do they even show stuff like this!?"

"Damn. Poor Chuck." Whispered Captain Pete Amos, who commanded Bravo Company, Chuck's Company in Afghanistan.

Staff Sergeant Washington shook his head in disbelief. "Cole Barker is full of shit. I'm never watching another one of his shitty movies."

Casey sighed, and spoke with authority. "Alright! Settle down, Devil Dogs!"

The room grew quiet, with everyone shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Sergeant Major!" Bellowed Casey.

Davis snapped to attention. "SIR!"

Casey replied in his command tone. "Clear this fucking room."

"Aye, aye, Sir! Alright you bastards, beat it! GO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LOUNGE!" Sergeant Major Davis bellowed.

After the room cleared, Casey glanced at Davis. "I'll check on Bartowski."

"I'll make sure everyone stands down, Colonel." Davis said, folding his arms.

Casey nodded. Davis called out to Casey's departing form. "Colonel?"

"Yes, Sergeant Major?"

"All you have to do is say the word, Sir." Said Davis.

Casey grunted solemnly. "Let's make sure Bartowski has things in hand before this entire Battalion invades Los Angeles."

The moment Casey sat back at his desk, his phone rang. "Colonel Casey."

 _Colonel Casey. Good morning. I have good news. The Chief of Naval Operations handed Chuck's citation to the President this morning. We are a go._ Said Brigadier General Diane Beckman.

Casey sighed. "General, have you seen the news?"

Beckman sighed. _Unfortunately. On our end, it doesn't matter. Bartowski hasn't been mentioned in the tabloids, so we're ignoring the situation with his girlfriend. Our concern is recognizing one of our own, not the dalliances of celebrity bimbos who can't keep their damn skirts on._

Casey grunted. "Understood, General."

Beckman's tone turned motherly. _How is he, Colonel?_

"He's a tough kid, General. He's moving around a lot better. Get this. Walker hired a former DI as Bartowski's physical therapist. Former Marine Gunner named Verbanski. Pushed boots at MCRD San Diego for a while." Casey said, signing an order, then placing it in the Sergeant Major's tray.

 _It sounds to me like Walker really cares about Bartowski._ Beckman said. _Alright. I'll call you once the President approves the citation. It will probably take a few days. Public Affairs has the story ready to go. Hopefully, the nonsense with this…Sarah Walker will be old news soon._

Beckman paused. _Do your men know?_

Casey grunted annoyed. "Yes, General. I have them on a leash. Nothing to worry about."

Beckman sighed. _Make sure it's a short leash, Colonel. Especially when they find out Chuck will soon be a Medal of Honor recipient._

Casey grunted solemnly. "Roger that, General."

 **Echo Park**

Sarah slipped into the Morgan Door, and quickly stripped herself down to her underwear and shirt. Chuck was sound asleep, and she almost cried at how troubled he looked.

Sarah knelt next to the bed, and ran her fingers through Chuck's hair. Chuck's eyes popped open, and he sat up.

"Sarah?"

Sarah lunged into Chuck's arms, sobbing. "Oh, Chuck…"

Chuck pulled Sarah into bed, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting in his lap. Chuck ran his hands through Sarah's hair lovingly.

"Shhh. Sarah, I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Sarah choked out through her sobs. "I…I thought I would lose you over this."

Chuck spoke reassuringly. "That will never happen. Do you understand me?"

Chuck took Sarah's face in his hands, and gently thumbed away her tears. "Sarah, I need to say something. After we last talked...I watched the video. Nothing about this feels right. It's a little too convenient this video was released not long after the incident at the club."

Sarah looked scared, but turned puzzled when Chuck smiled. "It's not you."

Sarah blinked. "How can you be certain?"

Chuck gently touched Sarah's ankle. "You have a small scar on your right ankle from a childhood accident. I took a screenshot, and enhanced the image. It's not you."

Chuck grabbed the photo from the night stand. "Aaaaaaand, ankle bracelets aren't your thing."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Chuck, that's brilliant!"

Sarah took a steady breath, grabbed Chuck's face, and peppered his face with kisses, muttering "I love you" over and over. Chuck chuckled softly, and pulled Sarah into a hug.

"See? Never underestimate the power of the Nerd Herd." Chuck winked after the comment.

Sarah blinked, then let out a wet laugh. It felt great laughing for a change, instead of crying uncontrollably. "I never had a doubt."

Chuck held up a finger. "I got the video from Jeff and Lester. Lester is a lingerie buff…" Chuck trailed as Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…anyway, the individual is also wearing stockings from Frederick's of Hollywood. You, on the other hand, only wear stockings from Agent Provocateur." Chuck spoke the last sentence in a fake French accent.

Sarah smirked. "I don't know whether to be impressed, or disturbed. Lester is never to visit our place. Ever. He seems like the type who raids women's panties."

This time, Chuck let out a wet laugh. "Deal. No Jeff and Lester at our place. Ever. Denied. No admittance. Nada."

Sarah swatted Chuck's chest playfully. "I seem to recall, you like my choice in lingerie." Sarah leaned forward, and suckled Chuck's ear.

Chuck's eyes widened, and he yelped. "Yep. I'm a fan. A big, big fan, in fact. Is…is it hot in here to you?"

Sarah grinned devilishly. "Chuck. Sweetheart. It's about to get even hotter." Sarah slowly pulled her shirt off, leaving her in a corset and matching panties.

Chuck yelped. "Oh…zoiks!"

Sarah spoke breathless, as she gently pushed Chuck to his back. "I missed you so much."

Sarah began trailing kisses down Chuck's neck, and smiled at the dumbfounded look on his face.

Chuck babbled like an idiot. "I, I, I, missed you too. A lot, in fact. I was just thinking to myself...oh God…how great it would be to see you, and here you are! In the flesh! Sarah is in the house!"

Sarah lifted herself. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?" Chuck smiled sheepishly.

"Shut up, and kiss me." Sarah crashed her lips into Chuck's, kissing him hungrily.

Sarah gently lifted Chuck's shirt, and began trailing kisses down his chest, and abdomen.

"Sarah…Sarah…what are you…oooohhhhhhhhhh my loooooorrrrrrdddddddd."

 _One Hour Later…_

Sarah rested her head in her hand, gently rubbing Chuck's chest, sighing in content. "Maybe we need to wait a few days between making love. That was intense."

Chuck stared at Sarah with wide eyes. "And let you act like a caged animal? Not that I'm complaining, but from what you just displayed, I think half a day is your vow of chastity."

Sarah laughed, and buried her face in Chuck's chest, then stared at him through her eyelashes. "I can't get enough of you. So what?"

Chuck winked. "Admitting you have an addiction is the first step to recovery. In this case, I don't think there's a cure."

"Oh, there's a cure alright." Sarah said, as she straddled her boyfriend, rubbing her hands on his chest. "Ready for round 2?"

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. "Sure! Sure…but…babe…Ellie and Awesome's shifts end soon."

Sarah leaned forward. "Then we'd better hurry."

The next morning, after Ellie and Sarah exchanged the usual 'I know what you did last night' looks, Chuck sat at the table with a look as though he was planning the Iraq invasion. When he spoke, he sounded almost like a General. Or in Chuck's case, an Admiral.

"Okay. We can assume Zondra, Carina, or both are behind this. I'm thinking retaliation for that bar room brawl." Chuck said in a confident tone.

Sarah nodded, and took a seat with a cup of coffee. "You know…Zondra and Carina both wear stockings from Frederick's of Hollywood."

Chuck and Sarah exchanged knowing looks. Ellie narrowed her eyes.

Sarah saw Ellie's look, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…Chuck and his Nerd Herd guys figured out the person in the video is wearing stockings from Frederick's of Hollywood."

Ellie nodded. "Ah. And you wear Agent Provocateur."

Sarah blinked. "Seriously, Ellie. You are the most observant human being I've ever met."

Ellie shrugged. "No, not really. I mixed up our stockings in the last wash. We have similar tastes in undergarments, it seems."

Ellie glanced at Chuck, and leaned forward. "By the way, I love the corset you were wearing last night. Can I borrow it sometime?"

Chuck choked on his coffee. "Hot…hot coffee."

Sarah's jaws dropped. "Ellie!"

Ellie winked. "Devon and I got home early. Sorry."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Is that so, Peeping Jane? Did you get a good look at my ass while you were at it?"

Ellie laughed. "Guys, I'm sorry. I saw Sarah going to the restroom. I didn't peek, I promise."

Chuck shook his head, and took a sip of coffee. "Alright. Now that you have thoroughly embarrassed Sarah and I, let's get back on track. We have a motive, so, that just leaves evidence."

Sarah sighed. "I have pictures on a USB drive I took of Cole when I caught him cheating."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Let's hand them over to the media. Sarah, that alone pokes some pretty big holes in Cole's credibility."

Ellie snapped her fingers. "Sarah, give them your itinerary for your modeling gigs. From what you told me, there wasn't much time for you to do anything except travel, sleep, photo shoots, or catwalks."

Sarah's eyes widened in realization. "Guys, this is perfect!"

Chuck folded his arms, and winked at Ellie. "What can we say? We Bartowskis are pretty slick."

Sarah stood up, hugged Ellie, kissed Chuck on the cheek, and ran to the shower. "I'll get dressed. Chuck, we're going downtown."

Ellie threw a napkin at Chuck. "Show-off."

 **Entertainment Today  
**

"Nancy, you're not going to believe this." Said Rachel, Nancy Odelle's assistant.

"I'm listening." Nancy said, removing her glasses.

"Sarah Walker is here to see you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh, shit! Show her in!" Nancy said frantically.

Sarah strolled into the office. Nancy shook her hand. "Sarah, it's good to see you. How are you?"

Sarah took a seat, and crossed her legs. "Nancy, let's get down to business. I'm here to respond to these allegations."

Nancy nodded. "Absolutely. Listen, how about a live interview tonight?"

Sarah held up a hand. "I'll be glad to sit down with you and tell you my side of the story, under one condition."

Nancy furrowed her brow. "Sarah, you know I'm a reporter. I make my living giving scoops to the public."

"I understand that, and I can respect that." Sarah said, pausing to collect her thoughts. "I'm in a relationship with a wonderful guy. He's not a celebrity, but he is an Armed Forces Veteran, and he was severely wounded in Afghanistan. He's had a hard time readjusting to civilian life. My boyfriend and I talked about this, and I'll disclose his name, but I would appreciate keeping your distance from him." Sarah said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Nancy plopped down in her chair. "Sarah…I…"

Nancy looked away. "Wow. Sarah, I'm going to be honest. I've done some digging of my own, and I don't believe these allegations. I pride myself on reporting the facts, not hearsay. I didn't believe a word of Cole Barker's interview. He evaded my questions, and didn't produce the first solid fact. Not to mention this sex tape doesn't show faces."

Sarah leaned forward. "I don't wear ankle bracelets, and if you do your homework, the lady on her back is wearing stockings from Frederick's of Hollywood. I only shop at Agent Provocateur." Sarah smiled after the statement.

Nancy nodded, and began jotting down Sarah's facts. "That's brilliant. Who figured that out?"

Sarah smiled. "My amazing boyfriend."

Nancy paused, and made eye contact with Sarah. She closed her eyes, and dropped her pen. "That's what bothers me about this business. What we report effects people's lives."

Sarah leaned back, taking a steady breath. "If it were left up to me, I wouldn't give any of you an interview. Not after you, and every other tabloid turned my life upside down."

Nancy blinked. "Sarah, I'm sorry."

Sarah huffed in frustration. "I made it easy for you, so I can't blame the tabloids. I made a lot of mistakes back then, but I am simply trying to move on with my life. I own two businesses, I met someone very special, and I just want my life back."

Nancy nodded in understanding. "Okay. I'll report what you've given me tonight. How soon can we do an interview? Sarah…you deserve to tell your story."

Sarah stood up. "Soon. I promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two business to run, and I need to spend a little quality time with my boyfriend."

"Sarah, can I meet him? I'd love to interview the both of you." Nancy inquired.

 _I'm sure you'd "love" to meet him. Fat chance, lady. "_ We'll see." Sarah said, before exiting Nancy's office.

 **Maison23, That Night**

Sarah sprang across the living room when she heard a knock on the door. She was expecting Chuck any minute, who was bringing dinner by. Worried that Sarah hadn't eaten much lately in her depressed state, he went out to get her a hot meal.

Sarah opened the door, hoping to thank her boyfriend properly with a searing kiss, but her smile turned to a scowl when she stared face-to-face with Carina.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in an annoyed tone.

Carina fidgeted with her hands, unsure of herself. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Sarah sighed, crossing her arms. "Now is not a good time."

Carina took a steady breath. "Sarah…it's me in the video."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I'm the one in the video. I…slept with Cole on a number of occasions. He gave me the video in exchange for sleeping with him again." Carina said sadly.

Sarah took a steady breath, and closed her eyes. "I trusted you."

"I know. I was an idiot. He came onto me while you were in Paris for Fashion Week a few years back. We ran into one another at an after-party for one of his premieres." Carina said in a soft tone.

Sarah huffed in frustration. "Come in."

Carina nodded, and stepped inside, stopping just inside the door. "Sarah, I'm sorry for what happened the other night. I was drunk, and stupid. I shouldn't have insulted your boyfriend, or his sister."

Sarah motioned for the sofa. "You need to stop hanging around with Zondra. She's a basket case."

Carina took a seat. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Sarah asked in a confused tone.

"I went public about the video. The tabloids should have ran the story tonight." Carina said sadly. "There goes my career."

Sarah sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Sarah, you were always there for me. I consider you a friend, and I feel terrible about sleeping with Cole. I betrayed your trust, and I'm sorry." Carina said pleadingly.

Sarah smiled sadly. "Carina, we were best friends. The truth is…I'm not angry about this. I knew Cole was sleeping around, that doesn't surprise me."

Sarah paused to collect her thoughts. "I forgive you. I'm not going to hide from my past anymore. It's time to move on with my life."

Carina studied Sarah. "You seem to be doing well. Sarah, I have never seen you so happy. You look like you're glowing. Part of my…idiotic attitude the other night is…I was jealous. I'm unhappy."

Sarah smiled. "I left modeling to start over. I started my businesses to stay busy because I was so unhappy with my life. I wasn't proud of the things I've done, and I simply wanted to disappear."

Carina spoke softly. "What made you happy?"

Sarah's glowing smile practically lit the room. "Chuck. Carina, I have never been so happy my entire life. He is a gift."

Carina smiled. "Tell me about him."

Sarah nodded. "In 2009, he was severely wounded serving in Afghanistan. He was a Navy medic. It…took a while for him to be able to walk again, and he has to use a cane."

Sarah glanced away smiling. "It was like any typical day. I was taking inventory at the Orange Orange, and this…guy who came in every day and harassed my employees was being a lot more obnoxious than normal. He was leaving, and ran into Chuck. He threatened Chuck, and that was all I could take. I went out there, the guy grabbed me, and Chuck took the guy down, hard. The guy left, and the moment I looked in Chuck's eyes…I was spellbound. He had literally kicked the bully's ass, but he was so humble about it. He apologized to me for causing a scene."

 _Wow, this is some guy. He's a national hero. Sarah's very lucky. Wonder if he has a brother._

Carina smiled and leaned forward, clearly interested. "What happened next?"

"We talked, and I practically gave him an open door to ask me out. He's not just adorably handsome, he's modest. He thought I was out of his league…so I asked him out. We officially started dating two months later, although we grew very close before we became a couple."

Sarah sighed. "Our first date was so magical. We went to dinner, saw a live band, then we spent hours at the Griffith Observatory just…talking and staring out over the city. We ended up at a beach in Malibu, and talked all night. Carina, he went out of his way to make that night all about me. He practically swept me off my feet."

Sarah blushed. "That night was our first kiss. He was so gentle, caring, and kind. I've never met anyone like him."

Sarah made eye contact with Carina. "I'm in love with him. After that night...I knew I was falling in love with him."

Carina winked. "That's what's different about you. You're in love."

Sarah smiled. "Yes. I'm in love."

Sarah reached out and took Carina by the hand. "Carina, please tell me the truth. Is Zondra behind this?"

Carina nodded. "I didn't realize how crazy she is. She was trying to smear you in the media, and cause Chuck to leave you."

There was a gentle knock at the door. Sarah smiled. "Well, she failed."

Sarah stood up. "I'd like for you to meet Chuck."

Sarah opened the door, and gave Chuck a quick kiss, helping him with the bags of take-out. "Wow. Chuck, you didn't have to buy the whole restaurant."

Chuck shrugged. "I'm embarrassed. I forgot to ask what you wanted to eat tonight, so I called an audible. Samples of the usual suspects."

Carina watched in amazement as Sarah grabbed her heart, smiled, gave an 'aw', and hugged Chuck close, before giving him a gentle kiss. "Chuck, that's so sweet of you."

Chuck replied softly. "I was worried about you, Sarah."

Sarah tightened her hold. "I know. I'm sorry I told you to stay away."

Chuck noticed Carina, and narrowed his eyes. "I see you have company."

Sarah broke the hug, and grabbed Chuck's hand. "Chuck, I would like you to meet Carina Miller. Carina, this is my boyfriend, Chuck."

Carina stood, and held out her hand. _Sarah wasn't kidding…oh my God, he's cute!_ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "Likewise, Carina."

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "Sarah, I can leave if the two of you need to talk."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "You're staying. You're part of this conversation too."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Carina, there's plenty of food here. Dig in."

Sarah retrieved plates and silverware, and bottles of water.

Carina stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck…I owe you and your sister an apology for the other night. Alcohol makes people say and do some pretty dumb things."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, who gave him a smile, and a nod. "I understand. I appreciate your apology, Carina."

Chuck helped Sarah sat places. Carina blinked. "That's it? No…cussing me out, or giving me a hard time?"

Chuck looked confused. "Why would I do that? You apologized. I accept your apology. You also apologized to Sarah, otherwise you wouldn't be here. If you're expecting me to make you stand on your head, and recite the alphabet while touching your nose, I'm not that vindictive."

Sarah snorted. Carina blinked, and held her mouth to stifle her laughter. Carina glanced at Sarah. "He's a regular comedian, huh?"

"He has his moments." Sarah said, kissing Chuck on the cheek.

Chuck smirked. "Maybe I should make you stand on your head and recite the alphabet, missy."

Sarah replied playfully. "Make me."

Chuck grinned. "Did you know Sarah is ticklish?"

Chuck grabbed Sarah, pulled her to his waist, and tickled her. Sarah laughed, and squirmed in his lap. Sarah turned, and captured Chuck's lips, swatting him playfully after he stopped. Carina watched the playful exchange with a grin.

Chuck laughed, and passed Sarah one of the food trays. She thanked him with her eyes, and prepared her plate.

Carina took a breath. "Chuck…I'm sure the video caused you a great deal of pain. It wasn't Sarah. It was me, and Cole Barker."

Sarah smiled. "Carina, Chuck figured it out. You wear ankle bracelets."

Carina furrowed her brow. "Huh?"

Chuck shrugged. "Sarah doesn't wear ankle bracelets. You can clearly see an ankle bracelet in the video."

Carina glanced away. "Wow. That's very observant."

Sarah glanced at Chuck. "Should we tell her the rest of your findings?"

Chuck smiled. "Nah. I don't think that's important."

Chuck turned mischievous. "I do have one question for you though, Carina. Did you take gymnastics in your youth? That position you were in looked a little tricky to pull off."

Carina blinked, and let out a wet laugh. Sarah was already heaving in laughter.

Chuck grinned. "What? It's an honest question. I mean, any normal person would have ruptured a disk or something like that. Ending up in the ER for an hour of fun isn't how I want to end a date. Just sayin'."

Sarah heaved in laughter, mostly because Carina was taking Chuck's good-natured jabs in the manner it was intended. To end the tension in the room, and make her feel at ease. She knew Carina had a good sense of humor, and was being a good sport about it.

Carina shook her head amused. "This guy's sharp, Sarah. Not much gets past him, does it?"

Sarah winked. "That's my guy."

Chuck laughed, then turned serious. "Carina, Zondra was behind this, wasn't she?"

Carina nodded. "Yeah. She was trying to break up you and Sarah out of spite, and move in to use you."

Chuck leaned back in his seat. "Wow. She's a basket case, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Carina said. "Zondra has a serious ego problem. She gets off on having guys fall for her, having her way with them, and tossing them aside. She's twisted."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Well, I hate she wasted her time. A video tape isn't going to run me off. Besides, even if I was high on LSD and drunk off my ass, I still wouldn't find her attractive. She's a walking billboard for plastic surgery gone wrong."

Sarah and Carina laughed. After settling down, Sarah folded her arms.

"It's time to fight back." Sarah said in a determined tone.

Chuck made eye contact with Sarah. "What are you going to do?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm going public, and telling my side of the story. I'm through running from my past. It's time to face it, and move forward."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Sarah smiled. "Sweetie, you're doing it. Just being here is all I need. Thank you."

Carina spoke calmly. "I think that's a wise move, Sarah. You deserve to have your say."

 **Entertainment Today, Next Day**

"Good evening, everyone, thank you for joining us. We have a very special guest joining us for an exclusive interview. She left modeling to start over. Recently, she was back in the headlines for an altercation at a night club. Please welcome, Sarah Walker." Said Nancy Odelle, before glancing at Sarah.

"Sarah, thank you for joining us."

Sarah smiled. "It's a pleasure to be here, Nancy."

Nancy leaned forward. "Sarah, you've never spoken openly about what happened with Cole Barker, the time after that, and what's going on with you now. Would you like to share your story?"

Sarah spoke determined. "I would. It's time to set the record straight."

Sarah paused. "You know, I don't think I'll discuss Cole Barker. He's not worth talking about."

 _A/N: I intentionally change the names of media outlets, and known figures, such as reporters, for the purposes of a story._

 _Marine CWOs are affectionately called "Gunner."  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Sarah's Redemption

**Chapter 11: Sarah's Redemption**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charahkids for serving as the Beta reader for this story. The next chapter should be up by the New Year. Happy Holidays, everyone!  
_

* * *

 **Entertainment Today**

Sarah finished talking about her downward spiral, and did not once shed a tear. Nancy let Sarah set the pace, yet asked tough questions. Sarah answered them without batting an eye.

After discussing her decision to leave modeling to start over, Nancy's questions turned to happier topics.

"Sarah, I have to say, you look wonderful. I can see the changes you've made in your life. Aside from starting two very successful business, how is your personal life?"

Sarah smiled softly. "My personal life is perfect."

Sarah took a steady breath. "I met someone very special, and he is amazing." Sarah paused. "I thought chivalry didn't exist anymore...until I met my boyfriend."

Nancy smiled. "Will you tell us this lucky guy's name?"

"His name is Chuck. We met by accident last September in my yogurt franchise. This…bully came into the shop, and practically assaulted me. Chuck came to my rescue." Sarah said calmly.

Nancy's eyes lit up. "You mean…he saved you from being assaulted?"

Sarah waved a hand. "Well, the guy grabbed me rather forcefully, and Chuck restrained the guy."

Nancy asked a follow-up question. "Wait…is Chuck in law enforcement? How would he know how to restrain someone?"

Sarah smiled. "Chuck served in the Navy. He was a Hospital Corpsman, and served three combat tours. He was seriously wounded on his last deployment, and frequented the yogurt shop. The guy tried to start a fight with Chuck as he arrived at the Orange Orange, and I got involved. Chuck's injury requires him to walk with a cane, and the guy yanked his cane out of his hands. When I intervened, the guy grabbed me, and despite Chuck trying to reason with the guy, he didn't have any choice but to restrain him."

Nancy was smiling from ear to ear. "So, he was your knight in shining armor."

Sarah chuckled. "Chuck doesn't see it that way. He's a very sweet, and humble guy. I was in trouble, and he was there for me."

Sarah glanced away. "Chuck has a big heart. He goes out of his way to help people, including me." Sarah paused, and gave Nancy a coy grin. "He's also incredibly hot."

Nancy became jealous. A good jealous. She dated so many so-called 'men' and every one of them have been total jerks. She wanted to settle down and have a family, but the inventory was horrible.

 _Where were you, Chuck? Why couldn't you have been my knight in shining armor?_

Nancy silently sighed. Her emotions were building up. She may be a reporter, but she was human after all.

"When did the two of you start seeing one another?" Nancy asked.

Sarah smiled. "We started out as very good friends, and became an official couple two months later."

Nancy nodded in understanding. "Sarah, who was with you at the club the night of the altercation with you, Zondra, and Carina?"

"Chuck's sister, Ellie. Chuck and I took a vacation for the holidays, and decided to move in together. I was frustrated about finding an apartment, so Ellie took me out so the both of us could relax. While we were at the club, we ran into Carina and Zondra, and things got out of hand." Sarah said calmly.

"It sounds like you and Chuck are serious if you're spending time with his family." Nancy said with a hint of a smile.

Sarah nodded in understanding. "I know what you're asking. It's simple. I'm in love with him."

Nancy smiled. _You lucky girl._ "Good for you. Sarah, what do you have to say about all of this? What would you like people to know?"

Sarah took a steady breath. "I just want people to know that I am a human being, and I've made mistakes. I'm rebuilding my life, and all I ask is to be able to do that. I'm not a party girl, I'm just a girl."

Nancy smiled. "Sarah, thank you for sharing your story."

 **Outside TMV**

Shaw hurried to his car as the story broke that the tape he released was bogus. As Shaw fumbled for his keys, he narrowed his eyes when a tall guy with a cane stood next to his car.

"Can I help you?" Shaw inquired.

Chuck glanced at Shaw's car. "I believe you can, Mr. Shaw. I'm Charles Bartowski, but my friends call me Chuck. We're not friends, so Charles will do."

"What can I do for you, Charles?" Asked Shaw, glancing around the parking garage.

Chuck took a step forward, making eye contact. "I'll be brief. I'm Sarah Walker's boyfriend. Right now, I would like nothing more than to kick the shit out of you, but I'm not going to do that."

Shaw narrowed his eyes. "Bold words from a cripple."

Chuck laughed softly. "Never judge a book by its cover, that's rule number 1."

Chuck moved to within inches of Shaw's face, his tone sharp. "Rule number 2, don't insult someone unless you get their credentials first. I served three combat deployments, and I am well trained to administer a lot of pain. The only thing keeping me from doing that, is I promised Sarah I wouldn't lay a finger on you. She doesn't want to bail me out of prison for putting you in traction for the foreseeable future."

Shaw smirked. "In that case, are you going to talk me to death?"

Chuck removed a bag of peanuts from his pocket. "Nope. My new friend is going to kick your ass instead. I'm going to sit back and enjoy these delicious peanuts."

Carina stalked around the corner, and before Shaw could react, planted a hard right hook to his nose.

Stunned, Shaw took a few steps back, then landed right on his butt. His head swayed a few times, then he put a hand to his face. "You broke my nose!"

Carina seethed. "Serves you right for releasing that video! I hope they fire your ass!"

Shaw smirked. "Not very smart. The surveillance just captured you assaulting me. I'm going to sue you."

Chuck sighed. "What surveillance? Take a look at the cameras, Danny Boy."

Shaw glanced at a nearby camera, and noticed it turned away. Shaw gave Chuck a questioning look.

Chuck leaned down, grabbing Shaw by his collar. "To answer your question, the cameras aren't watching anything except an empty wall, at the moment. It's Carina's word against yours." Chuck held up the bag of peanuts. "Peanut?"

Carina unwrapped the tape from her hand, and held it up. "No marks. Sorry, chump."

Chuck spoke in a venomous tone. "If you ever come after Sarah again, I will find you. What happens then, you'll find out the hard way. Nod that you understand, you classless 2x4."

Shaw nodded quickly. He knew by Chuck's eyes, he wasn't bluffing.

Chuck released his grip. "Have a nice day." Chuck tossed the bag of peanuts in Shaw's lap.

Chuck nodded to Carina, and the two exited the garage. Sarah stood nearby and smiled. "How did it go?"

Chuck smiled. "It went well, I think. Carina, are you satisfied?"

Carina huffed. "Not really. I wanted another 10 minutes."

Chuck removed his phone, and put the cameras back to their original position. He shook his head. "Poor Shaw. He's crying like a baby."

Chuck squinted his eyes, and made a disgusted look. "Gross! He pissed himself!"

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Let me see!"

Sarah took Chuck's phone, and laughed. "Can we record this?"

Chuck winked. "It's recording to my phone as we speak. We can watch it later, if you like. I'm thinking this can be tonight's matinee."

Sarah swatted Chuck playfully. "You goof."

Carina narrowed her eyes. "Sarah, you weren't kidding. Your boyfriend is a genius."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "That's my guy."

Sarah sighed. "That just leaves Zondra."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "What did you have in mind?"

Sarah smiled a wicked smile. "I think I'll invite her to my sparring room at Sweatz."

Sarah spun around, and spoke in an innocent tone. "It would be a shame to let all that training go to waste."

 **Rodeo Drive**

Sarah knew Zondra liked to shop, and quickly spotted her sports car on Rodeo Drive. She stood next to the car, waiting patiently for Zondra. It didn't take long to spot her exiting one of the establishments, with bags in each hand.

Zondra spotted Sarah, and stopped briefly, before continuing to her car. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Priss."

Sarah shrugged. "In the flesh."

Zondra opened her trunk, and placed the bags inside. "What do you want?"

"Oh, not a lot." Sarah walked around the back of the car, and slammed the trunk shut. "Just to kick your ass for slandering me, that's all. I'm inviting you to my gym. I have a sparring room. No media, no police, just you and me. It's time we settled this once and for all."

Zondra smiled. "You're on. I'm going to enjoy fucking up that pretty little face of yours. When?"

"How about right now?" Sarah said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lead the way." Zondra said, walking briskly to her car door.

Sarah put on her sunglasses, and smiled. "I'm going to enjoy this."

 **Sweatz Fitness**

Chuck finished taping Sarah's hands, as Verbanski swallowed her pride, and assisted Zondra.

Chuck stole glances at his girlfriend as he put the finishing touches on her wrists. "Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah nodded briefly. "I'm perfect. This has been a long time coming. I'll just be glad when this is over."

Chuck sighed. "You know it'll be hard for me watching the girl I love take this kind of punishment."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Trust me, Chuck. I'm not the one about to get punished."

Sarah placed a quick kiss on Chuck's lips, followed by a wink. "Showtime."

When Sarah turned around, her eyes grew stone cold. Zondra cocked her neck to the side, and popped her knuckles.

"Let's get it on, bitch." Zondra seethed.

Sarah didn't blink. She moved in, and Zondra threw a right jab, striking Sarah in the face. On instinct, Sarah grabbed her mouth. Zondra backed up, and started laughing.

"What's the matter, princess? Never had a fat lip?"

Sarah blinked away a few tears of anger, took a deep breath, and moved in. Zondra waited for Sarah to close in, and feigned a left jab, but struck with her right, connecting with the side of Sarah's face. Sarah let out a cry, and Chuck tried to move in, but Verbanski stopped him.

"Stand down, Chuck. This is her fight."

Zondra laughed, and winked at Chuck. "Don't worry Chuck...I'm like this in bed too."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, and glanced at her boyfriend. Chuck look concerned, and she knew he wanted to help her. Sarah gave Chuck a small smile, to let him know she was okay, then turned to face her opponent. Sarah took a steady breath as Chuck and Verbanski's training took over.

Sarah expected an exhausting fight. She knew Zondra was healthy, and witnessed her dish out punishment in the past. She enjoyed being a bully, and would often bully fellow models.

Sarah threw a combination three-punch jab to Zondra's stomach to soften her up. Stunned, Zondra's eyes widened, and her breath shortened. Sarah grabbed her by the back of her head, and planted three well-placed jabs in her face.

Panting for air, Zondra dropped to her knees, blood oozing from her mouth and nose. Sarah backed away, and spoke in an icy tone. "I'm not a princess...but I can be a bitch."

Sarah swung around, and planted a powerful round-house kick to the side of Zondra's face. The force of the kick rolled Zondra sideways, and she flipped over her own head, before tumbling unconscious to the mat.

Sarah paused, and put her hands on her hips. "That's it? Wow. You're all talk."

Sarah rolled her eyes, and approached Verbanski, who held out smelling salts. Sarah approached Zondra, and broke the capsule below her nostrils. Zondra jerked awake. "Uhhhhh….."

Sarah smiled sweetly, pushing Zondra's head to where their eyes met. "Ooohhhh, that's a nasty cut."

Zondra pushed Sarah away, and wobbly stood up. "I'm not done, whore!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. _Why do they always say "whore"?_

Sarah ran right up to Zondra and gave her an upper palm punch on her nose.

 _CRACK_

Zondra was holding her nose when Sarah moved her face inches to Zondra's. "Looks like it's your face that got fucked up. While you're nursing a headache, stitches, and broken nose, ponder this. Stay the hell away from me, or next time, I won't stop at your face. I'll break every bone in your body. Got it?"

Zondra nodded quickly. Sarah released her hold.

Verbanski approached. "I got this."

Sarah turned around, and approached Chuck. Chuck immediately examined her face. "Are you okay? That's a bad cut on your lip."

Sarah briefly examined the cut with her tongue. "I'll mend."

Chuck nodded, and gently kissed Sarah's wounds. Sarah's eyes twinkled. She wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, and kissed him briefly, before backing away with a wince. "Ow!"

Chuck shook his head, smiling. "You should see the other girl."

Sarah chuckled, then looped her arm in Chuck's. "Let's get out of here. Her stench is making me gag."

 **Maison23, Next Day**

Sarah's bed was piled with dresses, footwear, and various other articles of clothing.

Sarah left work early, and decided to clean out her closet of any reminders of her old life. A vast array of cocktail dresses, and club wear littered her bedroom.

Sarah took stock of the scene, after tossing the last dress out of her closet. She smiled at how purified she was starting to feel, letting go of her past.

Carina walked back into the bedroom, with a handful of boxes. "Sarah, are you sure you don't want to sell all this stuff? I mean, this is thousands of dollars worth of clothing."

"I'm sure." Sarah said. "Help yourself to anything you want."

Carina smiled, holding up a pair stilettos. "I remember these. You wore these to Prada's after-party in Milan."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "You can have them."

Carina twirled the shoes on her index fingers. "No thanks. We're not the same shoe size."

Carina eyes a shimmery, slinky dress from the pile. "But, we are the same dress size."

Sarah chuckled. "It's all yours."

Ellie arrived at that point, with several folded boxes tucked under her arm. "Hey, ladies."

Carina grabbed a dress hung next to the bed, and approached Ellie. "Ellie, this has your name on it."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Wow, that's short!"

Carina winked. "That's the point."

Sarah smiled at the two women. After Sarah invited Ellie over to meet Carina, the three women spoke at great lengths after Carina's tearful apology. Ellie forgave her, and the three women hit it off. Since then, the trio was a tight-knit group.

After Carina went public about the sex tape, she decided to leave modeling. Ellie was surprised to find out that Carina went to college to be a pharmacist, and was licensed.

At Ellie's suggestion, Carina and Sarah were now partners. Carina was working on a nutritious line of smoothies and yogurt for Sarah's franchise, and the ladies would soon open up a small pharmacy at Sweatz, specializing in health products. Customers could even fill prescriptions if attending the gym for physical therapy. It would take some time to get her ideas off the ground, but Carina was already enjoying herself doing something different with her life.

Ellie bit her lip. "Where's the back?"

"Ellie, it's backless." Carina said. "You won't be able to wear a bra."

Ellie eyed the short dress and blushed. "Devon will love it. I think I'll wear this for our next date night."

Carina winked. "Better kick Chuck out that night. Devon won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

Ellie turned three shades of red...almost purple.

Sarah tried to hide her smile. _Like sister, like brother. It's adorable_.

Ellie cleared her throat and embarrassingly eyed Sarah. "I think I have Chuck covered."

She quickly changed the subject. "Sarah, I found an apartment today."

Sarah smiled and Ellie was grateful to let her off the hook. Sarah approached with wide eyes. "Where?"

Ellie winked. "The couple across the courtyard is having twins. They're buying a house, and moving out the first of next month."

Sarah smiled. "That will make us neighbors!"

Both women squealed, startling Carina. She wondered if she can have what Ellie and Sarah have...a sister.

 _Some day._ Carina thought.

Carina left the room with a full box, and Ellie put a hand on Sarah's arm. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sarah chuckled. "I keep forgetting how perceptive you are."

Sarah took a seat on her bed. "Ellie…all of this is me purifying my past. This clothing represents who I was. I'm ready to let all that go."

Ellie smiled. "I get it. I went through something similar after I shed my alter ego. Chuck and I had a good laugh throwing out most of my black clothing."

Sarah sighed. "Chuck is incredible, isn't he? I couldn't have done this without him."

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. "When I saw that video…I thought that was the end. I…wasn't entirely certain whether or not it was me in the video. The thought of my boyfriend watching some other guy have sex with me made me feel like a whore."

Ellie grabbed Sarah's hand. "Hey, hey, Sarah, even if it was you in that video, it happened long ago. Chuck isn't going to leave you over something like that. He drove me nuts worrying about you."

Sarah grabbed her mouth. "I know. I feel even worse making him worry. Especially with everything he's going through."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Chuck is stronger than anyone gives him credit for."

Sarah took a steady breath. "Ellie…I need to say something, and I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

Ellie nodded. "Honey, you can tell me anything."

Sarah fidgeted with her hands. "I'm…how do I say this. This situation has really gotten me to thinking. I'm almost thirty, and most women my age have settled down, and started a family. I'm ready to marry Chuck, and I want to start a family. I want to be a wife to the man I love, and a mom to our children. I never, ever imagined wanting these things, but with Chuck…I want it so badly."

Ellie smiled bright. "Then I guess it's time we convinced him to pop the question."

"What about if I asked him?" Sarah said, determined. "Would that be okay with you?"

Ellie beamed, and hugged Sarah. "Absolutely. We ladies can't leave important decisions like this to men. They'll screw it up every time."

Sarah laughed. "Thank you."

Sarah broke the hug, and winked. "The bridesmaid dresses will be blue. If we have a girl, I'm naming her Faye after her Aunt Ellie. How do you feel about a beach wedding?"

Ellie blinked away tears. "I think it's perfect."

 **White House**

President John Adler stared at the Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Don Leahy, with a solemn look. "Incredible. Simply incredible. Why wasn't this citation brought to my attention sooner?"

Admiral Leahy frowned. "Mr. President, it can take decades for a Medal of Honor citation to go through the appropriate channels."

President Adler nodded. "I understand. Is this young man still in uniform?"

"He received an Honorable Discharge after he left the hospital, Mr. President. His wounds were too severe." The Admiral said solemnly.

"That's too bad. He would have made a fine officer. I understand Stanford University cleared his academic misconduct record, and awarded his degree. Is that so, General Beckman?"

Beckman nodded. "Yes, Mr. President."

President Adler smiled. "Very well. I'm happy to approve this citation."

Adler opened a folder, and signed the order, handing it to the Admiral.

The President leaned back in his chair. "We need living heroes, especially ones with Chuck Bartowski's character, and devotion to duty. I hope people will remember what he did for this country. I hope they'll remember what all of those brave men and women did."

Adler smiled. "Alright. How do we notify him?"

Admiral Leahy nodded. "We can send an officer to inform him personally, Mr. President."

"How about I call him?" Adler said. "It would be an honor for me to do that."

"We'll make it happen, Mr. President. We'll send an officer ahead of your call."

The President stood, and thanked the officers for attending the meeting. Once outside the Oval Office, Leahy addressed Beckman.

"General Beckman. Let's notify Public Affairs to release the story once the President makes contact."

Beckman nodded. "Aye, aye, Sir."

 **Echo Park**

Casey knocked on the apartment door wearing his Class C Uniform. Chuck answered after the second knock. "Hey, Casey…come in."

Casey nodded, and entered the apartment. "You alone?"

"Yeah, just got home from work. Is something wrong?" Chuck asked, while motioning for the sofa.

"No, nothing's wrong." Casey said. "But, this is an official visit."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "I see."

Casey cleared his throat, and spoke solemnly. "Chuck, it is my honor and privilege to inform you, that you are being awarded the Medal of Honor for your service in Operation Enduring Freedom."

Chuck looked crestfallen. "What?"

Casey paused, then leaned forward. "Listen to me, kid. I know the flak you gave me when you received the Bronze Star. I nominated you for the Medal of Honor. What you did that night, was incredible."

Chuck shook his head, still in shock. "Casey, I can't accept this medal."

"You can, and you will, Chuck. The President of the United States is calling you in the next hour to inform you personally." Casey said in a calm tone.

"Why me?" Chuck inquired, his frustration brewing. "Two guys were killed that night. Shouldn't it go to them?"

Chuck glanced away, his tone breaking. "Ellie and Sarah don't know, Casey. They don't know that I had to kill several people that night."

Casey sighed. "Bartowski, Ellie and Sarah know the basics. I told them. I didn't go into the full account, but they both consider you a hero, not a killer."

Chuck shook his head. "You had no right to tell them that!"

Chuck was now on his feet, tears streaking down his face. "I…I can't…"

Casey stood up. "You can't, what? Bartowski, I want you to listen loud and clear. What you did that night was nothing short of a miracle. If you hadn't killed those guys, they would have killed all of us, and probably dragged our headless corpses through the streets in some propaganda video. Did you want your sister to see that?"

Chuck glanced at his feet. "No."

Casey softened his tone. "Whether you believe it or not, you did everything right. You did nothing wrong. Sure, you got handed a shitty deal, but you improvised, adapted, and overcame. Just like you were trained to do. I ordered you to leave, but you stayed, and kept those bastards from killing all of us. Those are the facts."

Chuck heaved through his sobs. "I don't deserve it. I just feel…dirty."

Casey sighed. "It was war, Chuck. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel dirty about what happened. Fact is…we all feel dirty. It's not a natural act sending hot lead down range and taking a human life. It's kill, or be killed. We don't have the luxury of debating war when some asshole is trying to blow our fucking guts out. You kill the other poor bastard before he kills you, and you take care of the guy next to you."

Casey moved closer. "Count your blessings that was the only time you had to fire a weapon in anger. It was a combat zone, and it was bound to happen eventually. Don't demonize yourself."

Chuck's eyes met Casey's. "Do you think Ellie and Sarah will hate me when they know the story?"

Casey grunted. "No, idiot. They'll love you just the same, if not more, when they find out."

Casey sighed. "We all have to fight that damn war every day. Every one of us who was there, and choked on that shit. You're no different than me, and every other man and woman who took the same oath, and saw things we hope our children's children will never have to see. No one, except us, can be expected to understand that. It's time you dealt with this, and learned how to cope, like we all do."

Chuck nodded. "You're right. It just…it's hard, Casey."

Casey put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "It's only going to get harder, until you find peace. Don't give up the fight, kid. Deal with it, and move on."

 **Maison23**

Carina ran into the living room, and turned on the television after receiving a news alert on her phone. The nightly news was on. "Guys, you need to see this."

 _And, finally tonight. President Adler made a special phone call to a former serviceman to inform him, he is being awarded the Medal of Honor._

 _Former US Navy Hospital Corpsman First Class Charles Irving Bartowski, of Echo Park, California, will be awarded the nation's highest combat award for valor, in a White House ceremony in the coming weeks._

 _In 2009, Bartowski risked his life in Afghanistan, to save four stranded Marines in an intense firefight lasting an hour. Bartowski was shot multiple times, yet continued to render life-saving aid to the injured Marines, while suppressing the attacking enemy._

Ellie and Sarah glanced at one another, and bolted for the door, with Carina following behind.

 **Echo Park**

Ellie stormed into the apartment, and was met by Casey. "Casey…where's Chuck?"

Casey sighed. "He took a walk. Should be back soon."

Sarah approached. "Where did he go?"

"Said he was heading for the park." Casey said.

Casey glanced at the three women, and spoke solemnly. "He left after he spoke with the President."

Ellie looked concerned. "Casey…how is he?"

"Ellie, Sarah…before either of you go after him…you need to know something. He feels undeserving of his medal, and took it pretty hard. He was fine on the phone with the President." Casey paused. "He needs to face this. I know you want to help him. But, he will have to learn to deal with what happened before anyone can help him."

Sarah spoke determined. "Casey…tell us what happened that night."

"He needs to be the one to do that. On his terms." Casey removed a letter from his pocket. "This is the citation, but it's nothing like the actual account."

Sarah took the letter, and read it. Tears began streaking down her cheeks. "I think I see now. He thinks we'll think less of him knowing he had to take another life."

Sarah shook her head. "He's a hero, and he doesn't see himself as one. He thinks by having to take lives, that trumped anything else he did that night. Oh, Chuck."

Sarah took a seat, and sobbed. Ellie read the letter, and put a hand to her mouth. "This is what happened that night. This is what he refuses to talk about?'

Casey nodded. "Yes. He saved our lives, Ellie. That's the important thing."

Ellie took a ragged breath, her own tears falling. "I refuse to let him feel like he's a monster because of this. He's a hero, why can't he see that?"

Sarah spoke softly. "Because he doesn't think he's a hero, Ellie. You know that."

Sarah stood, heading for the door. "I'll go find him."

Sarah walked briskly to the park, and found Chuck sitting on a bench. His head was down, resting in his hands. Sarah approached, stopping a few feet away. "Chuck?"

Chuck raised his tear-soaked, flushed face, and Sarah's heart shattered. "Sarah…I…"

Chuck never finished the statement. He hugged himself, and cried. Sarah was quick by his side, and took him in her arms.

Sarah whispered softly to Chuck. "I'm here, Chuck. I'm right here, sweetie. Chuck, I love you."

Chuck clung to Sarah, unable to speak. All Sarah could do, is hold the man she loved in her arms.

 _Whatever is tormenting you…you will not face it alone. I've sat back and watched you suffer in silence long enough. I won't give up on you._


	12. Chapter 12: The War for Chuck's Soul

**Chapter 12: The War for Chuck's Soul**

 _A/N: The first phase of this chapter includes a very raw combat scene._

 _Thanks to charahkids for keeping me honest! I hope everyone had an enjoyable New Year!  
_

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHH! HELP ME! OH GOD, HELP ME!" A voice cried out in the darkness.

"Hang on! I'm on my way, just stay calm!" Chuck said, crouching next to a Humvee.

Chuck knew he had seconds to think. He could see muzzle flashes in his front, and left flank. He knew the situation was bad. The position could be over-run at any second.

"Doc…" One badly injured Marine sitting inside one of the Humvees moaned.

Chuck turned, and checked the Marine. "Hang on! I've got to get Jax!"

"I don't wanna die, Doc! I don't wanna die like this!" The Marine cried out.

"Hey, hey, look at me! Look in my eyes, Travis! You're okay! You're not going to die today!" Chuck said, grabbing the side of the Marine's face.

The Marine nodded quickly. Chuck turned his attention back to Jax, the pain from the bullet in his leg muted by the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Dammit." Chuck said, bolting into the fire, jumping in front of Jax to shield him.

"I'm here, Jax! Hang on, buddy! You're gonna be okay!" Chuck cried out, as he checked Jax's wound.

Jax had an abdominal wound, so Chuck quickly picked him up to a seating position, shielded him as he wrapped a field dressing around him, and then drug him behind one of the Humvees.

Chuck checked his two most critical patients, satisfied they were okay. When the incoming fire grew louder, he grabbed a radio.

"Mother Goose, Mother Goose, this is Bravo 3! I need a priority fire mission! Danger close! I say again, danger close! Grid, zero, seven, zero, one, niner, six, over!" Chuck yelled into the hand-held.

 _Negative fire mission, Bravo 3, out of range. Negative birds in the area. Nearest bird is inbound, thirty mics, over._

Chuck threw the radio against a nearby Humvee. "SHIT!"

Casey, struggling through his pain, addressed Chuck. "Bartowski…get the hell out of here."

Chuck grabbed Casey by the vest. "No, Sir! I'm not leaving you!"

"That is a fucking order, Bartowski! Get out of here, now!" Casey screamed.

"If we live through this, you can court-martial me, Sir!" Chuck screamed.

Chuck noticed two Taliban fighters advancing at close range. He had never fired his weapon in combat. "Oh crap!"

Chuck removed his M9 Beretta, clicked off the safety, and fired at two Taliban fighters now within visual range. Both fell, crying out.

Chuck thought fast, and moved to one of the Humvees, hoping the 50 caliber machine gun wasn't damaged. He crawled inside, and into the turret. He racked the slide back on the weapon twice, and fired a burst into the nearest muzzle flashes.

Chuck continued firing bursts, not realizing the high caliber rounds tore two Taliban fighters literally in half, and decapitated another, causing those nearby to turn, and flee. But, that didn't stop the remaining insurgents from advancing.

Chuck concentrated suppressing fire on muzzle flashes, silencing some, while others continued firing.

Suddenly, a bullet hit the shield on the weapon, striking Chuck in the left hand, and embedded in his arm.

Chuck cried out. "AH! DAMMIT!"

Chuck shook his hand, placed it back on the weapon, and fired a long burst in the direction the round came from, silencing the position.

Bullets landed on the left side of the Humvee, and Chuck glanced to his left. Four Taliban fighters were closing in on his flank. Chuck swung the weapon around, and dropped all four men. Chuck glanced up the ridge, and noticed three more making their way, firing at their position.

Chuck saw insurgents advancing on his front, and swung the weapon around. He let out a primal scream as the high caliber weapon stopped the advance.

After dispatching the charge, Chuck heard the dreaded click of the weapon, signaling he was out of ammunition. The enemy fire intensified on his position, and two more bullets ripped through the cab of the Humvee, striking Chuck in the leg. Chuck cried out, and slumped from the turret.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Chuck cried out, quickly assessing his wound. He felt himself panic, but quickly moved the existing tourniquet from the first wound further up his leg, screaming out in pain as he tightened it. He could see blood squirting from his leg.

"Oh, God…Oh, God…" Chuck frantically repeated, as he felt into the wound, grunting in pain, and found the severed artery. Chuck grabbed a clamp from his vest, slammed his teeth together, and clamped the artery, screaming at the top of his lungs.

After quickly applying a dressing, Chuck crawled out of the Humvee, dropped next his patients, and took deep breaths to control his breathing.

Chuck rolled to his stomach, pulled himself to a prone firing position, drew his sidearm, and began firing.

Minutes felt like hours. When each attack ceased, Chuck quickly checked his patients. He started feeling dizzy from blood loss, and agonizing pain. He wanted Morphine, but knew he wouldn't be able to accurately return fire if he administered the narcotic to himself.

Chuck quickly checked his patients for spare magazines, as he had done three times already, and didn't find any. He checked his own ammunition, and realized he had one clip left, with five rounds left in his current magazine.

Chuck closed his eyes, and said a quick prayer. "Please take care of Ellie…Devon…and Morgan. Please, God."

Chuck took a breath when another attack began. He leveled the handgun, and fired, letting out primal cry. "COME ON!"

Chuck sat up in bed, gasping for air. He closed his eyes, and took deep, cleansing breaths. Sweat poured from his brow, and his mouth felt dry.

Sensing Chuck was awake, Sarah woke up, and gently held Chuck's arm. "Chuck…Chuck…talk to me. You're home, sweetie. You're safe."

Chuck closed his eyes, and slipped out of bed. Sarah sighed, and followed him to the living room, where he took a seat in recliner, resting his face in his hands.

Sarah knelt next to Chuck, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Chuck, please talk to me."

"I'm fine, Sarah." Chuck said softly. "Go back to bed, I'm okay."

"Chuck, you're not okay. You had another nightmare." Sarah said passionately. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

Chuck sighed. "Because I don't want to burden you with this."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand. "Chuck, you're not a burden."

Sarah took a breath, and wordlessly got up, and left the room to give Chuck some space. She stopped when she heard Chuck slam his fist into the armrest of the sofa, and rest his face in his hands. Sarah decided, enough was enough. She was determined to help him.

Sarah walked briskly back into the living room, and took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck, you're hurting, and you won't let anyone help you. You have got to let me in. Sweetheart...I am begging you, let me help you."

Chuck's eyes welled with tears, and he heaved through a sob. Sarah brushed her hands along Chuck's face, softening her tone. "Stop being stubborn. You're not alone in this."

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for. Chuck…I will do anything to help you feel better. I love you. You have to fight this, but you don't have to fight alone."

"I…I can't, Sarah. I don't know how to even begin to explain what happened, and I don't want to be a burden." Chuck said in a pleading tone.

"Chuck, you're not a burden! Sweetheart, you're hurting!" Sarah said. "Chuck, you experienced something very, very traumatic."

Sarah noticed Chuck's left hand shaking. She had seen it a few times when Chuck had a flashback, or something reminded him of Iraq or Afghanistan.

Sarah took a steady breath. "I won't sit by and watch the man I love suffer alone."

Chuck nodded, and reached out to take Sarah by the hand. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Sarah smiled sadly. "It's okay. Trust me, you're worth waking up for."

"Yeah, but you don't deserve to have me disrupt our lives like this." Chuck said solemnly.

Sarah cupped Chuck's face. "Chuck, stop. You are not a burden. I just want to help you."

Chuck nodded. "It just hurts Sarah. I don't know what to do."

Sarah pulled Chuck into a hug. "Then we'll figure out what to do. Together."

 **Buy More, February 9, 2011**

Sarah approached the Nerd Herd desk looking for Chuck. She was immediately approached by Big Mike, who looked concerned.

"Afternoon, Sarah. Bartowski's back in the cage working on repairs." Big Mike said. "Is everything okay? He seems down."

Sarah nodded. "He's having a hard time right now. I'm sure you heard about the medal he'll be awarded?"

Big Mike nodded. "Never served, but I know what the Medal of Honor is. I'm not surprised. He's the best employee I have, and a better man than anyone here."

Big Mike folded his arms. "I offered him some time off, but he wouldn't take it. Said we were behind, and he didn't want to be responsible for the back-log getting worse."

Sarah smiled. "He'll be fine. Working is helping him take his mind off things."

Big Mike nodded. "Head on back. And…thanks, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, and headed to the back of the store. She found Chuck sitting alone, replacing a hard drive in a laptop. "Hey, Chuck. Ready for lunch?"

Chuck glanced at his clock. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry, Sarah. I lost track of the time."

Sarah smiled. "Sweetie, it's fine."

Chuck shook his head in frustration. "You shouldn't have to wait on me, and have to walk over here to find me."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Chuck, it's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me! If I can't even treat you like my girlfriend, then I don't deserve you!" Chuck bellowed.

Sarah grabbed her chest, and jumped. Chuck closed his eyes, and took a breath.

Sarah cleared her throat, and spoke softly. "I'm just…gonna go."

Sarah walked briskly out of the back of the store, trying to hold back her tears.

Chuck tried to follow. "Sarah, wait...I didn't mean..."

Chuck reached the gate to the cage, and stopped, he closed his eyes, and rested his head against the gate.

"I can't let this destroy the people I love. I won't let that happened." Chuck said in a soft tone.

Chuck turned around, and took a seat, resting his face on his hands. He needed time to think, and figure out a way to make things right.

 **Echo Park, 8:15PM**

Sarah arrived to meet Ellie after her aerobics class, and found her by the fountain. Ellie looked concerned. "Sarah, have you seen Chuck?"

Sarah sighed. "Not since lunch time…Chuck snapped when I met him for lunch today, and I left to give him some space. He had another nightmare last night, and he wasn't exactly himself today."

Ellie took a breath. "He's getting worse again."

Sarah spoke in a concerned tone. "Wait...Chuck's not here?"

Ellie shook her head. "Mike Tucker said he left the Buy More at 5PM sharp. He's not answering his texts, or calls."

Sarah looked guilty. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have…dammit."

Sarah grabbed her phone, and was about to call Chuck, when Ellie tapped her on the shoulder. Chuck gingerly walked into the courtyard, with a bouquet of gardenias in his hand, his head down.

Sarah hung up her phone, and Ellie put a hand on Sarah, letting her know she needed to talk to him first. Sarah nodded her assent.

Ellie approached Chuck, and instead of berating him, grabbed the gardenias, and placed them on the ground. Ellie grabbed Chuck's face, and her heart shattered when she saw Chuck's eyes. "Chuck, what's going on?"

Chuck took a ragged breath. "I treated Sarah like crap today, El…and I…"

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Don't you think it's time to open up, before this consumes you?"

Chuck nodded, and sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Ellie pulled Chuck close. Sarah covered her mouth, tears now sliding down her cheeks.

Ellie rocked Chuck gently in her arms. "Remember what I told you when you came home? If you fall down…I will be right here to pick you up again. Chuck...you don't stop, and you don't quit. I love you."

Chuck held his sister close. "I love you too, El."

Ellie broke the hug, and glanced at Sarah. "I'll be inside."

Ellie left the courtyard, and Chuck reached down to pick up the bouquet. He approached Sarah, and stared in her eyes. "I am so…so ashamed of myself for how I have acted lately. You are the last person who deserves to have me snapping at you over this. I have been selfish, stupid, and a complete jerk, and I am sorry."

Chuck took a breath. "I love you, Sarah. Please forgive me."

Sarah was still trying to breathe, as Chuck spoke. Chuck's apology was so…Chuck. He was the only man who figured out her favorite flower were gardenias. She wasn't surprised. Chuck also prepared her coffee the way she liked it, left surprises, like a note and flowers in places that only she could find them, and even knew her favorite songs.

Sarah realized as she stared at the beautiful bouquet, the man standing before her pouring his heart out invested his all into her happiness.

Sarah snapped out of her musings when Chuck lowered his head in shame. "I would understand if you want to…"

Chuck never finished the statement. Sarah put a finger to his lips, took the bouquet from his hands, took a long smell of the sweet flowers, and silenced the rest of Chuck's speech with a tender kiss.

Sarah pulled away, and rested a hand on Chuck's cheek. "I'm sorry…you just…took my breath away. As always. If this is going to set the standard for future arguments, by giving me the sweetest apology anyone has ever given me, and my favorite flowers, then I might just have to pick a fight more often." Sarah winked.

Chuck took a breath, and smiled, nodding in understanding. "The thing is…I feel terrible for the way I treated you today."

Sarah sighed. "Chuck, I know you're hurting."

Chuck shook his head. "Yes, I am…but that doesn't give me the right to treat you like crap."

"Okay. Chuck, how many times have I snapped at you, when I was upset about something completely unrelated to you and me?" Sarah asked, resting a hand on Chuck's chest.

Chuck glanced away. "Uh…"

Sarah smiled. "I'll answer for you. Plenty. You know how I get sometimes when…ahem…Flo is in town."

Chuck's eyes twinkled. "Yeah…Flo can be a little mean."

Chuck sighed, and took Sarah's hand, placing a gentle kiss on her palm, and stared in her eyes. "It's time you and Ellie heard what happened."

Sarah nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful."

Chuck smiled, and the couple held hands as they walked to the apartment. Chuck turned around, and glanced at the vacant apartment, which would be ready in a few more days. He knew if he was going to be living with Sarah, she needed to know everything that happened.

Ellie had two glasses of wine poured for her and Sarah, and a cup of coffee for Chuck. Chuck regularly drank a cup of coffee after work.

Chuck sighed. "Can you two wait here for a moment? I'll be right back."

Ellie nodded. "Sure."

Chuck proceeded to his bedroom, and removed a box from the top of his closet. He took a steady breath, and walked back to the living room.

Chuck sat the box in front of him, and glanced at the two women who meant everything to him. "Open it."

Ellie and Sarah exchanged looks, and opened the box together. Inside was Chuck's neatly folded Service Dress Uniform, pictures, various items, and several display boxes.

Sarah glanced at Chuck, and placed his Service Dress Uniform in her lap, tracing the ribbons, and admiring his rating badge.

Sarah looked at Chuck, who smiled. "You can ask."

Sarah smiled. "What does all this mean?"

Chuck leaned forward, and pointed out some of the ribbons on his uniform, the Enlisted Fleet Marine Warfare Specialist badge, and the rating badge of a Hospital Corpsman First Class.

Ellie opened the two display cases at the top, and laid out a Bronze Star Medal, and one of his two Purple Heart Medals. Chuck took the time to explain those, and talked a little about Fallujah.

In the bottom of the box, Sarah removed four 9MM bullets in a plastic bag. "Why do you have bullets?"

Chuck's eyes grew misty. "Those were the last four rounds I had left in my sidearm the night I was wounded. Casey removed them, and gave them to me."

Ellie covered her face with her hand. "You only had four bullets left?"

Chuck nodded. "Casey…meant it as a joke. Marine humor. He said those bullets represent the four lucky bastards that didn't get killed."

Sarah spoke softly. "What happened that night?"

Chuck took a steady breath, and stared at the table. "I remember…talking to Ellie by video, and we got a report that a reconnaissance column had been hit. I was part of the Quick Reaction Force that night. We were the ones who would react if any of our patrols got in trouble."

Chuck eyed Ellie and Sarah, who listened intently. "Anyway, we arrived, and I saw two Humvees sitting on a small road between two hills. The Taliban opened up on us right away, and I remember jumping out, and running as fast as I could. I didn't realize at the time, the rest of the group was immediately pinned down. I remember…hearing bullets whizzing all around me."

Chuck glanced ahead. "When I got there…Casey, and three others were hit, and hurt pretty bad. Two Marines were killed. A friend of mine, Jax…that's…Aaron Jackson, was lying out in the open with an abdominal wound."

Chuck glanced at his feet. "I remember...assessing my patients, and prioritizing. I pulled PFC Foster to safety, and that's when I was hit in the leg the first time. I applied a tourniquet, checked on two others who had less severe wounds, and ran after Jax. I pulled him to safety, and Casey ordered me to leave. I refused…that's when I saw two bad guys approaching, and…took them out."

Chuck looked at Ellie and Sarah. "I climbed into the turret of a 50 Caliber machine gun on one of the Humvees…and…returned fire. I just kept…firing at the muzzle flashes. It was dark with little moonlight…but I could still see them coming. They just kept coming, and I just kept firing."

Chuck paused, and gasped slightly, tears forming in his eyes. He felt Sarah take his hand, and encourage him to continue through her now teary eyes. "They…tried to flank us…and I fired. Then, they tried to hit us head on, and I fired. They just kept coming, and I just kept firing."

Chuck's tone softened. "I can't…remember if I…ran out of ammunition for the weapon, or if I got hit first. Anyway, I got hit in the leg by two more rounds, and fell inside the Humvee. I…saw a lot of blood and knew they hit my femoral artery. I couldn't feel my toes, so I assumed I had a shattered femur. I…removed a clamp from my vest…and clamped it off."

Ellie gasped. "Oh, Chuck…"

Chuck took a breath. "I applied a dressing, and climbed out of the Humvee. I…just kept…checking on my guys, and returning fire with my handgun."

Chuck's tone cracked. "I was so scared, and…I thought I was going to die, you know? I've never been more scared in my life."

Chuck took a ragged breath. "I was so…tired. I just wanted to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. They just kept coming. The last thing I remember, is feeling relieved when help arrived. I lost conscientiousness soon after."

Chuck paused, to collect his thoughts. "The next thing I remember is waking up at Walter Reed."

Chuck glanced at Sarah and Ellie. "I've never told anyone this story."

Chuck smiled slightly, then glanced at his feet. Sarah and Ellie were frozen, tears streaking down their cheeks. Sarah simply held Chuck's hand.

The room grew silent, no one saying a word. Sarah glanced over, and saw Chuck sobbing quietly, and eased out of her seat, dropped to her knees, and hugged him. Chuck wrapped Sarah in his arms, and sobbed quietly. Ellie stood up, and walked around behind Chuck, hugging him from behind.

Ellie spoke softly. "I know that was hard. Thank you for telling us. Chuck, you were so, so brave to do those things."

Sarah placed a soft kiss on Chuck's cheek. "I want you to know that I love you. What you did, by saving those men...was so noble. When things are hard for you...just let me hold you if you can't talk about it. Promise me."

Chuck nodded. "I promise. I won't let this come between us again."

 **Echo Park, Next Morning**

The next morning, Sarah initially panicked when she found an empty bed. Making her way to the kitchen, she found a note that simply read, _I decided to take a walk. Be back soon. Please don't worry, I won't go far. I love you._

Sarah didn't bother waiting. She put on her yoga pants, t-shirt, sneakers, and a baseball cap to find her boyfriend. Sarah didn't finish the first lap around the lake at Echo Park, when she found Chuck sitting on a bench, staring off into empty space.

Sarah paused before making her approach. She had never seen Chuck so saddened and lost.

Sarah gingerly took a seat next to Chuck, and he wordlessly reached out to intertwine his hand in Sarah's. Sarah used her other hand to caress the top of her boyfriend's hand.

Chuck took a steady breath before speaking. "Last night's nightmare was different…I dreamed of you leaning over me after I was wounded…it's like you were there, telling me everything would be okay. It felt so real."

Sarah shifted her body closer. "I know you're going through a lot, and I know telling me and Ellie about Afghanistan was hard."

Chuck nodded. "I'm…surprised I'm dealing with all this better than when I first came home."

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment, then turned his body to face Sarah. "The last thing I want is for you to have to deal with a mess of a human being."

Sarah took Chuck's other hand, and spoke softly. "Chuck, don't think for one second that I will turn and walk away from this. That's not an option for me. I love you. I didn't even know what love is until I met you."

Chuck glanced away sadly. "You deserve better."

Sarah took Chuck's face, making sure he made eye contact with her. She spoke with fierce determination. "Okay, stop right there. Sweetheart, it's I who don't deserve you, and I could sit here all day giving you reasons for that, but I'm not. I don't care if I deserve you or not, you're part of me. I won't let anything tear us apart."

Chuck rested his hands on Sarah's legs as she softly thumbed away his tears. Sarah smiled. "I won't sit here and pretend to know what you're going through, because I don't unless you continue to let me in. Loving someone means not just being there for each other through the good times. It also means hurting with you when you hurt…and being there for you. You're not alone, Chuck."

Chuck took a ragged breath, and spoke in a broken tone. "Sarah…I made it through my first two deployments without having to fire my weapon one time. And then…on that very last mission…I killed 10 men. Me. I killed them."

Chuck heaved violently after speaking the words, and broke down into tears. Sarah pulled Chuck to her, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed the side of his head, and rested a hand on his cheek as he sobbed.

"Sweetie, you did what you had to do. They would have killed you, and the rest of those men."

Chuck muttered "I'm sorry," over and over. Sarah lovingly rubbed Chuck's neck and face.

Sarah gently positioned Chuck's face so their eyes met. "Think of the lives you saved. Four men are alive today because of what you did. That's just in that action alone. Casey told me he lost count of how many Marines you saved, not to mention how many innocent civilians."

Chuck took a ragged breath, and cupped Sarah's face. "Sarah, please promise me…if this ever gets too much for you…I want you to be happy. I won't ever hate you if you decided…"

Sarah slapped Chuck. Hard. In the same motion, she took his face in her hands. "Don't you dare! Chuck, if you truly love me, don't ever say what you were about to say ever again! I am never leaving you! I am not going to lose you!"

Chuck's mouth quivered, and he nodded through his sobs. Sarah brushed Chuck's hair out of his face, and traced Chuck's face with her fingers.

Chuck took a steady breath. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I love you, Sarah, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Listen to me. I am not letting anything stand between us. Ever. And since we're on this topic, let me explain something to you. The thought of losing you nearly destroyed me. I am not going to let anything break us up. I pity anyone, or anything that tries. They're going to have to deal with one very determined, pissed off, me. This is the only time I plan on having this conversation with you. You might be a combat veteran, but I will kick your ass if you ever again say to me what you just said. I. Am. Never. Leaving. Case closed."

Chuck nodded. "You're right. I'm ashamed of myself."

Sarah shook her head with a sad smile. "Don't ever apologize for hurting. But here's the thing...we have each other. Your pain, is my pain, and vice versa. We both have had bad things happen to us. In my case, it was from making bad decisions. But, we can't help one another unless we are open, and honest about what we are going through."

Chuck took a steady breath. "On my second deployment...that was the first time someone died in my arms. I spend weeks second guessing my actions, analyzing every detail of what I tried to do to save that Marine. I finally realized there was nothing I, or anyone else could do."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "Chuck, you did do something. You were with him when he died."

Chuck stared at Sarah in awe. "When did you get so wise?"

Sarah winked. "You're just now realizing that? Shame on you."

Chuck laughed softly. Sarah kissed him on the cheek. "Sweetie, when you're ready to tell me more, I'm here for you."

Chuck shifted, and stared out over the park. "So peaceful. I promised myself if I survived…I would go home, and live the rest of my life in peace. To…be a good man….and, and…live a good life for those who didn't come home."

Sarah wrapped herself in Chuck's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "They would be very proud of you…because I have never met a man as caring, compassionate, and good as you."

Chuck turned his face, placing a gentle kiss on Sarah's forehead before resting his head on Sarah's.

Silence passed between the two, each soaking in the birds chirping, and the sun's rays bathing the landscape in warmth.

Sarah broke the silence after several minutes. "I hate war, and what it does to people. I wish people would come up with a better way to solve problems than killing."

Chuck replied softly. "I couldn't agree more. But I have also learned…some people just don't give you a choice. When they're killing innocent civilians, and committing atrocities…using force is the only language those people understand."

"I'm not going to argue politics with you. I know we agree on a lot of things, but I will never agree with war. There has to be a better way." Sarah said, her tone soft.

Chuck kissed Sarah on the side of her head. "You misunderstand me. I don't agree with war either. Trust me, I know what it's like."

Sarah lifted her head, and smiled. "Sweetheart I know that. I just hate what it does to people. Especially how much it's hurt you."

Chuck smiled solemnly, and the couple continued their silent vigil in the park.

Chuck took Sarah by the hand, and made eye contact. "Sarah I want to say something…well, ask you something if that's okay?"

Sarah rested her free hand on Chuck's cheek. "Sure."

Chuck nodded, and took a breath. "This…whole situation has gotten me to thinking too. First and foremost…I love you. I'm in love with you. And that doesn't even come close to describing how I feel about you."

Sarah cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled. "Chuck, I love you too. So much."

Chuck smiled solemnly, and spoke from his heart. "When I came home…I was lost. I was a mess, and I didn't know how to cope, or, or…move on with my life. But I had a sister, a brother-in-law, a best friend, and even Casey…who pushed me to move on. I was on my way, and then you came along...and things couldn't be better."

Chuck lowered his face, and his tone turned broken. "You mean everything to me, Sarah. You believed in me, and gave me the greatest gift of all. Your love. The fact is…you saved me. You encouraged me to get better...and you make me want to be a better person. I cherish our friendship, I cherish our relationship, and I cherish our time together. If I've learned nothing else from that...madness, it's life is too short...and cherish what you have. I cherish you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled through her tears. "Oh, Chuck."

Chuck took a steady breath, and kissed Sarah's hands. "If you will allow me…I want to cherish you for the rest of our lives."

Chuck paused, and studied Sarah's eyes expectantly before proceeding. Sarah shot a hand to her mouth. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

Chuck kissed Sarah gently on the lips, and stared Sarah longingly in the eyes. "Sarah Walker…will you marry me?"

Sarah could barely breathe, much less speak. She chocked back a sob, took a steady breath, and nodded quickly. "You are the love of my life, Chuck. Yes, I'll marry you."

Sarah couldn't contain herself any longer. She grabbed Chuck around the neck, and pulled his face to her own for a deep kiss. Sarah clung to Chuck's neck, their noses touching after the kiss ended, smiling.

"I love you, Chuck." Sarah said, barely above a whisper.

"I love you, too."

Sarah laughed softly, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to wait. Let's get married this weekend. In Malibu...on the same spot we spent our first date."

Chuck smiled. "Anything you want."

Sarah turned coy. "Good. You're learning already. Give the wife what she wants."

Chuck laughed. "Seriously? Putting your foot down already, and we've been engaged less than 30 seconds?"

"A happy wife means a happy home." Sarah said, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Noted." Said Chuck, grinning like a fool.

Sarah leaned close to Chuck's ear. "Good boy. Now, it is also the wife's duty to, uh…reward her sweet husband for giving her what she wants." Sarah suckled gently on Chuck's ear.

Chuck's mouth shot open, and he moaned, "Uhhhhhh…."

"Let's go back to the apartment. Like right now. If we're not making love in the next 10 minutes…then we're about to get in serious trouble for public indecency when I tear your clothes off right here on this bench." Sarah moaned in Chuck's ear after the statement.

Sarah captured Chuck's neck, and giggled when he backed away, grabbed her hand, and moved as quickly as he could down the path with a giggling blonde in tow.


	13. Chapter 13: Friends Like These

**Chapter 13: Friends Like These**

 _A/N: Chapter 13...on Friday the 13th...hmm...suppose I should avoid mirrors and black cats today, huh?_

 _I decided on a fun chapter to take the edge off of the drama from the last few chapters, so enjoy! This has a little of everything. A wedding shower for the ladies, and a guy's night in Vegas.  
_

 _Special thanks to charahkids for being an awesome beta._

* * *

 **Orange Orange**

"What do you think?" Ellie inquired, quirking a brow.

Alex pondered the words about a second before responding. "I'm in."

Ellie clapped happily, bouncing up and down like a five-year-old in a candy store.

Carina smirked. "Let's hire Sarah a stripper."

"Eww! Carina, that's gross!" Alex exclaimed.

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "We don't have a lot of time to plan this."

Ellie leaned forward, lowering her tone. "I was thinking a lingerie shower."

Carina's eyes widened. "Yes! I love that idea even better!"

Alex gave a coy grin. "You know, that might just work."

Ellie glanced around at Verbanski, who hadn't said much during the exchange. "Gertrude?"

Verbanski sighed. "I've never done a wedding shower before. I was always the bridesmaid, but never the bride."

Ellie smiled sympathetically, then got an idea. "Wait…you're John's age."

Verbanski narrowed her eyes. "Ellie, I'm not much for blind dates."

Ellie smiled. "I still think you should meet him. The two of you have a lot in common."

Verbanski shrugged. "I've dated Marines. They're all the same."

Carina sighed. "I've never been to a normal, 'just us girls' type party before. It sounds like a lot of fun."

Alex glanced toward the back, to ensure Sarah was still in her office. "What are the guys doing?"

Ellie grinned. "Devon, Casey, Morgan, and a few of Chuck's Marine buddies are kidnapping him, and taking him to Vegas."

Carina rolled her eyes. "You know they'll take Chuck to a strip club. That's not fair."

Ellie winked. "I told Devon no strippers. You know how jealous Sarah gets. Besides, Chuck would spend half the next day apologizing. The idea is to have fun, not get anyone in trouble."

Alex nodded. "Sounds harmless. What could possibly go wrong?"

Ellie face palmed. "Alex, you just jinxed us."

 **Echo Park**

Chuck and Morgan took the day off to move Sarah out of Maison23, and into their new apartment.

Chuck noticed Morgan's forlorn look. "Okay, Morgan. You've been giving me the droopy puppy dog eyes all day. What's going on?"

Morgan sighed. "I feel like I'm losing you, Chuck. I mean…what's going to happen the next time we want to spend a Saturday hanging out? It'll be, 'sorry, Morgan. Sarah wants me to take out the trash.' They don't call it the old ball and chain for nothing."

Chuck smirked. "Sarah's not a ball and chain, Morgan. I'm not going anywhere. We'll still hang out. Besides, you've been spending a lot of quality time with Alex lately."

Morgan shrugged bashfully. "We're just so…compatible. She's amazing, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "Who would have thought it? We're growing up."

Morgan laughed softly. "I suppose."

Alex knocked, then entered. "Hey, guys. Need any help?"

Morgan approached Alex, and the two kissed. "I thought you had a photo shoot today?"

Alex smiled. "We finished early. I've got the rest of the day off."

"We could always use an extra recruit, Alex." Chuck jested.

Morgan grabbed a box. "Okay, what are we singing this time?"

Chuck pondered a moment before responding. "How about we whistle the _Bridge on the River Kwai_ march?"

Morgan smirked. "Stormtrooper theme."

Chuck blinked. "Again?"

Morgan shrugged. "What? That tune never gets old!"

Alex chuckled. "I'm in."

"Stormtrooper theme, it is. Dah…dah…dah…duh…duh…dah…duh…dah…dah…"

Alex and Morgan fell into chorus, and the three continued unpacking boxes.

Around 5:30, Sarah returned home, and paused, expecting the inside of the apartment to be littered with boxes. However, everything was tidy, and the place looked as though she and Chuck had lived there for years.

Sarah covered her mouth, and smiled. Since her recent media coverage, her gym membership exploded. She decided to hire a yoga and aerobics instructor to handle her night classes.

Sarah smelled something delicious cooking, and heard humming from the kitchen. She approached, and paused in the threshold, smiling at Chuck, who was working to preparing dinner.

Sarah could not stop smiling. She took a moment to admire her fiancé, as he prepared dinner.

Chuck paused for a moment, and spoke without turning around. "Evening, gorgeous."

Sarah sauntered across the kitchen. Chuck turned around, greeting her with his patented smile, and rested his arms around Sarah's back, as she snaked her arms around his neck. After a soft kiss, Sarah moaned. "Mmmm. Something smells delicious."

"I'm cooking your favorite." Chuck's tone turned mischievous. "Baked penne with roasted veggies."

Sarah smiled. "Yep. You're a keeper." Sarah winked after the comment.

Sarah ran her hands softly along Chuck's chest. "Sweetheart…I'm speechless. You didn't have to unpack by yourself."

Chuck grinned. "I can't take all the credit. Morgan and Alex helped out. Don't worry, I personally arranged your clothing drawers." Chuck winked.

Sarah sighed. "Chuck, this was so sweet of you. Thank you."

Chuck motioned for the bathroom. "I also ran you a bubble bath. I'm sure you had a long day. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Go soak, relax, and we'll enjoy our first night in our new place."

Sarah smiled. "You're spoiling me."

"That's the general idea." Chuck said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chuck nodded, and glanced away sadly. "This is also a continuation of me apologizing for acting like a complete idiot lately."

Sarah cupped Chuck's face, her tone soft. "Chuck, you have apologized enough."

Chuck sighed. "Sarah…in a few weeks, I have to receive a medal I feel like I don't deserve. It's going to be hard."

Sarah smiled sadly. "Whether you believe it or not…you earned it. Don't worry, I'm going to be sitting right there in the front."

Chuck nodded with no further statement on the topic.

Sarah decided to take Chuck's mind off of sad matters. "Why don't you join me in the tub?"

Chuck smiled solemnly. "Honey, you deserve some time to decompress. I need to finish dinner anyway."

Sarah placed a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips. "I don't need time away from you to decompress. But okay, I'll go take a bath, and we'll eat."

Sarah gave Chuck a searing kiss, and smiled before exiting the kitchen.

After soaking for around 30 minutes, Sarah slipped into a pair of yoga pants, and a t-shirt. Chuck had dinner on the table when she exited the bedroom.

Sarah wordlessly approached Chuck, and thanked him with a soft, wet kiss. Sarah smacked her lips a few times. "Tastes like you already ate."

Chuck winked. "A competent chef checks his work."

Sarah chuckled, and slipped into her seat. After eating and making small talk, Chuck rested his arms on the table.

"So. Ellie and Awesome have been acting suspicious. I'll bet they're planning a bachelorette dash bachelor party. Be sure and act surprised." Chuck said with levity in his tone.

Sarah smiled. "I was wondering why Ellie invited everyone for yogurt this afternoon."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Devon better not hire a stripper."

Chuck grinned. "I could say the same for Ellie. I'm sure whatever they do will be harmless."

Sarah sighed. "Well, the wedding is the day after tomorrow. Everything is all set."

Chuck looked surprised. "Really? It usually takes months to plan a wedding."

Sarah gave a coy grin. "Not if you know the right people. That's what I was doing in my office all day."

Chuck smiled. "Sarah…does Molly know?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "I called her last night. She's excited."

Chuck spoke softly. "What about your parents?"

Sarah glanced away sadly. "I haven't spoken to them in years, Chuck."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Would you like to have them here?"

"I'm sure they have better things to do. It's fine. Really."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand. "Sarah, your eyes are telling me otherwise. Why don't you at least call them? Who knows, they might decide to attend."

Sarah sighed. "Chuck…one of the things I love about you, is you look for the good in everyone. My parents decided a long time ago, I wasn't good enough to be their daughter."

Sarah smiled. "I won't deny that a part of me would like to see them. But…it's complicated."

Chuck nodded. "I understand. I'll drop it."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand. "Chuck…all I need for this wedding is you, and the people I care about."

Chuck smiled. "I just want you to be happy. That's all."

"I am happy." Sarah said, slipping out of her seat, and sitting in Chuck's lap. "Now…what will really make me happy is finishing dinner, so I can give you a sneak peek at our wedding night." Sarah kissed Chuck gently on his neck.

Chuck squeaked. "Uh…I, uh…have to do the dishes first."

Sarah spoke breathlessly. "We have a dishwasher." Sarah ran her fingertips along Chuck's abdomen, causing him to gasp, grinning devilishly.

"It was so sweet of you to unpack everything…" Sarah trailed kisses, followed by gentle licks and nicks of her teeth along Chuck's neck and ears. "And dinner was spectacular…." Sarah lifted Chuck's shirt over his head, and straddled him.

Sarah saw Chuck about to open his mouth to babble, but she silenced him with a gentle kiss, and a finger on his lips. "Uh, uh. No, Sir. Since you insist upon doing sweet things like unpacking our apartment and cooking dinner, I'm doing the dishes…but not before I have my way with you for once again being my sweet Chuck."

Sarah crashed her lips into Chuck's, smiling when he joined in enthusiastically.

 **Downtown Hollywood**

Sarah parked her Porsche, and grinned when she saw Chuck admire their destination. "Wow…"

"First time in Hollywood, Chuck?" Sarah punctuated the "k" in Chuck's name, with a mischievous grin.

Chuck pointed at the building. "We're going there?"

Sarah snaked her arms round Chuck's neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmmhmm. Roan's a friend of mine."

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. "Roan Montgomery…THE Roan Montgomery."

Sarah shrugged. "He's looking forward to meeting you."

Chuck looked spellbound. "Wow."

Sarah led Chuck to the entrance, and he was met by a perky blonde. "Sarah! How are you!?"

The blonde gave Sarah the typical two kiss on the cheek greeting. She held out her hand to Chuck. Sarah almost growled when Amy sized Chuck up, and spoke in a slightly seductive tone. "Mmm...you must be Chuck. I'm Amy."

Chuck noticed Sarah narrow her eyes at Amy. "Nice to meet you Amy."

Chuck placed his hand on Sarah's forearm, and silently communicated not to get upset at Amy. She looked up at Chuck, softened her features and batted her eyes softly, 'replying', she'd let it go. Had Amy continued flirting, she wouldn't feel guilty for rearranging her face.

 _You're lucky this great man held me back, otherwise it was on, sister!_

Amy bounced up and down and her heels. "Congrats, guys! I'm so happy for you! Roan is expecting you, so follow me.

Sarah noticed Amy give Chuck a subtle wink, and felt Chuck squeeze her forearm reassuringly.

Looking at Amy, Sarah forced a smile with a flat voice. "Thank you, Amy."

Chuck stole a glance at Sarah, and could have sworn he saw steam coming from her ears. _Whew, that was close!_

Chuck thought it was adorable, and at the same time...dangerous for anyone flirting with him in front of Sarah.

Not awesome.

He loved Sarah's tenacity for being overprotective of her claimed 'property'. He inwardly smiled. _Yep, that's my Valkyrie_ _. Had she been a secret agent or something, she would have been a total bad-ass._

Sarah noticed Chuck's faraway look, and knew he was at his 'happy place.' She giggled, and leaned to his ear, speaking breathless. "Too bad Amy is in the elevator. I've never done it in an elevator before."

Chuck's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he landed face first back in reality. "Huh? Oh...OH! Right! I wasn't thinking that...ptth." Chuck laughed nervously, then blinked when he saw Sarah wasn't kidding. "You...you're not kidding."

Sarah winked. "Nope."

Sarah then had a mischievous thought. As they arrived at the elevator, after Amy stepped inside, she spun herself into Chuck's arms, grabbed his collar in one hand, the back of his head in the other, and crashed her lips into his for a very wet, and very hot kiss. Sarah grinned when she noticed Amy's jaws drop through her peripheral vision.

Ending the kiss, Sarah couldn't help the giggle when Chuck stared at her, frozen in awe. She looped her arm in Chuck's, and led him to the elevator. "Come on, sweetie."

Chuck squeaked. "Okay."

As the couple followed Amy into the elevator, Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "Roan…is a bit of a lady's man. Fair warning."

Chuck nodded, still stunned. "So I hear."

Sarah smirked when she noticed lipstick on Chuck's mouth. She removed a tissue from her purse, licked her thumb, and removed the cosmetic with a giggle. Chuck didn't say a word, he was still frozen.

 _Oh, dear...I think I broke him._

After arriving to the third floor, the door opened, and Chuck's eyes widened. There were so many scantly-clad women walking around. In fact, he didn't spot the first male working on the floor. Sarah stole a glance at her fiancé, and smiled when she didn't see him gawking. Instead, his eyes were narrowed, and he laughed softly.

Sarah looped her arm in Chuck's. "What?"

Chuck bit his lip. "Oh…I was just thinking…good thing Roan's still a bachelor."

Sarah chuckled. "He's not the settling down type."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Just how well did you know Roan, anyway?"

Sarah could tell Chuck was kidding around when he grinned. Sarah looked disgusted, and swatted Chuck playfully. "Eww! He's old enough to be my father. Second of all, he's very professional."

"Sarah! Darling! How are you?" A voice called out from the other side of the studio. A man approached with a martini in one hand, wearing a tailored suit. He was flanked on either side by two women, wearing form-fitting skirt suits.

Chuck muttered. "Professional gigolo?"

Sarah pinched Chuck on the arm, trying to stifle her laughter.

Roan approached, and held out his hand. Sarah placed her hand in Roan's, and he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Sarah, you look more beautiful each time I see you. It's good to see you."

Sarah smiled, retracting her hand. "Good to see you too, Roan."

Roan turned his attention to Chuck. "And this must be your groom." Roan held out his hand. "Roan Montgomery."

Chuck smiled, shaking Roan's hand. "Chuck Bartowski. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Montgomery."

Roan gave Sarah an impressed look. "Mister? You snagged quite the gentleman, Sarah." Roan smiled. "Please, Charles, call me Roan."

Chuck grinned. _Charles?_

Roan placed a hand around Chuck's shoulder, and led him into the studio. "Your real name is Charles, correct?"

Chuck nodded. "Correct."

"Charles is such a regal, dignified name. I'll call you Charles." Roan turned to address the ladies. "Ladies, let's give Sarah a look at my fall collection."

Roan drank the entire martini, handed the empty glass to one of the women, who handed him a full glass.

Roan walked into the studio, and Chuck gave Sarah a surprised look, and whispered. "His liver must look like camouflage!"

Sarah chuckled, and led Chuck into the studio. Roan motioned for Chuck to stand on a small pedestal in the center of the room. Chuck gave Sarah a look, who motioned for him to comply.

Chuck stepped onto the pedestal, and Roan grabbed a tape measure. "Let's see…you're 6 foot 4, medium build…" Roan paused, and rubbed his chin. "Sarah, I'm thinking a classic look. Black jacket, white shirt, and trousers. Tie, or bow tie?"

"Tie." Sarah said. "I've never been a fan of bow ties."

Roan gave a firm head bob. "I agree." Roan grabbed a jacket from a rack. "Charles, try this on."

Chuck eyed the jacket, and put it on. Roan inspected the look, and frowned. "Hmm. You have broad shoulders. Let's try something else."

Chuck gave Sarah a questioning look, whispering. "Sarah, why am I pretending to be a mannequin?"

Sarah winked. "Your suit for the wedding."

Chuck slapped a hand to his forehead. "Doh! Stupid question. Should have guessed. Sorry."

Roan handed Chuck another jacket, and another voice filled the studio. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. When Roan told me you needed a wedding dress, I went right to work."

Sarah turned. "Augusto! How are you?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "No way!"

After greeting Sarah, Augusto eyed Chuck. "This must be the lucky guy." Augusto approached, holding out his hand. "You must be Chuck. Augusto Gaez."

Chuck shook Augusto's hand. "Yes, I know. It's a pleasure, Sir."

Augusto smiled. "Please, call me Augusto."

Augusto turned to Sarah. "He's so polite!"

Turning to his staff, Augusto clapped his hands. "Let's go, people! Time is money! I want this girl looking hot in five minutes!"

A small army of assistants quickly erected a privacy screen, and helped Sarah out of her dress, and into a mock dress Augusto prepared to finish his design.

Augusto walked around Sarah, rubbing his chin. "Hmm. What do you have in mind?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Simple, yet elegant."

Augusto nodded. "Satin and lace, strapless with short sleeves…corset, or empire waist?"

Sarah giggled when Chuck gave her a goofy look. "Chuck…what do you think?"

Chuck blinked. "Uh…."

Augusto nodded. "Perfect. Corset it is." Augusto studied Sarah after the comment. "I've got it. It'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon."

Augusto gave Sarah a hug, and his army of assistants left the studio. Sarah slipped her dress back on, and approached Chuck, who was now dressed in a suit. "Wow."

Chuck grinned. "I feel like a penguin."

Sarah smiled, and toyed with Chuck's tie. "Perfect, Roan."

Roan smiled, and took a sip of his martini. "Thank you, Sarah. I wanted this to be my best work."

Roan left the room to give the two a little privacy. Sarah smiled. "He likes you."

Chuck smiled. "He's a funny guy."

Sarah stared at Chuck, and slapped a hand to her mouth, reality slamming down on top of her. "We're getting married."

Sarah smiled bright, and blinked away tears. "We're getting married!"

Chuck smiled, and pulled his fiancé to him for a gentle kiss, Sarah smiling against his lips.

 **Echo Park**

Sarah went by the gym and Orange Orange to ensure things were well in hand, and returned home around 6PM. When she placed her key in the lock, Ellie stepped out of her apartment. "Sarah, can I borrow you for a sec?"

Sarah smiled. "Sure, Ellie."

Ellie stepped aside, and bit her lip. Once Sarah reached the door, a group of women inside yelled "SURPRISE!"

Sarah grabbed her chest, and stared at Ellie in shock. "Ellie, what on earth?"

Ellie smiled. "This is your wedding shower."

Alex stepped up behind Sarah. "Sorry, Sarah. This afternoon's…emergency was a ruse to give Ellie time to prepare."

Sarah blinked away tears, and hugged Alex and Ellie at the same time. "Thank you."

Sarah broke the hug, and gave Ellie a questioning look. "Let me guess…Devon and Morgan kidnapped Chuck."

Ellie winked. "Don't worry. Casey and several of Chuck's Marine buddies are tagging along too. They're on their way to Vegas as we speak."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Vegas? Ellie, nothing good ever happens there."

"Sarah, sweetie, relax. Devon and Casey promised no strippers, or anything that will make you angry. They're just drinking and gambling. They may even take in a live show."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Ellie grabbed Sarah by the arm, and led her to a chair in the middle of the room. "Sit here, and we'll get started."

 **Las Vegas**

"Look, we're going to Caesar's Palace first, morons. They have the best steak in town." Casey mumbled.

Devon held up both thumbs. "Indeed!"

Gunnery Sergeant Aaron "Jax" Jackson rolled his eyes. "With all due respect, Colonel, Sir…since we can't take Doc to a strip club, we're getting him so drunk, they'll have to pour him out of this over-sized, gas-guzzling, POS you call a SUV. This is his last night of freedom!"

The Marines in the car let out a cheer. Staff Sergeant Jerome Washington, snickered. "Since we can't go to a strip club, at least make sure the waitresses are half naked!"

"Hey! Maybe we can pay a waitress to strip! Doc is getting a strip tease tonight!" Bellowed Sergeant Chad Davis.

Jax grinned. "Maybe you should give him one, Davis."

The car erupted in laughter. "Fuck you, Gunny!"

"I don't do requests." Jax chuckled. "Seriously, though. Chuck is marrying a freaking supermodel for crying out loud, yet she will not, I repeat, will not let some unknown female take her clothes off, and let the Doc, here, feast his eyes on what said unknown female's momma contributed to society. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot!?"

Jax narrowed his eyes. "Is she a nun?"

The car erupted in laughter. Chuck narrowed his eyes. "No, she's not a nun. Trust me…she's not a nun."

Jax grinned. "Oooohhhhhhhh….he is whooped!"

Devon snorted. "Like a puppy!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "At least I've got a girl. Tell me, Jax. How's Thumbalina and her four sisters working out?"

The car once again erupted in laughter.

Davis put a hand on Morgan, who was in tears laughing. "Hey, Morgan…I never thanked you for sending Chuck all that porn."

Devon let out a wet laugh. "That was me too!"

Chuck babbled. "I, I never watched any of that stuff, guys!"

Jax winked. "I know you didn't…but we did!"

Washington snickered. "I think they should include porn in those Red Cross care packages. The one I got had clean socks and Cheetos."

"Don't diss the care packages." Chuck said. "Man, that stuff was awesome!"

Jax nodded. "No kidding. I felt like a kid at Christmas when they handed out those things. It was nice having shaving cream and clean razors for a change."

Casey spoke up at that point. "Tonight…we toast the Red Cross, and their contributions to the Corps."

"Here, here!" Washington said. "And here's to half-naked women!"

Everyone heaved in laughter.

Chuck smirked. "You guys seriously need to get laid."

Casey shook his head in glee. "No shit, Sherlock."

 **Echo Park**

After wrapping Sarah in a toilet paper dress, the women laughed, and took pictures of Sarah striking various poses in her dress. Sarah, now feeling a nice buzz from the wine, even performed a hilarious strip tease out of her paper dress...still fully clothed, of course, which made it even funnier. Several women held up dollars to encourage Sarah.

Ellie sat Sarah in the middle of the room, and began handing Sarah gifts to open. Sarah blushed furiously when she realized…this is a lingerie shower.

"Oh…my…God!" Sarah exclaimed, after removing a black corset, panties, and matching stockings from the gift bag. "Ellie!"

Ellie burst into laughter. "I started to buy a whip too!"

The women all heaved in laughter. Carina winked. "Wait until you open mine."

Sarah turned three shades of red. "I can only imagine."

Sarah examined the lingerie closely. "Wait...this is custom made."

Ellie gave Sarah a coy look. "I wanted to buy you something versatile, that would last." Ellie paused, leaning forward. "You can wear the corset as a top if you like."

"If I want to give Chuck a heart attack." Sarah muttered.

"Isn't that the general idea?" Ellie said, taking a sip of her wine.

Sarah gave Ellie a wink.

Sarah opened Alex's gift next, and smiled. "This is beautiful!" Sarah held up the red nightie with black lace.

Alex winked. "Enjoy."

"Thank you, Alex." Sarah smiled.

After opening all the gifts, Ellie produced a wrapped box from behind the couch. "I have one more for you to open."

Sarah eyed the box, and smirked. "Let me guess, you got the whip too?"

Ellie shook her head in laughter. "No, silly!"

Sarah unwrapped the present, and removed an inscribed photo album from a white box. Sarah put a hand to her mouth, and smiled. "Ellie, this is amazing!"

Ellie clasped her hands together, and smiled. "Open it."

Sarah opened the first few pages, and fawned over the pictures already inside the photo album. There were pictures of Chuck and Sarah from the time they met, to the present. Sarah traced the pictures from Paris, and one in particular with Chuck and Sarah standing next to a pool, with Chuck's arms wrapped around Sarah from behind, and Sarah holding Chuck's arms.

Sarah smiled through happy tears. "Thank you."

Ellie knelt next to Sarah. "The rest of the pages are blank…but you can fill them in over the years to come. You can even add pictures of my nieces and nephews if you like." Ellie winked after the comment.

Sarah pulled Ellie into a hug. "I love you, Ellie."

Ellie smiled. "I love you too, little sis."

Sarah opened the photo album, and bookmarked a page. "This is where our wedding picture will go."

"Sarah, where's the honeymoon?" One of Sarah's modeling friends inquired.

Sarah smiled. "Hawaii. Chuck nor I have ever been to Hawaii."

"Private villa?" Carina grinned.

Sarah chuckled. "Nice guess. Yes, we're staying at a resort for four wonderful days."

Ellie winked. "Then I guess we'll be throwing you a baby shower in the near future."

Sarah blushed furiously, and gave Ellie a coy wink. "Maybe."

 **Las Vegas**

Washington leaned back in his chair. "Man! That was some good chow, Colonel!"

Casey grunted, and lit a cigar. "Told you dim wits this place had good steak."

Devon glanced around the table. "Man…you guys act like you haven't eaten in months."

Davis winked. "We're Marines, Devon. We're always hungry."

The brunette waitress appeared, smiling at Chuck. "Would you like a refill?"

Jax grinned like an idiot the way the brunette was practically throwing herself at Chuck, yet he was oblivious, as always. After exchanging a few words, the brunette left the table, making sure to put an extra sway in her step.

Chuck took a sip of his soda, and smiled. "Even the drinks taste great."

Jax nudged Chuck. "Dude…did you not notice the way she was staring you down, bro?"

Chuck looked confused. "She wasn't staring me down. She was just being polite."

Devon smirked. "I hate to break it to you, bro, but she was definitely liking what you have to offer."

Davis shook his head. "Jesus, Doc. I see nothing's changed."

Chuck glanced around the table. "What?"

Morgan shook his head in glee. "Chuck, buddy…you're a stud."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "No, I'm not."

Devon shook his head in glee. "Chuckster, you are a ladies man."

Jax folded his arms. "Okay, let's school this fool, shall we Devil Dogs?"

Washington smirked. "Brilliant idea, Jax. You wait until Doc is engaged to tell him he's a chic magnet?"

Casey rolled his eyes, puffing casually on his cigar. "Christ, I feel like a damn kindergarten teacher. Grow up, guys."

Jax rubbed his hands. "Better late than never. Okay, Chuck. Exhibit A. The way Tracy…"

Chuck butted in. "Stacy. Her name was Stacy."

Jax shrugged. "Whatever. My point is, when a woman moves in, starts batting her eyes, touching you, and all that crap…she's interested."

Washington smiled. "Did anyone else notice her top three buttons magically unbuttoned by the time she returned with our drinks?"

Davis chuckled. "And the way she just poured Chuck's drink…bro, she was wearing a blue lacy bra, if you didn't notice."

Chuck blinked. "I didn't notice."

Washington pointed to Chuck. "See?"

Washington held up a hand to give Davis a high five. "They were home grown too, baby!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Guys, maybe if you tried talking to a girl, instead of trying to get in their pants…you might actually learn you enjoy a woman's company. Aaaaand, you might actually get her number. Women don't like being objectified, and treated like potential sex toys. Try treating them like people. You'll be surprised."

Devon smiled at his brother-in-law, and offered a fist pump to Chuck.

Casey chuckled. "Now who's gettin' schooled? Better listen to the guy, idiots. Look who he's marrying."

Jax had a faraway look. "Hmm. Good point."

Casey checked his clock. "Alright you pack of wolves. Let's hit the slots."

 **Echo Park**

Sarah fell out of her chair laughing. After copious amounts of wine, snacks, and company, the woman were all enjoying themselves.

Ellie wiped tears from her eyes, still laughing. "I'm serious! Chuck ran through the house, naked, thinking that he would turn into the Flash if he ran fast enough!"

Sarah held up her phone, then snorted. "I can't see the screen!"

Alex glanced at her watch through crossed eyes. "Can't…see my watch."

Carina's head bobbed to her chest. "Uhhh…too bright in here."

Ellie glanced around the room, then stood up, almost tripping. She put a hand to her mouth, and giggled. "Woops! I think I'm a little drunk."

Sarah held up her fingers, making a 'little' sign. "Maybe a little."

Ellie began situating the women in the room, pairing them all with designated drivers, or calling cabs. After Ellie was sure everyone had a safe way home, she tried to get Carina to her feet.

"Come one, sweetie. Let's get you to the guest room."

Carina swatted Ellie's hand away. "Uhhhhh…sleep here."

Sarah was now on her feet, swaying. "I'll grab her feet." Sarah grabbed Carina around the shoulders.

Ellie smirked, then grabbed Carina's legs. The women lifted her off the sofa, and made their way to the guest room. They effortlessly laid Carina in the bed, and covered her with a blanket. Carina never made a sound, she snuggled into the blanket, and snored softly.

Sarah bumped into the door frame. "Ow!"

Ellie snickered, and looped her arm in Sarah's. "More wine?"

Sarah grabbed her forehead. "I think I've had enough."

Sarah plopped in a chair, and Ellie sat on the sofa. "That was fun."

Sarah stared straight ahead. "I wonder what Chuck is doing?"

Sarah held up her phone. "Call Chuck."

Chuck answered on the second ring, and Sarah furrowed her brow with guys laughing, and talking in the background.

 _Hey, Sarah. How was…_ Chuck belched softly… _the party?_

Sarah leaned back, and crossed her legs. "Let's just say…you're going to be one happy man for a very long time. Are you on your way home?"

 _Yeah we…_ Chuck paused when someone yelled, _Chuck won 25 grand with only 200 bucks!_ Sarah furrowed her brow when Casey's tone echoed through the phone.

 _The next moron that sticks his ass on my windows, will be walking back to LA!_

Morgan's voice echoed through the phone. _Moon patrol!_

"Chuck, how much…" Sarah let out a hiccup. "…have you had to drink?"

 _Uh…_ Chuck trailed, as laughter echoed in the background. Another voice echoed through the receiver. _Not enough! That's how much he's had to drink!_

Chuck sighed. _I wouldn't pass a Field Sobriety Test, but I'm not completely wasted._

 _Morgan's wasted though!_ A voice declared in the background.

Suddenly, the group started singing. _Sara…Sara…Storms are brewin' in your eyes, Sara…Sara…No time is a good time for goodbyes!_

Clapping erupted through the phone. Chuck laughed heartily. _Well, I think this crew have serenaded you enough._

Sarah chuckled. "That was sweet. Thanks, guys."

 _Awwwwwww._ Echoed through the phone.

 _I'll take you off speaker. Hey, I did win 25 grand playing Blackjack!_

"That's great! Looks like we'll have plenty of spending money for the honeymoon." Sarah said happily.

 _Everything okay?_ Chuck asked softly.

Sarah sighed. "Tonight was fun. I just…miss you, that's all."

 _I miss you too. We should be home in about an hour._

"Okay. Be careful. I love you, Chuck." Sarah said in a sweet tone.

 _I love you too._

As Sarah hung up the phone, she heard someone yell, _FIRE IN THE HOLE!_ The sound of someone passing gas, and voices moaning in disgust had Sarah scrunching her nose.

"Boys will be boys."

Sarah glanced at the bags of goodies laying before her, and suddenly got a very mischievous thought. Ellie was dozing off, so Sarah stood up and started grabbing the bags to carry across the courtyard. Ellie woke up, and helped her.

Before Ellie left Sarah's apartment, Sarah hugged her. "Thank you for tonight."

Ellie smiled. "You're welcome. When you're back from the honeymoon, we're going out so you can tell me all about it. No clubs this time."

Sarah chuckled. "No clubs."

Ellie grabbed her head. "And be sure to take two Aspirin, and drink plenty of water for the hang-over."

Sarah winked. "I know the drill. Good-night."

Ellie left, and Sarah hurried to the shower, grabbing one bag in particular that had Chuck a nice welcome home surprise inside.

An hour later, Chuck quietly unlocked the apartment door, and tip-toed inside. The lights were on, so he assumed Sarah was home.

"Sarah?" Chuck called out.

"In a minute!" Sarah's voice responded from the bedroom.

Chuck fidgeted with his keys, and moved to the hallway. "The guys didn't hire any strippers. We ate at Caesar's Palace, and spent the rest of the night drinking and gambling."

Sarah stepped out of the bedroom, and Chuck froze dead in his tracks, dropping the keys to the floor.

Sarah flung her hair over her shoulders, and gave Chuck a cat-ate-the-canary grin. "No strippers, huh?"

Chuck gulped, his tone sounding like a wheeze. "Nope."

Sarah sauntered slowly down the hallway, with one hand on her hip, and the other swaying to her side. The black bustier, with garters and stockings were complimented by black patent heels. Chuck forced air into his lungs, when Sarah trailed soft kisses along his neck.

"In that case...you deserve a strip tease." Sarah said in a seductive tone.

Sarah not-so-gently pulled Chuck down the hallway, and planted him in a chair in the center of the bedroom. She closed the door, and grabbed a remote, keying music. Sarah smiled when Chuck's eyes bugged out of his head, when she rested her right leg between his legs, folding her arms over her knee.

"Since you were a good boy tonight…you deserve a treat." Sarah winked after the comment, and began dancing sensually with the music.

Chuck nearly had a heart attack when Sarah arched her body, running her hands sensually down her sides. "Oh…my…God…" _It's official! I died and went to Heaven!_

Chuck's eyes widened in shock when Sarah performed a very tricky spin/arch maneuver, and flung one of her legs over the top of his head. "Wow...you're very limber!" Chuck laughed nervously.

Sarah spun around, straddled Chuck in the chair, and ripped his shirt open, attacking his collarbone with soft kisses, and gentle nicks of her teeth. She smiled when Chuck's abdominal muscles tensed under her touch.

"Chuck...this is an interactive strip tease." Sarah said in a tone that sent chills down Chuck's spine.

Sarah grinned when Chuck joined in, and picked her up, spun her around, and attacked her neck with kisses of his own. Sarah arched her body into Chuck's shoulder, moaning. When Chuck gently nudged at Sarah's earlobe with his teeth, that was all she could take.

Sarah quickly helped Chuck with his pants. Seconds later, Sarah leaned back, and wrapped one arm around Chuck's neck, as the two panted each others name.

 _45 Minutes Later…_

"You promise there were no strippers tonight?" Sarah asked firmly, lying in the crook of Chuck's neck.

Chuck pulled Sarah close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Well...not until I got home."

Sarah blinked, and let out a wet laugh.

* * *

 _A/N: Sarah seducing Chuck into telling her about his house search in early S5 was hilarious! The song choice, New Young Pony Club's "Ice Cream" made that scene even funnier. Poor Chuck...he didn't stand a prayer against Sarah! Some spy he is!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Lady of the House

**Chapter 14: The Lady of the House**

 _A/N: Thanks again to charahkids for being a kung-fu beta! Thanks to all of you who took the time to read and review the story. My apologies for the delay. Had to contest with the flu this past week.  
_

* * *

 **LAX International Terminal**

Standing in a waiting area, just outside security, Chuck scanned the crowd exiting Customs for a particular blonde. Chuck again checked his watch, and sighed. Sarah, Ellie, 'The Alex Duo,' as Chuck affectionately called Alex Forrest and Alex McHugh, Carina, and Gertrude were picking up their dresses for the wedding. Augusto Gaez wanted to ensure the dresses were perfect, having the squad of women do a final fitting.

Chuck couldn't help but grin. He knew he had plenty of time. When it came to dresses, make-up, or anything in the realm of women's beauty…Chuck had time to spare.

Chuck smiled when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair through the crowd. Chuck waved, and began approaching his target.

As the blonde approached, she let go of her carry-on bag, held out her arms, and embraced Chuck.

"G'day, Chuck. I suppose I should call you big brother, huh?" Molly said happily.

Chuck grinned. "Ah, the traditional Aussie greeting? In that case…like, welcome to like, LA. Like, how was your, like, flight?"

Molly heaved in soft laughter. "Oh, it was like…you know."

Molly took a step back, keeping her hands on Chuck's arms. "You're even cuter in person. Too bad Sarah snagged you before I could."

Chuck smirked. "Oh geez…please don't make me choose between two beautiful Walkers. One is enough. Besides...what are you, like 12?"

Molly laughed. "I wished...try 23. Now, I could tell you that Sarah and I share everything…and I mean everything…but she told me you are so easy to tease. So, I'll take it easy on you."

Chuck narrowed his eyes playfully. "Wow. That's…sweet…and a little disturbing. I'm wondering if it's a good idea to get you two together. Do I need to call the Governor of California, and make sure the National Guard is on alert with you in town?"

Molly smiled a coy smile, and looped her arm in Chuck's. "Maybe."

Chuck grinned. "Two Walkers. Double the trouble. This should be a fun wedding. Sarcasm intended."

Molly swatted Chuck playfully. "Smartass. I would never ruin my big sister's wedding." Molly paused, her tone serious. "Especially since she is marrying a great guy. I am so happy she stopped dating those shallow blokes."

Molly kissed Chuck on the cheek. "I approve."

Chuck smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

 **Echo Park**

"Casey, you're a terrible liar. Where's Chuck?" Sarah inquired, with folded arms, and an expression leaving no room for argument.

Casey held firm. "Running an errand. Didn't go into details."

"Uh, huh." Sarah said, removing her cell.

Gertrude approached, and put a hand on Sarah's arm, letting her know she would interrogate the stoic Lieutenant Colonel.

Fate has a funny way of turning the tables at critical times. Casey was a career Marine, and tough as nails. The men under his command compared him to other great Marines, such as Dan Daly and Chesty Puller. He was a leader of men, and a warrior. A Marine's Marine.

Despite John Casey's hard-ass disposition, when his eyes met Gertrude Verbanski's…the man turned to mush. He had never laid eyes on a woman as alluring, and beautiful as the raven-haired retired Marine.

But, that was only part of the upcoming fun. Verbanski, to her credit, was an equal match to John Casey. However, when she met the burly Marine's eyes…she too turned to goo.

In fact, when Casey cleared his throat, and Verbanski felt her heart skip a beat…she almost giggled. She _never_ giggled.

Sarah, noticing the chemistry between the two, grinned, and stepped aside. Ellie, noticing the exchange, mouthed. "Told ya." Carina rolled her eyes, grabbed Alex Forrest by the arm, and proceeded inside the apartment.

Verbanski took a deep breath, and held out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. Gertrude Verbanksi."

Casey gently took the raven-haired goddess by the hand. "John Casey. It's a pleasure, Ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Verbanski asked, quirking a brow through a coy grin.

Casey cleared his throat nervously. "What should I call you?"

"Anything you want. Just so long as you call me real soon, John. Mind if I call you John? I like that name." Verbanski blurted out, then glanced away, blushing.

Casey almost whimpered, and muttered under his breath. "Wow…even the way she talks is sexy as hell."

Verbanski bit her lip, and stared at Casey through her eyelashes. Casey's eyes widened at his Freudian slip, and his face turned beet red.

Clearing his throat, Casey's tone came out slightly high pitched. "Sorry. Didn't mean to, um…imply…"

"No, no…imply away. I don't mind." Verbanski said through a coy smile.

Nodding slowly, Casey decided to hell with the usual formalities. "Do you like steak? I know this quiet place we can discuss this further."

"Why John Casey. I thought you would never ask." Verbanski said, injecting a hint of sultry in her tone. "I happen to like...steak. Is tonight too soon?"

"Yes…no…I mean…tonight's perfect." Casey babbled, much to Verbanski's delight. "It would uh…be an honor to escort you to the wedding tomorrow."

Verbanski smiled. "The honor will be all mine. I'm sure you can fill a pair of Dress Blues just fine."

Fate also has a funny way of playing tricks. As Casey and Verbanski finalized their plans, with Ellie ushering Sarah inside, Morgan and Alex entered the courtyard with Alex's dress. When Alex saw the man standing in front of Verbanski…her heart skipped a beat.

Casey saw Alex, and froze dead in his tracks. "Alex?"

Alex could barely speak, much less move. "Dad?"

Morgan's jaws dropped. "No way…Casey is your father?"

Alex nodded quickly. "Mom told me about you."

"Holy cow…now I know how Luke Skywalker felt when he found out Darth Vader was his father!" Morgan exclaimed. "May the force be with you, my ass!"

Casey quickly approached his daughter, shoving Morgan out of the way. "Beat it, Grimes. Grown-ups are talking here."

Casey didn't know what to say, much less think. He decided to dive in, and shoot straight. "Alex…your mother and I…didn't end well. I was young, and stupid back then. I made a lot of mistakes."

"Was I a mistake?" Alex said, her tone breaking.

"No, and don't you dare think that." Casey said firmly, yet calmly. "Your mom told me to stay away. I respected her wishes."

Alex took a cleansing breath. "I know the story. I…I know she left you. She couldn't handle you being away all the time."

Casey sighed. "The Corps isn't an easy life, Alex. And…being the wife of a Marine is even harder."

Alex glanced at her feet. "I…always wanted to meet you. She didn't talk about you…until I got older, and…was curious about you."

Alex's tear-stained eyes met Casey's. "She said you are a good man, and what happened wasn't your fault. She just…couldn't take being alone all the time."

"Alex…" Casey said, his tone soft. "…I don't blame your mom for leaving. I know the life I chose wasn't easy on her."

Morgan, out of respect for father and daughter, slipped into Chuck's apartment. Verbanski followed him inside to give the pair some privacy.

Casey gathered all his courage, and approached his daughter. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

Casey removed his wallet, and withdrew several pictures, handing them to Alex. "Every couple of years…your mom sent pictures. I begged her to let me know if I ever needed to do anything. I set aside some cash for you to go to college."

Alex wiped her tears. "That was you? That…anonymous bank account in my name when I turned 18?"

Casey nodded. "Just because I couldn't be there for you…didn't mean I couldn't do something."

Alex smiled. "If it wasn't for you…I wouldn't have been able to attend Stanford."

Casey grunted solemnly. "The proudest moment of my life was watching you graduate. Your…mom sent an invitation. I kept my distance. I'm glad she moved on and remarried. I…didn't want to…make your day awkward."

"You were there?" Alex said, her eyes shining.

"I was there." Casey said, in a choked-up tone.

Silence passed between the two. Alex, unable to contain herself any longer, ran to her father as he held out his arms, embracing her.

Taking a deep breath, Alex spoke against her father's chest. "It's not too late, you know?"

Casey sighed to keep himself from breaking down. "Nothing would make me happier, Alexandra."

Chuck entered the courtyard with Molly, and paused. Casey, seeing Chuck with Sarah's younger sister, scowled. "What? Never seen a father hug his daughter before, numb nuts?"

Chuck quickly put two and two together. "Huh. You never mentioned your daughter's name, Casey."

"Well, now you know. Small world, Bartowski." Casey said.

Chuck smiled. "I'm glad the two of you reconnected."

Alex smiled, and thanked Chuck with her eyes.

Casey pointed over his shoulder. "Sarah's at Ellie's. Better get your ass over there before she has a conniption."

"Thanks, Casey." Chuck said, leading Molly to his sister's apartment.

Chuck stepped inside, and Sarah's eyes darted to the door like a heat-seeking missile. "Chuck, where were…." Sarah trailed, as Molly stepped inside behind Chuck.

Molly smiled. "Surprise."

Sarah slapped her hands to her mouth, and nearly tackled Molly with a hug. "Molly! You're here!"

Sarah held her sister close, her eyes misty. "How...I thought you couldn't make it?"

Molly grinned. "I know how much you love surprises. So, Chuck and I plotted behind your back."

"I hate surprises." Sarah said with a smirk.

Molly gave a smirk of her own. "I thought you didn't like smirkers?"

Sarah gently punched Molly on the arm. "Or smartasses."

Sarah turned and declared to the women. "Everyone…this is my little sister. Molly."

Chuck stepped aside, as the women introduced themselves. Sarah slowly approached Chuck, and stared at him through her eyelashes. "Thank you."

Chuck smiled. "You're welcome."

Sarah grabbed Chuck by his collar, and crashed her lips into his. After thanking her soon-to-be husband with a searing kiss, Sarah winked. "I'll thank you properly later."

"Uh…Molly's staying with us tonight." Chuck said, clearing his throat nervously.

Sarah winked. "We'll turn on the radio."

Chuck's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he nervously stammered. "S...Sarah...you...we...ahem...YOU...are not the love making quiet type." Chuck blushed so furiously, he thought his head was going to implode.

Stifling a laugh, Sarah toyed with Chuck's collar. "Well, we won't know till we try...now, would we?"

Shaking his head, Chuck couldn't believe his soon to be wife was so insatiable...who the hell was he kidding? He knew.

 _Sarah will be the death of me,_ thought Chuck. But, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Ellie was walking towards the couple when she noticed Chuck blushing, and behaving nervously. She stopped in front of them. Sarah bit her lip, glancing down, and Chuck was about to explain.

Ellie put her hand up to stop Chuck from babbling, and whispered. "You two are the most insatiable couple I've ever met. I would say 'get a room', but I'm afraid you'll actually do it! Here and now! Even with all these people!"

Ellie was teasing of course, and with a sly smile, she continued. "Although, that might be a good thing...I would have so many nieces and nephews running around."

"Ellieeeeee!" Chuck moaned, slapping his hand to his face, practically dying of embarrassment. His face turned almost purple, and Sarah laughed hard. Sarah knew that she and Ellie would make a great team...teasing Chuck to death.

Smiling, Ellie took mercy on Chuck. "Behave, you two."

Leaving the couple, Ellie walked to the window, and looked confused. "Chuck…what's going on with Casey and Alex?"

Chuck, recovering from 'Hurricane Ellie', smiled. "Ellie…Casey is Alex's father."

Ellie's eyes widened. "No way!"

Ellie ran to the door, opened it, and ran across the courtyard, squealing.

Chuck winced when he heard Casey's voice boom across the courtyard. "Aww hell…can't…breathe…Ellie! Bartowski! Get a handle on your sister! Damn...lady feelings!"

Chuck glanced around the room, and sighed. "Well, I guess today is full of surprises."

Sarah approached Chuck and whispered in his ear. "The real surprise will come during our honeymoon."

Sarah pinched Chuck on his rear-end, and Chuck yelped. Sarah walked away, looking innocent.

Walking past Chuck, Molly winked. "I'm the tame one."

 **Malibu Beach, February 12, 2011**

Sarah approached her groom, as the light breeze fluttered through her wedding gown. Chuck sat alone, staring out over the vast Pacific Ocean. The rest of the wedding party were all sitting in chairs near a white gazebo, engaged in conversation.

Sarah took a moment to admire her groom in his formal attire. Instead of seeing a troubled expression on his features, Chuck looked at peace.

Sarah took a seat next to her soon-to-be husband, and lay her head on his shoulder. Chuck wordlessly put his arm around her.

"You know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Chuck said in a soft tone.

Sarah chuckled. "I don't believe in luck. Luck had nothing to do with what led us here. Fate, perhaps, played a role…but I honestly believe you and I were destined to find each other. None of this was by chance."

Chuck gazed at his bride-to-be, and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "I agree. You look gorgeous, by the way."

Sarah smiled, and stared longingly in Chuck's eyes. "And you look very handsome."

The couple took a moment to simply stare, and smile at each other. Chuck took a breath, and spoke softly. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled. "For what?"

"For just…being you, Sarah. I…want to say something right now, and…I'm trying to say this in a way that does justice for how I really feel." Chuck said, as he took Sarah by the hand.

Sarah's eyes sparkled. "Please don't make me start crying, and ruin my make-up."

Chuck nodded through a chuckle. "I'll try."

Chuck took a steady breath, and stared Sarah in the eyes. "Today begins a new chapter for both of us…and I know things lately haven't been easy. But I think what all has happened lately has brought us closer. It's strange…we only met five months ago, and today…we're getting married. I'm not concerned at all about that, because five months is nothing to sharing a lifetime with you. I'm looking forward to it."

Sarah smiled. "So am I."

Chuck smiled. "Sarah, you are my everything. I vow to you, right here and now, no matter what life throws our way…you can count on me. For anything. I love you, and I always will."

Sarah rested a hand on Chuck's cheek. "I love you, Chuck. I'm ready to start building a new life with you. To…always be someone you can rely on, in good times, and in bad."

Sarah blushed slightly. "I'm especially looking forward to what our children will look like, and watching them grow up with you by my side."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Chuck, I will love you with every beat of my heart for the rest of our lives. I promise."

Chuck caressed Sarah's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Let's do this."

Sarah chuckled, and helped Chuck to his feet, looping her arm in his. "Come on. Let's get married."

 **Entertainment Today, Next Day**

"Good afternoon, everyone, and thank you for joining us. Sarah Walker has officially changed her last name to Sarah Bartowski. That's right, folks. The former model turned entrepreneur tied the knot yesterday, in a private wedding in Malibu. Sarah mentioned in her last interview, she was dating an Armed Forces Veteran by the name of Chuck Bartowski. Just a few days ago, the Pentagon announced Sarah's groom will be the recipient of the Congressional Medal of Honor for his service in Afghanistan."

Nancy turned to her co-host, Ashley Taylor. "Ashley, this is quite a shock, isn't it?"

Ashley faced the camera. "Yes, considering Sarah has kept her beau out of the spotlight, but with what we have uncovered, these two love birds have had a fairytale romance, and now, a dream wedding."

Nancy smiled. "This is quite a story, Ashley."

"It is, Nancy. Sarah gave us a brief interview by phone this morning. The couple are spending a brief honeymoon in Hawaii, before flying to Washington next week, for Chuck's Medal of Honor ceremony. Let's hear what Sarah had to say."

"Sarah, thank you so much for taking time out from your honeymoon to share with us your news! How are you guys?" Said Ashley.

 _Good morning, Ashley! We are wonderful, thank you for asking. We just finished breakfast, and we're about to take in some of the sights. Chuck wanted to visit the Pearl Harbor Memorial, so that will be first on today's agenda. After that, we thought we might enjoy a hike._

"Sarah, you sound so happy, girl!"

 _I am! I have never been happier. Chuck is the man of my dreams, and he is amazing._

"Sarah, I'm so happy for you. Before I forget, do you have any wedding pictures you wouldn't mind sharing?"

 _Sure! I'll be glad to text you a picture from the wedding._

"Thank you so much! Sarah, enjoy your honeymoon, and congrats!"

 _Thank you!_

The camera panned back to Ashley, who pointed to a display screen. "That's the picture Sarah sent this morning."

Nancy put a hand to her heart. "Awwww…they look so happy!"

Ashley smiled. "Of course, I had to ask the big question. Who designed that dress? Augusto Gaez."

"She looks amazing!" Nancy said.

"I can't get over those smiles on their faces! I hope I look that happy when I get married." Ashley said in a peppy tone.

Nancy looked back at the camera. "Chuck, Sarah, from all of us here, we wish you a happy honeymoon, and a happy life!"

Ashley smiled. "Chuck, thank you for your service. We're all proud of you."

Nancy nodded. "Absolutely. We look forward to hearing great things from Chuck and Sarah."

Ashley pointed to Nancy. "Charah."

Nancy laughed. "That's right, Charah."

 **Hawaii**

"Oh my…Chuck! Amazing!" Sarah panted, plopping her body down on the bed beside her husband.

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, sighing in content. "Mmm. Chuck…what got into you?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "Uh…well, I wanted to…experiment."

Sarah smiled devilishly, turning to her side. "So, you're telling me I'm being reduced to the status of a lab rat?"

Chuck's eyes widened, and he quickly turned to face his bride. "No, no, no, no, no…I, I, I, didn't mean it like that, Sarah!"

Sarah grinned. "I'm just kidding, sweetie." Sarah leaned forward and captured her husband's lips. "Okay. New rule. We have to make love like we just did every morning."

Sarah leaned back, and sighed. "Just when I think our love life is perfect…you go and prove me wrong by making it even better."

Chuck grinned, resting his head in his hand. "You liked that, huh?"

"Mmmhmm." Sarah purred. "In fact…I wouldn't mind if we had a repeat. After all, you do have a license to ravage me anytime you want."

Chuck blushed furiously. "You just won't let that night go, will you? Sarah, I felt like a male chauvinist pig for taking advantage of you."

Sarah sat up, and furrowed her brow. "Chuuuuuck, will you stop? How many times do I have to repeat myself? You taking control was incredible! In fact…I was planning on, ahem, reenacting that night very soon."

Sarah grinned when Chuck turned the color of a fire engine. "Sweetie, I am yours, and you are mine. It's natural for us to want each other…and even lust after each other. In fact, I would think something was wrong if we didn't lust after one another. We're married now. Anything is fair game when it comes to our love life."

Sarah placed a quick peck on Chuck's lips. "I know I'm not an expert on marriage, since we've been married all of 24 hours…but what I do know is this. What we have…is nothing short of magical. I mean, I feel like I'm living in a fairytale. I married this sweet, sexy guy who goes out of his way to make me feel special, and loved. In return, I plan on making you the center of my universe. You make me feel so alive, Chuck."

Chuck glanced away, and sat upright. Sarah followed suit, resting her arms around Chuck's left shoulder, and her head. "I know that look."

Chuck nodded. "This is the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. You're responsible for that happiness. I wish I could give you the world, Sarah. But, I know that's a tall order. I'm going to spend every day of our lives thankful for what I have, and never taking you, or my family for granted."

Chuck turned his face, and took Sarah in his arms. Her eyes shined when their eyes met. "I've been selfish."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "How?"

"Me…moping around about what happened in Afghanistan."

Sarah was about to protest, but Chuck placed a gentle finger on her lips. "Just…hear me out. Okay?"

Sarah hesitated, then nodded her assent. Chuck smiled, and continued. "If I was so naïve to think the Navy would send me to a combat zone, and I would never have to fire a weapon in anger…then I never should have enlisted in the first place. I'm not proud of what I had to do that night. Taking another human life…much less several lives…is something I will never forget, and something I refuse to be labeled a hero for having to do. But…I have failed to realize…if I hadn't killed those men…four of the people I served with…laughed with…and shared an important time of my life with…never would have made it home."

Chuck paused, his tone soft, yet confident. "I would do it all over again if I had to. I know that. I suppose…I just needed to let myself process what happened to realize…I made the right decision. No matter how hard it was to do…I did the right thing."

Sarah's features softened, and she spoke calmly. "I'm glad you realize that. If you were worried that I, Ellie, or anyone else that loves you would think you are some sort of monster for having to do that…you were wrong. We know what you did was hard…but you're right. You did the right thing. I'm no expert...but sometimes...being a hero means making hard decisions, and doing the right thing."

Chuck sighed. "I'm not going to accept this medal for me, Sarah. I'll accept it for the many people I served with…that didn't come home. That medal doesn't say I'm a hero. It says I'm a survivor, and pretty damn lucky to be here. I'll accept it to honor them."

Sarah nodded slowly. "You really are a good man, Chuck Bartowski. You do what you think is right, and I'll support you. As for me, and your sister…you are a hero in our eyes."

Sarah paused, and smiled. "You'll never hear me say I'm proud of you for earning this medal. I think I finally understand how you feel, and I won't go there. What I will say…is I am fortunate, and thankful that you came home, we met, and now you are my best friend, soul mate, and love of my life. I'll never take you for granted."

Sarah pulled Chuck into a hug, and whispered in his ear through misty eyes. "We will have a good life, Chuck. I promise. You were right in saying our past doesn't matter. All that matters is me, you, and the life we're building together."

Chuck pulled away, cupped Sarah's face, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you for understanding. I love you, Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah grinned. "I love you too, Mr. Walker."

Chuck blinked, then snorted. Sarah giggled, and slapped Chuck playfully. After staring at one another lovingly, Sarah pushed Chuck to his back, and grinned.

"Since you refuse to take advantage of your license to ravage…" Sarah pinned Chuck to the mattress by his wrists. "I will."

Later that evening, Sarah asked Chuck to proceed to a restaurant near the villa, and wait for her. Chuck selected a table on the restaurant balcony, with a view of the ocean. Chuck admired the scenery, as the sun dipped over the horizon.

Sarah slipped onto the balcony, and paused, folding her hands in front of her. Catching a whiff of Sarah's perfume, Chuck smiled, and stood up, but froze dead in his tracks.

Sarah greeted her husband with a dazzling smile. Chuck had a look of awe, as he stared at the beauty before him. In his logical mind, Chuck knew Sarah was a beautiful woman. But tonight, the word "beautiful" just didn't come close.

Sarah didn't opt for a designer dress, a designer outfit, or expensive, flashy clothing. Instead, she opted for a simple, elegant look.

Sarah wore her hair down, and curled, parted on one side. She wore a knee-length black skirt, three-inch heels, and a white v-neck spaghetti-strap blouse, with white satin dots. In Chuck's eyes, she was breathtaking.

Chuck tried to speak, but his words came out in the form of a whimper. "Hubba hubba!" Chuck's reaction elicited a giggle from his bride.

Sarah took his breath away, as always. Her make-up was light, and brought out her natural beauty. Chuck smiled at the way Sarah's eyes shined in the ambient light.

Sarah slowly approached her awe-struck husband, and ran her hands down the lapels of his blazer, admiring him in his navy blue blazer, slacks, and light blue button-up shirt. Sarah had to touch him. He looked handsome.

After brushing a stray hair behind Sarah's ear, Sarah raised her blue orbs, and met her husband's brown eyes. She was awestruck at his loving gaze, and the way Chuck's eyes appraised her appearance. Sarah's heart skipped a beat as Chuck studied her eyes.

Finally able to formulate words, Chuck spoke softly. "Wow. You look…wow."

Sarah smiled, rested her hands on her husband's chest, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You look pretty good yourself. I almost want to skip dinner, and go back to the villa for dessert." Sarah moistened her lips after the comment, sending chills down Chuck's spine.

Chuck chuckled softly, and pulled back a chair for Sarah to sit. Sarah smiled, and took a seat. Chuck rested his hands on Sarah's shoulders, then slid them slowly down her arms. The motion sent chills down Sarah's back, and she trembled slightly.

Chuck leaned close to Sarah's ear, and whispered. "And miss the opportunity to stare in your gorgeous eyes for the next hour?"

Chuck's hot breath made Sarah gasp. She stared at Chuck with a loving gaze, grabbed the lapel of his blazer, and pulled him to her for a deep kiss.

Sarah spoke breathlessly. "Okay. You convinced me."

Chuck placed a gentle kiss on Sarah's cheek, and took his seat across from her. Sarah reached across from under the table with her foot, and ran her foot gently along the inside of Chuck's thighs. She winked when he gasped, then retreated her foot back across the table.

Sarah reached across the table with her hand, and Chuck wordlessly took Sarah by the hand. A waiter appeared, momentarily breaking the couple from their reverie.

After ordering wine, and accepting the waiter's recommendation for the main course, the couple returned to their vigil.

Sarah stared at the table, and blushed as Chuck continued to stare at her. "Chuck…you're making me blush."

"I'm sorry." Chuck said, his tone soft, yet confident. "Just…let me look at you, if you don't mind?"

Sarah's eyes shined through a soft smile. "Okay."

Sarah stared into Chuck's eyes, and felt herself practically floating. The way his eyes bore into her own never ceased to amaze her. It made her feel beautiful, loved, and appreciated in a way no other man had ever bothered to make her feel.

The longer Sarah stared into her husband's eyes, that's when she saw it. Something beautiful, and serene. Sarah knew Chuck loved her, but what she saw in the man's eyes staring into her own, took her breath away.

What Sarah saw, was unbridled, unconditional love. It was as though Chuck was allowing his very soul to stare at the woman before him. Sarah felt the power of Chuck's gaze wrap her heart in a loving embrace, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Sarah could literally feel the power of her husband's love for her, boring into her soul.

Gently wiping away her tear, Sarah spoke softly, yet sweetly. "Thank you."

"For what?" Chuck replied, in a soft tone.

"For loving me." Sarah said, gently squeezing Chuck's hand.

Chuck smiled at his wife, and kissed Sarah's hand. "Thank you for loving me."

Sarah smiled a dazzling smile, and sighed. "Always, Chuck. Always."

After dinner, the couple held hands, and walked along the beach, after removing their shoes at the villa. The moon was bright, and bathed the sea in light.

Arriving back at the villa, Chuck wordlessly sat his cane against the door, scooped Sarah into his arms, and entered the villa. Sarah giggled, before trailing kisses along Chuck's neck.

Laying Sarah on the bed, Chuck took a moment to admire his wife. The couple smiled at one another, before making love in the moonlight.

 **Echo Park, Three Days Later**

Chuck and Sarah arrived home from their honeymoon, and landed on their comfy couch, exhausted.

"Well Mrs. Bartowski. How does it feel to officially be the lady of the house?" Chuck inquired, with levity in his tone.

Sarah glanced away, smiling. _Mrs. Bartowski. A title I will always cherish. Thank you, Chuck._

Clearing her throat with a devious smile, Sarah replied in a sultry tone. "A little behind, aren't you?" Sarah straddled Chuck, purring in his ear. "That means I get to run our home. Whatever I want...I get. Anytime I want you, and I do mean ANYTIME, YOU'RE mine."

Sarah ended her small speech by taking Chuck's earlobe in her lips, suckling gently. She smiled when Chuck tensed under her. Sarah continued her assault by gently grinding on top of her husband.

Chuck swallowed loudly, and nervously laughed. "Uh...yeah...yeah...that's right honey. Uh...anytime you want. Did…did, uh…did we leave the heat on?"

 _He's so adorable. I can't do that to him...can I? Uh, yes I can! We're married!_

Sarah smiled seductively. "Chuck...sweetie…don't worry, I won't hurt you...more than I already have on our honeymoon."

Chuck's eyes popped out, and he turned five shades of red.

 _God, I love when he gets embarrassed. It's the most adorable thing_.

The heat began building inside Sarah, and she couldn't take it any longer. She had to have Chuck...NOW. She was still disappointed she couldn't convince Chuck to join the "Mile-High Club" on the plane ride back to LA. She even wore a flared skirt on the flight to give her husband easy access…but Chuck, being Chuck…completely shut down at the suggestion. Barely able to speak, much less partake of steamy sex on a commercial flight. Much to Sarah's disappointment.

Chuck, taking a breath, decided resistance was futile…and when his brain caught up to reality, why the hell was he resisting his beautiful, hot wife anyway?

Chuck decided turnabout was fair play, and gently ran his hands along Sarah's thighs, and captured the base of her neck. If his wife wanted to make love, then by the Power of Greyskull, he would deliver. Sarah let out a moan of ecstasy at Chuck's efforts.

"Oh yes…just like that…oh, Chuck!"

Before Sarah could cave to her urges, and ride Chuck like a race horse, the doorbell rang. Sarah sat upright, and huffed. "That had better be an emergency! A big, fucking emergency!"

Sarah got up, and pointed to Chuck. Her Australian accent ringing in his ears. A sign that Sarah was excited, and angry. Not a good combo. "Stay! Don't move a bloody muscle, mister!"

Chuck nodded quickly. _Oh no…she is in THAT kind of mood…oh boy…this will NOT go well for the person at the door. Maybe I should intervene…_

Chuck tried to get up, but Sarah pushed him back to the sofa. "NO! I said…STAY!"

… _or, maybe not. Staying put._

Sarah stalked to the door, continuing her rant through gritted teeth. "Morgan! I'll bet he was scouting our place, waiting for us to return! Just so he can keep me from having my way with you on our first night home from OUR honeymoon, in OUR bed! I'll get rid of him!"

Sarah spun around, waving a finger at Chuck. "Oh no you don't, buster! Stay your ass in that seat! Once your mate pleads his case, you'll cave, and you'll be playing video games through the night! Nope! Uh, uh! Not tonight! Not a bloody chance! I want you all to myself! I'm the lady of the house, remember?" Sarah smiled sweetly.

Defeated, Chuck relents. He loves her too much. _Daaaaamn...she is sexy when she's mad, and turned on! Note to self…maybe I can coax her into sex the next time she gets angry…that is, if she doesn't self-destruct first. Maybe that's a bad idea. Yeah._

"Yes, ma'am. I hear, I understand, and I will obey." Chuck ended his babble with a salute.

Sarah returned Chuck's salute. "Good boy. Now, I'll get rid of Morgan."

Sarah stared at the coffee table, and crossed the room to grab the glass of wine from the coffee table so she can show Morgan that the newlyweds want some alone time. The doorbell rings again.

Sarah huffs in frustration, and growls. "I'm coming!"

Approaching the door, Sarah mutters to herself. "Hold your damn horses, Morgan. Bloody pest."

Sarah reaches the door, and yanks it open, nearly spilling her wine. She stands there, frozen. Not saying a word. Her hands begin to tremble. Tears pool in her eyes. Her lower lip quivers. Nothing comes out of her mouth. She's speechless.

Sarah thought that maybe she was hallucinating. Or, this was nothing more than a joke. A cruel joke.

Sarah drops the wine glass, and it shatters. Her whole body began trembling.

"Hello, Sarah."

* * *

 _A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHA! I wonder what will happen next? Stay tuned!  
_


	15. Chapter 15: Saints and Sinners

**Chapter 15: Saints and Sinners**

 _A/N: And so...I didn't make everyone wait too long for this update after that cliffhanger! Come on, cliffhangers are fun!_

 _Special thanks to charahkids for awesome beta services! And, thanks to all of you who read, and took the time to share your thoughts. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Echo Park**

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, yawning as the sun shined through the windows. Accustomed to long, sleepless nights while on deployment, Chuck did manage to rest in the chair.

The sound of Sarah stirring in her sleep broke Chuck's thoughts. Closing the laptop, he got up, and quickly approached the waking blonde.

"Uhnnn…" Sarah moaned, stretching her body under the sheets. Sarah's eyes fluttered open, and she focused on the ceiling. On instinct, she felt of Chuck's side of the bed, and felt a pang of panic when her hand felt nothing but cool, empty sheets.

"Chuck?" Sarah called out, and quickly smiled when she turned her head to find her husband.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Chuck inquired, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sarah looked confused, and moved to sit up against the headboard. She felt lightheaded, and rested her hand on the side of her face.

"What happened?" Sarah asked groggily.

Chuck took Sarah by the hand, his eyes searching his wife's blue orbs to check her physical condition. He sighed in relief when he determined she was okay. Now, he needed to check on her emotional condition.

Glancing around the room, Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Wait…did you sit up all night?"

Chuck nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Sarah's eyes flashed in concern. "Sweetheart, why didn't you come to bed…" Sarah trailed, trying to recall last night's events.

"Chuck…I must have…" Sarah sighed. "I didn't realize I was so tired. I must have fallen asleep."

Sarah glanced around, then back in Chuck's eyes. "I had this…dream. We were on the sofa…we were about to make love…and then there was a knock at the door."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Sarah…it wasn't a dream."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, realizing what she experienced last night, was real. "Oh my God…I went to the door…and…"

 **10 hours earlier…**

Chuck, ever a man of action, bolted from the sofa when Sarah collapsed to her knees.

"SARAH!"

With disregard for whoever was standing at the door, Chuck focused on his wife. Sarah trembled in his arms. Chuck raised his eyes, and focused on the middle-aged woman standing in his doorway, her head hung low. Molly stood not far behind, tears streaking down her cheeks.

Chuck prodded Molly with his eyes, who spoke softly. "Chuck…I'd like to introduce you to my mum. Emma Walker."

Sarah lifted her tear-stained face to her husband, and whispered softly. "Chuck…I…"

Suddenly, Sarah lost consciousness. Chuck ran his hand along her face, realizing she fainted. He quickly checked her pulse, and breathing, satisfied it wasn't anything more serious.

Emma spoke for the first time, now crying from the encounter. "Oh God…is she alright?"

Taking a steady breath, Chuck held Sarah close. "She fainted. She'll be alright."

Lifting Sarah in his arms, Chuck's eyes glanced between Sarah's estranged mother, and Molly. "Molly…come back in the morning. I'll text you. I need to tend to Sarah."

Molly nodded quickly, grabbing her mother by the arm. "Yes…of course."

Chuck used his foot, and closed the door, moving as quickly as possible to the bedroom. Chuck laid Sarah gingerly in the bed, and pulled the covers around her. Checking her vital signs, Chuck paused, and ran his hands through his hair.

 _It will be better if she sleeps right now. Even I'm in shock!_

Chuck ran his hands softly through Sarah's hair, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Satisfied she was okay, Chuck made his way to his desk, and opened his laptop. He would stand watch over his wife. All night, if necessary.

 **The Present…**

Sarah grew quiet, still playing last night's events over and over in her mind. Tears pooled in her eyes, and she started sobbing. Chuck quickly embraced her, cooing her in his arms.

"Sarah…everything will be okay. I promise."

Sarah took several calming breaths, and cupped Chuck's face. "Help me up, please."

Lifting his wife to her feet, Sarah quickly, and angrily wiped her eyes. Her mind in turmoil. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream. Right now, she wanted to appear strong, and defiant.

Steadying her resolve, Sarah hugged her husband. "I…don't know how I feel right now."

Breaking the embrace, Sarah studied Chuck's eyes, smiling sadly. "Sweetie, did you get any sleep last night? You look exhausted."

"I wasn't about to go to sleep after you fainted. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Chuck said softly.

Burying the shocking revelation of last night's bizarre visit, Sarah focused her mind, and attention on her husband.

Sarah took Chuck by the hand, and glanced at the clock. It was just after sunrise, plenty of time for a nap.

Turning to lift the covers, Sarah climbed back into bed, pulling Chuck behind her. Exhausted, Chuck didn't protest.

Sarah wordlessly positioned Chuck on his back, and pulled the sheets over him. She cupped his face, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Sleep. I'll be right here."

"Okay." Chuck whispered, pulling Sarah close. Sarah positioned her head on Chuck's chest, and closed her eyes, bathing in the warmth and safety of her husband's arms.

 **3 Hours Later…**

Chuck walked groggily into the small dining room, and found Sarah sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee.

Sarah's eyes fixated on Chuck, her tone concerned. She got up quickly from the table, and embraced her husband. "Chuck…you need sleep."

Chuck smiled. "I'm fine, really."

"You slept three hours." Sarah said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back lovingly, his tone upbeat. "Sarah…I've been awake for several days at a time when I was in the Navy. Trust me. Pulling an all-nighter is nothing."

"It isn't healthy." Sarah said, practically shoving Chuck into a chair, and retrieving a cup of coffee for her husband.

Thanking Sarah with his eyes, he focused on Sarah, who took a seat next to him, and clutched his hand. Chuck took a few sips, allowing Sarah to initiate the discussion.

Speaking in a low tone, Sarah's eyes met Chuck's. "I don't know what I'm supposed to think right now."

Nodding in understanding, Chuck sighed. "I know. Sarah…last night, I thought about what it would be like if my parents contacted me and Ellie. I…don't know how I would react."

"Would you talk to them?" Sarah asked, prodding Chuck with her eyes.

Chuck pondered the question before answering. "I think I would hear them out…but I don't know what I would do after that."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I don't think there's a right or wrong answer. There's not exactly a 'how-to' guide on handling parents who abandoned you."

"Neither do I." Sarah said, fidgeting with her cup. "There's not an answer for everything."

Chuck used his free hand to caress the back of Sarah's hand. "No. There's not. I wish…I wish I knew how to help you deal with this."

Sarah smiled. "Chuck…you are helping me deal with this." Sarah glanced away. "I don't know if I could face her without you."

"You don't have to face her if you can't. If you need time…"

"No…I need to do this. If nothing else…for myself." Sarah interjected.

Sarah grabbed her phone. "Molly…hey, it's me. Bring Emma by in one hour."

 _Emma…_ Chuck thought, not 'Mom,' or 'Mother.' He wasn't shocked. After his own parents abandoned him and Ellie years ago, he didn't dare call them 'Mom' or 'Dad.' They forfeited that right the moment they turned their back on their own flesh and blood.

 **45 Minutes Later…**

Sarah plopped down on her sofa, feeling relaxed, and content. After a refreshing shower, she was ready for this conversation.

Chuck rounded the corner with two cups of coffee, glancing at his watch. "They should be here in 15 minutes."

Sarah thanked Chuck with a kiss, graciously accepting her cup of coffee. She felt slightly exhausted from the anticipation. "I'm ready."

Deciding to lighten the mood, Chuck gave a lop-sided smile. "Mexico isn't too far from here if you wanna back out. I hear Tijuana is nice…although it's not on my top ten places to visit on my bucket list."

Sarah gave Chuck a playful, stern look. "Please don't make me start laughing. She'll think I've lost my mind."

"All kidding aside…time machine." Chuck said, taking a sip of coffee.

Sarah looked confused. "Time machine?"

"Yeah, if things go south, we use 'time machine' in a sentence to back-off, and regroup." Chuck winced when Sarah rolled her eyes.

Sarah gave a sideways, playful glare. "Chuck, we're not conducting an interrogation."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Who says we can't play this like an interrogation?"

"Chuuuuck." Sarah whined playfully.

A knock at the door prompted the couple to turn to the door at the same time. Chuck got up to answer. "Remember. Time machine."

Sarah got up, and put her hand on the door, keeping Chuck from opening it. She then snaked her arms around Chuck's neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Was all that goofiness your attempt to cheer me up?"

Chuck smiled. "Maybe."

Sarah smiled, kissing Chuck again. "Thank you."

Sarah grabbed the door handle, and took a deep breath. Calmly opening the door, Emma and Molly stood in the doorway, looking nervous. Sarah stepped aside, and motioned for the women to enter.

"Please come in."

"Thank you." Emma said, allowing Molly to enter first.

Emma slowly raised her eyes to meet her daughter's. "Sarah, I…" Emma paused to collect her words carefully. "First of all, I apologize for last night. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't meant to upset me?" Sarah replied sternly. "So, you didn't mean to upset me when you and _Jack_ turned your backs on me for following my dreams, instead of allowing the two of you to dictate my life?"

Molly took a step forward. "Sarah, please hear her out. You don't know the whole story."

"Then I'd like to hear it." Sarah said, folding her arms.

Emma sighed heavily, and glanced around. She spotted several pictures on the mantle. Some of Chuck, some of Sarah, some of the both of them together. She gingerly walked along, taking in the pictures.

Chuck folded his arms, smiling awkwardly. Sarah put a hand on Chuck's arm, and approached her mother. Molly stood near Chuck, watching the exchange.

Sarah stopped her approach when Emma turned, and made her way across the room to Chuck. "Sarah…would you introduce us?"

Sarah calmly replied. "This is my husband, Chuck."

Chuck extended his hand, his tone cordial. "Mrs. Walker."

Emma shook Chuck's hand, trembling slightly. "Please, Chuck. Call me Emma."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, then decided to take charge of the awkwardness. "Emma, would you care to sit? I just brewed a pot of coffee…but we also have tea if you prefer."

Emma glanced around awkwardly. "Coffee sounds lovely."

"Right. I'll just…" Chuck trailed, eyeing Sarah, who nodded her assent. Molly stood up, and followed Chuck into the kitchen.

"Chuck, I'll help."

Sarah took a seat in a chair, and fidgeted with her hands. Emma hugged her purse to her body to ease some of her tension. The two women didn't make eye contact, and didn't know now to begin the difficult conversation.

While glancing ahead, Emma spoke first. "Remember when you were 5…and you fell down during your first ballet recital?"

Sarah smiled softly. "I remember."

Emma stared Sarah in the eyes. "I was so proud of you. You didn't cry…or waver in embarrassment. You got up, kicked those…slippers off, and continued to dance barefooted."

Sarah swallowed hard, yet smiled at the memory. "The slippers caused me to fall. They were too slippery, and I couldn't keep my balance."

Emma took a slow, steady breath. "You were always so brave, and so strong."

Emma paused to collect her thoughts. "And the bravest, and strongest moment of your life…was defying me, and your excuse of a father."

Sarah narrowed her eyes in confusion. "But you cut me off."

Emma glanced away, ashamed. "What would become the strongest, and bravest moment in your life…was my most disgraceful moment. Agreeing with your father, that cutting you off would force you to see the error in your ways. Sarah…you were not wrong. You were right to defy us."

Sarah took a steady breath. "Then…why did you do it?"

Emma closed her eyes. "Sarah…there is nothing I can say that will make what I did right. It was wrong...it's just that simple. There was no excuse for turning my back on my daughter."

Emma's tone broke, and she covered her mouth. "I don't have a right to beg your forgiveness…or expect anything but the cold shoulder from you. But…I can't live with myself another moment, until I give you the opportunity to reconcile that betrayal."

Sarah shot to her feet, her tone unwavering. "What do you want me to say? I hate you? You're evil for turning your back on me? Call you a bitch, and throw things at you?"

Sarah's tone grew louder. "What do you want from me? Closure? There's nothing left to close! We both made a choice! I chose to make my own way in this life, and not let you, or anyone else control me! And what did I get for it? I chose to let my life spin out of control…have an unhealthy relationship…and do things that to my dying day…I'll regret!"

By now, Chuck stood in the doorway to the kitchen, with a cup in his hand. He watched with a sad expression as his wife ranted.

Sarah folded her arms, and made eye contact with Chuck. Her features softened. "Out of the ashes of the joke I called my life…came hope. Love. Respect. Compassion. Family. I learned the true meaning of those words from a man who accepted me as I am. A…recovering basket case who got so caught up in her own fame, she lost sight of what matters the most."

Sarah walked across the room, and put a hand on Chuck's cheek, smiling at her husband. "This man…who I adore with every fiber of my being…and love with every beat of my heart…was there for me when I needed him the most. He stepped into my life thanks to a twist of fate…and restored my faith in giving your heart to someone unconditionally…and trusting that person to hold your heart in his hand…and cherish it, the way you cherish him."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips, and smiled. "I love you."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I love you too, Sarah."

Turning her back to her estranged mother, Sarah spoke softly. "I need a minute. Excuse me."

Sarah led Chuck to the bedroom, and closed the door. Sarah shot a hand to her mouth, her eyes misting with tears. "Chuck…I don't know what to do." Sarah sobbed after the comment.

Taking his depressed wife in his arms, Chuck let her cry for a few moments before speaking against the top of her head. "What does your heart tell you to do, Sarah?"

Sarah took a calming breath, and raised her reddened eyes. "If I have learned nothing else from you…it's everyone deserves a second chance. It's just…this is so hard."

"I know it is. If you can't do this right now, just tell me. I'll go out there, and take care of this."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I can't put you in the middle of this."

"We're married now." Chuck said, smiling softly at this wife, while holding her face in his hands. "For better or for worse…in sickness and in health…til death do us part. Remember?"

Sarah smiled, nodding quickly. "I remember."

Chuck nodded slowly. "Now, do you want me to be the good guy, or the asshole Sailor? Take your pick."

Sarah bit her lip to keep from chuckling. She knew Chuck, in his own way, was trying to lighten the mood. "That's easy. You're too much of a good guy to be an asshole. It doesn't suit you being mean."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Thank you. I couldn't do this without you."

"We'll figure it out. You're not alone in this." Chuck replied, holding his wife close.

Sarah sighed. "Just…hold me a little longer. Please."

"You never have to ask." Chuck said, kissing Sarah on the side of her head.

Taking a cleansing breath, Sarah turned and opened the door. Chuck wordlessly followed Sarah into the living room.

Sarah approached her mother, and spoke confidently. "If you're looking for forgiveness…you're going to have to earn it. If I have learned nothing else from this amazing man…anything worthwhile is worth fighting for. If you want to be my mother again…you're going to have to earn it. Is that closure enough for you?"

Emma gingerly rose from her seat, her tear-stained eyes meeting Sarah's. "I will do whatever it takes to make things right between us. I do love you, Sarah…and I am so ashamed of myself for what I did to you."

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the hand, and spoke softly. "Then prove it. If you're willing to put forth the effort…I would love my children to know their grandmother."

Sarah approached her mother, and folded her arms. "Yes…I'm angry…and hurt…and I felt so…betrayed by what you did. But I won't let any of that cloud giving you the chance to fix this between us."

Emma nodded quickly. "I won't let you down. I promise."

Emma smiled at Chuck, then Sarah. "The wedding was lovely. I am so happy for the both of you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "You were there?"

Emma smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world…but I didn't want to ruin your day."

Sarah sighed. "That was considerate of you."

Sarah took Emma by the arm, and gently led her to the table. "Chuck and I prepared dinner. Let's sit, and eat."

After Emma took a seat at the table, Sarah folded her arms on the table. "Molly told me about the divorce. Now…tell me about this bimbo Jack married. I need a good laugh right now."

Chuck bit his lip as Molly snorted. Emma blinked, then heaved in silent laughter. Sarah winked. "Well…we have to find common ground somewhere? Isn't that a good place to start?"

Emma nodded. "I couldn't agree more. She's a slag, Sarah."

Chuck eyed Sarah, who answered his unspoken question with a coy grin. "It means slut, sweetie."

Chuck gave a firm head bob. "Ah. Noted. Thanks for leaving that one out of your schooling on all things Aussie before now." Chuck paused, glancing between the three women. "Just one question. Is she younger than Molly? Just curious, is all. Some states have laws against marrying kids not yet old enough to buy a training bra. I assume Australia has similar laws against cradle robbing?"

The three women blinked, then let out a wet laugh. The tension clearly eased in the room. Chuck glanced at Sarah, and winked.

"Wait...don't tell me. Let's not ruin our appetites."

 **The Next Day**

Sarah bolted from the sofa, and nearly tackled Chuck when he arrived home from grocery shopping.

"Hey…wow…that's quite a greeting. I wasn't gone long."

Sarah silenced Chuck with a tender kiss. "Every minute we're apart…I miss you."

Sarah helped Chuck with the bags, and led Chuck to the sofa. "Chuck…we need to talk."

Curious, Chuck nodded. "Sure. Um…is it about Emma?"

"No…she's stopping by tomorrow. We still have a lot to talk about. Baby steps." Sarah said grabbing a glass of wine from the coffee table.

"Okay…then…what's on your mind?" Chuck rested his arm on the back of the sofa, caressing Sarah's neck.

"I want you to quit the Buy More…and work with me. The gym is expanding…and that new fitness app we talked about on the honeymoon could come in handy." Sarah said expectantly.

Chuck smirked. "Aren't you concerned your employees might think you're showing favoritism…you know, me sleeping my way to the top with the boss?"

Sarah winked. "Not really. There's nothing to be jealous about since you'll be my partner."

Chuck's eyes flashed concern. "Sarah...you invested so much in your businesses. I mean…I don't have much venture capital to rate being a partner."

Sarah flashed her wedding bands, and pointed to herself. "Hello? Wife?"

Chuck looked confused. Sarah simply rolled her eyes. "Charles Irving Bartowski."

"Oh no…my full name. Am I going to have to sit in the corner, wearing a dunce cap?" Chuck dodged a pillow thrown at his head.

"Keep it up, and you'll be sleeping on the couch." Sarah winked, and unbuttoned two of her top buttons, giving Chuck a sneak peek at the little lacy something she was wearing underneath.

Chuck gulped. "Wow…" _Red never looked so good!_

Chuckling, Sarah kissed her awestruck husband on the lips, and straddled him. She giggled when his eyes widened. "Uh…Sarah…"

Silencing Chuck with a finger to his lips, Sarah continued unbuttoning her blouse. She smiled as the article slid to her waist, exposing the surprise for Chuck's eyes only.

Glancing at the ceiling, Chuck squeaked. "Thank you, God!"

After placing several soft kisses along Chuck's face and neck, Sarah reached behind her back, and unzipped her skirt. "Chuck…just think of…all the things we can do if we work together."

Sarah slowly stood up, letting her skirt drop to her ankles. She stepped out of the article, and smiled when Chuck gasped for air.

"Hubba hubba!" Chuck babbled, his eyes fixated on the beauty before him.

Returning to her place in Chuck's lap, Sarah rested her arms around Chuck's neck, making eye contact.

"Now…I already called Big Mike and gave him your notice before we left for the honeymoon. Starting Monday…you're coming to work with me." Sarah smiled sweetly. "Okay, sweetie."

Chuck slowly nodded. "Uh…huh…"

Sarah grabbed the hem of Chuck's t-shirt, lifting it over his head. "On Wednesday, we fly to Washington. When we return home…I want us to start trying for a baby. Okay?"

Chuck simply nodded. Sarah wasn't quite sure what sound exited his mouth. She almost felt guilty when she sensually grinded herself after the statement.

 _ADORABLE!_ Sarah mused, kissing her husband on the lips. _I am going to enjoy seducing him in the years to come._

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hands, and rested them on her thighs. "We were…interrupted last night. I took the liberty of calling Ellie. She promised to use the water hose on anyone…and I mean ANYONE who interrupts us tonight."

Sarah pounced. She smiled devilishly when Chuck joined in, enthusiastically. She let out an "OH!" as Chuck lifted her, and proceeded to the bedroom.

As Chuck slowly lowered his wife to the bed, he spoke breathlessly. "I'm sorry…I can't remember a damn thing you just said…with one exception. When you turn up the heat…you literally turn me into a vegetable."

Chuck attacked Sarah's lips. Sarah moaned into his mouth, relieving Chuck of the rest of his clothing.

Sarah almost growled in frustration when Chuck stopped, his facial expression practically primal. It caused Sarah to gasp in delight.

"The exception that I heard…was baby." Chuck began kissing Sarah softly along her neck, making his way slowly down her body.

What Chuck said…and did next…caused Sarah's eyes to roll in the back of her head. "Something that important…takes practice. Lots…and lots…of practice."

 _2 hours later…_

Snuggled against her husband, and thoroughly spent after her marathon session of love making with her husband, Sarah finally broke the silence. Well, not that she wasn't vocal for the past two hours…

"Hmmm…Chuck, that was amazing." Sarah purred.

Chuck looked puzzled. "You know…wouldn't it have been funny if your mom arrived while we were…you know…in the act?"

Sarah scrunched her nose. "Gross! How embarrassing!"

Chuck grinned, glad Sarah was in a happier mood. His sole intention at the moment, was making Sarah feel better. He knew she was stressed.

"Actually…that would have been a nice dose of poetic justice, don't you think? Think about it. Your estranged mom shows up while we're having sex, gets a view of your ass, and she was the one who fainted. I would have laughed."

Sarah heaved in laughter. "I wouldn't have stopped. Chuck…what you do to me…the house could be on fire, and I wouldn't stop making love to you."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Chuck grinned.

Sarah lifted herself to face Chuck. "Nope. You've probably figured this out…but I'll say it anyway. I'm a hot-head. When it comes to you…anything is fair game."

Chuck smirked. "I don't know what's more disturbing…having your mom see me in my birthday suit, or the fact you wouldn't evacuate the house if it were on fire while we' re having sexy time."

Sarah snorted, swatting Chuck playfully. "You are such a goof."

"Yeah…but I'm adorable." Chuck said, with playful sarcasm.

Sarah grinned a wicked grin. "Yeah…and sexy too."

Sarah positioned herself on top of Chuck, smiling when her husband's eyes reflected he had once again shut down.

"Sweetheart…you mean to tell me we're married, and you're still intimidated by me?" Sarah said sweetly.

Chuck playfully pointed a finger at Sarah. "It's your fault! Stop being so beautiful! And…sexy! That too!"

"Am I beautiful?" Sarah lifted her arms, and rested them behind her head. She almost laughed when Chuck gasped at her sexy pose.

"Uh…huh…" Chuck panted.

Sarah ground softly, giggling when Chuck closed his eyes and moaned. "Why are you complaining? Didn't you mention something earlier about…practice?"

 **Echo Park, Next Day**

Chuck could smell an ambush a mile away. It was a sixth sense he picked up serving in a combat zone.

When Emma stood up from the fountain, and greeted him, he wasn't surprised. He assumed she was already inside, continuing to work things out with Sarah.

"Chuck…forgive me for approaching you like this. Can we talk?"

Chuck nodded, motioning to the fountain. "Sure. What can I do for you?"

Emma smiled. "I just wanted to thank you. I…followed Sarah's career closely…and that bloke she was seeing before the two of you met…I knew he wasn't good for her."

Chuck let out a breath, nodding in understanding.

Emma stared Chuck in the eyes. "You're a good man. I knew that when Molly told me about you. I'm glad she married someone dedicated to her happiness the way you are."

Chuck smiled. "Emma…I don't know what's going to happen with you and Sarah…but there is something I want you to know about your daughter."

Emma nodded, interested in what Chuck had to say. "Sarah is a strong woman. She's also very, very smart. Most people in her situation, would have taken the easy way out...or tried to justify their actions with lame excuses. Sarah didn't do that. She took control of her life, worked hard, and turned her life around. For the better. My point is...Sarah has a lot of heart. She's special."

"I am proud of her." Emma said softly.

Chuck spoke cordial, but direct. "Emma…please don't think I'm judging you. I'm not one to judge anyone. But I want you to think about something moving forward. My parents abandoned me and my sister when we were young. That's something that's hard to forget…and forgive. The simple fact that Sarah is giving you the chance to set the record straight…I wouldn't take that for granted. That's how special your daughter is. If she let's you in, and you prove to her your loyalty...and love...you'll never have a more faithful ally."

Emma nodded quickly, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Chuck…I'm a bloody fool…and a monster for what I did to her. I can't change the past. But what I can do…is devote every ounce of what time she will give me…to letting her know just how much I love her."

Chuck smiled, and rested his hand on top of Emma's. "Then head on in. She's waiting."

Emma smiled, and stood up. "She's lucky to have you. Thank you for making her happy."

Chuck watched Emma disappear inside the apartment, and smiled. His Chuck senses tingling.

"Come on out, Sis. Your eavesdropping skills suck."

Ellie stepped from around the corner, and took a seat next to her brother. She took Chuck by the hand, and rested a head on his shoulder. "Chuck…if…our parents ever returned…"

Chuck knew what Ellie was asking. "I don't know, Ellie. I just don't know."

Ellie smiled sadly. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Chuck turned to face his sister. "Sure. What's up?"

Ellie smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Chuck's eyes widened in delight. "You mean…"

"You're going to be an uncle." Ellie said happily.

Chuck pulled his sister close. "Ellie, I'm so happy for you and Devon! When are you due? How long have you known?"

Chuck pulled away. "Oh! Am I hurting the baby?"

Ellie laughed, and grabbed Chuck's hands. "Chuck! I'm fine! No, you're not hurting the baby."

Ellie wiped away happy tears. "I knew before the wedding…but I didn't want to ruin Sarah's day."

"Ellie, that wouldn't have ruined anything." Chuck protested softly. "This is wonderful news!"

Ellie laughed softly, then turned serious. "Chuck…I want us to promise each other…right here and now…we will never turn our backs on our children."

Chuck took a confident breath. "Never happen. Ellie…I know you and I both don't know squat about being parents…but at least we know what not to do."

Ellie smiled softly. "When did you get to be so wise?"

Chuck smiled. "I had a kick-ass sister, who raised me well."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Uh, language! Chuck, babies can hear us!"

Chuck grabbed his mouth. "Oops!"

Ellie winked. "Well…when their little ears develop. Right now…the baby is about the size of a walnut."

"Wow…thanks for that visual, Sis. No mixed nuts for me, for a while." Chuck said sarcastically.

Ellie swatted Chuck playfully, and smiled when Sarah popped her head out. "Sorry to interrupt. Ellie...my mother is visiting. I'd like you to meet her."

Ellie stood, wiping her tears. "Be right there."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, and quickly approached, taking Ellie's hands. "What's wrong?"

Chuck kissed Ellie on the cheek. "Uh…I'll just…be inside."

Sarah pat Chuck on the chest, and turned her attention back to Ellie. "Okay. Spill."

Ellie felt as though she was about to explode with excitement. "I'm pregnant!"

Sarah's eyes and mouth widened in surprise. "You are?"

Ellie nodded quickly. "Yep!"

Sarah blinked. "I have some catching up to do. Wouldn't it be great if we were pregnant together?"

Ellie muttered. "Oh no…I created a monster!"

Sarah smiled happily...almost sadistically. "Yes! That is a great idea!"

Sarah thought fast. "Excuse me."

Power walking to the door, Sarah poked her head inside. "Uh…Chuck…we've got an emergency down at the gym."

Chuck was quick to respond, already heading for the door. "Is it serious?"

"Um…uh, huh. We have to leave right away." Sarah turned to her mother. "Ellie will keep you company. Be back in a jiff."

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the wrist, and headed for her car. Ellie tried to stifle her laugh.

Walking inside the apartment, Ellie greeted Molly and Emma, taking a seat.

Emma looked concerned. "I hope everything's okay. That sounded serious."

Ellie nodded, trying to look serious. "Oh…I'm sure everything will be alright. They just have to…bang out a few odds and ends, and everything will be fine."

Molly nearly choked on her beverage, knowing Ellie's meaning.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, since I did something practically demented in that last chapter...and left it hanging on that nasty, proverbial cliff...sneak peek time!_

 _Next chapter...nah! No spoilers! MWHAHAHAHA! Okay, okay...stay tuned...keep calm!  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Conspicuous Gallantry

**Chapter 16: Conspicuous Gallantry**

 _A/N: Special thanks to charahkids for awesome beta services! And, thanks to all of you who read, and took the time to share your thoughts. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Flight 2345, LA to Reagan International Airport**

"How are you feeling?" Sarah asked, turning in the seat to give her husband her full attention. He hadn't said a word since the couple boarded the flight an hour ago.

Chuck sighed, giving Sarah a solemn smile. "I'm fine. Just…thinking."

Taking Chuck by the hand, Sarah replied softly. "What about?"

Chuck turned his gaze back to the window, replying solemnly. "I'm not going on any talk shows. I feel like I'm bragging about this medal if I do. I know other Medal of Honor recipients have done so…but I'm not going to publicize this medal like it's some…media story."

Sarah smiled, kissing Chuck on the cheek. "I figured as much. Chuck…I took the liberty of hiring my former publicist to handle all of that. I know how much you don't like the limelight."

"You think I should do it?" Chuck turned his face to prod his wife's beautiful eyes, who, at the moment, was practically glowing in her love for her husband.

Sarah nodded slowly. "I do. Chuck, your story is so…inspiring. Why not share it?"

"It's not inspiring, Sarah. It's tragic." Chuck said solemnly, giving Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze.

Chuck smiled sadly. "I respect your opinion, I do. But, when people die…that's tragic."

Sarah glanced briefly at Ellie and Devon, seated next to the couple in First Class. The Navy practically rolled out the red carpet. Chuck would be the first Navy Corpsman awarded the Medal of Honor since the Vietnam Conflict.

Sarah smiled at her sister-in-law, resting comfortably with her head on Devon's shoulder. Her smile broadened when she noticed Devon's hand resting lovingly on Ellie's stomach, over his unborn child.

 _I know I shouldn't be envious of Ellie…but I am so ready to have Chuck's baby._

Sarah stared straight ahead, and smiled, muttering to herself. "Wow." She never pictured herself as a mom.

Chuck watched Sarah closely, confused. "Are you alright?"

Sarah took a breath, breaking her musings. "Never better."

"Are you sure? You look like you zoned out there for a second." Chuck leaned to his wife, and kissed her on the cheek.

Sarah turned her body, smiling at her husband. "I'm just…excited about the future, that's all. I was serious the other night about having a baby."

Chuck smirked. "Are you sure this isn't envy with Ellie being pregnant and all?"

Sarah gave a smirk of her own. "Yes I am. Unapologetically. Chuck…we're pushing 30."

Chuck pointed across the aisle. "Ellie and Awesome are already in their 30s, and this is Baby Bartowski numeral uno. Well...Baby Woodcomb to be specific."

"True…but I want us to get started anyway. We'll be a lot more energetic chasing kids around, and the both of us won't be sitting in wheelchairs, watching them graduate from college." Sarah raised a brow, daring Chuck to challenge her.

Chuck nodded. "Point taken, and I'll raise you another. Why the rush? Not that I'm not on board, I am. 150%. Let's do it."

Sarah grinned. Chuck's eyes widened. "Not, not now. I, I, I, didn't mean…right this second."

Sarah smiled devilishly, toying with Chuck's shirt. "I still want my membership card in the 'Mile High Club,' sweetie."

Chuck turned beet red. Sarah giggled, and rolled her eyes in annoyance when a stewardess appeared. "Mr. Bartowski, Mrs. Bartowski, would you care for some champagne?"

Chuck spoke flatly. "I'll have a soda…with a bucket of ice."

The stewardess looked concerned. "Mr. Bartowski, are you alright? You look a little air sick."

Chuck nodded. "Uh…yeah." Chuck waved a hand dismissively. "Ptth. I'll be fine. Just motion sickness."

Sarah smiled sweetly at the stewardess. "I'll have a cup of tea, please."

The stewardess smiled. "I'll be right back with your beverages."

Sarah gave Chuck a playful glare. "What's the ice for?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "Sitting next to you for the next few hours…I need a substitute for a cold shower."

Chuck sighed, letting his eyes gloss over his wife. He took an extra moment to admire his wife's beautiful tanned legs in her skirt. The white blouse, and dark blazer complimented the rest of her body.

Chuck slapped a hand to his face, groaning. "Uuuuhhhhhhh…"

Sarah knew EXACTLY what she was doing picking out her attire. Chuck wouldn't admit it, but he loved her legs. She noticed this on their first pre-date at Lou's Deli, when he fought the urge to admire her long legs. Not that Sarah minded one bit. She loved how Chuck always focused on her eyes, but she enjoyed the attention when he stole glances at the rest of her body, then acted like the boy caught stealing from a cookie jar. Innocence defined him, even in actions that many men took for granted. Sarah never tired of seeking Chuck's attention, and beamed when the looks he gave her never failed to make her genuinely feel beautiful, and loved.

In Chuck's mind, having a wife with supermodel looks was an added bonus to the beautiful woman with a heart of gold. He knew he was a red-blooded guy, and admiring Sarah's body was natural. The difference, he never allowed himself to give her the same sleazy looks he had seen in other men, who saw women as an object, rather than a person, with a heart, and dreams.

Sarah knew this, and loved that about her Chuck. He truly was one of a kind, and a very special guy. Being his wife was a badge of honor for the beautiful blonde.

Chuck's groan caused Sarah to bite her bottom lip. She knew she had pushed the right buttons. Quickly glancing around, she quickly calculated a private spot. _The bathroom is just gross…_

Then, Sarah froze, and nearly lost control when Chuck's warm hand landed on her knee, and his thumb gently caressed her exposed skin.

With glazed eyes, she turned to the love of her life, who appeared as though he had surrendered to her charms.

That's when Chuck smiled, leaned forward, and whispered so that only Sarah could hear. "We can't do this on a plane, and I am not making love to you in a disgusting bathroom. When we get off this plane, we are going straight to the hotel, I am laying you down, and I am going to kiss…lick…and caress every inch of your beautiful body."

For once…Sarah whimpered. Chuck's boyish, coy wink made her gasp.

Like clockwork, the stewardess appeared. Sarah snatched the bucket of ice from her hands, and crammed her hands to the bottom, locking her knees shut, and counting backwards from 100. Chuck thanked the stewardess, and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

 _Turnabout IS fair play…_

Sarah's eyes shot open, and she gave Chuck a deadly glare. "You did that to tease me, didn't you?"

Chuck winked, kissed Sarah on the end of her nose, and shrugged. "Sarah…I always mean what I say."

"Oh my God…" Sarah muttered, trying her best to control her sudden urge to take Chuck right there in his seat.

Sarah slammed her head into her headrest. "This is going to be a long flight."

Chuck pulled one of Sarah's now cold hands from the ice bucket, kissing her palm. "Nah. Just think about what's going to happen at the finish line."

Sarah groaned audibly.

 **Reagan International Airport**

Sarah groaned for what was probably the 100th time since being pushed to the edge of sexual insanity on the flight. Gripping Chuck's hand, Sarah practically dragged him through the bustling airport with a one-track mind.

 _So help me…if anyone, and I mean ANYONE stops us from going straight to our hotel room, I am going to SCREAM!_

Chuck eyed a very focused, and very turned-on Sarah warily. _Dammit…me and my BIG MOUTH! She is on the verge of a complete melt-down. Alright, Chuck. Get her to that hotel room, and do your duty!_

Sarah growled when the couple reached baggage claim. Ellie and Devon stood close behind, huddled together, not daring to even speak to the determined blonde.

Chuck's eyes widened. _Lives may depend on it!_

Sarah spotted the couple's luggage, and still holding Chuck by the hand, dragged her husband through the crowd.

After retrieving their bags, and arriving at the airport entrance, Chuck spotted a group of officers in uniform, with SUVs. One of the officers, a Navy Lieutenant Commander, approached the group.

"Chief Bartowski. I'm Lieutenant Commander James Donner. I'm assigned to be your liaison."

Chuck looked confused. "Sir…there must be some mistake. I was a Petty Officer First Class."

Commander Donner nodded. "Not anymore. SECNAV meritoriously promoted you to Chief Petty Officer. Secretary Manson will announce your promotion at tonight's dinner. By custom, you are being promoted as a MOH recipient."

After greeting the rest of the family, Commander Donner motioned to the waiting SUVs. Once inside, the small caravan proceeded to the hotel.

Commander Donner sat in the front, and gave the family a briefing on the next few day's itinerary.

"Chief, tonight, SECNAV is hosting a dinner. The CNO, Commandant of the Marine Corps, Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy, and Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps will be present. Tomorrow, you are scheduled to present yourself at the White House to meet the President and First Lady."

Commander Donner flipped the page of his notes. "The ceremony will occur at 1000 hours, day after tomorrow. On the next day, the Secretary of Defense will host your induction in the Hall of Heroes at the Pentagon. That afternoon, the Navy will take your official photograph."

Pausing to gauge Chuck's reaction, Commander Donner smiled solemnly. "We took the liberty of preparing your Service Dress Uniform."

Sarah's eyes shined. She was really looking forward to seeing Chuck in his uniform.

Chuck nodded, slightly in shock after hearing the busy schedule for the next few days. "That's very kind of you, Sir."

Commander Donner nodded. "A Yeoman will be assigned to assist with your personal appearance. We want you to look your best."

Checking his watch, Commander Donner addressed the ladies. "Ma'am…would you prefer I address you as Dr. Woodcomb, or Mrs. Woodcomb?"

Ellie smiled, trying not to cry from the sense of pride she felt being here for her brother. "Actually…Ellie will be fine. If I may, what should we call you?"

Commander Donner chuckled. "Jim will be fine, Ellie." Donner paused to address Sarah. "And your preference, Mrs. Bartowski?"

"Sarah. Please, call me Sarah." Sarah said cordially.

Chuck chimed in at this point. "If it's all the same…please, call me Chuck. It's…been a long time since I've been addressed by a title."

Commander Donner winked. "Then we'll dispense with the formalities, Chuck. By the way…every Sailor and Marine around the world will be watching with pride when the President honors you for your service."

Sarah glanced at Chuck, and smiled. Chuck smiled solemnly, remaining silent.

Donner glanced ahead, then again addressed the women. "Dinner will be held at 7PM. Your transport will arrive at the hotel at 6:15PM."

Sarah smiled. "We'll be ready. Thank you, Jim."

Donner nodded. "My pleasure, Ma'am."

 **Watergate Hotel, Washington**

Still chuckling from her husband going on one of his sarcastic humor-induced speeches about the irony of staying in the same hotel associated with the resignation of a US President, Sarah opted to sit by the window, and sip her orange juice.

Pulling her knees into her chest in the terry cloth robe, Sarah sighed in post coital bliss after yet another session of love making with her husband. Sarah smirked to herself. Chuck wanted to shower from the long flight, but she wouldn't have it. Not after being teased, and waiting hours for a little quality time with her hubby.

Sarah stole a peek at the bathroom, and contemplated joining her husband in the shower. Oh, the possibilities there. But, she decided to give him a break. After all, there was still tonight to look forward too. She knew he would love the dress she picked out, and wanted to save her energies for later that evening.

Stealing another glance at the garment bag hanging in the closet, Sarah stood up, and approached. After unzipping the bag, she smiled. The uniform looked different from the one she saw some time ago. There was a white shirt, with a black tie, and a double-breasted jacket. On the left sleeve, the insignia looked different. She remembered the three chevrons, but noticed an extra rocker above the chevrons. Sarah also remembered the medical caduceus insignia, denoting Chuck's rating as a Hospital Corpsman.

"Wow." Sarah smiled, proud of her husband. She silently mused how she always wanted to see Chuck in uniform, and was happy to have that chance.

Sarah leaned her head into Chuck's chest when she felt his arms wrap around her. "Mmm. This feels nice."

After placing a kiss on Sarah's cheek, Chuck gently rubbed Sarah's arms. "I see you found my uniform. This will be the first time I've worn the uniform of a Chief Petty Officer, rather than the 'Cracker Jacks.'

"Cracker Jacks?" Sarah asked. "Isn't that a box of candied pop-corn?" Sarah turned, resting her arms round Chuck's neck, smiling when Chuck's hands gently held her by the waist.

"With candied peanuts." Chuck countered. "There was a Sailor on the cover of the box. That's where the term came from."

"Ah." Sarah said, raising a brow. "I keep forgetting you're an encyclopedia of military knowledge."

Chuck frowned. "Just don't ask me to educate you on some of the more…obscene terms."

Sarah grinned. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I've heard worse."

"Yeah…but some of it is pretty raunchy." Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "Your turn for the shower, if you like."

Sarah purred against Chuck's lips. "I would ask you to join me…but I want to save my energy for tonight."

Sarah pat Chuck on the chest. "Wait until you see my dress…and what I'll be wearing underneath."

Sarah giggled when the crimson rose in Chuck's neck. "Great. Just great. I have to brave through a dinner with high ranking dignitaries, with my beautiful, sexy wife making googlie eyes at me all night."

Sarah winked. "It's your fault, you know. You just had to be all handsome and sexy."

Sarah decided to leave Chuck standing there to ponder her tease. As she headed for the bathroom, she decided to have a little extra fun. She stopped in the doorway, and struck a pose while standing in the door frame. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?" Chuck cleared his throat after the comment.

Sarah slowly untied the robe, and gave her husband a devilish grin. "How about a…sneak peek?"

Sarah allowed the article to drop to the floor, leaving her standing in the doorway in nothing but her lacy boy shorts, and matching bra. Sarah spun around, and continued into the bathroom.

Sarah didn't get the chance to unclasp her bra, she was taken by surprise when she felt warm hands do it for her, and gasped when she felt herself spun around, and her husband's lips envelop her own.

On instinct, Sarah moaned, and participated enthusiastically. Minutes later, she lost all consciousness with the world around her, as her husband gave loving attention to her every need.

In between wet kisses, Chuck spoke breathlessly against Sarah's ear. "We're young. We have plenty of energy. Tonight can be round three. Third times a charm, right?"

 **White House, Two Days Later**

Sarah had never felt more nervous in her life, and she knew Chuck was nervous, although he hadn't shown it. She was actually proud of him for how calm he appeared the last few days, meeting some of the most powerful figures in the government.

Yesterday's meeting with the President and First Lady was actually fun. Chuck and President Adler hit it off well, and the First Lady was a gracious host to her, Ellie, and Devon, giving them a tour of the White House.

Sarah knew today was a solemn occasion. Despite Chuck's feelings on receiving this high honor for his service, he was handling it in stride.

At 10:00AM, the ceremony began. Sarah, Ellie, Devon, and Casey sat on the front row. Sitting behind the group, were the three Marines Chuck saved in Afghanistan. The men spoke with the family, all sharing their favorite Chuck stories.

As the ceremony began, the President and Chuck entered the room together, as the audience stood. Chuck sat next to Sarah, as the President took to the podium.

"Please be seated. Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, honored guests. We are gathered here today, on this momentous occasion, to honor an American hero."

The President paused, and smiled at Chuck. "In 2003, Charles Irving Bartowski, a California native, made the life-changing decision to enlist after being wrongfully accused of academic misconduct from Stanford University. He knew there was a two-front war on, and made the unselfish act of enlisting to serve in our Armed Forces, alongside other brave men and women from all walks of life. He graduated from basic training, and decided to follow in his sister's footsteps, the woman who raised him, and become a medic. Chuck's sister, Eleanor, raised Chuck when their parents abandoned the two at an early age, and defied the odds, entering medicine. Today, Ellie is a neurologist at Westside Medical Center in Los Angeles, and stood by her brother's decision to answer the call of duty."

"Yesterday, I had the opportunity to meet Chuck, Ellie, Ellie's husband Devon, and Chuck's loving wife, Sarah. Chuck informed me the women in his life are his heroes."

Ellie and Sarah felt their eyes misting at the comment, and stole a glance at Chuck, who gave the women at solemn smile.

"Chuck told me the sacrifices his sister made, and how she worked three jobs to provide for the two, and how she influenced the ideals, that there is nothing you can't accomplish in this life. Chuck said, his sister is responsible for his values, to respect others, and be selfless in all things. When people need help, offer a helping hand."

Ellie bit her lip to keep from crying, but tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Chuck also told me about his wife, Sarah, and how she inspired him to be a better person, and overcome the adversity associated with suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress. Chuck informed me, Sarah is the love of his life, and stood by him, encouraging him to overcome his wounds, both physical and emotional. Chuck said, Sarah is his strength, and the greatest honor of his life, is being her husband."

Sarah whimpered, and covered her mouth after the statement. Chuck took her by the hand, and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Chuck's military service was stellar. He served in some of the most intense fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan, earning the Bronze Star with "V", and his first Purple Heart in Operation Phantom Fury, the Second Battle of Fallujah. Chuck is credited with saving countless lives under fire, and today, we are here to honor Chuck with our nation's highest combat award for valor, when Chuck once again sprang into action, when a group of Marines were ambushed in Afghanistan on the night of November 13, 2009."

"The Medal of Honor represents more than a combat award. It represents acts of courage that leaves those of us who weren't there, speechless at the individual's selflessness, audacity, and bravery in the face of impossible odds. On that night in 2009, Chuck Bartowski would go above and beyond, saving the lives of four Marines, who are with us today because of his actions. All of these men echo the same sentiment when discussing Chuck's actions that night. He never gave up."

"At this time, I would like to recognize those Marines. Lieutenant Colonel John Casey, Gunnery Sergeant Aaron Jackson, Sergeant Jerome Travis, and Corporal Andrew Foster. Please give these men a round of applause, for their service to his nation."

After the four Marines stood, the audience applauded them. Minutes later, the men sat down, and the President continued.

"Chuck requested that we observe a moment of silence, in remembrance of two Marines who lost their lives during the attack. Lance Corporal Pablo Jimenez of San Diego, California, and Private First Class David Appleton, of Pine Bluff, Arkansas." The President paused, and the room fell silent.

President Adler continued after a minute of silence. "Thank you. Chuck's actions that night, resulted in four lives saved, at the cost of injury to himself. Chuck received a total of five wounds, yet continued to render live-saving assistance to his Marines, and suppress an overwhelming force of Taliban fighters. Chuck embodied the famous sentiment, that one man can make a difference. On that night, he did make a difference. After surviving war, and returning home, Chuck moved on with his life, and continues to bear the scars of combat. Today, for his courage, sacrifice, and devotion to duty, we honor Chief Petty Officer Charles Bartowski, with the Medal of Honor."

"At this time, I will ask Lieutenant Colonel John Casey, to read the citation. Chief Bartowski, please step forward."

Chuck stood at the front of the room at attention next to the President, while Colonel Casey was given the honor of reading the citation. Standing behind the President, a Naval Officer held the Medal of Honor, while facing the crowd.

Casey read the citation with unwavering conviction, and pride in his tone.

"The President of the United States in the name of Congress takes pride in presenting the Medal of Honor, to Hospital Corpsman First Class (Fleet Marine Force) Charles Irving Bartowski, United States Navy, for service as set forth in the following citation.

For conspicuous gallantry and intrepidity at the risk of his life above and beyond the call of duty while serving as Hospital Corpsman for Bravo Company, First Battalion, Fifth Marine Regiment, First Marine Division in support of Operation Enduring Freedom on 13 November 2009. As a member of the Quick Reaction Force, Hospital Corpsman First Class Bartowski responded to an ambush in the Helmand River Valley. On the night of the 13th, a convoy of two Humvees were returning from a reconnaissance patrol, and ambushed. Two Marines were killed, and four Marines were wounded. When the Quick Reaction Force arrived, Petty Officer Bartowski disregarded his own personal safety, and ran 300 yards to the damaged Humvees, and quickly assessed the casualties. Petty Officer Bartowski didn't realize at the time, but the rest of the Quick Reaction Force was pinned down, and unable to assist. Petty Officer Bartowski noticed one badly injured Marine in an exposed position, and ran through withering fire to rescue the injured Marine. Bartowski would receive his first wound of the action, when an enemy round injured him in the leg. Bartowski continued to the injured Marine, and pulled him to cover, next to the Humvees. Quickly rendering aid, Petty Officer Bartowski noticed another Marine, who had been providing suppressing fire, laying injured next to one of the Humvees. Bartowski moved to the injured Marine, and was hit a second time, this time with bullet fragments from a stray round in the left side of his body. Bartowski crawled to the Marine, quickly administered aid, and pulled the Marine to safety, even shielding the Marine with his own body. At this point, Petty Officer Bartowski administered aid to two other badly injured Marines inside the Humvees. The Taliban then attacked in force, and Petty Officer Bartowski made the critical decision to man a M2 machine gun, killing 10 enemy personnel in an intense firefight, before running out of ammunition for the weapon. During the action, Petty Officer Bartowski was hit two more times in his left leg, and once in the left hand. The leg injury proved life-threatening. Petty Officer Bartowski quickly rendered aid to himself, dropped to a position next to the four injured Marines, and continued to provide suppressing fire using his sidearm. In the hour that followed, Petty Officer Bartowski continued rendering aid to his Marines, while suppressing the enemy. When the advancing Marine element finally made contact with the stranded force, Petty Officer Bartowski was weak from his injuries, but continued to provide aid, with four rounds left in his sidearm. Petty Officer Bartowski refused medical aid, until his four patients were loaded in a helicopter for evacuation. By his undaunted courage, fighting spirit, and unwavering devotion to duty in the face of overwhelming odds, Petty Officer Bartowski gallantly saved the lives of four Marines, through life-saving medical aid, and through his courageous defense of an exposed position. By his efforts, Petty Officer Bartowski reflected great credit upon himself while upholding the highest traditions of the United States Naval Service."

As Casey finished reading the citation, the President placed the Medal of Honor around Chuck's neck, and shook his hand. Ellie, Sarah, and Devon, all watched with tears in their eyes, as Chuck received the decoration, with unwavering calm.

"Congratulations, Chief Bartowski. Thank you for your service to this great nation."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thank you, Mr. President."

The President put his arm around Chuck, and a photographer took several photographs. The President then motioned for Chuck's family to join him, as the room gave Chuck a standing ovation.

Sarah motioned for Ellie to go first, who approached her brother, and hugged him. "I know you were against this medal…but I have never been more proud of you as I am right now."

Chuck tightened his hold, closing his eyes. "I love you, Sis."

Ellie ended the embrace, and put her hand on Chuck's cheek, giving him a loving smile. Devon gave Chuck a handshake, and stepped aside for Sarah, who nearly tackled Chuck when she embraced him.

With a broken tone, Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "Every day, I am thankful you came home to me. You are, and always will be, my one true love."

Chuck's breath hitched. "I will always love you, Sarah."

The couple held each other for several moments, before slowly pulling away. Chuck took Sarah by the hand, as the family stood together.

 **Echo Park, Three Days Later**

"There you are. Dinner's almost ready." Sarah said as she casually walked into the couple's bedroom. She paused when she found Chuck sitting on the bed, with the box of personal belongings from his time in the Navy. Chuck finished placing the Medal of Honor back in the display case, and placed it inside the box, before closing the lid.

Chuck smiled at Sarah, standing from the bed. "I'll be right there. Just…need to put this away."

Sarah paused, then approached Chuck, snaking her arms around his neck. "Chuck…you should put your decorations in a display case."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Nah. I'm not one of those people who needs trophies or display cases on my own personal 'look at me' wall."

Sarah sighed. "Chuck…"

"I know, I know." Chuck sighed in deep thought. "Maybe one day, I'll agree to that. For now…I'd rather leave everything in a box. It's not that I'm not…grateful for all the military did for me. It's just…I want to move on with my life. Right now, all of this is just…hard to deal with.

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "You deserve a husband who is attentive to you, and not someone dwelling on things that happened, that we can't change."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes, and gave a quick nod. She understood, and didn't want to push further. She did have one request, and knew this would be a tough sell.

"I need to discuss something with you. Augusto Gaez asked me to be the showcase model in Milan. I wanted to know your thoughts on that." Sarah said as the couple sat on the bed.

Chuck nodded thoughtfully. "Do you want to return to modeling?"

"No." Sarah replied without hesitation. "But, I owe him a favor for my wedding dress. He really wants me to do one last show."

"How long will you be gone?" Chuck asked, then furrowed his brow when Sarah pinched him on the arm.

"Uh, you're coming with me. Chuck, I'm not about to leave you alone for two weeks. We're still newlyweds."

Sarah smiled, and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "And…it would be like a second honeymoon."

Chuck smirked. "Ah, the cat is out of the bag. You had selfish intentions, huh?"

"Yep." Sarah popped the 'p.' "Chuck, it will be fun. Milan is a gorgeous city."

Chuck shrugged. "I'm game. Is that all?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "A…talk show wants me to be a guest next week. I want you to come with me."

Chuck held up his hands. "Ohhhh, no. Not me. Uh, uh. I have stage fright."

Sarah smirked. "You accepted a medal with millions of people watching you on TV, and you have stage fright?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't have to speak. There's a difference. You have to talk, on talk shows. Hence the name? I'm a functional mute when it comes to the media, thank you very much."

Sarah pleaded. "Pllleeaasseee…..Chuuuuuuck, it'll be fun. I want to show you off."

"I'll be content sitting in the audience." Chuck said, standing up to return the box to the closet.

Before Sarah could make the next move, Chuck smirked. "And no trying to seduce me into agreeing, either."

Sarah pouted, her fingers not yet releasing the first button on her blouse. Chuck strolled past her, to the dining room. "Let's eat. Dinner smells delish!"

Sarah was right on his heels. "And no changing the subject, either. Chuck, please do this for me. I don't want to go on stage with my amazing husband sitting in the audience."

Chuck took a seat at the table. "Sarah…"

"Please? For me?" Sarah bat her eyelashes innocently, and planted herself in Chuck's lap."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Fine."

"You will?" Sarah asked expectantly.

"Yes…but I don't plan on saying much." Chuck said sternly.

Sarah smirked. "Since when have you never been chatty?"

"Get me on that show, and I'll show you." Chuck tickled Sarah after the comment, who squirmed and giggled in his lap.

Stopping his assault, Sarah kissed him on the lips. Chuck held up a finger. "Just this once, okay? I hate the spotlight."

"Fair enough." Sarah got up, and retrieved dinner from the kitchen, smiling in delight.

After the meal, Chuck sighed in content. "That was amazing. Thank, you honey. Any dessert?"

Sarah got up, and gave Chuck a seductive look. "Yeah…me."

Chuck squeaked. "Great!"

* * *

 _A/N: One interesting fact about the Medal of Honor, to date, 23 Navy Corpsmen have received the MOH for all previous wars and conflicts._

 _Medal of Honor recipients receive a monthly stipend, a lifetime car tag in many states, their children can receive direct appointment to one of the service academies, and various other benefits._

 _Although there is no "official" directive MOH recipients are meritoriously promoted, the current living ENLISTED MOH recipients were promoted. Only the enlisted recipients, not the officers.  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Fear Not

**Chapter 17: Fear Not**

 _A/N: My thanks to charahkids for being an awesome beta. I think we've had way too much fun with this story…nah!_

 _I would also like to thank everyone who took the time to share their thoughts in a review._

* * *

 **Ellen Cochrane Show**

Resting her hand on Chuck's knee to stop him from tapping his foot on the floor, Sarah cast adoring eyes on her husband. She knew he was nervous, although his face was stone-cold stoic.

"Sweetie, it will be fine. I promise." Sarah said, placing a gentle kiss on Chuck's cheek, then smirking when she realized her lipstick was the kind that didn't rub off. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the nearby table, licked her thumb, and cleaned off the imprint of her lips. Chuck didn't flinch, he just sat there, staring straight ahead.

Finally speaking, Chuck's words came out calm. "What if I say something dumb? I mean, millions of people watch this show."

Wrapping herself in Chuck's arm, Sarah smiled softly, and stared at Chuck through her eyelashes. "Stop being a worry wart. Ellen and I talked about the questions she will ask you. It won't be hard. I promise."

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. "Huh? She's asking me questions?"

"Of course." Sarah said, rubbing Chuck's arm lovingly. "It would appear rude if she didn't ask you questions."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "I guess you're right. Didn't think of that one."

"That's why you have me." Sarah purred, stopping herself from kissing Chuck again, then huffing because she couldn't.

As if he could read her mind, Chuck turned, gently lifted Sarah's chin, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Chuck felt Sarah smile against his lips.

Backing away to stare in Sarah's blue eyes, Chuck gazed in awe at the way Sarah's eyes sparkled. Each time Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes, it gave him a moment of pause. He still couldn't believe this beautiful, amazing woman was his wife.

Sarah's soft smile made Chuck blush slightly, and glance away. Sarah quickly put a soft hand on the side of his face to return his eyes to hers.

"I'll never tire of the way you look at me." Sarah said, rubbing Chuck's face lovingly.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are." Said Chuck, kissing Sarah again.

 _Thank goodness we're sitting down…Chuck always makes me weak in the knees._ Sarah mused, thoroughly content sitting here with the love of her life.

An attendant appeared next to the couple. "It's time, guys. If you'll follow me."

Sarah stood, and ran the tips of her fingers along Chuck's brow, and then down his shoulders. "You look wonderful, sweetie."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand, rewarding her with a blinding smile. "You look beautiful."

The couple followed the attendant to the edge of the stage, where they would approach after being introduced.

"Alright! Welcome back!"

Ellen Cochrane, who hosted the highest rated television talk show, was excited. After confirming the most talked about husband and wife in the country as her guests, she knew the number of viewers watching today's show would probably sky rocket.

"I have two very special guests on today's show. She is a former supermodel turned entrepreneur, who Augusto Gaez recently announced is making a brief comeback to the runway. I'm sure everyone saw her recently at the White House, with her husband, as he received the Medal of Honor for his service in Afghanistan."

Ellen paused, as her audience clapped. "As for the hubby, he turned down several talk show appearances, and from what Sarah told me, was reluctant to come on today's show."

Ellen nodded, with a funny look on her face. "Hmm, I wonder if threatening to make him sleep on the couch was involved."

The audience laughed. Ellen waved a hand. "Just kidding. I am so honored to have these two lovebirds on my show. Please welcome, Chuck and Sarah Bartowski!"

The audience gave a standing ovation as Sarah led Chuck onto the stage by the hand. Sarah wore a blue dress with heels, and Chuck wore a black blazer, white button shirt, and slacks. He opted to not use his cane for the appearance, and had a subtle limp. Ellen met the couple, and hugged them both.

After taking their seats, Ellen addressed the couple. "Wow! Sarah, I love the new hairstyle!"

Sarah smiled, and took Chuck by the hand. "Thank you!"

"Guys, thank you so much for joining us today!"

"Thank you for having us." Sarah replied cordially, stealing a glance at Chuck, who appeared nervous.

Ellen caught Chuck's nervousness, and smiled. "Chuck, before we begin, I want to say thank you for your service. I watched the Medal of Honor ceremony, and I know I speak for everyone here when I say how proud we all are of you."

Chuck nodded bashfully. Sarah leaned over, and placed a kiss on his cheek. The audience gave a collective "aww" at the action.

"So, how is married life?" Ellie inquired.

"It's wonderful. But, I have to tell you, when you change your name, get ready to stand in long lines just to update your Social Security Card, and driver license." Sarah said, injecting levity in her voice.

Ellen laughed. "I know, right? What about the power company? Did they give you any grief for changing your name? I spent an hour with them after I got married, trying to confirm my identity."

Sarah grinned. "That's easy. We put the power bill in Chuck's name."

Ellen nodded in understanding. "Nothing is ever easy."

Ellen addressed Chuck. "Chuck…I'd like to give a quick overview of your military service, if I may?"

Chuck nodded, clearing his throat nervously. "Sure."

"Okay…in addition to the Medal of Honor, you earned the Bronze Star, two Purple Hearts, and…wow…it would probably take me five minutes to name all of your commendations, campaign awards, and everything else listed here."

Ellen sat the paper down, and looked Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck, you are a genuine hero!"

The audience clapped, and Chuck kept a solemn look on his face. "I'm no hero, Ellen. I just did my job."

Ellen smiled, and glanced at the camera. "I hear the same thing from every serviceman I've ever had the privilege to talk to…and I have to say…I really, really respect the men and women who serve. You guys do so many amazing things…things most of us would be terrified of doing."

Ellen returned her attention to Chuck. "Is it training? Were you born brave? Help me, and our audience understand. The things you, and all of our men and women in uniform do…it's like you're all superheroes!"

Chuck felt Sarah squeeze his hand reassuringly as he cast his gaze ahead, pondering the question before answering. "We are trained well…but at the end of the day…it's all about the person next to you. You're giving it all you've got to keep that person safe, and they're giving their all to keep you safe. It's a…brotherhood, and sisterhood like no other. You spend…months on deployment, and these people become your family. The guys I served with attended our wedding. It's a lifetime bond."

"Sarah, in our conversations before the show, you talked in length about how you didn't know a lot about the military prior to meeting Chuck. What's it like being the wife of someone who served in combat?" Ellen asked.

Sarah smiled at Chuck before answering. "We have an open and honest relationship. Chuck is a very transparent person, but he didn't talk a lot about the hard things he experienced until well into our relationship. The reason being, he is the most humble, loving, and caring human being I've ever met. He doesn't like burdening people when he's struggling. Being his wife, I feel that I have an obligation to him to be patient, and let him open up about some of those…hard things he had to see and do that's tough for him to talk about."

Sarah paused. "Chuck experienced things that he told me time and time again…he wishes no one else would ever have to experience. When I met him, my own experience with the Armed Forces, and what they do, was limited. In fact…he's very careful about some of his stories when he tells me things…because it's heartbreaking. It usually brings me to tears, and he doesn't like making people sad. But, I have learned to be more attentive, and listen, because he needs to open up about those events as part of the healing process."

Ellen smiled sadly at Chuck. "Chuck, you, along with countless other Veterans returning from Iraq and Afghanistan suffer from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Does the government treat you for your condition?"

Chuck nodded. "Actually, we don't like to call it a disorder. We simply call it PTS…Post-Traumatic Stress. Calling it a disorder implies a certain…negative stigma. The VA does offer services for Veterans suffering from PTS…but like any service out there, they are limited in resources. To fill in the gaps, there are several non-for-profits out there, such as the Wounded Warrior Project, that helps fill those gaps in care."

Ellen asked the next question in a soft tone. "What is it like for you?"

Chuck took a calming breath. "It never goes away. The…trick to recovery, is learning how to cope. You get better, and the bad symptoms eventually go away…it's just a matter of processing what happened to you, and the things you saw. It was especially hard when I first came home. I…avoided crowded places, and I would get nervous if I saw a pile of garbage. The insurgents like to hide IEDs in piles of rubbish, or even dead animals, or people. The flashbacks and nightmares have gotten better…but I still get them from time to time, but not as severe as when I first came home. I'm able to cope a lot better."

Chuck paused. "When you…live in a constant state of anxiety and fear on a daily basis, and have to…stay in a constant state of alert…switching off when you come home is hard. The military trains you how to be a warrior…but they don't train you on how to go home, and switch off."

Ellen nodded, speechless. Glancing ahead at her audience, few people had dry eyes. She too was fighting back tears.

Ellen smiled, and slapped her hands on her knees. "I'm sure I speak for everyone, when I say we're glad you're home, safe."

The audience clapped. Chuck gave a single, solemn nod.

Taking a cleansing breath, Ellen addressed Sarah. "Sarah, your new career as the owner of two very successful franchises is expanding. The Orange Orange has opened four additional chains in the LA area, and Sweatz is on the verge of going national. The burning question everyone wants to know, given the recent announcement you're showcasing Fashion Week in Milan later this month, are you making a comeback to modeling?"

Sarah was quick in her answer. "No, I'm not making a comeback. My priority at the moment is my family. Modeling is a wonderful career for someone who is single, but now that I'm a wife, I won't be making a comeback. I am also very close to Chuck's sister, and brother-in-law, and I am reconnecting with my sister, Molly. Part-time…maybe? But nothing long-term."

Sarah left Emma out of the picture, for the moment. She knew discussing her mom would sensationalize her private life, and discussed this in great lengths with her mom before the interview. Emma was supportive, and agreed.

The mother and daughter mutually agreed in order to continue working out their relationship, it would be best to keep the media out of it.

Ellen smiled. "Okay…now for the juicy details. How did you guys meet?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck, and smiled. Chuck grinned. "Uh…you go ahead."

Sarah chuckled. "Okay. Well, there was this guy who came into the Orange Orange and harassed my employees. Chuck was a regular too, but he always kept a low profile…until the bully and Chuck crossed paths."

Ellen's eyes lit up. "Wait…this is the guy who tried to fight Chuck, correct?"

Sarah gave a smirk. "Yeah, but he picked the wrong guy to bully."

Ellen laughed. "So, the bully and Chuck locks horns. What happened?"

Sarah smiled. "Right. The guy runs into Chuck, Chuck tried to walk away, but the guy grabbed Chuck's cane. I was already mad at the guy, and decided to intervene. The guy grabs me, and Chuck grabs the guy's hand, and bends him like a pretzel. The guy got the hint, and took off. That's the last we've seen, or heard from him."

Ellen addressed Chuck. "Chuck, it sounds like you showed a lot of restraint. What's your take on what happened?"

Chuck shrugged. "I would have let it go, but the moment the guy grabbed Sarah, I wasn't about to let her get hurt."

Sarah's heart was about to burst recalling that moment, and how touched she was for Chuck coming to her defense. She never had anyone do that for her, ever. When she really thought about it, that is when she fell for Chuck. Her Knight in Shining Armor came to her rescue.

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, and her eyes grew misty. Ellen noticed, and sent her a reassuring look. Sarah responded with a tiny smile only Ellen could see.

Chuck, sometimes a little dense, didn't realize what happened. He continued. "I heard about this guy from several employees before the incident took place, but that was the first time we crossed paths."

Ellen nodded in understanding. "Okay, the bully leaves, you two talk…who asked who out?"

Chuck slightly blushed, and Ellen thought it was adorable. She inwardly smiled. _Wow, not only is he a hero, he's bashful. I love it!_

Sarah smiled at Chuck. "With the help of my good friend Alex, I asked Chuck out."

Chuck's eyes widened, and gave her a perplexed look. The audience giggled, and Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand. "Yes, honey. Alex made sure to stay out of the way so I could have my way with you."

Ellen and the audience giggled, and Sarah kissed Chuck on his cheek...leaving an imprint of her ruby red lipstick. Everyone said "awww," and Chuck's face turned scarlet.

Sarah grinned at Chuck and continued. "I tried to bait him into asking me out…but Chuck isn't a guy who presumes things."

"And a little dense?" Added Ellen smiling.

Chuck turned to look at Sarah with his puppy dog eyes in disbelief.

Sarah squeezed his hand again, and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah, honey. That too. We have a lifetime to work on that."

Chuck shook his head in disbelief, and everyone laughed with him.

Sarah continued. "He was so modest, and I sensed he thought I was out of his league, which couldn't have been further from the truth. I mean, here was this hot, but sweet guy who is not just easy on the eyes, but holds a conversation."

"Chuck, what did you think?" Ellen asked.

Chuck gave a solemn look. "Honestly…I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I mean, here was this…beautiful woman asking me out…and I thought I was going to have a panic attack. My head was spinning, and I could barely get out a coherent sentence, much less say 'yes' to going out with her."

Sarah laughed softly. "He is adorable when he gets nervous."

"Tell me about it." Ellen said smiling and the audience giggled.

Chuck glanced away bashfully. "That was the first time I genuinely enjoyed going out with someone."

Sarah was touched, and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck was a perfect gentleman that night. We ended up on the beach in Malibu just…talking."

"That was some sunrise, huh?" Chuck said, kissing Sarah on the top of her head.

Sarah sighed in content. "Mmmhmm. That was some first kiss, too."

Ellen gushed. "Wow. I can see the love, folks!"

The audience laughed.

Ellen gave the couple a coy look. "Now for the really juicy question. Can we expect kids in the future?"

Sarah gave a coy smile of her own. "Absolutely. I'm looking forward to being a mom."

Chuck smiled at Sarah. "You're going to be a great mom."

Sarah melted at the comment, and again rested her head on Chuck's shoulder.

Ellen fawned over the couple. "Aww! Crud, we have to take a break just as things were getting mushy! We'll be right back!"

 **Milan**

Chuck felt like a fish out of water sitting among the various designers, celebrities, and anybody who is anybody. Augusto ensured Chuck had a front-row seat, and at Roan Montgomery's request, sat Chuck next to the martini-loving designer.

Roan, seated next to Chuck, had a martini in one hand, and a blonde in the other. Seated opposite of Chuck, was a lady dressed in a designer suit, chatting away on her cell phone.

"Tell me, Charles. Is this your first fashion show?" Roan asked, taking a sip of his martini.

Chuck nodded, with a goofy look on his face. "Technically…yes. But, having an older sister meant I was subjected to plenty of fashion shows. You know, the typical, 'how does this look' interrogation. Now, I get that from Sarah."

Roan gave a firm head bob. "Ah. I understand. This will prove to be quite an experience. Fashion is a form of art."

"I can see that." Chuck replied thoughtfully. "What would you call the Victoria's Secret Fashion show?"

Roan winked. "Softcore porn."

Chuck snorted at the comment. "I concur. Thank heavens Sarah wasn't a lingerie model. Phew! Seeing her picture plastered all over the internet would give me nightmares. Not about Sarah…she…oh, never mind. The thought of some asshole pawing over risqué pictures of my wife would not be cool."

Roan shrugged. "They're just pictures, Chuck. You, my friend, have the real deal."

"True…but that would still suck." Chuck countered.

"Sarah did model bathing suits." Roan offered, taking another sip of her drink.

Chuck groaned. "You mean, iddy biddy polka-dot bikinis?"

Roan grinned. "I don't remember polka-dots."

Chuck gave a lop-sided smile. "Figuratively. I have to say…that red one…" Chuck gave a slow cat-call.

Chuck leaned close, speaking conspiratorially. "You should have seen the one she wore our first trip to the beach together. I think I remember sharks peeking above the water to cop a look."

Chuck sighed, and had a faraway look. "And, the way her hair glistens in the sunlight…"

Roan shrugged. "You are a lucky man, Charles."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "That I am."

Just as Chuck stared ahead at the runway, the state lights brightened, and music filled the room. An announcer came over the speakers, and the show was underway.

Sarah was the first model down the runway. She immediately spotted Chuck, and focused her eyes on her husband. As she strutted down the runway, she stopped right in front of him, and posed.

Chuck gasped, trying to force air into his lungs. "Wow…"

Sarah gave Chuck a wink, spun around, and made her return trip down the runway. Carina was the second model. As she paused, she gave Chuck a small wave, spun around, and walked away.

In between Sarah's trips down the runway, Chuck glanced around the room, taking in people's reactions. Chuck spotted a small dog, who decided to break free from the owner.

Chuck watched in amusement as the small dog ran towards him, and stopped under his feet, giving him a curious look. Chuck leaned down, and picked up the small Poodle. The frantic owner, a brunette, walked casually towards him to retrieve the dog.

"I'm so sorry about that. Fifi frightens easily at loud noises."

Chuck gave the dog a curious look, handing it back to the owner. "It's no trouble at all, Ma'am."

The lady gave Chuck a curious look. "You're Sarah's husband."

Chuck held out his hand. "Chuck Bartowski. And you are?"

"Alexis White." Alexis said, shaking Chuck's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I was once Sarah's modeling agent."

Alexis quickly glanced around, deciding to return to her seat so as not to disturb the audience. "Well, I'd better go. Nice to meet you, Chuck."

"Nice to meet you too, Alexis."

Chuck noticed Alexis give Roan a coy grin, and nearly laughed when Roan gave her a wink. The blonde on Roan's right gave Alexis an icy stare.

Chuck moved closer to Roan's ear. "Roan…have you…"

"Yes." Roan said through a whisper.

Chuck gave Roan a goofy look. "Hugh Hefner, eat your heart out."

Roan nodded in deep thought. "Ah. I enjoy my visits to the Playboy Mansion. Good times, Charles."

Chuck smiled a goofy smile, and glanced ahead. "Why am I not surprised?"

Around an hour later, the show ended, with Augusto Gaez making his trip down the runway, with all of the models. Sarah locked eyes with Chuck, and smiled. Chuck folded his arms, smiling bright at his wife.

After the show, Augusto Gaez hosted a reception. Numerous celebrities attended the event. Sarah met Chuck with a soft kiss.

"Well, what did you think?" Sarah asked expectantly.

Chuck smiled. "Sarah, you were great. I'm proud of you."

Sarah beamed, rewarding Chuck with a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Chuck noticed Sarah appeared nervous. "Okay, what's wrong?"

Sarah glanced at her hands. "Um…Carina told me Cole Barker will be attending the party."

Sarah didn't dare make eye contact, until she felt Chuck pull her close, his features softened. "And you're worried that might cause a problem?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "I…don't care to see him, and I don't want you to feel awkward."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Sarah, I'll be fine. I'm a big boy. But, if I had to go into a room with Bryce and Jill present, that would be awkward. It's your call."

Sarah bit her lip. "Augusto will expect me to make an appearance."

"Then let's go. Sarah, don't let this stop you from having a good time tonight." Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "This is your night. Not his."

Sarah smiled softly. "Okay."

Sarah looped her arm in Chuck's, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind showing you off anyway."

"Oh, so you're saying I'm your arm candy tonight?" Chuck jested, giving Sarah a playful glare.

Sarah grinned, happy with the banter. "Absolutely. It's not my fault you're a hunk."

Sarah laughed when the crimson rose in Chuck's neck, shaking his head. "You are going to be the death of me."

Sarah spun into Chuck's arms, kissing him soundly. "Tell you what. We'll go out to dinner, I'll wear something…interesting, and you can show me off. Deal?"

Chuck grinned. "Deal. You can wear those gray sweats you like to wear abound the house when you're cold."

Sarah let out a wet laugh. "Because they are ohhhhh so sexy."

Chuck looked confused. "What? They are! I mean, seriously, Sarah. You could wear a burlap sack out in public, and still look smokin' hot."

Sarah heaved in laughter, slapping Chuck playfully on the arm. "Are you telling me I should start shopping for clothes at farmer's markets?"

Chuck took Sarah's face in his hands, and stared deep in Sarah's eyes. "What you wear doesn't matter to me. What matters to me…is your heart. The fact that you are drop-dead gorgeous is an added bonus. It's kind of hard to admire what you have on, when I'm lost in your beautiful eyes."

Sarah felt her knees going wobbly as she melted in her husband's arms, whispering softly. "Wow."

Sarah placed a soft, wet kiss on Chuck's lips. "And every time you look in my eyes…you take my breath away."

The couple continued kissing, lost to the rest of the world. After minutes of soft necking, the couple felt eyes upon them. They turned in tandem, and found Carina standing nearby, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sorry to interrupt. It looks like things are about to get interesting." Carina winked, eliciting a bashful smile from Sarah, and a nervous cough from Chuck.

Carina planted herself between Chuck and Sarah, linking the trio in an arm loop. "Let me get you two to this party, before you start going at it right here. I mean, the janitors work really hard to keep this place nice. Let's not add DNA to their cleaning list."

Chuck turned the color of a fire engine. Sarah huffed at her redhead friend. "Carina!"

 **Later that night…**

Somehow, Sarah's worst fears about tonight was starting to come true. The couple wasn't at the after-party long before Chuck got separated, when several designers yanked Sarah away. She knew Chuck could handle himself, but she HATED being separated from him.

Making her way through the crowd, her stomach performed a back-flip when she felt a hand on her arm, and an unwelcome voice fill her ears.

"Sarah…you look as beautiful as ever."

Spinning around and removing Cole Barker's dirty hand from her arm, Sarah replied annoyed. "What can I do for you, Cole?"

Cole smiled suavely. "Just wanted to pay my respects."

Sarah spotted Cole reach out to caress her arm, a habit of his, but she folded her arms and took a step back. "If you'll excuse me, I'm looking for my husband."

Cole laughed softly. "I heard." Cole took a step forward, taking Sarah by the arms. "Married life suits you, I think."

Taking advantage of a crowded room, Cole leaned forward. "Can he please you like I could?"

Sarah was equally mad, equally terrified. Before she could respond, she felt Cole yanked away from her. She breathed a sigh of relief when it was Chuck who answered the question.

"You probably couldn't please yourself, asshole." Chuck spat with venom, shoving Cole aside.

Cole was stunned, and that was an understatement. No one had ever man-handled him this way, and he wasn't sure how to respond. He just stood there, slack-jawed.

Chuck put his arm around Sarah, who quickly molded into his side. "I'm Chuck, by the way. Sarah's husband. Also known as, the guy who will take you outside, and beat you within an inch of your life if you ever put your hands on my wife again. Is that clear, or do we need to find an interpreter who speaks 'douche-bag'?"

Cole blinked, and opened his mouth, nothing coming out. Chuck pointed in a direction with his finger. "You can go now."

Cole quickly moved away from the couple. Chuck immediately turned his attention to Sarah, who was trembling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered, then buried her head in Chuck's chest.

Chuck took his wife in his arms, and rubbed her back lovingly. "Sarah, that wasn't your fault. Don't give it another thought. That guy isn't worth it."

Sarah slowly raised her glistening eyes, and nodded slowly. "You're right. He's not worth it."

Sarah took a slow breath. "I'm a little disappointed you arrived when you did. I wanted to practice that new kick Gertrude taught me."

Chuck winced. "You mean…the one in the pill?"

Sarah winked. "Yep."

Chuck sighed in faux sadness. "Then I'm the one who's sorry. That would have been priceless."

Sarah chuckled. "And satisfying."

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes. "Be honest with me. Are you okay? Did that…bother you?"

"Only the fact he was aggressive with you." Chuck replied through a reassuring smile. "Like I said. He's not worth it."

Chuck smirked, and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb. "That ass-hat is a non-issue…unless he decides to put his filthy hands on you again. In which case…I'll give him a preview of what World War III will look like."

Sarah noticed a group starting to dance at the party. "Will you dance with me?"

Chuck nodded. "You never have to ask."

Sarah led Chuck to the dance floor, and molded to him. The song playing was fast paced, but the couple settled for a slow dance.

"You're pretty amazing, Chuck." Sarah said through a toothy smile.

Chuck winked. "I'm nothing spectacular, Sarah. I'm just a guy hopelessly in love with you."

Chuck gave a lop-sided smile. "And I seem to be protecting you from a lot of sleaze-bags lately. What's up with that?"

Sarah laughed. "I guess I'm a magnet for trouble."

"No." Chuck said, his tone soft. "Never think that. You're a magnet for great things. Life isn't going to be easy…but it's the choices we make that defines us. You're the greatest woman I know, and I am looking forward to our future."

Sarah smiled. "So am I. Together."

"Together." Chuck replied, giving Sarah a soft, deep kiss.

Pulling away for air, Sarah panted breathlessly. "I love you, Chuck. Now, let's get out of here…so I can give you a preview of our love life for the rest of our lives. We are, after all, trying to have a baby."

"Right behind you." Chuck said, then yelped when Sarah headed for the exit as though the place was on fire.


	18. Chapter 18: Reconciliations

**Chapter 18: Reconciliations**

 _A/N: My thanks to charahkids for superb beta services._

 _To show everyone that I actually read reviews…the first sequence is by request. Be careful what you ask for!_

* * *

 **Milan**

The moment Sarah yanked Chuck through the doors of the Milan night club hosting Gaez's after-party, she spun around, and captured her husband's lips. Sarah was so caught up in the moment, she didn't notice the light rain and wet streets.

Chuck, however, thanks to his military training, had a high degree of situational awareness. He gently lifted Sarah by the waist, and relocated the blonde, still attached to his lips, under a nearby awning.

Opening her blue eyes, Sarah smiled at her considerate husband. "Ever the gentleman. I didn't realize it was raining."

Chuck gave a light shrug. "Uh, hello? Husband? It's a husband's duty to protect his wife. Especially her hair. I know how much you cringe when your hair gets wet after you've worked so hard to look so radiant." Chuck placed a quick kiss on Sarah's smiling lips after the statement.

Chuckling at the remark, Sarah held her husband around the waist, still staring in his eyes. "The rain isn't that bad. We could walk back to the hotel, if you like? It's just a few blocks away."

Chuck cast his gaze at the cloudy sky, lit by the city lights, and smirked. "In those heels? I may end up carrying you after the first block."

Sarah laughed, swatting Chuck playfully. "Like you ever complain about carrying me. You know you enjoy stealing glances at me in your arms, so don't act all innocent."

Chuck feigned hurt. "It's your fault. You just have to look all beautiful."

Chuck glanced ahead, thoughtfully. His tone playful. "Well…you could dress like a slob and I'd still stare at you. Not gonna lie."

Sarah buried her face in Chuck's chest, laughing softly. "Goofball."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand, and she happily looped her arm in Chuck's. After the first block, Sarah glanced at Chuck in concern. "How's your leg?"

Chuck nodded, staring ahead. "I'm fine. It's getting easier to move around without the cane…aside from the limp."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's arm reassuringly. "Sweetie, don't worry about the limp. I am so proud of how far you've come."

Chuck sighed sadly. Sarah pulled Chuck to her, cupping his face. "Chuck, stop. You can't help it. Stop feeling self-conscience about it. Okay?"

Chuck smiled softly, and nodded. "Okay."

Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Sarah adjusted his blazer, then paused when Chuck narrowed his eyes at a nearby alley. He moved his face close to Sarah's ear.

"Sarah, get ready. In that alley directly ahead, there are three guys waiting to jump us. Get behind me. When I take out the first guy, run like hell."

Sarah gripped Chuck's arm. "Are you sure?"

Chuck nodded. "Honey…trust me. I can smell an ambush. I've been through plenty. My guess, Cole got his butt hurt, so he's looking to retaliate. I've had it with that guy."

Sarah noticed Chuck tone sharpen. She glanced at the alley, and spoke with determination. "We both will handle this together. I'm not leaving you behind."

Chuck looked at his wife concerned. "Sarah, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Do you trust me?" Sarah asked, raising a brow.

"Of course."

Sarah took Chuck by the hand. "In that case…"

Sarah pulled Chuck toward the alley, and braced herself. When the first guy lunged toward the couple, Sarah let go of Chuck's hand, and planted her pointy-toed heel right in the guy's crotch. Howling in pain, the thug collapsed in the fetal position.

Chuck made quick work of the second guy, knocking him out cold with a combination of punches to the face. All that was left, was Cole.

Chuck stole a glance at Sarah, who stood close behind him with her hands on her hips. Chuck folded his arms.

"You're a coward, Cole. Can't handle your own problems, so you hire help?"

Cole grinned. "That won't stop me from kicking your ass."

Chuck didn't bother talking further. One thing drilled in every serviceman's head, from the first day of training, is to overwhelm the enemy with superior force. Violence of action.

Before Cole could wipe the smug look from his face, Chuck punched him in the nose, and used his forward momentum to shove Cole to the ground, sweeping his leg for good measure.

Chuck stopped his assault when Sarah grabbed him. "Let me, sweetie."

Sarah waited until Cole was back on his feet, then shot her right foot into Cole's sternum. Taking a step forward, Sarah spun on her left foot, and planted a powerful round-house kick to Cole's face, breaking his jaw.

Sarah wiped her hands dramatically as Cole landed on the hard pavement, unconscious. Turning to face her spellbound husband, Sarah put her hands on her hips, and shrugged. "I'm a little disappointed. That was a bit…anticlimactic, wouldn't you agree?"

Chuck stared at Sarah in awe. "That was totally hot!"

Sarah sauntered into her husband's arms, snaking her arms round his neck, kissing him soundly. "Then we'd better get back to the hotel…so you can have your way with me."

Chuck motioned to the three thugs. "What about these clowns?"

"What about 'em?" Sarah asked, raising a playful brow.

Chuck grinned. "You're exactly right. Let 'em rot. Maybe it will teach them not to screw with the wrong people."

Sarah placed a soft kiss on Chuck's lips. "Exactly."

Looping her arm in Chuck's, Sarah led her husband past Cole, then planted her heel in Cole's crotch. Chuck winced. "Ooooohhh! That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Serves the bastard right. He's getting off easy." Sarah snarled, spitting in Cole's face.

Leaving the alley, Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck grinned like a fool. "My bad-ass babe."

Sarah snickered. "And don't you forget it."

Sarah purred. "Just wait until you get me back to the hotel room. I've got a…few more moves to show you." Sarah winked after the comment.

Chuck cleared his throat nervously, tugging at his collar. "It's hot tonight, isn't it?"

Sarah growled. "What I'm about to do to you, Mr. Bartowski, is totally hot."

 **Echo Park, One Week Later**

"Okay, ladies. The tea is ready." Said Ellie, balancing a tray of tea, cups, and snacks as she exited the kitchen.

Sarah smiled at her sister-in-law. "You are a gracious host, Ellie."

Ellie waved a hand. "Finish the story."

Sarah grinned. "Right. So anyway, Chuck knocks Cole on his ass, then I finished him off with those two kicks Gertrude taught me. One to the sternum, one to the face."

Gertrude winked. "Did you break his jaw?"

Sarah shrugged. "Like a twig. I didn't realize he was such a wimp. That's not all. I planted my foot in his crotch. According to the media, he had an 'accident,' and lost a testicle."

Ellie, Gertrude, and Alex laughed in unison. Gertrude gave Sarah a high five.

Settling down, Sarah eyed Gertrude. "So. How's your little…ahem…tryst with Casey?"

Gertrude was caught completely off-guard, blushing furiously. "Better than I hoped for. He is such a great guy. I think it's getting serious."

Ellie gushed. "I knew you two would hit it off!"

Gertrude nodded. "Alex told her mother about reconnecting with her father. They're meeting next week to talk. It's important to Casey that he and Kathleen are on good terms, for Alex's sake. He asked me to come with him."

Alex Forrest smiled. "That's sweet of him."

Gertrude winked. "Underneath that tough shell…he's a softie at heart. Don't let him fool you." Gertrude turned serious. "It's important to him to be there for Alex. Reconciling with Kathleen is a good start."

Ellie put a hand on Gertrude's arm. "It will be fine. I know it."

Ellie glanced at Sarah. "Speaking of reconciling…next week is the trip to visit your mom, right?"

Sarah nodded. "We'll be in Sydney for three days, then I need to get back to meet with a realtor."

Everyone's eyes widened at the slip. Sarah slapped her hand to her mouth, groaning. "That was supposed to be a surprise."

Ellie smiled. "You're buying a home?"

Sarah nodded. "Please don't tell Chuck. I…caught him looking at houses. I told him about my dream home, and he found one. In Malibu. It's just…you know how Chuck is. He thinks he's letting me down if he doesn't provide for me."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "That's our Chuck. How are you handling this one?"

"It's already handled. I've signed the contract. A bank owned the house from an estate auction purchase." Sarah shrugged, as though it was no big deal. "I'm letting our lease expire before surprising him. I'm also having the place remodeled after closing on the house."

Ellie's eyes widened. "You mean…you're going to surprise him?"

"Mmhmm." Sarah said, taking a sip of tea. "I'll take you by there when the contractors finish."

Gertrude grinned. "When are you telling Chuck?"

"When I get pregnant. That's the best way to tell him. He'll be focused on the logic of buying a home rather than feeling down about not having bought it for me." Sarah glanced away, and smiled. "That just leaves getting pregnant."

Alex glanced at her watch. "Well, ladies. I have to pick up my son from school."

Alex said her good-byes, and the three ladies went back to their tea.

Sarah frowned. "I wonder why I haven't gotten pregnant yet. I went off the pill just before the wedding."

Ellie smiled reassuringly. "Sweetie, those things take time." Ellie's smile turned devilish. "And I'm sure it's not for the lack of trying. I swear, Sarah. You two are incorrigible."

Ellie laughed when Sarah gave her a playful death glare, then her eyes widened when Sarah gave a grin of her own. "Would you like to know what your brother is like in bed, Eleanor?"

Ellie crammed her index fingers in each ear, and starting mumbling. "Oh, say can you see…"

Gertrude chuckled softly. "If he's anything like John, you're a lucky gal."

Gertrude took a sip of her tea as Sarah and Ellie both stared in shock at the brunette. Gertrude winked. "You two act like you're the only ones getting a little action around here. Don't act so surprised."

"In fact, Ellie…I could use a refill on that tea. Antioxidants are great for libido."

 **Sweatz Fitness**

When Chuck Bartowski was working, distractions rarely affected him…unless Sarah was the distraction. After writing a fitness app for the gym, and a new app for pre-orders for the Orange Orange, Chuck spent the day calibrating a new kiosk where gym patrons could upload their health information, and receive virtual counseling on diet and exercise. It even allowed the personal trainers, who now carried tablets, to tailor an individual's work-out routine.

After the first week, the app became an instant hit.

Chuck was on the verge of inventing new dirty words. The kiosk was a day late, and there was a problem with the system's Bluetooth features. Chuck, ever the problem-solver, was bound and determined to solve the dilemma.

Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, Chuck had a screwdriver in his mouth, and his hands trying to find the correct cabling to test the Bluetooth.

"Freaking Molex connections. Pain in the ass!" Chuck mumbled, then narrowed his eyes when he heard someone clear their throat. It was Cory, one of Sarah's trainers.

"Need a hand, Chuck? That doesn't look comfortable." Cory said, squatting to view Chuck's dilemma, then winced. "Damn. That looks complicated."

Chuck gave Cory a wary look, then spit out the screwdriver. "This is only half the problem. I still have to upload the app, because some jackass at the factory uploaded Linux on this piece of crap, rather than the Java platform I requested."

Cory blinked. "I have no idea what you just said."

"It's simple. This is like trying to drag race a Dodge Charger with a Ford Pinto." Chuck said in frustration.

Cory nodded through a laugh. "Now THAT I understand. I'm a motorcycle guy, myself."

Chuck grinned. "Ah, crotch rockets. Gotta love 'em."

Cory turned serious, fidgeting with his hands. Chuck took notice, and stopped his work. "Alright, Cory. The doctor is in. What's on your mind?"

Cory glanced around, speaking low. "I need your advice. I've been trying to ask out Felicia…but I don't know how. She's smart, and sophisticated. I'm scared she'll turn me down…thinking I'm a dumb jock."

Chuck smiled sadly. "Cory, you're not a dumb jock. Don't be intimidated by anyone. Just be yourself. If she likes you for who you are, she's worth it. If she expects you to be something you're not, then she doesn't know what she's missing."

Chuck almost laughed. He saw the way every girl who worked at the gym, and every girl who didn't work there, gawked at Cory. The guy definitely had the Brad Pitt meets James Dean look going on. And, Chuck knew he was a good guy, and got burned when his last girlfriend cheated on him with a professional football player. That had to sting.

Chuck reasoned Cory wouldn't have any trouble at all asking Felicia out. He saw the subtle glances she threw his way. Cory's ego took a beating from his last break-up, and the guy just needed a gentle nudge to get back on the proverbial horse.

Chuck got an idea. "Tell you what. We can do this high school study hall style if you like, and I can pass her a note during lunch. Or, you can man up, and just ask her out. The worst that could happen, is she says no."

Cory grinned. "Very funny. That just leaves where to take her for dinner if she says yes. I want to make a good first impression."

Chuck shrugged. "That's easy. Ask her what she likes. Cory, women won't bite if you ask questions. That's how you establish a relationship. You find a common cultural interest, such as dining preferences, then you go from there."

Cory nodded. "Is that how you broke the ice with Sarah?"

"Well…partially, yes." Chuck said, his tone mischievous. "I kicked some bully's ass for man-handling her, then when we agreed to go out, I let her pick the circumstances. I just proposed where we eat. It's important never to presume anything. Let the lady set the pace. Make her relaxed, and comfortable…that you're interested in her, and not getting in her pants. Got it?"

Corry nodded thoughtfully. "Chuck…you're a freaking genius."

"I'm no genius. There's one more critical detail. Guys who pawn after women will strike out a thousand times before they find someone willing to play their sleazy game…because they don't know any better themselves, or don't have enough self-respect. They get what they ask for. Guys who treat women like people? The best things come to those who wait. You can strike out a thousand times being a nice guy…but eventually…you will find the right girl, who makes you feel like you're practically floating, turns you into a wreck, but gives you more happiness than you ever thought possible."

Cory smiled. "I'll remember that. Thanks for the advice, Bossman."

Chuck narrowed his eyes playfully. "If you call me Bossman again, I'll fire your ass. Now, get back to work. We've got heart attacks to give people."

Cory laughed. "Got it. Thanks, Chuck. I'll try not to kill too many people today through these dangerous work-outs."

"See that you don't. The paperwork required from 'death by barbell' is giving me arthritis." Chuck winked after the comment.

Returning to his work, Chuck huffed in frustration. "Son of a dilly. This sucks."

Chuck's frustration turned to a grin, when Sarah's voice filled his ears. "Screening my calls?"

Chuck smiled as Sarah slid to the floor next to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, why would I do a silly thing like that?"

Sarah shrugged, staring at Chuck through her eyelashes. "You weren't answering your phone."

Chuck narrowed his eyes, then grabbed his phone. "Crap. Sorry. You know how I get when I'm trying to solve a headache. The yahoos at the factory installed the wrong operating system on the kiosks."

Sarah watched as Cory approached Felicia, and things were obviously going his way. She arrived when Cory approached Chuck, and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "By the way, that was sweet of you for what you did for Cory. Looks like he took your advice to heart." Sarah pointed at the couple, now blushing at one another.

Chuck poked his head around the kiosk, and grinned, speaking in faux drama. "Honey, our boy is all grown up now." Chuck gave a faux sniffle.

Sarah chuckled. "You can be such a dork sometimes."

Sarah captured Chuck's lips as he turned with a faux hurt expression. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Chuck smirked. "Really, now? I thought it was for my awesome electronics skills. Which, apparently, doesn't apply to kiosks made in Taiwan."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's cheeks playfully. "Awwww….does da wittle baby not know how to fix a kiosk? Poor thing!"

Chuck stuck out his tongue. Sarah laughed, swatting Chuck playfully.

Chuck turned, then narrowed his eyes, removing a small box with a USB port. "Aha! Gotcha now, you bum!"

Sarah smiled. "Figure it out?"

Chuck gave Sarah a wicked smile. "I'm about to hack the crap out of this thing."

Sarah grinned. "Piranha?"

Chuck held up the small box, pretending to eat it. "Nomb, nomb, nomb!"

Sarah giggled at Chuck's antics. When he told Sarah about his brief tenure as a hacker, she didn't believe him at first. That is, until he hacked her websites, then closed several potential security breaches, and upgraded her security. Sarah was speechless.

She smiled when Chuck informed her, he left that persona behind out of fear such power would corrupt him. That was Chuck…her Chuck.

Grabbing the small box from her husband's hands, Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "Before you…do your thing. You and I have a…private meeting in my office."

Chuck turned three shades of red. Let the babbling begin.

"Uh…yeah, about that. The, uh, IT guys are installing the new app on your computer today so you can monitor the system. Said it would take about an hour to complete." Chuck cleared his throat nervously.

Sarah toyed with Chuck's t-shirt. "Tell them to take a break."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand, and led him to her office. "In the next five minutes…I plan on you performing a…personal install."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Oh, boy…"

 **Bondi Beach, Sydney, Australia, Four Days Later**

Sarah stole yet another glance of her husband sitting with Molly near the sand. It was a lovely, sunny day in Sydney. She smiled at the memory of spending a lot of her time here with Molly as a child, playing at the beach.

As the heavy sea breeze once again pushed Sarah's hair into her face, she pushed her hair away with a hand, then adjusted her sunglasses.

Sitting across from her, Emma was still pondering the question Sarah had just asked of her. It was a good question, but a hard one to answer.

Blinking away tears, Emma's voice was slightly cracked. She knew her actions would cause Sarah to question her own relationship with her own children. Albeit Sarah didn't have children yet, that didn't stop her from fearing how she would treat her own children.

"Sarah…I don't believe you would ever abandon your children. Aside from that…I wouldn't let you."

Sarah took off her sunglasses, and stared at the table a moment before answering. "What makes you think you could convince me to do anything? Your credibility as a parent, yourself, is in question."

Emma wasn't insulted at all by the remark. "That's fair. If I may…borrow something your husband told me not too long ago…sometimes a parent isn't simply an example of what to be. Parents can also set the standard of what not to be."

Sarah sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I said that."

Emma smiled sadly. "Don't be sorry. Your father and I hurt you beyond words. You have every right to be angry wih me."

Sarah leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. "You could have called. You had every opportunity to contact me before now. Why now? After all this time…what's changed?"

Emma knew that question would be forthcoming, and mentally and emotionally prepared herself for it. It was yet another "why."

"I was scared, Sarah. Scared of the fact you would be angry, and hurt because of what I did to you. I was a coward."

Emma reached across the table, and gently took Sarah's hand. Sarah let her, and didn't pull away. With her free hand, Emma wiped tears from her eyes before continuing.

"I'm done being scared...or a coward. We both have to face what happened. When I decided to contact you, I was fully prepared for you to ask me to leave. I…was shocked when you didn't. I'm grateful to you for that. Beyond words…"

Emma took a ragged breath. "But that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving you. I…worried about you all these years, Sarah. I was worried, but I was also so, so proud of you for following your dreams. And…it finally got to the point…I could no longer live with myself if I didn't try to make things right with my baby girl."

Sarah blinked, and tears slipped from her eyes. "I love you too…that was never in question."

Emma whimpered, covering her mouth. Sarah cupped her mother's hand. "Mum…we can't change what happened. All we can do, is ensure the choices we make from now on…are the right choices."

Emma nodded, raising her tear-soaked eyes. "I know I'm not perfect…but I will never turn my back on you again."

Sarah sighed softly. "None of us are perfect, Mum."

Sarah's ears perked when Molly came running toward the mother and daughter, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sarah's eyes shot post Molly, and saw Chuck barreling toward the water, and dove in. A mother was frantically pointing out over the water, and Sarah caught a brief glimpse of a small head heading out to sea.

"Sarah! Rip current! Chuck's going after a child!" Molly screamed.

Without thinking, Sarah bolted towards the water, quickly stripping herself of her shoes. Emma was right behind her. "Molly, find a lifeguard!"

Emma caught up to Sarah. "I'll tend to the mother!"

Before Sarah reached the water, a lifeguard grabbed her. "Miss, you can't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

"Let me go! My husband is out there!" Sarah said, yanking her arm out of the lifeguard's reach.

The lifeguard got in front of Sarah, placing his hands on her arms to calm her. "Ma'am, calm down. Help is on the way. If you go out there, you're putting yourself at risk. Please, stay here."

The lifeguard turned, and saw another lifeguard heading towards the pair on a board.

A crowd had now formed, with several by-standers recording the event. One man pointed over the water after peering through a pair of binoculars. "Bloody hell! The guy got her!"

Sarah yanked the binoculars from the guy's hands. "He did?"

The guy gave Sarah a skeptical look. "He a friend of yours?"

"He's my husband." Sarah said, still peering through the binoculars. Emma and Molly was now helping to calm the mother, along with the lifeguard.

The guy shook his head. "In that case, your husband is one powerful swimmer. Never seen anything like that in my life."

Sarah smiled at the statement, and had a moment of pause. She heard many stories of how Chuck risked his life in Iraq and Afghanistan, but to see him in action choked her up.

Sarah sighed in relief when the lifeguard arrived, and lifted the child out of the water. Chuck stayed in the water, and appeared to be instructing the lifeguard. In fact, the situation looked serious. The child wasn't moving.

That's when she saw it. Chuck got on to the board, while the lifeguard quickly started paddling. It appeared Chuck was performing CPR.

Sarah continued watching, hoping the child would be okay, when she saw water spurt from the child's mouth, and Chuck roll her on her side. After a moment, the child started crying, and Chuck pulled her to him, hugging her close.

Sarah wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank goodness."

The board approached the shore, and several lifeguards moved in to assist. Chuck stood up, with the child clinging to him in a grip. "Hey, hey. You're okay, little one. Look! Look! There's your mommy!"

The child shot her head around, and the mother frantically grabbed the little girl, crying. The mother then grabbed Chuck around the neck, and hugged him. "Thank you!"

Chuck smiled. "My pleasure. I'm sorry I couldn't get to her sooner. I saw when she was yanked away from you when the rip current took hold. It came out of nowhere."

The mother nodded, calming down. Sarah moved in, and nearly tackled Chuck with a bone-crushing hug. Chuck held Sarah close as she trembled. "Sarah…it's okay. I'm fine."

"That scared me." Sarah got out through a sob.

"I know, and I'm sorry that scared you. I couldn't let her drown." Chuck said softly.

Sarah nodded, smiling. "Sweetie…can we not have a vacation without you having to do something heroic?"

A lifeguard approached after noticing Chuck's leg, and the fact he was putting all his weight on his good leg. "Mate, are you alright?"

Chuck bit his lip. "Fine."

The lifeguard knew better. He could see the muscle spasm dancing around Chuck's leg. "You don't look fine, Mate. Let's have a seat and let the medic take a look."

Sarah went into doctor-wife mode. "Sweetie, did you hurt your leg?"

"It's not that bad. I think it's a cramp." Chuck strained out.

Sarah rested her hands around his leg, and started massaging the muscle. "Okay, sweetie. Straighten your leg out, and flex your toes. That will relax the muscle."

After the ambulance arrived, the little girl and mother were quickly loaded, and one medic assessed the little girl. The second medic tended to Chuck.

"G'day, I'm Rog. Let's have a look at that leg." The medic said, quickly checking over Chuck's leg.

"I'm Chuck, Rog. Pleasure to meet you." Chuck said, wincing in pain.

"Chuck, if you don't mind me saying…that's some nasty scars. Iraq or Afghanistan?" Rog said without looking up.

Chuck noticed the tattoo on Rog's arm. "Army?"

Rog winked. "Two tours in Afghanistan. The misses talked me into taking a less dangerous gig. So, here I am."

"Smart lady." Chuck quipped.

Rog narrowed his eyes, and grinned. "Ah, I know who you are. You're the bloke in the news. Sorry I didn't recognize you, Chuck."

"Don't be sorry. My wife and I are going for incognito." Chuck grinned.

Rog laughed. "Really? Would you call rescuing a drowning victim incognito, Mate?"

Chuck replied dryly. "No. I call that Murphy's Law. Ever heard of Murphy?"

Rog grinned. "Murphy is over-rated."

Rog leaned close to where only Chuck could hear. "And a bloody wanker."

Chuck snorted at the comment. "I agree."

Chuck rubbed his leg. "It's better now. I think I just cramped out. I'll be fine."

Rog continued examining the leg. "I could give you a muscle relaxer?"

"Nah. I'm good. I'll walk it off. Thanks for your help, Rog."

Rog shook Chuck's hand. "Nice job out there…for a Yank."

Chuck laughed at the comment.

Sarah helped Chuck to his feet, and helped him brush off the sand. "Phew! I'm thirsty. Do we have any water left?"

Molly nodded. "I'll grab one."

"Thanks, Molly." Chuck said, leaning down to catch his breath. Sarah rubbed his back, speaking concerned.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Nodding, Chuck raised his tall frame, and put his arm around Sarah. "Yeah, I'm good. Just glad that little girl is okay."

Smiling, Sarah moved in front of Chuck, and kissed him softly on the lips. "That was pretty quick thinking."

Staring out to sea, Emma gasped. "Guys…look at that swirl!"

Turning to face the water, Chuck's eyes widened. "Wow. She never would have survived going out that far. It was all I could do to take breaths in between the waves hitting my face."

Sarah put a hand to her mouth in shock. "How strong was the current?"

"The moment I was knee-high in water, I had to dive in to keep from having my legs sucked out from under me. The silver lining is, that helped me get to her faster at a full swim. She had one floatie on when I got to her, but she swallowed a lot of water. She stopped screaming when I was less than 10 feet away. She wasn't out long." Chuck said solemnly.

Sarah tightened her hold, and her breath hitched. Chuck turned, and took his wife in his arms. "Sarah, I'm okay. It's all over now."

Sarah nodded, burying her face in Chuck's chest. Chuck rubbed her back lovingly and held her wordlessly in his arms.

Standing off to the side, Emma smiled at the couple. When Molly approached, she took her daughter by the arm, and gave her a knowing look, to give the couple a moment.

Sarah lifted her eyes, and faced her mother. "Chuck…would you give us a minute?"

Smiling, Chuck placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead. "Take all the time you need."

Chuck addressed Molly. "Molly, how about you and I visit that gift shop up the beach? I'm not leaving this place without a t-shirt to add to my collection."

Molly grinned. "T-shirt?"

"Yeah…you know, one that says Bondi Beach Lifeguard, or…'I went to Australia, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'…something cheesy." Chuck said with a goofy expression.

Molly looped her arm in Chuck's, and led the way. "How about one that says 'Giant Dork?"

"Ha!" Chuck declared with glee.

Sarah smiled. "I expect you to behave, Molly."

Molly gave Sarah an innocent look. "What…me? I'm going to use your hubby to make all the hot guys running around here jealous."

Chuck replied dryly. "If you're using me, they probably think you don't have very high standards."

Molly laughed, swatting Chuck playfully. "Come on, you goof. Let's find your precious t-shirt."

Sarah shook her head in glee, then approached her mother. "Mum…I need to say something to you."

Emma nodded, not breaking eye contact. "Sure."

Sarah reached out, and took her mother's hands. "When I met Chuck…I felt…I didn't deserve happiness after the choices I made. But he taught me how to forgive myself…and put my past behind me. That wasn't easy."

Sarah paused, collecting her thoughts. "My point is…Chuck taught me the true meaning of love. Love can heal a broken heart. That's all you and I both need right now. To love each other…and be there for each other. The rest will work itself out."

Emma smiled. Sarah gave Emma a determined look. "What I want to say is…I forgive you."

Emma whimpered, and covered her mouth. The tears came freely, and Sarah leaned forward, and pulled her mother in a tight embrace. The two women cried in each other's arms for several moments, before gently pulling away.

Resting a hand on Sarah's cheek, Emma smiled. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "I love you too, Mum."

The women hugged again, and Sarah saw Chuck and Molly approaching. Chuck stopped several feet away, and smiled at his wife. Sarah gave her husband an adoring look, and returned his smile.

One thing was for certain. The road to reconciliation was never easy, but Sarah was determined to travel that road.

And she wasn't alone. Sighing in content, Sarah felt at peace. She had nothing to feel ashamed of ever again. Thanks to her amazing husband, and the love he gave her, Sarah's broken heart was on the road to recovery.


	19. Chapter 19: Family

**Chapter 19: Family**

 _A/N: My thanks to charahkids for awesome beta services! And, thanks to all of you who took the time to share your thoughts in a review!  
_

* * *

 **Sydney Children's Hospital**

One trait Sarah knew about her husband was the fact he had a big heart. And, he had a real soft spot for kids. As the couple strolled through Sydney Children's Hospital, with a large stuffed bear, Sarah mused Chuck would make a wonderful father.

Although the child Chuck rescued the day before was a complete stranger, Chuck picked out the biggest stuffed bear he could find. More importantly, he wasn't visiting the child for a 'thank you,' he was visiting to ensure the little girl was okay.

Gently knocking on the room, Sarah noticed the way the little girl's eyes lit up when she saw Chuck. The bright, excited smile on the little girl's face, was priceless.

"Hi. Sorry to disturb you guys. Can we come in?" Chuck asked, hiding the bear behind his back.

The mother practically jumped out of her seat. "Oh, please do."

Chuck walked in, and held out his hand. "I'm Chuck. We, uh…met yesterday."

The mother ignored Chuck's outstretched hand, and hugged him. "Chuck, I'm Darla. I am so glad to have a name with a face."

After the mother stepped back, Sarah held out her hand. "I'm Sarah. Chuck's wife."

Darla hugged Sarah too. "I know. I'm a big fan of yours, Sarah."

She then faced Sarah and Chuck, pointing her finger to both of them with a stern look said.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, WE are family now. For you..."

Darla took a moment to compose herself. Her emotions were running overdrive. Here, these strangers, who became family, saved the closest person to her heart, and no way was she letting Chuck and Sarah slip away, and be forgotten. No, they were FAMILY now. So, she had to do something about it. She continued.

"For you...t...to risk your life for my Chloe..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm forever grateful…and in your debt. If anything happened to Chloe, I...I..."

Sarah and Chuck surrounded Darla in a group hug. Sarah, in a broken voice said. "Yes, we're family now."

That got the two women crying in each other's arms. Chuck struggled with his emotions but...

Resistance was futile.

The two women broke the embrace, and everyone smiled, knowing this was a moment to cherish.

Darla cleared her throat, and turned to the little girl. "Chloe…this is Chuck. He was the man who rescued you yesterday."

Chloe nodded bashfully, still smiling. Chuck took a step forward. "Your name is Chloe? That's a pretty name. I'm Chuck."

Chloe spoke softly. "Hi, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "Chloe…I was passing by this shop on the way to visit you…and someone told me he would love to be your new friend."

Chuck pulled the bear from behind his back. "This is for you."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, and hugged the bear. "Fank you."

Chuck smiled. "You're welcome. How old are you, Chloe?"

Chloe held up three fingers. "Fwee."

Chuck's eyes widened animatedly. "Three years old! That's wonderful!"

Darla offered Sarah a chair, and the ladies sat down, smiling at the exchange.

"Chloe, how are you feeling?" Chuck asked softly.

Chloe nodded, still hugging the bear. "Bettew. Mummy let me have ice cweam."

Chuck laughed softly. "I love ice cream. I'm glad you're feeling okay."

Chloe's lips quivered, and her little eyes grew misty. "Chuck…the watew scawed me."

Chuck took the little girl by the hand. "Hey, hey. It's okay now. You're safe."

Chloe sniffled, Chuck held the little girl's hand gently. "Chloe, you were a brave, brave girl yesterday. I know what happened was scary. But you're safe now. That mean old water can't hurt you anymore."

Chloe nodded, and stared Chuck in the eyes. "Are you an angel?"

Darla whimpered, and covered her mouth. Sarah, with tears of her own, took Darla by the hand.

Chuck smiled sadly, pondering the question. "I'm not an angel, Chloe. But, I am so glad I saw what happened so I could help you."

Chloe sniffled. "I'm not a vewy good swimmew. Is that why the ocean twied to gwab me?"

Chuck shook his head softly. "Chloe, what happened yesterday wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Chloe nodded. "It was scawy."

Chuck's heart broke at how sad the little girl was. He glanced at the bear, and got an idea.

Chuck motioned for the bear. "Hey Chloe…I think Mr. Bear wants to say something."

The little girl looked on curiously, and Chuck held the bear in front of his face. He changed his voice, speaking almost like a cartoon character. "Hi, Chloe! I'm Mr. Bear!"

Chloe laughed, and clapped her hands happily. Chuck glanced around the bear, and gave Chloe a goofy look.

"Saaaaaay, Chloe! Did I hear something about…ice cream? I'm a hungry, hungry bear! Ice cream is yuuuuummmmyyyyyyy….rrrooaarrrrr!"

Darla and Sarah laughed at Chuck's antics, and the fact the little girl was now laughing hysterically. Chuck bounced the bear toward the bowl, still half-full of ice cream, and bounced the bear side to side. "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum! Chocolate is my favorite!"

Chuck addressed the bear. "Mr. Bear, would you like to give Chloe a hug?"

Bouncing around the bear excitedly, Chuck answered in his 'bear voice.' "Oh would I? Oh, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! Can I have a….big, bear hug, Chloe?"

Chloe held out her arms excitedly, and Chuck handed the giggling little girl the bear.

Darla pointed to Chuck. "He's great with the little ones."

Sarah smiled. "That he is. I can't wait to have a child of our own."

Chuck turned and addressed Darla. "Darla, do you guys need anything?"

Darla nodded. "We're great, Chuck." Darla glanced away sadly. "Chloe's father died in an accident last year. We moved to Sydney for me to find work…but so far, it's been hard. We're staying with my mum until things turn around."

Chuck folded his arms. "If you don't mind me asking, what type work are you looking for?"

"I'm a paralegal. But, so far I haven't caught a break." Darla said, trying to hide the despair in her voice.

Sarah held up a finger. "Darla…my mum is an attorney. Her paralegal just retired." Sarah glanced at Chuck, then stood up. "Give me a moment."

Darla covered her mouth. "Sarah, I couldn't impose."

Sarah smiled. "Darla, it's no trouble at all."

Sarah disappeared out of the room, and Chuck smiled. "My wife's a superhero."

Darla chuckled. "I think you both are superheroes."

Sarah strolled back into the room, smiling. "My mum will be by this afternoon to visit with you."

Darla's eyes widened, and she looked at her appearance. "This afternoon? But…I'm a wreck."

Sarah waved a hand reassuringly. "Darla, you look fine. Mum prefers informal interviews anyway." Sarah glanced at Chuck, and winked.

Chuck looked at Chloe and said. "Um, Chloe"...

Chuck looked at Sarah for approval and she nodded. She knew what Chuck was going to ask Chloe.

"How would you like that I teach you to be a better swimmer?"

The child's eyes grew wide. She just had a bad experience and going back in the water was a hard sell. But, there was something about Chuck that made the girl feel confident...safe.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sternly said. "Only if you bwee wit me at all twimes."

Sarah and Darla were very touched, but at the same time laughed. Chuck turned to look at the women as to say, 'Really?'

Chuck shook his head in amusement. _Wow, all the women in my life.  
_  
Chuck then said to Chloe. "Yes, I will be with you at all times. You can count on me."

The little girl's bottom lip quivered, and opened her arms, asking for a hug. Chuck obliged. Sarah and Darla were going nuts at what they had witnessed. They both knew that Chuck was a keeper...forever.

 **Sweatz Fitness, One Month Later**

The moment Chuck spotted Victoria Dunwoody, Sarah's publicist, he exercised the action of "duck and cover." The difference, he wasn't under fire by Taliban or insurgents.

Victoria was bombarded by request after request for Chuck to make public appearances, attend functions, and speak at various events. In turn, she bombarded Chuck with those requests. Chuck hated the public eye, and preferred his privacy.

Spotting Chuck's maneuver, hiding behind a row of treadmills, Gertrude narrowed her eyes, and stalked toward Chuck.

Gertrude rolled her eyes as she found Chuck huddled against a treadmill, peeking like a kid hiding from his mom. "Chuck…what the hell? Afraid of a blonde publicist?"

Chuck grabbed Gertrude's arm, pulling her down to hide with him. "Shhh! She'll see me!"

"Will you get a fucking grip? She's here to see Sarah." Gertrude hissed.

"Really?" Chuck replied, visibly relaxing.

"Really." Gertrude said, pulling Chuck to his feet. "Man up, Bartowski. Sarah has been asked to be on the cover of a fitness magazine, and she's doing a work-out video."

Chuck glanced toward Sarah's office surprised. "She never mentioned that."

Gertrude winked. "She wanted it to be a surprise. So…act surprised."

"Hello, Chuck." Victoria said, stepping up behind Chuck.

"Ah!" Chuck yelped, jumping slightly.

Gertrude snorted, and threw Sarah a wink. Sarah gave Chuck "the look."

Smiling sheepishly, Chuck pat the treadmill. "Yeah…just, uh…inspecting our equipment."

Chuck pushed a button, not realizing he had his foot on the machine, and nearly tripped when it turned on. "Whoa!"

Biting her lip to stifle her giggle, Sarah tried to maintain her poker-face, but failed miserably when Chuck's shoe got caught in a corner of the treadmill. Chuck babbled like an idiot as he struggled to release his foot.

"Yep! Definitely works! Ow…ow…ow…and…there!" Chuck stammered, as he released his shoe from the treadmil.

Chuck laughed nervously. "No need to, uh…tweak the belt on this baby!"

"Chuck, Victoria has something important to discuss with you." Sarah said, raising a stern eyebrow.

Chuck gulped, knowing Sarah was leaving no room for argument. "Uh…sure. What's up?"

Victoria spoke professionally. "Chuck, Stanford wants you to give a graduation commencement address. Stanford's President calls once a day. I really, really, really need you to do this one public appearance."

"I really, really, really don't like giving speeches." Chuck said, folding his arms to stand his ground…and quickly unfolded his arms when Sarah's eyes flashed with anger.

Smiling sweetly, Sarah stepped forward, speaking in a sweet tone. "Gertrude, Victoria…will you ladies give me a minute with my husband?"

"Absolutely." Victoria said, heading back to Sarah's office.

Gertrude pat Chuck on the shoulder, and whispered in his ear. "Been nice knowing ya."

"Very funny." Chuck muttered.

Chuck braced himself for an onslaught of 'Sarah's Wrath,' as he affectionately called it. The woman had a way of getting what she wants. The 'eyebrow' was the equivalent of a warship firing a warning shot across the bow of another vessel. Folded arms meant she was getting pissed. The dreaded hands-on-the-hips was a clear signal Sarah was about to teach you some damn knowledge. When Sarah was in 'wrath' mode, Chuck called her 'The Enforcer.'

The flip side to 'Sarah's Wrath,' was 'Sarah's Charm.' The woman could seduce her husband anytime, anyplace, anywhere, and however she wanted it. She knew every hot button to push, and could turn Chuck into putty in her hands, to mold to her bidding. Sarah Bartowski was a master seductress when it came to getting what she wanted from her hubby. Chuck didn't stand a chance.

Huffing in frustration, Chuck's eyes studied Sarah's. There wasn't a hint of anger, frustration, or lust in her eyes. Instead, he saw concern.

Chuck rested his hands gently on Sarah's arms, and lowered his head. "I'm being ridiculous."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes, her tone normal, yet her accent thickened. A sign Sarah was emotional. "No, you're not. I agree with you on this one. Stanford didn't give you due process. Awarding your degree was the least they could do. They should have given you a whole lot more. I would tell them, without mincing words, to piss off."

Like clockwork, Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's back, when she felt herself embraced. Sarah sighed in content. It always amazed her how in tune Chuck was with her emotions, and never failed to amaze her with his love for her. Chuck knew she was emotional at the moment, and despite the fact the situation affected him, he wanted to make it right for her.

Turning her head slightly to bury her face in Chuck's chest, Sarah smiled softly. "Every time you hold me…it always feels like the first time, Chuck. I'll never grow tired of being in your arms."

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the top of her head, closing his eyes, and taking in the scent of Sarah's hair. "I could stay like this all day, sweetheart."

Sarah purred. "I like the sound of that."

Chuck backed away slowly so their eyes met, but maintained his gentle embrace of his wife. Her eyes shined when they met his.

"Maybe this will be a good thing. You know…closure."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "Chuck, I will be right beside you, no matter what you decide." Sarah's eyes misted. "But that won't stop me from being pissed at those bastards for what they did to you."

Chuck smiled softly. "Sarah, the people responsible are long gone. Stanford fired them. The other students that were affected received some form of restitution. I can't hold a grudge."

"I know that. You're not mean-spirited. You're forgiving to a fault, and I love you for that. But Chuck…I will never sit by idly, and let anyone run all over you." Sarah said in a soft tone.

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "It will be fine. I promise."

"Will _you_ be fine? You are all I'm concerned about." Sarah said, cupping Chuck's face.

Chuck smiled, and stared Sarah in the eyes. "Yes. I'll be fine. I promise."

Sarah nodded, smiling at her husband. "Okay."

Chuck's tone turned mischievous. "Now…what's this I hear about my wife doing a work-out video? You do realize you're going to be catering to every guy's fantasies between the ages of 0 and 100."

Sarah chuckled, swatting Chuck playfully. "I will be wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants, not a sports bra and speedo, for your information. I'm a married woman now. Modesty, is the order of the day."

Chuck smirked. "Uh, news flash. You could wear baggy coveralls, and still look smokin' hot."

Sarah shrugged. "Ellie and Devon agreed to do it with me. You're welcome to join us."

"That's probably not a good idea. Instead of paying attention to your work-out routine, I would be too busy paying attention to that adorable ass of yours." Chuck said dryly.

Sarah buried her face in Chuck's chest, and laughed. "I'll let you off the hook, but you do have to be there for the taping. You inspire me."

"Oh, please. Put you and Ellie in a studio…with Awesome backing you two up…I smell trouble brewing." Chuck said playfully.

Sarah smiled. "Ellie and Devon are excited about it…especially Devon."

Chuck winked. "He didn't earn the title Captain Awesome for sitting on his ass eating potato chips. Look in the dictionary next to the term 'six pack,' and you won't find a pack of suds. You'll find Awesome's smiling face."

Sarah glanced away thoughtfully. "Ellie said he can be a bit flaky when it comes to health and fitness."

"He can be a bit flaky, period. But, I'd take a bullet for him any time. I'm glad my sister has him." Chuck replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sarah snuggled against Chuck's chest, her eyes shining as they stared in Chuck's eyes. "Ellie and I are smart women. We didn't marry a couple of bums."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips, then took him by the hand to lead him back to her office. Stealing a glance over her shoulder, Sarah winked. "But, I did marry a huge nerd."

"Ha…ha…ha." Chuck replied playfully.

 **San Francisco, One Week Later**

"It was nice of Stanford to put us in a five-star hotel." Chuck said, entering the room, and removing his tie.

Sarah closed the door, and quickly took off her shoes. "That's the least they could do."

Chuck plopped on the bed, and groaned. "I sounded horrible, didn't I? Be honest."

Sarah grinned devilishly, and took advantage of Chuck's prone position on the bed, crawling to one of her favorite places. Right on top of her hubby.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much? Chuck, the speech was inspiring." Sarah said, trailing kisses along Chuck's neck.

"Inspiring? Really?" Chuck inquired, wrapping his arms around Sarah's torso.

"Mmhmm." Sarah mumbled, while her fingers went to work on the buttons on Chuck's shirt.

"It sounded lame."

Sarah sat upright, and swatted Chuck across the chest playfully. "If you don't stop belittling yourself…I'll just have to punish you." Sarah squeezed Chuck's chest with her legs to get her point across.

"Ow!" Chuck yelped. "That hurt, Thunder Thighs."

Sarah's jaw dropped in surprise. "Thunder Thighs?"

Grinning, Chuck tickled Sarah, who began squirming on top of him. "CHUUUCK!" Sarah squealed. "Stop that!"

Stopping his assault, Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes. Sarah smiled softly, and moved back to her position. "Don't interrupt while I'm working."

Laughing, Chuck rested his hands on Sarah's thighs. "Sarah…what's the rush?"

Sarah gave Chuck a coy look. "I took my temperature this morning…let's just say…conditions are favorable for a baby."

Sarah unzipped the back of her sheath dress, giving Chuck a seductive look. "That is…if you're game?"

Chuck nodded like an idiot. "Yep! Yep! I'm game."

Chuck's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Um…are you wearing any underwear?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the shirt collar, "Uh, uh," then crashed her lips into Chuck's.

Chuck mumbled in between kisses, his arms flailing wildly. "What if…someone…saw?"

Sarah backed away, smiling. "Chuck…that's why I wore a dress that falls to my knees. What I have on underneath…or I should say…the lack thereof…is for your…eyes…only."

Chuck glanced ahead. "Uh…honey? I can't see something that's not there."

Sarah let out a wet laugh, resting her face on Chuck's chest. Chuck grinned, continuing his banter.

"I was really hoping for 'Granny panties' tonight. You know, the white cotton ones with the little red hearts? Thongs really aren't my thing, anymore. It leaves little to the imagination. Well…with the exception of the red ones. Now THOSE are awesome!"

Sarah heaved in laughter. Chuck smiled, satisfied at his work. "Sarah…be honest. Do you like my boxers, or whitey tighties better? Or, if you prefer, I could choose the best of both worlds, and go with boxer briefs. Just say the word, dear. You're in charge."

Turning the tables, Sarah gave Chuck a look of faux disgust. "That's easy. I prefer you in nothing at all."

Chuck gulped. Clearly, Sarah knew how to beat him at his own game.

Making quick work of Chuck's pants, Sarah took charge of the situation. "Now, we have work to do. If you think babies come from storks…I'm about to crush that myth."

 **Echo Park, Four Months Later**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ellie asked, pouring Sarah another cup of tea.

Sarah frowned in deep thought. "I'm becoming frustrated with the fact I'm not pregnant yet."

Ellie gave Sarah a sympathetic look. "It will happen, Sarah. I know it."

Sarah smiled, admiring Ellie's growing belly. "I really wanted us to be pregnant together."

Ellie shifted in the seat, wincing slightly. "Trust me on something. Don't be in too big of a hurry. It feels like this baby is playing volleyball with my bladder."

Sarah chuckled, taking a sip of tea. "What did you think of the house?"

Ellie smiled. "I love it, and I know Chuck is going to love it." Ellie glanced at the door. "Speaking of my idiot brother, where is he?"

Sarah cast Ellie a sad look. "Casey is being deployed. Chuck took Casey to that steak house he enjoys downtown. He should be home in about an hour."

Ellie glanced away sadly. "I am so glad those days are over for Chuck. I cried for days each time Chuck was deployed."

Sarah nodded. "I would have been a total wreck if we were together back then. It's hard enough thinking about it, much less living it."

Ellie took Sarah by the hand. "I would literally jump out of my skin every time the phone rang. But, those days are over now, and Chuck is home. Safe, and sound. I just hope Casey and the rest of the guys will be safe."

The door opened, and Chuck stepped inside. Sarah stood to greet her husband, and noticed the sad look on his face. She approached, and hugged her husband, knowing the reason for his sad expression.

Ellie approached, and gave Chuck a smile, hoping to change the subject. "Well, how was dinner?"

"It was great, El. Casey was popping antacid with a big smile on his face when we left the restaurant, so I'm sure he enjoyed it." Chuck said, trying to sound upbeat.

Sarah spoke softly. "Is he coming by to say good-bye?"

Chuck shook his head, giving Sarah a reassuring smile. "Casey doesn't do good-byes. He doesn't handle other people's emotions very well, especially if tears are involved. Gertrude is seeing him off tomorrow."

Sarah smiled, patting Chuck on the chest. "I understand."

Chuck took a seat on the sofa, and glanced away thoughtfully. Ellie and Sarah sat on either side of the couch, waiting for Chuck to speak. Sarah reached out and took Chuck by the hand when she saw a lone tear trickle down his cheek, but his face was stone cold.

Finally, Chuck spoke, staring at Ellie. "Ellie…I now know what you went through every time I was deployed. I'm sorry I put you through that. I know it must have been hard for you."

Ellie smiled sadly, and took Chuck's other hand. "Chuck, don't be sorry. I hated to see you leave, and I missed you terribly…but I was so proud of you."

Chuck stared ahead, speaking softly. "They'll pull through. They always do."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand reassuringly. "What can we do?"

Chuck smiled at his wife, kissing her hand. "We'll write to them, and let them know how things are going back home. And…Sarah?"

"Yes?" Sarah asked curiously.

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "We need to be there for Gertrude and Alex. Gertrude might not show it, but it'll be hard for her. Especially since she and Casey got married yesterday."

Ellie and Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Why didn't they say anything?"

Chuck held up his hands reassuringly. "They didn't want a big wedding. Casey promised Alex they would do formal wedding pictures when he comes home. Alex took pictures from yesterday, and promised to give everyone a copy."

Ellie frowned. "They didn't get much of a honeymoon."

"El, Casey and Gertrude aren't big of lavishness. They like life simple." Chuck said.

Sarah wouldn't have it. "Gertrude is getting her honeymoon. When Casey comes home, we are sending them on a very romantic getaway. They deserve it."

Chuck nodded. "I couldn't agree more. But…for now…let's respect their wishes."

Sarah sighed. "Okay."

Ellie spoke softly, staring ahead. "Iraq or Afghanistan?"

"Afghanistan. Helmand Province." Chuck said calmly.

 **Echo Park, Two Weeks Later**

One of Sarah's new favorite activities was preparing dinner. After Chuck prepared dinner the first week of their marriage, Sarah decided she wasn't going to sit by and let him do all the work. Sure, she cleared the table and did the dishes. After running Chuck out of the kitchen on one particular evening so she could spoil him for a change, the couple fell into a mutually agreed routine of doing dinner and dishes together.

On the first night of the dual arrangement, dinner was delayed when things went from an innocent food skirmish, to the couple having sex. That became a common occurrence.

On this particular evening, the couple carried on their duties while stealing kisses, and generally carrying on the normal playful flirtation. As the couple sat dinner on the table, there was a knock at the door.

Sarah answered the door, and found Gertrude standing there, looking unsure of herself.

"Gertrude, hi. We were just about to have dinner. Care to join us?" Sarah said, stepping aside to let Gertrude in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…" Gertrude trailed, glancing away awkwardly.

Chuck approached, waving a hand dismissively. "You're not disturbing anyone. There's plenty to go around."

Gertrude gave Sarah a heartbreaking look, and whimpered. Chuck stood there in shock. He had never seen Gertrude display many emotions.

Sarah was quick to embrace Gertrude, who broke down into tears the moment Sarah hugged her. "Oh, sweetie…"

"I…I don't know what to do." Gertrude choked out between sobs.

"Gertrude, did anything happen?" Sarah asked cautiously.

"I just miss him. I've never been in love before." Gertrude said, almost like a child.

Sarah turned to face Chuck with Gertrude in her arms. Chuck nodded, and stepped back into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sarah led Gertrude to the sofa.

As Chuck exited the kitchen, there was another knock at the door. Chuck sighed. "Sheesh."

Chuck opened the door, and found Alex standing there with reddened eyes. "Hey, Chuck. Is…Gertrude over here?"

"Come on in, Alex. She's with Sarah." Chuck said, stepping aside.

Chuck escorted Alex to the sofa, and leaned down to whisper in Sarah's ear. "I saw Morgan in the courtyard. I'll go keep him company while you ladies chat."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. I've got this."

Chuck exited the apartment, and found Morgan. "Hey, buddy."

Morgan looked concerned. "Chuck, I'm sorry, man. Alex has been upset since her dad left, and I thought she and Gertrude might need each other right now."

Chuck smiled at his friend. "Morgan, this was the perfect call. Gertrude arrived a few minutes before Alex. Sarah's talking to them now."

Chuck turned his head when Ellie exited her apartment, and motioned for Chuck. Chuck approached, and Ellie stepped aside. "Sarah texted me for back-up. You guys can hang out with Devon. This might take a while."

"Sure thing, El."

Stepping inside, Devon was on the sofa watching a football game. "Come on in, amigos. There's beer in the fridge."

"Thanks, Devon." Chuck said, taking a seat.

Morgan took a seat, and asked Chuck a question burning in his mind. "Chuck…how do I help Alex cope? What can I do?"

Chuck leaned toward his friend, and made eye contact. "You're doing it, buddy. Just be there for her. You can't bring her dad home…but just be there for her."

Devon joined the conversation. "Morgan…bro…this will probably be a good thing for Alex and Gertrude. This will bring them closer."

Chuck gave Devon a solemn smile, and nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right, Devon."

Chuck turned and addressed his bearded friend. "All we can do is be there for each other. We're all family, and family has each other's backs. Casey will come home, safe and sound. I know it. But…for now…Alex and Gertrude are going to have a hard time not having him around. Alex and Gertrude are in good hands, though. Casey knows that."

Later that night, when everyone went home, Sarah found Chuck sitting in the bedroom, looking at a picture of the men in his old unit.

"What's on your mind? You've been quiet since everyone left." Sarah said softly, talking a seat next to her husband.

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I sort of…feel like I'm letting Casey and the rest of the guys down that I'm not with them."

Sarah nodded in understanding. She had become well-versed in the esprit de corps among servicemen. "Chuck…you're not letting them down. You served your time. You've already given so much for this country."

Nodding slowly, Chuck took Sarah by the hand. "I know. It's just…hard being on the sidelines this time."

"You're not on the sidelines. Being at home…and supporting those you care about is a form of service. Just ask Ellie about that. Those left behind make huge sacrifices too." Sarah said softly.

Sighing, Chuck put his arm around Sarah, and kissed her on the cheek. "I've often wondered…what it would have been like if we were together back then. Would you…I mean…"

"Yes. If you're asking me if I would have waited…and been right here waiting for you when you came home? Yes. Chuck…when you truly love someone, distance should never be an obstacle." Sarah said confidently.

Smiling, Chuck kissed Sarah gently on the lips. "Thank you. You would have been worth waiting for."

Sarah melted at the words, and cupped Chuck's face. "Let's just make sure when Casey, and your friends come home…they have something worth coming home to."

Chuck nodded, and sat the picture back in a box. Sarah took Chuck gently by the hand, and grabbed the picture. "Come on."

Taking Chuck by the hand, Sarah led him to the living room, and placed the picture on the mantle. Chuck smiled, and took Sarah in his arms. "Thank you."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes, speaking softly. "I know the war is hard for you to talk about. But don't let that stop you from remembering the men you served with."

Chuck nodded. "You're right. We are like brothers."

Chuck rested his hands on Sarah's arms, smiling. "Sarah…although a part of me misses that time in my life…well, the good parts about it…there is nowhere else I would rather be, than right here at your side."

Sarah smiled, and Chuck rested a gentle hand on her cheek. "I love you."

Sarah embraced Chuck, sighing in content. "I love you too."

Holding Sarah close, Chuck closed his eyes, and a tear trickled down his cheek. He said a silent prayer for Casey, and the other Marines in harm's way. Chuck was also thankful. Thankful for the amazing woman in his arms.

In Chuck's heart, he felt at home for the first time in many years. Chuck vowed, all those around him who he considered his family, could count on him. Through anything.


	20. Chapter 20: Full Circle

**Chapter 20: Full Circle**

 _A/N: My thanks to charahkids for awesome beta services! And, my thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing!_

 _This will be the last regular chapter of this story. The final chapter will be an Epilogue._

* * *

 **Echo Park**

Casting a look around the living room, Ellie frowned when she noticed a small speck of dust on the coffee table. Cursing silently, Ellie rolled her eyes, and glanced away. She did NOT want to get up again.

Turning her attention back to the daytime talk show, Ellie tried to pay attention, but her eyes locked on to the speck of dust again.

Finally caving in to her desire to clean up the cursed speck of dust, Ellie slapped her arm on the armrest, and pulled herself to a standing position. Standing upright and balancing her weight, Ellie waddled to the kitchen, and stopped, her eyes nearly crossing.

"Not again…"

Hurrying quickly to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, Ellie sighed after exiting, stopping to sniff the air. "Gosh…it smells like a gym locker."

Snapping her head around, she found the culprit. Devon's work-out attire on top of the laundry hamper.

Ellie snarled. "You would think Devon was raised by wolves by the way he leaves his nasty, dirty clothes laying around!"

Marching to the hamper, Ellie yanked the articles of clothing off the hamper, and proceeded straight to the washing machine. After starting the wash, Ellie paused, looking confused.

"There was something else…" Ellie put a finger to her chin. "Oh well. It'll come to me."

Ellie waddled back to the television, and plopped down. Her eyes locked on the speck of dust, and she groaned. "Uhhhhhhhh! I have to get up again!"

Once again struggling to her feet, Ellie winced. "I feel like I'm carrying a pile of bricks!"

Spotting the cleaning supplies on the kitchen island, Ellie waddled across the living room, and heard a knock at the door. She stopped, huffing in frustration. "Unless you have something I can eat, go away! I'm a ticked off pregnant lady, and I might eat you!"

Chuck gingerly poked a bag of Ellie's favorite donuts through the door, wiggling the bag in his hand. "Please don't eat my hand, Ellie."

Smiling in excitement, Ellie waddled to the cleaning supplies. "Come on in, little brother. I just need to clean up a bit."

Stepping inside the apartment, Chuck glanced around in surprise. "Ellie…what are you cleaning now? The cleaning chemicals left over from your last cleaning? Let me guess, you found a speck of dust, right?"

Snatching the cleaning supplies, Ellie snarled. "This place is filthy! I'm not raising Clara in filth! She will have a clean, happy home!"

Chuck held up his hands in surrender, trying not to laugh as Ellie approached the coffee table, and frantically wiped the surface.

"Sis, come sit down, and rest. I brought your favorite." Chuck pulled a cream cheese Danish from the bag, with a goofy look. "A tasty cream cheese Danish!"

Ellie's eyes locked on her target, and licked her lips. "I love you so much, little brother!"

Chuck watched in amazement as Ellie bolted across the room, snatched the Danish, and devoured it on one bite. Ellie pulled Chuck to the sofa, and plopped down, snatching the bag from Chuck's grasp.

"Mmmm….you're my favorite brother."

"Ellie, I'm your only brother." Chuck said dryly.

Ellie furrowed her brow, and shrugged. "What's your point?"

Changing the subject, Chuck smiled. "And how was my beautiful, sweet, smart, mother of my niece's day?"

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Alright. Spill. What did you do?"

Chuck shrugged. "What? You think I can't compliment my favorite sister without having done something stupid?"

Ellie smirked. "Uh…I'm your only sister, wise-ass."

Chuck grinned. "I thought there was no cussing around Clara?"

"I'll let that one pass. You deserved it." Ellie said, sticking out her tongue, taking another bite of her delicious Danish.

"MMMM! These are so good. Want one?" Ellie asked, holding up a fresh pastry for Chuck's inspection.

"Just don't tell Sarah. She'll lecture me for an hour on how that stuff clogs arteries." Chuck took a bite of the Danish. "I'm happy with my clog."

Ellie chuckled. "And don't tell Devon, either. I feel like we're cheating on our spouses with food."

Chuck had a goofy look. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Just then, Sarah knocked, and walked right in. Chuck grabbed the bag, and stuffed it behind him. Bother and sister quickly chewed their Danishes, with 'innocent' looks on their faces.

Pausing in the doorway, Sarah almost laughed. Chuck and Ellie both had cream cheese smeared on the sides of their mouths.

"What are you two doing?" Sarah asked, in faux seriousness.

"Nuffing!" Chuck said, smiling, with chewed Danish still visible through clenched teeth. As he spoke, pieces of the pastry shot from his mouth. "Ve vere jus…you know…wathing televithion, and Effie was tething me abou er day."

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Chuuuuuck? What's in your mouth?"

Chuck glanced at Ellie with a guilty look. "Nuffing."

Ellie quickly swallowed her Danish in a big gulp, then smiled. "Like he said…nothing!"

Sarah approached Chuck, who tried to look all innocent, and ran a sensual finger along the side of his face, then smelled of the material left on his face. "Cream cheese."

Chuck looked at Ellie, and yelped, spitting Danish towards her as he talked. "Buthed!"

Ellie wiped the debris from her face, wincing. "Ewwww! Chuuuuuck!"

Sarah put a hand on her hips, and held out her hand. "Hand it over."

Smiling sheepishly, Chuck reached behind his back, and handed Sarah the bag. Ellie watched on in horror, whimpering. "My precious…."

Sarah smirked. "I'll just put this away…Gollum."

Ellie crossed her arms. "Chuck, your wife is mean."

"I heard that!" Sarah said from the kitchen, disposing of the bag in the garbage.

Sarah stepped back into the living room, and pointed at the chastised brother and sister. "I'm disappointed in you two. Ellie, I brought you two gallons on your favorite yogurt yesterday. Carina prepared it herself, loaded with vitamins and minerals."

Ellie folded her arms. "I'm not going to apologize. I love cream cheese Danishes!" Ellie stuck out her tongue.

Sarah pointed at Chuck. "And as for you, mister. You're supposed to be looking out for your sister."

Chuck held his head low. "Sorry."

Ellie grabbed her stomach. "Oh…GOD!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. The Danish gave you indigestion?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, and glanced at Ellie. "Um…El…did you just…wet yourself?"

Ellie was now on her feet, with a surprised look. "It's time!"

Chuck was also on his feet. "Awwww, Ellie! You got embryonic fluid all over me!"

Sarah waved a hand, rushing to Ellie's side. "I'm sure it will wash out."

Chuck grabbed his nose. "Oh my LORD! That smells like sewer water!"

"Chuck, grab Ellie's bag from the closet! We'll call Devon, and tell him to meet us at the ER!" Sarah commanded.

Chuck scurried to the closet, frantically wiping his trousers. "Great. I'll meet my niece for the first time smelling like a hobo."

 **Westside Medical Center**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I need drugs…I need drugs!" Screamed Ellie, gripping the arm rests of the wheelchair.

Devon hurried through the ER, and met the group near the reception desk. "Ellie, babe, just hang on. Dr. Patel is on the way down."

Ellie winced, nodding quickly. Devon glanced at Chuck, who was wincing in pain himself from the death grip Ellie had on his hand.

"Chuck, bro…you okay?"

"Never better…can't…feel…my hand…" Chuck forced out through gritted teeth.

"Babe, let go of Chuck's hand. He might need it." Devon said soothingly.

Ellie let go, and grabbed Devon by the collar, snarling. "YOU! YOOOOOUUUU DID THIS TO MEEEEEE!"

Devon gave Chuck a horrified look, who mouthed. "She's psycho!"

Sarah smacked Chuck across the chest with the back of her hand. Chuck yelped. "Ooooowwwww!"

Dr. Patel arrived with two nurses. "Let's get Dr. Woodcomb to Suite A. Call the anesthesiologist for an epidural. Check her cervix, and let's alert OR3 if we have to do a cesarean."

The nurses scrambled into action, and wheeled Ellie to Labor and Delivery. Devon gave Chuck and Sarah a smile. "Thanks, guys."

Still shaking his hand in pain, Chuck groaned. "No problem. Devon, don't get too close. You might lose a limb."

Sarah smacked Chuck again. "Chuuuck!"

Chuckling, Devon turned to follow the group. "I'll keep you posted."

Sarah clapped excitedly. "Good luck back there."

Chuck continued groaning. "Yeah…good luck."

One of the ER nurses approached with an ice pack. "Ellie asked I give this to you, Chuck. I've seen sprain wrists, and broken fingers thanks to women in labor. That took a lot of guts."

Deep down the hallway, Ellie's voice echoed. "I'M SO SORRY, LITTLE BROTHER…I HOPE YOUR HAND'S OKAY!"

Chuckling, the nurse returned to her duties, while Chuck sighed in relief after applying the ice pack.

Sarah examined Chuck's hand, and winced. "Sorry, sweetie. I didn't realize how painful that was."

The doors opened, and Alex Forrest, Morgan and Alex, and Gertrude all entered the hospital. Gertrude was the first to speak.

"How is she?"

Sarah smiled. "Her water broke, and her contractions were a few minutes apart. It shouldn't be long."

Alex Forrest smirked. "She's lucky. I was in labor for over 12 hours with my son."

A nurse approached the group from Labor and Delivery. "Are you all Ellie's family?"

Everyone turned to the nurse, in unison. "Yes."

The nurse had a quizzical look. "Oookay…if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the waiting area."

 **Camp Leatherneck, Helmand Province, Afghanistan**

Casey performed yet another face palm. "Jesus wept. How the hell are we supposed to train these guys to be an effective fighting force, when half of them can't even tie their own shoelaces?"

Major Rick Noble, Casey's Executive Officer, or XO, shook his head in amusement. "This gives scraping the bottom of the barrel new meaning."

"No shit, Major." Casey snarled. "This is a Class A cluster fuck if you ask me. I don't even trust half these little bastards with a weapon."

Noble winked. "That's why we don't give them live rounds until we weed out the ones who don't need to be here."

"Aww, hell. As I recall, it was zit-faced farm kids who fired the first shots at Lexington and Concord when our own young nation got started. We can't judge them too harshly. This is all that's left after Al Queda and the Taliban sunk their claws in the recruiting pool." Casey grunted after the comment.

Casey watched stoically as Gunnery Sergeant Alberto Gonzales "counseled" one Afghan National Army recruit on muzzle discipline.

"Why are you pointing that goddamn weapon at me!? What is this, amateur night!? Unfuck yourself, or I will rip of your head and use it for soccer practice, dumbshit!" Gonzales boomed.

The interpreter, paused, giving Gonzales a confused look. Gonzales waved a hand. "Tell this idiot if he points this weapon at me again, I'm going to shove it so far up his asshole, he'll have to use his tongue to pull the fucking trigger!"

An officer on Casey's staff approached. "Colonel Casey. There's a call for you on the Sat Phone."

Casey nodded, addressing Noble. "Take over, Major."

"Aye, aye, Sir." Noble responded.

Casey approached his HQ, and answered the Sat Phone. "Casey."

" _Casey, hey, it's Chuck. I'll be quick. Ellie just went into labor."_

Casey smiled, probably for the first time since his deployment began. "Out-freaking-standing, Bartowski. Keep me posted."

" _Can do."_

Casey hung up the phone, and everyone looked to him for the news. "Bartowski is about to be an uncle."

"Sweet! I bet she's a future Devil Dog, Colonel!" One staff NCO offered.

Casey winked. "Or a future Squid. Let's make sure we educate her on the Corps before her idiot uncle corrupts her about the Navy."

Everyone in the HQ laughed.

 **Westside Medical Center**

Sarah hung up the phone with her mom, and walked back in the waiting room. She smiled when Chuck cast his gaze her way.

"Mum and Molly are catching the next flight out." Sarah said, taking a seat next to Chuck, and grabbed his hand.

"I suppose Ellie will have plenty of extra hands." Chuck said casually, glancing around the room.

Sarah turned her body, facing her husband. "How does it feel to be an uncle?"

Chuck put his arm around Sarah, and kissed her forehead. "Well, she's not here yet…but so far, it feels…great. How about you, Aunt Sarah?"

Sarah smiled. "It feels wonderful." Sarah paused, glancing around the room. "Our family is growing."

"Yep." Chuck said, caressing Sarah's hand. "Everything is coming full circle, you know?"

"I know what you mean." Sarah said, giving Chuck an adoring look. "That just leaves returning the favor, and giving Ellie and Devon a niece, or nephew."

"Sarah, it will happen. I promise. From my experience…life changes happen without warning."

Sarah smirked. "Uh…getting pregnant happens with plenty of warning."

Chuck laughed softly. "True…but it happens when you least expect it. Which brings me to my proposal."

Sarah nodded. "I'm listening."

"What if we just…went with the flow? Without all the stress. What if we…let it happen? The reason I say this is because…I don't want you to stress about this, and I hate seeing you so down, Sarah. Honey, I love you, and I want you to always be happy." Chuck said softly.

Sarah sighed, and stared Chuck in the eyes, offering a small smile. "Okay. It's just…I'm ready to have a baby together."

"I know, and for the record, so am I." Chuck said confidently. "You're going to be a great mom."

Sarah smiled, blushing slightly. "There's no doubt you will be a wonderful father."

Sarah paused, kissing Chuck on the lips. "Okay. No stress. We'll just…roll with the flow."

Chuck winked. "That doesn't mean we can't practice."

Sarah purred. "Mmm…don't think for a second we'll stop trying."

A nurse appeared in the waiting room. "Chuck, Sarah…Ellie and the baby are fine. If you'll follow me, I'll let you meet your niece."

Chuck and Sarah stood, still holding hands, and followed the nurse. The couple walked on auto-pilot through the busy labor and delivery ward, taking in the activity.

When the couple reached the room, the nurse smiled. "Go on in, guys."

Chuck and Sarah thanked the nurse, and slowly entered the room. Ellie had Clara cradled in her arms, while Devon, with all smiles, hovered over his wife and daughter.

Ellie cast her eyes to Chuck and Sarah, beckoning the couple inside. "Come in, guys."

Ellie turned her attention to Clara. "Clara, this is your Uncle Chuck, and Aunt Sarah."

Sarah moved to the side of the bed, and bent down, fawning over the little girl. "Oh my goodness, Ellie, she is adorable!"

Chuck rounded the bed, and put a hand on Devon's arm. "Congrats, Devon."

"Thanks, bro." Devon smiled, patting Chuck on the back.

Ellie eyed Chuck. "Chuck…I hope you don't mind if Sarah holds her first?"

"Not at all." Chuck said solemnly.

Sarah thanked Ellie with her eyes, as Ellie rested the sleeping baby in Sarah's arms. Sarah nestled the sleeping infant close, gently caressing her cheeks. "Ellie, she's gorgeous."

Chuck took Ellie by the hand. "How are you feeling, El?"

Sighing, Ellie smiled. "Tired."

"Do you guys need to rest for a while?" Chuck inquired softly.

Ellie waved a hand. "We're fine." Ellie stared Chuck in the eyes, and a stray tear trickled down her cheek. "She's perfect, Chuck."

Chuck smiled, giving Ellie a comforting squeeze. "Yes, she is. I'm proud of you, Sis."

"Thanks." Ellie said, closing her eyes. "Go visit your niece."

Chuck let go of Ellie's hand, and gingerly approached Sarah, who was now sitting in a nearby rocking chair, gently rocking the little girl.

Devon smiled. "Wow, Sarah. You're a natural."

Sarah smiled, returning her attention to the little girl. As Chuck approached, and pulled up a nearby chair, Sarah made eye contact with her husband. "She's so beautiful, Chuck."

Chuck had a moment of pause in that instance. The way Sarah's eyes shined as she held the little girl in her arms spoke volumes. He wasn't sure if she had ever held a baby before, but the way Sarah protectively nestled her sleeping niece was so natural, as though Sarah had handled a baby her entire life.

Chuck turned his attention to his niece, and moved the blanket aside slightly to take the little girl by the hand. The infant quickly latched on to Chuck's finger, and rested her free hand on the side of her face.

Chuck's breath hitched, and he gently caressed Clara's fingers. Ellie and Devon looked on, and held hands, both smiling at the exchange. Sarah eyed her husband lovingly, and knew what he was thinking.

Sarah spoke softly, and reassuringly. "Sweetheart, don't think about the fact that you almost didn't come home. Think about this little girl's future, and how fortunate she will be to have her Uncle Chuck right there to help raise her…alongside her mum, dad, and Aunt Sarah."

Chuck blinked, and tears spilled from his eyes. "Thinking about the fact I almost didn't come home…makes me appreciate moments like this that much more. I won't ever take anything for granted again as long as I live. I will live each day as though it's my last. Having…seen what people can do to each other…seeing this little girl…so innocent, and with such a bright future…reminds me of what I was fighting for."

Chuck reached out with his free hand, and brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears. Sarah smiled, and leaned into Chuck's touch, smiling adoringly at her husband.

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips, and turned to address Ellie and Devon. "We've come full circle, guys."

Ellie gave Chuck a coy look. "When the two of you finish having kids…the circle will be complete."

Sarah winked at Ellie. "You're one ahead, Ellie. I have some catching up to do."

Sarah gave Chuck a seductive look, and Chuck gulped. "Um…honey…hospital?"

Devon chuckled. "Chuck, bro…you'd be surprised what all happens in hospitals."

Chuck gave Devon a warning look. "Don't give her any ideas!"

Sarah grabbed Chuck, and pulled his ear to her lips. "Too late."

"You two are incorrigible." Ellie said, laughing.

 **Malibu, California, December, 2011**

Driving through the quiet suburban neighborhood, Sarah was trying not to explode with excitement.

As Sarah's Porsche stopped next to a two-story white house, with a red door and white picket fence, Chuck narrowed his eyes when he saw a red bow on the front door.

Sarah exited the car, and said, "Come on."

Sarah took Chuck by the hand, and led him into the small yard. Chuck took a moment to admire the home, before reality set in.

"Is this…no. You didn't!"

Sarah placed her hands around Chuck's neck, and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Chuck. Welcome home."

"This is ours?" Chuck asked in shock.

Sarah held up a set of keys. "Yep. Let's go inside."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "I…this is the house I was looking at…when you told me about your dream home."

Chuck lowered his face. "I…started saving to buy this house."

Sarah lifted Chuck's face. "I saw you doing research after we were married."

Chuck was about to speak, but Sarah held up a finger. "Sweetie, listen to me. You are my husband. Stop thinking that you have to save for years to buy me a home, when _we_ can buy it now. We're married, remember? There is no, 'me,' or 'I' anymore. There is only 'us."

Chuck sighed. Sarah knew it was a big deal for him to provide for his family. She kissed him softly on the lips, tracing his face with the tips of her fingers.

"Chuck…I know taking care of your family is important to you. But sweetie, stop thinking you have to be the bread winner. I have enough money saved and invested for us to retire now if we wanted to, and live a very comfortable life. Chuck…you already take care of me, in so many ways."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "It's just…I never want you to think the only reason I married you is because you're wealthy. I love you, Sarah. Not your bank account."

Sarah smiled. "I know that. Chuck, you're being silly. We've already been over this."

Sarah pointed to the house. "This house is not what's important to me." Sarah then rested her finger on Chuck's heart. "This is what's important to me."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears. "You see…you are my home, Chuck. You always have been."

Chuck smiled, and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips, then made eye contact with her husband. "I love you too. Now, let's go inside."

Chuck stared at the house in awe. "Wow. I suppose I'd better start learning how to mow a lawn, huh? Or, or…man a grill for family cook-outs. Obviously, we'll decorate it however you like. Just say the word."

Sarah giggled, and led Chuck inside their new home. Chuck paused in the living room, staring at the house in awe. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist, and rested her face on his shoulder.

"Well, what do you think?"

Chuck turned, and took Sarah in his arms. "I love it…and I love you."

Sarah pulled Chuck for a deep kiss. The kiss turned steamy, real fast. Sarah began lowering herself to the floor, pulling Chuck with her.

Chuck spoke with his lips still attached to Sarah. "Here?"

Sarah nodded. "Mmhmm."

Sarah straddled Chuck, and smiled. "This is the first room we're christening."

Sarah reached behind her, and unzipped her dress, speaking seductively. "This house isn't the only thing you're unwrapping this morning."

"Merry Christmas!" Chuck yelped.

Sarah paused, after allowing the dress slide to her waist, staring longingly in Chuck's eyes. "I have a confession to make. I bought this house when we returned from Milan."

Chuck sat up, with Sarah still attached to his waist. "You did?"

Sarah smiled. "Mmhmm. I wanted to wait until the perfect time. You see…"

Sarah reached in her purse, and removed a slip of paper, handing it to Chuck. Chuck eyed his wife playfully, but his features turned serious after reading the report.

"Really?" Chuck said softly.

"Uh, huh." Sarah replied, trailing soft kisses down her husband's neck.

Sarah pulled away when she felt Chuck's hand cover her stomach. Her eyes welled with tears when she saw the look of awe in Chuck's face.

In a slightly broken tone, Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "Wow…Sarah, I'm…so happy right now. You're amazing. I love you. I love you so much."

Sarah smiled softly, and kissed Chuck on the lips, her tone soft. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes, and gently toyed with his hair. "Congratulations, Chuck. You're going to be a father."

* * *

 _A/N: Ah, no, Dr. Patel is NOT related to Lester. Just couldn't remember the doctor who delivered Clara in Push Mix._

 _Next, we'll fast-forward to catch a glimpse of Chuck and Sarah's future.  
_


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _A/N: So sorry for the delay, folks. I went through several revisions before settling on this version of the Epilogue._

 _I know I speak for charahkids and myself when I say, we had a blast with this story. On that note, I wish to thank charahkids for tirelessly reading/editing/suggesting changes to each chapter._

 _I would also like to thank everyone who read and reviewed each chapter. I hope the story was as fun to read as it was to write._

* * *

 **March 2017**

Chuck kissed Sarah gently on the temple after slipping out of bed. He knew she was tired, and so was he, for that matter. Being parents was hard work, but he wouldn't trade any minute of it.

Sarah stirred in her sleep, and a broad smile formed across her lips. After all these years, Chuck was still an early riser.

Mumbling, Sarah addressed her husband, who paused when Sarah woke up. "Don't even think about walking away, mister. Not until you make love to me."

Sarah reached to the night stand, and grabbed a mint, popping the candy in her mouth to combat morning breath. She knew Chuck learned a long time ago, you'd better brush before waking Sarah.

Chuck smiled when Sarah shifted her body, and pulled him back into bed on top of her. His eyes widened in surprise when Sarah rolled him to his back, and pinned him to the mattress, her smile devilish.

Gulping audibly, Chuck addressed his wife in a soft tone, running his hands gently through her hair. "Sarah…you are so beautiful."

Blushing furiously, Sarah smiled, and gently attached her lips to Chuck's. The kiss quickly turned steamy, and Sarah moaned when flesh met flesh. Chuck scooted himself to a sitting position, and Sarah rested her feet against the headboard, her breath growing rapid.

Sarah moaned audibly as Chuck slowed the pace agonizingly slow, relishing in the pleasure coursing through her entire body. This was her favorite position. It allowed for maximum closeness, and intimacy.

Sarah whimpered when she felt the heat course through her lower torso, and cried out in ecstasy when she felt the intense wave of passion envelop her body. Chuck slowed to a stop, allowing Sarah to recover. She gently ran her hands along her husband's face, fascinated at the way his love for her radiated from his brown eyes.

"I love you, Chuck." Sarah said sweetly, kissing her husband softly on the lips, before taking charge.

Gyrating softly on her husband, Sarah quickened her pace when Chuck grunted, and stared in amazement in his eyes as his own throw of passion enveloped him. Slowing to a stop, Sarah kissed her husband softly, and smiled when Chuck ran his hands gently through her hair.

"I love you so much, Sarah." Chuck panted, eliciting a smile from his wife's lips.

"Just hold me, Chuck. I love being this close to you." Sarah whispered, and sighed in content when Chuck pulled her close to him, gently caressing her hair, and back.

Sarah closed her eyes, and bathed in the warmth from her husband. Every touch, and every look, reaffirming his unconditional love for her.

Chuck paused, and turned his head to the door. "Hmm…I'm surprised the kids aren't awake yet."

Sarah chuckled softly. "Sweetheart, I let them finish the movie last night so they would sleep in a little longer. I had selfish intentions, you know. I wanted us to have some time together."

"Good call." Chuck said, smiling from ear to ear. "Too bad we don't have time to shower together."

"Chuuucckkk…please don't tease me." Sarah whined. "You know what you do to me."

Chuck smiled. "Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tease you."

Sarah gave an adorable pout. "It's been a long time since we showered together. Now, we have to take turns watching the kids."

A commotion down the hallway prompted a sigh from Sarah. She lifted herself off of her husband, and quickly put on her shorts. Leaning down to kiss her husband, Sarah rested her hands on his shoulders. "Why don't you shower first? I'll start breakfast."

Chuck kissed his wife, and gently got out of bed, lifted her slightly by the waist. Sarah smiled, and snaked her arms around Chuck's neck. "You go ahead. I'll get those two fed."

Sarah smiled, while continuing to kiss her husband on the lips. She broke the kiss, and gave her husband an adoring smile. "Always the gentleman."

Chuck stole a quick kiss as Sarah proceeded to a nearby dresser, and retrieved clothing. Chuck proceeded to the hallway, and found his son standing outside the doorway. On the opposite side of the hallway, his daughter exited her bedroom, with a fluffy rabbit tucked under her arm. Both children rubbed their eyes, still sleepy.

Chuck knelt in between his son and daughter, and pulled the children to him. "Hey, guys. How did you sleep?"

Faye, Chuck's daughter, had recently graduated from a crib to a toddler bed. She attached her body to her father, and rested her head on his shoulder. Landon, the oldest, was four. He took his father by the hand, as Chuck led the children to the stairs.

"Daddy? Can we have pancakes?" Landon inquired, through a deep yawn.

Faye lifted her face, her blonde hair bouncing across her brow, her piercing blue eyes meeting her father's. "I want pancake, Daddy. Pancake yummy."

Chuck kissed his daughter on the tip of her nose, and gave his son a warm smile. "Pancakes it is. Do you want strawberries, or blueberries?"

"Bwuebewwies." Faye declared.

"Strawberries." Landon protested.

"Okay…blueberries for my princess, and strawberries for my prince." Chuck said, nodding in content when both children agreed to his skillful arbitration of breakfast.

Chuck placed Faye in her booster seat, and Landon climbed into his seat. Chuck quickly removed two bowls of fresh fruit, prepared the night before by Sarah, and placed the bowls in front of the children. The kids began placing the morsels in their little mouths, smiling in delight.

Chuck grabbed the batter, and fruit, quickly preparing two small batches. Once the skillets were heated, he poured the batter into the skillet, and turned to face his children.

"Alright, guys…place your bets. Watch the Amazing Chuck flip pancakes!" Chuck said animatedly, his children giggling.

"Daddy…don't drop it!" Landon laughed.

Faye clapped her hands excitedly. "Fwippy! Fwippy!"

Chuck grinned, and flipped the pancakes in the air, and used the skillets to retrieve both from the air. The children laughed, and clapped happily, as Chuck held both skillets for inspection.

"Ta-da!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Daddy…were you in a cirwcus?" Faye inquired, bouncing happily in her seat.

Chuck turned, and tickled his daughter. "No…but I am a clown." Chuck kissed Faye on the tip of her nose after the statement.

"You're funny, Daddy!" Landon said happily. Chuck lifted the child in the air, over his shoulder, and blew a strawberry against the child's stomach. Landon giggled and squirmed in Chuck's arms.

Placing Landon back in his seat, Chuck kissed the top of his son's head. He strolled across the kitchen, and flipped the pancakes in the air, and into a plate. By now, Sarah strolled into the kitchen, drying her hair with a towel. She knelt next to the children, and pointed to Chuck.

"What is Daddy doing? Is he making pancakes?" Sarah said animatedly.

The children turned, and exclaimed happily in unison. "Mommy!"

Sarah took a child in each arm, and kissed them both. "How are my babies this morning?"

Sarah grabbed a jar of sugar free syrup from the table, and lathered the children's pancakes when Chuck placed the dishes in front of the kids. Chuck turned, and placed a bowel of fruit on the table for Sarah, next to a cup of coffee and juice.

Giving Chuck a quick kiss on the lips, Sarah took her place, while Chuck took his, and the family enjoyed breakfast together.

As with each morning, the family continued their routine of breakfast, and dressed for the day after clearing the table.

Today would be different than most days. Sarah had a busy schedule, with a talk show appearance promoting her new work-out video, and to announce the Orange Orange and Sweatz Fitness would be adopting a national children's charity, with Chuck volunteering to head the initiative. The couple's companies also partnered with the Marine Corp's Toys for Tots campaign each Christmas.

After securing her precious cargo in their car seats, Sarah climbed in the driver's seat of her Porsche Cayenne SUV. She traded her Porsche 911 long ago. It was no longer practical.

Donning her aviator sunglasses, Sarah smiled when Chuck opened the garage door with his cell phone.

"Chuck…we could just use the FOB key." Sarah said amused.

"What? This is more fun!" Chuck exclaimed. "I also have our security system linked to the same app."

Sarah smirked, turning the SUV on the quiet, suburban street. "Boys and their toys."

Chuck turned his head and addressed his children. "Well, guys…Mommy thinks Daddy has too many apps." Chuck tapped his phone, and the TV's in the back seat of the car turned on.

Chuck gave Sarah a goofy look, wiggling his phone in his hand. "Now what do you think of Daddy's apps…Mommy?"

"Is there an app to mute my husband's ego?" Sarah said, raising an amused brow.

Chuck feigned hurt. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You're a real hard-case, Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah smiled. "Say that again, please."

Chuck leaned across the console, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Okay. Ha. Ha…" Chuck trailed, grinning when Sarah gave him a warning look.

"Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck said in a solemn tone.

As the car came to a stop at a busy intersection, Sarah turned her face, and captured Chuck's lips for a quick kiss, before turning her eyes back to the road.

Speaking breathless, Sarah ran a gentle hand along Chuck's cheek. "I love you."

"Love ya right back." Chuck said, kissing the tip of Sarah's nose, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

Chuck put a gentle hand on the back of Sarah's neck. Sarah leaned into the touch, and sighed in content. Chuck gave Sarah a sideways glance, scanning the intersection.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

Sarah gave Chuck a sweet smile, and reached with her right hand to caress her husband's arm. "Charmer."

Minutes later, the family arrived at a studio in Hollywood. Parking the Porsche in a garage, Sarah flipped the sun visor down to reveal a mirror. After spending a moment to check her hair and make-up, she exited the vehicle, and helped Chuck with their two children.

Taking Landon by the hand, Sarah took an extra moment to admire Chuck. He was an excellent husband and father. His family was the center of his universe. It still amazed her how each year of marriage took their relationship to new levels. Their commitment to one another grew stronger, and stronger. While most men would be resentful or jealous of their wives for the level of success Sarah reached, not Chuck. He was supportive of her every step of the way, and was an adequate business partner in his own right.

Sarah didn't know when she married him, she would fall in love with him all over again with each passing day. Sarah attributed her success to the support of her amazing husband.

Lifting Landon in her arms, Sarah leaned into Chuck when he put his arm around her, with Faye nestled protectively in her father's arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"How's your leg?" Sarah asked.

Chuck nodded. "I'm good."

Sarah stole a glance and noticed only a subtle limp. She smiled inwardly. That was something else the couple worked hard to overcome. Improving Chuck's quality of life.

And it wasn't just the physical scars of combat Chuck overcame. The emotional scars continued to heal with each passing year. Ever the quiet hero, Chuck rarely talked about the war these days. He chose to move on with his life, and be happy with his family. The only exception, Chuck agreed to participate in a documentary on the Medal of Honor. Sarah was asked to participate, giving a spouse's perspective.

More importantly, Chuck never took his happiness for granted, and Sarah knew that. The way he gave his absolute best to her and their children often brought tears to her eyes. There is nothing Chuck wouldn't do for his family. He even devoted himself to Ellie's children, Clara and Connor, affectionately calling them "Little Awesomes." Devon found it hilarious.

The rest of Chuck and Sarah's family and friends also found happiness. Alex Forrest remarried, and moved to the East Coast. Sarah appointed her Regional Manager of all Orange Orange chains on the East Coast.

Morgan and Alex married, and were expecting twins. Casey and Gertrude, unable to have children, agreed to Casey's retirement from the Marine Corps with the rank of Major General. His last command was the First Marine Division. The Marines offered Casey his third star to remain, but he turned it down to spend time with his family.

Ellie and Devon accepted faculty positions at UCLA Medical Center. Ellie was appointed Chief of Neurology, and Devon was appointed Chief of Cardiology.

Emma and Sarah's relationship was now officially reconciled. The birth of Landon brought the mother and daughter even closer. Emma spent the first month with Chuck and Sarah after each of their children were born. Emma now runs her own law firm in Sydney, and visits her daughter and grandchildren at least once a month.

Molly married an officer in the Royal Australian Navy, who serves on patrol boats. Molly became a journalist, and now co-anchors a popular morning show in Sydney. Her husband, Lieutenant Mike Amherst, serves as the Executive Officer of the _HMAS Wollongong._

Even Darla and Chloe were doing well. Chuck taught little Chloe how to swim, as promised. The little girl grew to respect the water, and was now an accomplished swimmer. Chloe even aspired to become an Olympic swimmer. Darla remarried, and finished her degree to become an attorney. Darla was Emma's partner in their law firm.

And today, Sarah would be appearing on the Ellen Cochrane Show once again.

Taking the stage, with Chuck and her children sitting back stage, Ellen gushed over Sarah.

"Look at you, girlfriend! For a mom of two, you look hot!"

Sarah chuckled. "Thank you, Ellen."

Ellen leaned forward. "And how is that handsome hubby of yours, and those two adorable kids?"

The camera panned back-stage, and Chuck motioned for Faye and Landon to wave. The audience gushed over the family.

"Well, as you can see, Chuck, Faye, and Landon are doing great." Sarah said happily.

Ellen smirked. "Does Chuck still suffer from stage fright?"

The audience laughed. Sarah giggled. "Yep."

Chuck gave the camera a goofy look, shaking his head. The audience laughed.

Ellen addressed the audience. "Okay, you guys know how much I love dancing. In a little while, Sarah promised I could dance with Faye and Landon. Chuck, I hate to break it to ya…but you're joining us!"

Chuck turned red. Ellen clapped, and laughed heartily.

Ellen reached next to her, and displayed Sarah's work-out video. "Speaking of dancing, Sarah's new work-out video was just released, and I have to say…wow. I needed an oxygen mask after pulling off some of those moves!"

Sarah laughed with the audience. "Come on, Ellen. It wasn't that hard."

"Easy for you to say. I'm very out of shape." Ellen said in a goofy tone.

Ellen also held up another DVD. "I also want to point out, Chuck and Sarah were featured in a documentary on the living Medal of Honor recipients from Iraq and Afghanistan called _Conspicuous Gallantry_ , and Chuck was featured in last month's edition of _Time_ , in a very inspiring article on Veterans recovering from Post-Traumatic Stress. Chuck, if you can hear me back stage, you were great!"

The audience clapped. Ellen smiled.

"So. We know things are going well professionally, how are things at home?"

Sarah smiled. "I couldn't be happier. Every morning we wake up as a family, eat breakfast, and we eat dinner together each evening. Despite our busy schedules, family mealtimes are important to us."

Sarah gave Ellen a coy look. "Chuck is super-dad. He is so good with Faye and Landon while I'm working out of our home office. I often have Faye and Landon in the office with me, so I can interact with them while I work. Chuck is active in our company too, and many days, we both work and take turns with the kids. It's important to me for our children to have both their Mom and Dad. I have nothing against daycares, but I want to raise my own kids."

Ellen nodded, turning serious. "A lot of parents are telecommuting in order to balance home and work life. Do you ever have to visit your corporate headquarters?"

"Once a week, we hold a meeting. Sometimes, Chuck and I load up the kids and visit so we can interact with our employees. Chuck and I consider our employees as family. It's not the company that makes us successful. It's the talented people we have working with us that makes our company successful." Sarah said professionally.

Ellen smiled. "Sarah, thank you so much for checking in with us. When we come back, dance time!"

* * *

After tucking their children into bed, and sharing a bedtime story, Chuck and Sarah stopped in the hallway and took a moment to hug. Kissing was one of Sarah's favorite activities, but sometimes, she just needed to be in her husband's arms.

Taking Chuck by the hand, Sarah led him to the bedroom. After sitting him down on the bed, she gently planted herself in his lap, and snaked her arms around his neck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sarah said sweetly.

"I was just thinking about how we met." Chuck replied softly.

Sarah smiled, glancing off to the side to ponder the memory of meeting the man of her dreams. "I still count myself fortunate that we met, Chuck. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Sarah ran her finger gently along Chuck's jaw, and stared lovingly in his eyes.

Chuck smiled solemnly, and brushed a stray hair out of Sarah's face. "I'm scared to even think about my life without you in it, Sarah. I thought the happiest day of my life was the day I met you. But it got even better when we became a couple. On our wedding day…I thought that was the happiest day of my life, but then Landon and Faye were born. My point is…every day with you…it's like a dream come true. I'm glad I have you, and our kids."

Sarah smiled, and blinked away a few happy tears. After all this time, Chuck never failed to melt Sarah's heart with his kind, sincere, loving words. Chuck's actions as a husband and father, and his unwavering love and devotion to his family was a testament to the man he was. He lived by example, and lived each day to the fullest.

Resting her hands on Chuck's face, Sarah leaned forward, inches from his lips, stared in his eyes, and spoke barely above a whisper. "I want to have another baby."

Chuck smiled. "You know…I've…sort of…been thinking the same thing. Three's a crowd, you know." Chuck winked after the comment.

The fire inside Sarah was now reaching critical mass. Her eyes turned primal, and on instinct, quickly took charge.

Pausing for a moment, Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck…thank you. Thank you for everything you've given me…and everything we have. I love you so much I can't even put it into words."

Chuck leaned forward, and placed a slow, deep kiss on Sarah's lips. Sarah melted in his arms, and while holding her gently, declared. "I will always cherish you, Sarah. You have given me more than I could have ever hoped for. I will always love you."

Sarah's smiled practically blinded Chuck. He took this moment to simply stare into her eyes.

One thing was clear to Chuck and Sarah. The past no longer mattered. What mattered is their future. Together, in each other's arms.

THE END


End file.
